A Shinobi Story
by Hack Interrupted
Summary: Team seven befriends a beautiful wanderer and she makes Konoha her home. Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Gypsy That Stole a Ninja's Heart**

"How much longer until we get there?" Naruto whined. He was sick of walking through the forest and about to go out of his mind. "This is so totally _boring_!"

"We'll be in Densun sometime early tomorrow I imagine," Kakashi answered patiently. He knew these sorts of missions were boring to his students, Naruto in particular. "Being a ninja isn't always about fighting Naruto. There is also diplomacy."

Sakura chimed in. "Yeah and patience and manners. Both of which Naruto has _none _of." She rolled her eyes and chanced another peek at Sasuke. He was strolling behind Kakashi, quiet as usual. Sakura sighed. She was just as bored as Naruto, but she certainly wouldn't let the others see her boredom.

"Naruto will learn patience and ethics in time," Kakashi replied in an even tone. "Sometimes such abilities are…harder for young men to learn."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, cuz we just love to fight. Right Sasuke?" He grinned at his friend walking beside him.

"Whatever," Sasuke grumbled apathetically.

"Come on Sasuke, you know you just want to," but Naruto didn't finish. Ahead of them Kakashi had stopped in his tracks with one hand raised to halt them. Naruto froze listening. A second later he heard a scream. "Nani?"

Kakashi had heard the first scream and stilled himself. _A woman…_There was shouting a second later. A man's voice cried out _Run Haru! _and the woman's scream came again. "Looks like you won't be bored any longer. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura let's go." He pointed them in the right direction and broke into a run. His genin obediently followed him.

The bandits had forced her further away from the carriage. One of the more daring guys had finally caught hold of Bugsy's bridal and another hurried to help him subdue the stomping horse. _Kuso… _She bounced her gaze from the bandits holding the horse back to the one trying to bully her back off the road. _They got to Bugsy so this damn whip is only good for one thing…_

"Doushita no?" the lead bandit tormented the troublesome woman. "Your horse can't dance to your whip anymore." He cocked his head and leered. "Is that all you got _bitch_?"

Gene tried to sit up. His daughter was in big trouble now. These guys weren't going to just rob them, they meant to kill them. "Haru, run! Get away from here now!"

For just a moment she didn't hear or see her father yelling up at her from his place in the dust of the old road. _Shanihmaru… _Haru dug the high heel of her shoe into the ground. "Shut up old man!" She brought the whip back remembering the way Shanihmaru had sliced the orange in half with it. _I'm going to do that to this guy's face. _She gnashed her teeth together. "Bitch huh? You'll see what kind of bitch I am you shitty bastard! I will haunt you from hell!"

Time seemed to stretch out as it often does in such tense situations when adrenalin has taken over the brain. Gene called out again in protest but Haru was already making her move. She charged the leader snapping the whip in her hand. She watched its business end cutting through the air going after the bandit's surprised left eye.

Haru barely had time to think _I did it!_ before the leader caught the whip. For just a moment she was eye to murderous eye with him. _Shit… _She was so focused on his scary eyes she didn't notice his fist come up until it was too late.

"You bitch!" he brought his fist forward fast and hard. His fist connected just below her right eye and the force of the blow knocked her off her feet. The bitch went flying backward and then… "Nani?"

Before she could smash into the tree she was hurled at, Kakashi stepped in and caught the woman. He frowned at the guy who had just knocked her into next week. "Oy oy, that's no way to treat a lady."

"Disgusting," Sasuke grumbled suddenly appearing behind the bandit holding the horse.

"And they call themselves men?" Sakura appeared behind the man who had been kicking the old guy. She pressed the tip of her kunai against his back.

Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi and pointed at the guy that had just hit a girl in front of him. "Hey you, jerk off! I am going to kick your ass for doing that. I, Uzumaki Naruto will not tolerate that kind of shamelessness!"

Kakashi sighed. "Shamelessness ne?" He felt the woman he caught stir and he looked down. _Is she really conscious after a hit like that? _

Haru's vision was dark around the edges. She heard a kid screaming at the bandits. Someone was holding her up. _What the hell? Are we saved? _She wasn't sure if it hurt to move; she had lost the concept of time. Haru looked up at the person that had caught her. The punch had rattled her brains a bit, her vision blurred and straightened. Haru looked up at her savior. _What… _"What the hell?"

Kakashi blinked at her. _Well that's a fine how do you do. What a thing to say when you first meet someone. _Kakashi put on a happy face. "Daijoubu desu. It appears that you've taken quite a hit to your head…"

All Haru could see as the darkness closed in was just one eye looking down at her. _Is this guy… really real? _"Where…the hell is…your face?"

Kakashi watched her fall unconscious. Her head lolled against his chest. He lifted an eyebrow. She sure did say some strange things for meeting someone for the first time. He looked over at the old man. Sakura had bullied the bandit away from him at knifepoint. The old man was looking around in surprise. _These people are not ninja, they must have been fighting for their lives yet she didn't abandon the old man even after he told her to run. _"Naruto!"

"Yes Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi straightened lifting the woman into his arms. "I do not want to see such shamelessness go on unpunished in front of me either. Go ahead and beat them up now. Remember that these men were intent to kill defenseless people and rob them of everything they had in the world. Such a crime is beyond shameless even for scum like them. I'm sure you know what to do."

Naruto pounded his fist into his hand. "Yosh!" he knew exactly what he was going to do. "Just stay out of it Sasuke, I'm gonna beat these guys up."

"Keh, do whatever you want," Sasuke brought out his Sharingan and rolled his eyes toward the closest bandit. The guy startled and took a generous step backward.

There were only five robbers, he could have taken them all by himself but, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto released a dozen more hims. The robbers staggered in amazement. Naruto pointed at the leader again. "Hey you, old guy. We're going to beat you up first!"

"What the… what the hell are you guys?" the guy in front of Sakura blurted afraid.

The Naruto's moved and the bandits ran. They didn't get too far from the road and Sakura could hear the pummeling from where she stood. "Eh, that Naruto kun takes things too far sometimes." She looked back at the old man she had guarded. "Are you alright ojiji san?"

Gene gawked up at the girl with pink hair. _Who the hell are these weird kids? _He blinked and suddenly the man that had caught Haru was standing beside her. Gene looked up at his masked face. _What in the fuck is up with that guy? _

Sakura addressed Kakashi right away. "Kakashi sensei, the old man seems alright." She looked at the woman sensei was holding. Sakura had seen the blow. She frowned a little; she could see where the strike had landed. "Is her face…?"

"Nothing is broken; she's just had her brains scrambled a little." Kakashi looked down at the gawking old man. He could see a slight family resemblance; they had the same high cheekbones. _The old man is her father. _"Her head must be as hard as a rock ne old man?" Kakashi squatted down to pass the man his daughter.

Gene eased some as the weirdo in the mask lay his daughter down beside him. "You have no idea just how hard headed she is son." He looked from Haru back up to the strange guy that had caught her. "I better thank you for saving my daughter, you and all your…weird friends here…" his eyes went back to Sasuke, but the kid looked normal now. _What the hell was with his eyes? They were red just a second ago!_

Kakashi tried not to sigh too loudly. _This guy doesn't know anything about ninja. _Kakashi smiled. "Think nothing of it. I am Hatake Kakashi and these are my genin Sasuke and Sakura. I would like for Sakura chan to take a look at your daughter if that's alright with you. She's very good at treating wounds on the battlefield."

"Just who the flippin fuck are you guys," Gene's mouth went ahead of his brain.

Sasuke snorted a laugh at the look on his sensei's face. Kakashi composed himself quickly. The old fart certainly said some strange things upon meeting someone for the first time too. "It's alright; we're shinobi of this country."

Gene frowned. "Shinobi? Is that like army? You boys and lady there enlisted guys?"

Kakashi waved a hand. "Something like that. Will you let Sakura chan have a look at your daughter…" he gestured for his name. Clearly this guy was a foreigner.

"I'm Gene. This is my daughter Haru."

Kakashi nodded. "Gene san?"

Gene moved back a little to let the girl shinobi look at Haru. She looked pretty banged up. _Haru wouldn't go down without a fight. _"Yes, thank you."

Sakura knelt beside Haru and examined her face more closely. Her eye was bruising up and her teeth had cut the inside of her mouth, but her cheekbone was miraculously intact. "It's alright, but we should probably get something cold on it to keep the swelling down. She might want something for pain too; she's going to have one mean headache when she wakes up."

Kakashi felt a little better that Sakura had confirmed what he was guessing at. "Gene san, might you have something to hold ice in your carriage?"

"Sure, Haru's got alotta that shit in there." He stood up shakily on legs that didn't want to obey. He tried to ignore the pain in his chest or at the very least to will it back _no not now. _The kid with the color changing eyes was suddenly holding Gene up.

"Take it easy old man, you're injured. Sakura can get it for you," Sasuke nodded at Sakura and eased the old guy back to the ground. _Keh just what's with this old fart?_

Sakura hurried to the carriage and popped her head inside. Things were thrown about some in here but she found a scarf about the right size on the seat. She hurried back to the group. "Sasuke kun, would you cast an ice jutsu for me? Your skills are simply suge!"

Sasuke feigned disgust. "Honestly Sakura can't you ever do anything yourself."

"I've got it." Kakashi quickly performed the hand seals and made some ice. Sakura smiled at him as she put some in the center of the cloth and tied it closed.

Gene was staring at them dumbfounded. "How did you do that son?" he asked the one wearing the mask. _Kakashi, he said his name was Hatake Kakashi._

Kakashi smiled down at the old man while Sakura hunkered beside Haru and iced her cheek for her. "It's just a simple ice jutsu really."

"That some kind of voodoo magic?"

Kakashi had never heard of ninjutsu being likened to magic or voodoo _whatever the hell that is. _"It's just a technique. There's no magic to it, just concentration of chakra."

Gene lifted his bushy eyebrows. He didn't know what chakra was, but it sure looked like magic to him. "Whatever you say son." He turned his attention back to his daughter.

Naruto came walking back up to the road with a huge grin on his face. "Oy, Kakshi sensei," he greeted rejoining his team. "I kicked the crap outta those guys. They won't be bothering anybody for a while."

Kakashi nodded in approval. "Well done Naruto."

Naruto looked down at the woman Sakura was tending to. She was pretty and dressed in strange clothes like none Naruto had seen before. Her skirt was long, colorful and appeared to be made of a light fabric. Her shirt was cut short. Naruto could see midriff and cleavage. He smiled a little proud of himself for avenging such a lovely lady. "Is she alright?"

"She'll be okay," Sakura directed up at Naruto.

"Naruto, this is Gene and his daughter Haru," Kakashi introduced the last of team seven to the old man.

Naruto turned his smile on the old guy. "Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet you."

Gene blinked at the kid who had made copies of himself. "What happened to the rest of…you?"

"You mean my clones?" Naruto chuckled. "Well I let them beat those guys up too."

_These kids know magic too I see. _"Yeah well, thanks kid."

Kakashi looked at the sun. It was beginning to set. _I can't just leave these two alone. Someone might come after them for revenge after it gets dark. _"Gene san, I was thinking that maybe my team and I would stay by you this evening. We can all make camp together. How would that be?"

"Safety in numbers right?" Gene replied. He wasn't really sure he wanted to spend the night with these odd magicians, but the highwaymen might come back and in greater numbers. For now he would just have to accept these people's help.

Kakashi nodded grateful he wouldn't have to badger the old man into accepting their temporary protection. _It's just one night. It won't be too much trouble. _"We should probably move on down the road a little way, just in case those bandits send someone looking for you."

Gene nodded and let Sasuke help him to his feet. The pain in his chest was like fire. Gene reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small tin. He removed a tiny white pill, one of three left _I'll have to grab some more from my bottle later _and placed it under his tongue. "Alright then son, if you can get Haru into the carriage I guess we'll move on down the road a piece. There's room for ya up in the driver's seat with me. The younglings can ride in the carriage with Haru."

Kakashi saw Naruto's bottom lip push out in a pout and Kakashi stepped on the boy's foot before he could open his mouth and say something stupid or offensive. "Sounds good. Naruto, Sasuke get the baggage that came off the carriage and secure it to the roof again wont you?"

Sasuke tried to look put out. "I guess," he grumbled.

Naruto looked at Kakashi suspiciously for a moment and then moved to help Sasuke gather up Gene and Haru's scattered belongings. "Sure thing Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi had seen the pill Gene had popped into his mouth and dry swallowed. He wondered what it was. "Sakura chan, why don't you give Gene san a hand up into the driver's seat ne? I'll get Haru san into the carriage."

Sakura stood up and passed the ice pack off to Kakashi. "Sure." She turned to the old man and smiled. _He looks a little peaked himself. _"You can lean on me Gene ji san."

Gene smiled at Sakura. She reminded him of his daughter just a little bit. "Thank you young lady." Gene let Sakura lead him back to the carriage and help him up into the seat while the boys finished securing the bags back on top of the carriage.

Kakashi hunkered to pick Haru up. He took a brief moment to size her up. _She's very pretty. _Her belly chain sparkled in the sunlight. Haru was shapely and her clothing emphasized her feminine features. _Too bad we didn't meet under better circumstances. I might have had to ask her out on a date. _Smiling behind his mask Kakashi lifted Haru into his arms and headed for the carriage.

The sun was almost down when Haru finally came to. She was aware that they were moving again, she was lying on the seat in the carriage. Haru groaned and opened her eyes. Her cheek was hurting some. She turned her head and to her surprise saw three kids sitting across from her on the other seat. A girl sandwiched in between two boys. "Who…who are you?"

Naruto grinned at Haru. "Daijoubu nee chan. We're the ones that saved you and your otasan from the bad guys." Naruto blushed a little as the pretty woman stared at him. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. This is Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Your name is Haru right?"

"Uh…yeah." Haru sat up and tried to shake off her pain. _These guys…Then what about..? _"Was there a guy with you that," she wasn't sure how to proceed. The masked man might have just been a figment of her imagination. Something her rattled brain cooked up before she passed out. "A guy with no face?"

Sakura nodded. "You mean Kakashi sensei."

"Sensei?"

"We're ninja," Naruto proudly boasted. "Team seven at your service."

_Ninja? These kids? Then that guy with no face… _"You guys saved me and my da. Thank you, umm domo arigato gozaimasu." Haru bowed her head a little.

Sasuke lifted a suspicious brow. "So you can speak the old language ne?"

Haru looked at the dark haired ninja. "A little bit. I've studied a few languages since I hit the road with my da. It makes things easier if you can understand the local language and customs."

Sakura smiled. _Haru san must be pretty smart! _Sakura had already decided that Haru was pretty cool. Anyone who dressed that sexy had to be. "So you know about shinobi then nee chan? Your father seemed sort of confused by us."

Haru swung her feet to the floor so she could face the ninja better. "Sure I do, but my da doesn't pay attention to that stuff. He's always too busy taking in the sites."

"Have you been traveling long?" Sakura was wildly curious about Haru. She didn't look that much older then Sakura herself.

Haru rubbed at her sore cheek. "A little over five years now. Since I was fifteen."

Naruto tried to do the math. "Sou da, that makes you…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She's twenty one, baka."

"I knew that," Naruto snapped back at Sasuke. "I can count baka."

"Cut it out you two," Sakura chastised before they could really get going. "Don't be rude and annoying in front of Haru nee chan. You'll give her a bad impression of us damnit!"

Naruto frowned at Sakura. "He started it."

Sakura threateningly brought up a fist. "Naruto," she warned.

"It's okay," Haru interjected. "Sakura chan wasn't it?"

Sakura returned her attention to Haru. "Yes, that's right."

Haru smiled a little. It looked like Sakura had the young men under her control. "So, where are you guys from? We haven't been in fire country all that long, only a few months. I'm not familiar with a lot of the towns around here, but we have passed through a few. We left Densun earlier headed south."

"Densun?" Naruto piped up. "That's where we're headed. It's close then?"

"Yeah, just a few hours away from where we were waylaid by those goons."

Naruto flexed his right arm and pat his bicep with his left hand. "Don't worry nee chan; I beat those guys up for you. I sent them home with a rupture!"

Haru laughed. She couldn't help it, Naruto was amusing. "Thank you Naruto kun."

He blushed wildly and giggled. _Haru nee chan called me Naruto kun! _

"We're from the shinobi village of Konoha," Sakura answered Haru's question.

Haru's eyes got bigger. "A shinobi village? Is it nearby?"

"It's a hidden village," Sasuke reminded his team mates. "We don't get a lot of tourists."

Haru's eyes went to Sasuke. _He's sure in the throws of teen angst. _"Is it forbidden?"

"No, I don't think so." Naruto looked at Sakura for confirmation. "Is it Sakura chan?"

Sakura shook her head negative. "No but there is only one road leading in or out of Konoha and visitors are checked out at the gate before they come in."

_A hidden and guarded village of ninja eh? That I would love to see. _"What is your village like? Is it big? Is everyone there a ninja too?"

For the next hour or so Naruto rambled on about Konoha and its people. Haru hung on his every word fascinated. Twilight had come when Gene pulled them off the road to make camp for the night. Haru set to laying out blankets for them to sleep on and the genin went looking for firewood. Gene tended to his elderly horse giving Bugsy some oats with a bit of maple in them. Kakashi started a campfire and Haru put a big pot of stew over the fire to warm up. Its mouth watering aroma filled the clearing they made camp in.

After a satisfying meal the travelers relaxed around the campfire making small talk. Naruto and Sakura were trying to explaine to Haru about chakra. Sasuke occasionally interjected something relevant before falling quiet again. Kakashi sat near Gene listening to the old man talk about his daughter and the places he and Haru had been. Kakashi concluded that Gene and Haru were gypsies. They had been wandering for years. One by one Kakashi's team drifted off to sleep as the hour grew late. Gene dozed off as well. Haru went to check on Bugsy once more before she crashed for the night. She was scratching the old horse's nose when she heard Kakashi coming up behind her. Haru turned to face the masked ninja.

"Oy Haru san," Kakashi greeted. His genin had hogged up most of Haru's time this evening. Kakashi wanted to chat with the _yeah, she's very pretty _woman a little bit himself.

Haru smiled a little. "Good evening Kakashi san. I haven't had the chance to thank you yet for helping me and my da."

Kakashi shrugged and smiled. "No need to thank me. I just love it when a beautiful woman falls into my arms."

Haru blinked startled. _That's right; he was the one who caught me. _Her cheeks darkened some. "Uh… well thank you for all of your help."

_Have I embarrassed her? _He lifted one hand and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. "Think nothing of it. We were glad to help. Naruto was getting a little bored with nothing to do." Kakashi laughed a little and Haru seemed to relax. Kakashi studied her in the moonlight. He thought she was very pretty indeed.

"Boys will be boys I guess," she said with a smile. "Naruto tells me that you're their sensei."

"That's right. Do you know much about the shinobi Haru san?"

She laughed a little. "Naruto and Sakura taught me quite a bit this evening. "You're a jonin and they are genin assigned to learn from you."

Kakashi nodded pleased. He had noticed the way Haru had intently listened to everything his genin, Naruto in particular, had to say. "Your father mentioned to me that you're very well read, scholarly even."

"Did he say scholarly or did he say nosey?" Haru rested a hand on her hip. She knew her da well.

_Direct isn't she? _Kakashi chuckled. "Maybe he did say nosey a few times, but he said it with love."

"Humph. I'm sure." She took a step closer to Kakashi to see him better in the light of the half moon. "They told me about your village. It sounds like a pretty cool place."

"It's peaceful," Kakashi conceded.

Haru locked her hands together behind her back and looked up at the moon. "Maybe me and my da will stop by for a visit. We are heading south."

Kakashi lifted an interested eyebrow as Haru pushed her chest out and arched her back a little to stretch. _Now that is a nice view. _"Konoha is pretty quiet compared to some of the places you've been Haru san."

"My da gab your ear off?"

"No, not really. Gene san is quite a story teller."

Haru looked at Kakashi. "Tell me about it." She wondered why he hid his face behind a mask, but she was afraid she might offend him if she asked. For all she knew he could be hiding painful unsightly scars.

Kakashi noticed the curious look in Haru's eyes. "Is there… something you wanted to ask me Haru san?"

_How did he…? Can Kakashi read minds? _Haru had to think of something quick. "No I was just wondering…if you enjoyed the stew."

The stew had been delicious, the best Kakashi had tasted since his mother passed away. "It was heavenly Haru san. You're a terrific cook. You'll make a good wife someday."

Haru felt her heart sink a little. _Wife…Shanihmaru. _Haru brought her hands out in front of her and looked at the left one. She had stopped wearing the engagement ring her lost love had given to her about a month ago. She had mourned him long enough. Shanihmaru wouldn't want her carrying on in such a miserable way. She rubbed her hands together pretending to warm them. She didn't want the ninja to think she was odd, staring at her hands like some drugged out weirdo. "Thank you Kakashi san."

Kakashi could tell that he had upset her. Haru's mood took a nose dive. "I've said something to upset you Haru san?"

She smiled wistfully at Kakashi. "No not at all. I just get embarrassed when I'm complimented."

Kakashi doubted that a woman that dressed that seductively would get embarrassed over a simple complement. _Don't pry Kakashi; it's none of your business. _But he felt bad for making her sad. "I see. Sorry," he played along. He didn't know why Haru was hiding her feelings, but she must have had her reasons.

Haru shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's getting late. Looks like Bugsy is all set and everyone else is already asleep. We should turn in ourselves."

_I blew it. She doesn't even want to talk to me now. _Kakashi nodded and Haru favored him with a pleasant smile. "You've had quite a day Haru san. Does your face still hurt? I can make some more ice for you."

Her smile became more genuine. The ninja seemed concerned for her. "I'm alright Kakashi, but thank you for thinking of me." She stepped closer to Kakashi on her way to her blanket by the fire. Haru paused at Kakashi's side and he looked down at her with his single exposed eye. Haru reached up and kissed Kakashi's covered cheek. "Thank you for helping me and my da today Kakashi. We would have been in real trouble had you all not come along."

Though it was just a little peck on the cheek _Haru kissed me… _it was enough to make Kakashi blush. "Thank you Haru san, for the wonderful meal and the pleasant company." Haru moved away and went to her blanket to lay down between her father and Sakura. Kakashi watched her from the corner of his eye smiling beneath his mask. It wasn't often a beautiful woman cooked for him or gave him a kiss either. _Haru san, you really are something aren't you? _After a while Kakashi turned in himself to get some much needed sleep.

After a good nights sleep under the stars all were ready to head out again early the next morning. Gene and Haru were heading south, team seven was heading north.

"Perhaps we'll run into each other again." Kakashi hoped they would.

Gene shook the weird ninja's hand. "Maybe Haru and I will visit that village of yours."

Haru hugged her new found ninja friends goodbye, including their blushing sensei, and then the two parties went their separate ways.

Team seven arrived in Densun later that afternoon. Kakashi delivered the documents to the daimyo's clerk and picked up the scrolls he had to take back to Konoha. Spending some time with such gregarious people had put Kakashi in a fine mood. He even treated his genin to a late lunch at the local ramen shop. The ramen was good, but it paled in comparison to the lovely gypsy's home made stew. After they ate the shinobi set out for home again. Naruto rushed them along; he was hoping to catch up to Haru nee chan.

As the afternoon wore on, Kakashi took notice of the increasing number of rain clouds. It would be best to find adequate shelter to ride out the rain in before nightfall. The terrain was pretty flat though, that ruled out finding a hillside cave. Kakashi kept them close to the road in hopes of finding a manmade shelter. Sunset was changing into twilight as the first rain drops began to fall. Not far ahead Kakashi could make out a structure. Two buildings side by side; a way station. There would be one building for travelers to rest and a stable for the beasts of burden. Kakashi hurried them that way before they got drenched.

As they came closer to the way station Kakashi saw a familiar looking buggy out in front of the stable. There was light coming from the rest house window as well. Someone had a fire going. _Gene san and Haru? _Kakashi smiled to himself behind his mask thinking of the hug Haru had given him. "Oy Naruto, look whose here."

Sakura jumped ahead of Naruto. She recognized the carriage too. "Haru nee chan!"

"Yosh!" Naruto exclaimed. "Maybe she'll make us dinner again!"

"Keh!" Sasuke teased, "I don't think dinner is the only thing you want from Haru nee san, ne Naruto?"

Naruto frowned at Sasuke over his shoulder. "Nani? You got something to say to me Sasuke?"

Sasuke returned Naruto's frown. "You act like you've never seen a woman with boobs that big."

Kakashi's step almost faltered. He had noticed too that Haru was rather well rounded _especially with her back arched. _"Now you two," Kakashi warned his boys.

"You talked about Haru all the way to Densun and you've mentioned her six times since we left there this afternoon," Sasuke threw at Naruto trying to make his point.

"You're just jealous Sasuke," Naruto turned his nose up at Sasuke. "Haru likes me better then you."

Sasuke turned his nose up too. "The whole world loves _a clown_," he sneered.

"Alright you two that's enough," Kakashi commanded. "If you want to continue your argument you can both sleep in the barn. Sakura and I will stay with Gene and Haru san in the rest house beside a nice warm fire. Make your choice now; a nice warm fire and perhaps Haru san's cooking or sleeping on straw in a cold damp barn with a leaky roof surrounded by old turds. Which is it going to be? "

Sakura hid her smile in her hand. Sasuke and Naruto both fell gloomily silent. _That got them alright damnit! Way to go Kakashi sensei. _She giggled as quietly as she could.

Kakashi took their silence as surrender. "Alright then, let's go."

With one last burst of speed team seven arrived at the way station. Naruto ran up the stairs to the door with Sakura on his heels. Sasuke hung back with Kakashi letting his excited team mates go in ahead of him. "It's not true ya know. Haru san doesn't like Naruto better. _My_ second helping of stew last night was bigger then _his_."

Kakashi chuckled quietly and followed Sasuke inside. Gene was seated in a beat down looking reclining chair smiling at his daughter and the genin standing next to the fireplace. Sasuke wandered over Haru's way and she greeted him just as warmly as she greeted Naruto. Kakashi waved at Haru and worked his way over to Gene. "Konbanwa Gene san," Kakashi greeted cheerily.

Gene sat forward and extended his hand to Kakashi. The ninja took it and they shook. "Whatever the hell that means. It's good to see you too Kakashi," Gene chortled.

Kakashi took a seat on the well worn sofa near the chair. "I'm glad that we caught up to you Gene san."

Gene was too, but for reasons other then having a good time. "Me too." He looked at Haru as he called to her. "Haru, bring me my good bourbon and start some dinner for these kids. They're probably hungrier then I am." Haru started to move to obey her father. "Bring me two glasses; no wait make that three." He shifted his eyes from his impatient daughter back to the masked ninja. "I know Haru don't mind havin a drink once in a while with an old fossil fuck like me, but she'd probably find you better company to knock one back with. Ya don't mind if us grownups warm up with a drink or two do ya?"

Kakashi was rather amused that Gene had called himself a 'fossil fuck'. "I've never had bourbon," Kakashi admitted. "I'm looking forward to trying this sake of yours."

Gene laughed. "That's right. People up in these parts make their booze with rice don't they?"

Kakashi was moving beyond amused. He liked the old man. Behind his mask he was smiling. "Hai."

"You can hold your liquor can't ya son?"

Kakashi laughed out loud. "Sure I can."

Haru poured her da and Kakashi three fingers of bourbon and set to work making dinner. Sakura helped, peeling potatoes and chopping onion. Naruto conversate with the busy ladies about different jutsus. Not to be out done by Naruto, Sasuke showed Haru is Sharingan eyes. While the younger crowd occupied themselves talking and cooking Gene finished his first glass. Kakashi noticed the old man's hand tremble slightly as he poured himself another. It was damp and cool outside, but in here it was warm and comfortable. It wasn't cold making Gene shake, it was something else. Kakashi wondered what it was.

After dinner Haru poured herself a glass of bourbon and refilled her da and Kakashi's glasses as well. Kakashi thanked her trying not to stare at her cleavage when she bent to set him up with another round. On a whim Haru took her Fortune Cards out of the bag she had brought in. She sat on the floor with the genin in front of a roaring fire shuffling her deck.

"What ya got there Haru san?" Naruto asked grinning at Haru.

"Cards dumbass," Sasuke needled.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, but Haru laughed. "They're not ordinary cards though. These are used for divination."

Naruto scratched his head. "For what?"

Sasuke sighed putting as much annoyance into it as he could. "For seeing into the future, for looking into people's hearts and souls. Isn't that right Haru ne san?"

She smiled and nodded at Sasuke. "Mmm hmm. Most of the time it works pretty good for me too. I can sum up just about anybody with one card."

Sakura was eyeing the deck curiously. "Really? How do you do that?"

"The cards will respond to the energy of the person to be read. That person will cut the deck and put their spiritual imprint on the card that rises to the top. That is the card that defines them."

"Suge," Naruto was entranced by the shuffling cards. "So you can find the card that is supposed to be me?"

"Go ahead Naruto kun, try it if you don't believe me," Haru held the cards out to him with her right hand. "Take them with your left hand, cut the deck and tap the top card three times. Hand them back to me with your right hand."

Naruto looked from Haru to Sakura and Sasuke. They were watching him curiously. Naruto turned back to Haru. "Yosh!" he took the deck and did as she instructed. "I'm not scared of your hocus pocus." He tapped the cards and handed them back to Haru.

Haru rolled her eyes. "Like you're one to talk about hocus pocus. You're the one that does ninjutsu, not me." She set the cards down and flipped over the top card. "Ahhh, interesting." She laid the card of Justice flat for Naruto to see.

The card depicted a noble looking fellow in a chariot being drawn by two horses. "What is it? What does it mean Haru nee chan?"

"The Chariot is a good card Naruto. It means that if you work hard, you will achieve well deserved success and victory throughout your life."

Naruto smiled and looked up at Haru. "Really?"

She laughed at him. "Yes. Good news ne?"

Naruto chuckled. "I'm going to be the greatest hokage Konoha has ever seen!" He turned to his friends seated by the fireplace. "Sakura, Sasuke you guys should try this. It's pretty cool."

Sakura moved closer to Haru. "I'll try it Haru nee chan, if you'll do it for me."

"Sure," Haru replied and set to shuffling the cards. She repeated the process with Sakura and turned over the Queen of Waves. Haru smiled. "You have quite the romantic outlook on life don't you Sakura?"

Sakura blushed a little. "The card says that?"

"It also tells me that you're very influenced by that which is around you, your surroundings the people close to you. You're just a little bit psychic too." Haru smiled at Sakura.

Sakura stared at the queen on the card for a minute and then peeked up at Sasuke. "You gonna try it Sasuke kun?"

Haru picked up the card and began shuffling them again. She shifted her eyes from Sakura to Sasuke. "How about it Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke looked up at Haru. Kakashi sensei was watching them all quietly from behind her with some degree of interest. He held his hand out for the cards and Haru passed them to him. "I don't really believe in any of this stuff you know."

Haru shrugged. "Then think of it as just for fun."

Sasuke nodded. That he could easily do. "Alright, I will." He did with the cards what his companions had done and passed them back to Haru. _I wonder if this gypsy even believes in this shit. She seems smarter then that. _The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile as he studied Haru. _Older then us, but younger than sensei. She's pretty too._

Haru felt something "off" the moment the dark haired genin handed her back the deck. She set the cards down and flipped over the top one. She hid her unhappy reaction pretending to scratch an itch on the bridge of her nose. _You gotta be kidding me. This kid…? _She took a quick drink of bourbon letting her mind work to find something good to say about this card. "This card is the Tower."

Sasuke glanced at the card. It was indeed a tower, but it was being struck by lightning and two bodies were falling from its ramparts. _What the hell? _"So what does it mean?"

The card was the symbol of sudden violent loss. Disruption, conflict, _big_ change, but in the end… "Enlightenment and freedom," she put a positive spin on her voice.

Behind Haru Kakashi dropped his eyes to the card. The man and woman falling from the tower wore a look of sad surprise. It made him want to shudder. _Not just that _Kakashi lifted his eyes to Haru. She was looking at Sasuke and he studied her profile. _Her voice and posture is different then it was with Sakura or Naruto. _

"Keh whatever," Sasuke scoffed. The card was creepy and he flicked his eyes up to his sensei. It looked like he was sizing the gypsy woman up pretty good. "Yo Kakashi sensei, you try it. Let's see what you're all about." He smiled smugly as Kakashi turned to him.

Kakashi blinked at Sasuke. _He doesn't seem bothered by the card. _"Me?"

Haru gathered up the cards and tucked the Tower away. She shuffled trying not to wonder just what the hell had happened to Sasuke, or what was going to become of him in the days to come. She twisted around and faced Kakashi. "Well?"

Kakashi looked down at Haru and smiled. "I don't really believe in that stuff either." He laughed lightly trying to let go of his tension.

"It's just for fun," she reminded and smiled. Kakashi seemed a nice enough guy and her father seemed to like him. Haru had her suspicions about this guy though. She wasn't sure she could trust a guy that hid his face and carried a copy of _Come Come Paradise_ in his pocket. The thought almost made her laugh.

Kakashi took the deck from Haru and felt for a good spot to divide the cards. "Alright Haru san, I'll humor you," Kakashi teased a little. Kakashi cut and tapped the cards. He handed them back to Haru.

This time Haru peeked at the card before turning it over. "Hmm, why am I not surprised?" Haru smiled crookedly at Kakashi and flipped the card around to show it to him.

Kakashi looked at the card. It depicted a beautifully drawn woman draped over a huge lion. She was nearly lost in the beast's luxurious golden mane. Both the woman and the lion looked content. Kakashi couldn't read the word written on the card; it was in an unfamiliar language he thought might be runic. "Which card is this one Haru san?" he inquired interested.

Haru looked Kakashi in the eye. "This card is Strength."

He returned her smile from behind his mask. "And its meaning is?"

"You're courageous determine generous and optimistic." Her smile became just a little bit devious. "The power of love compels you and you have the ability to control your more passionate instincts."

Kakashi felt his cheeks heating up. Haru was most defiantly enjoying teasing him in such a way, but the card was right on. "Passionate instincts ne?" he laughed a little.

Gene was pleased with the card the ninja had drawn. If his card was Strength, Kakashi was really one hell of a guy. Gene sipped his bourbon. "I guess that means its safe to let you around my little girl."

Haru rolled her eyes. "I'm not a little girl anymore," she reminded her father. "I think you're getting senile ya old geezer."

Gene laughed. "You'll always be daddy's little girl Haru."

The genin behind Haru giggled and she sighed defeated. "If you say so." She picked up her glass and finished her bourbon. Outside the storm was kicking into high gear. She decided she would have one more drink and then step out to check on Bugsy. The old horse hated thunder storms and had a habit of kicking holes in the wall when he was agitated. Haru lifted her empty glass and Kakashi poured her another drink.

By the time Haru finished her second glass _this is the good stuff _she had a warm buzz going. She got up and headed for the door. "I'm going to go check on Bugsy. You know how he gets on nights like this."

Gene cut his eyes over to Kakashi, but he didn't need to say anything. Kakashi stood up and set his glass down on the small tabletop next to the bottle. "I'll accompany you if you don't mind Haru san. I could use a little air and a young lady shouldn't go wandering around at night unattended."

Haru lifted an eyebrow. "Your duty as a man?" she picked.

Kakashi shrugged and smiled. The booze Gene gave him was affecting him some. It felt really warm in here. "Something like that I guess."

Haru smiled. Kakashi was just being a gentleman. "Okay then, suit yourself." Haru headed out and Kakashi followed. It was a quick dash to the stables, but it was a downpour and the rain was cold. Haru hurried into the barn breathless and wet. "Damn that's cold!"

Kakashi hurried under cover behind Haru. "Well that was sobering."

"Bugsy you shitty bastard, this is all your fault!" Now that she was no longer surrounded by virgin ears Haru let the curses fly. She stepped in front of the stall she had put him in. Bugsy whinnied at her. "What do you gotta be such a chicken shit for huh? Like a storm is really gonna hurt your old fat ass."

Kakashi chuckled. "My my Haru san. Such language," he feigned shock.

"Ne?" Haru turned and looked at Kakashi. "You think I'm gonna let a guy that reads dirty books lecture me about my language?" Haru teased back. She stepped away from Bugsy smiling a little. "_Come Come Paradise_, it's a little racy isn't it?"

Kakashi chuckled slightly embarrassed. "Oh you noticed that did you? Well, I do have a reputation to uphold." He laughed as he rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. It had been quite a while since anyone had called him out on his reading material, ages since a woman; especially such a good looking one, had teased him.

Haru lifted her eyebrows. "Oh? Are you the lecher of your clan?" Kakashi blinked stupefied and Haru laughed at him. She shook her head a little. "Lighten up Kakashi; I'm just picking on ya. Don't ninjas have a sense of humor?"

Kakashi smiled. Haru's good natured teasing was amusing and sort of fun. "Not all of us. I know some guys that need to perform a jutsu just to get a joke." It was a bit of a baited response. He was curious to know what she might have picked up already about the shinobi.

Haru knew what a jutsu was. Kakashi's genin had explained a lot of things to Haru. "Not a very imaginative bunch ne?" She eyed Kakashi thinking his comment was a bit of a test. "You're wondering how smart I am, how much I know aren't you?"

_Busted. _He smiled and nodded in concession. "You seem to be pretty smart Haru, I was just curious."

She put a hand on her hip. "If you want to know something Kakashi, ask. That's how I find out just about everything." She laughed a little. "My da tells me I'm too nosey all the time, but," Haru shrugged her shoulders. "I can't help it. It's like there is a part of me that just wants to know _everything._"

_Just ask ne? _Kakashi liked Haru's direct and honest candor. "Everything? Sounds like a lot." His teasing was congenial.

She rolled her eyes in feigned annoyance. "Well, there's a lot to learn. People, places, culture, history," she couldn't help but get excited thinking about how much there was to learn. "It's a big world."

Haru's eyes seemed to light up. _She loves learning_. "So what are you studying now Haru san?" He had seen her with three different books in her hand since their first meeting; one was in a foreign language.

"Fire country of course." She giggled at Kakashi. "Ninja too I guess."

"Have my genin created a monster?" he liked joking with Haru like this. He figured Gene's booze had loosened her up some. It had done it to him. Their playful banter was sort of fun.

Haru lifted her hands in a surrendering gesture. "I can't help it that I have such a curious nature." _Which reminds me… _Haru took a step closer to Kakashi. Sasuke had told Haru that his sensei had a Sharingan too, one that he couldn't just switch off like Sasuke could. That's why he covered his left eye.

The look Haru was giving him made him raise a brow. _Nani? _Haru was smiling, but there was a devious gleam in her eyes. Looking down at her like this afforded him a nice view of her cleavage. "Haru san?"

Kakashi straightened as Haru stepped closer, but Haru kept moving. "Can I… see it?" She brought her hands up as she stepped into Kakashi catching him off guard for just a minute. Her hands went to his forehead protector and she pushed it up succeeding in exposing his left eye before she felt his hands close over her own. Kakashi's hands felt warm and strong, but his hold was surprisingly gentle. Haru stared at his Sharingan, her own eyes just inches from its strangeness._ He really does have two different eyes!_

Kakashi was too stunned for a moment to do anything. He stared down at Haru. She was transfixed on his eye. Her body leaned into him as she studied his eyes. They were almost nose to nose, close enough so that if his mask weren't in the way he could almost _breathe into her mouth_. He could smell the sake they drank between them. _Oh boy…_Kakashi swallowed hard and guided her hands back down covering his eye again. Haru blinked at him and Kakashi stepped back releasing her hands and letting his own fall to his side. "Has your curiosity been satisfied Haru san?" He relaxed his shoulders doing his best to remain calm and sound unbothered.

Haru stood staring for a moment. _So cool! And he's handsome too… _Her heart beat had picked up the pace in her chest. Kakashi sounded calm, but she wondered. "Have I made you angry with me Kakashi san?"

Outwardly he was calm, but inside his mind was working. He was sure that when he looked down at her with both eyes he had felt her heart beating against him. "Why would you think so?"

"Because I wanted to see it; your Sharingan. Sasuke kun told me you had an eye like his." Lightning flashed outside and Bugsy stomped at the straw once. "But you can't turn yours off or however it works."

_Sasuke ne? He showed her the Sharingan then. _"Using the Sharingan is tiring. It uses a lot of chakra. The scar is unsightly and the eye… is disturbing to some." Haru didn't look disturbed. She was still watching him, biting at her bottom lip a little as she regarded him with something that looked like awe.

"It's wicked cool! It doesn't scare me or gross me out or something like that." Haru smiled and turned back toward the stall. She favored Bugsy with a scratch on the head. "If you were expecting me to squeal and run away, sorry to disappoint you." Haru laughed a little as she felt her cheeks heating up.

Kakashi watched Haru petting the old horse. Outside the storm was getting worse. The sound of the rain hitting the roof seemed to get a little louder for a moment. "That curious were you?"

"I am pretty nosey." She peeked at Kakashi from the corner of her eye. He didn't look mad, but maybe a little flustered. Haru was wondering if maybe the way she had leaned against him had made him feel something strange too. Haru hadn't expected that being so close to the ninja would discompose her.

_Haru san is blushing. _She was smiling and trying to make light of things, but Kakashi suspected that their close encounter had done more then just fascinate her. "I see."

Maybe it was the drink getting to her, but Haru couldn't stay quiet. "Your eyes are…beautiful Kakashi. Both of them." She was quite sure that her cheeks were red. Haru shifted her eyes back to Bugsy and tried to look busy petting him.

Kakshi could feel his cheeks heating up as well. _All of you is beautiful Haru san, outside and within. _"Thank you Haru san. I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before." His tone was humble, slightly embarrassed.

"Really?" Haru turned her delighted smile on Kakashi.

He smiled back at her. "Really."

It made her almost giddy to think she had made Kakashi happy. She gave Bugsy a final soothing pet and stepped back over to the ninja. "I think Bugsy will be alright now. We should probably go back inside and warm up before we catch cold."

Kakashi nodded. "Sure." Haru's eyes met his for a moment. "You have some very pretty eyes yourself Haru san. They're so… alluring, so full of warmth and life." The words poured out before he could still his foolish tongue. Haru's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. Kakashi realized that this time his words really had embarrassed her. He cleared his throat and straightened. "Forgive me. I've said too much."

Haru was a bit dazed. The only man that had ever said such passionate things to her was Shanihmaru and he had been resting in his grave for nearly eight months now. "No, it's okay," her voice was soft and small.

Kakashi barely heard her over the sound of the rain. He was still staring down into her eyes, losing himself in what he saw there. _Pull your head out of your ass Kakashi! You've only known Haru for two days. Just what the hell are you thinking? _But he knew what he was thinking. _I bet her lips are warm and taste like bourbon… _He realized he should stop now before the lecher in him decided he wanted to taste her lips and find out for himself firsthand. "Shall we get back to the others then Haru san? It's getting late."

"Right." Haru tore her eyes away from the ninja and hurried back through the driving rain to the rest house. Kakashi followed.

Inside the rest house the genin had got comfortable on blankets in front of the fire, Gene had put his feet up, relaxing with his drink. "How's my ol' stud," Gene asked his daughter as she came over with the ninja.

Haru laughed. "Bugsy is about as much of a stud as you ya geezer. He's fine."

Naruto bounced his gaze from Gene to Kakashi waiting for the old man to speak to his sensei. While Kakashi was out in the barn with Haru Gene had make the genin an offer Naruto didn't want to refuse._ Come on ojiji, ask him already!_

Haru set to pouring a fresh drink for herself and for Kakashi. She handed him his glass and went to sit by the fire to warm up. Kakashi took his seat on the sofa again. He took notice of Naruto's pleading and impatient stare. _What's with him?_ Kakashi's eyes moved over his genin. They were all staring at him. "Nani?"

Gene answered for the kids. "Hey Kakashi," the masked man looked at him. "I was talkin to your kids here while you were tending to Bugsy. Why don't you let me and Haru give you guys a lift back to Konoha?" Gene smiled at the surprised look that appeared on Kakashi's face. "Why walk when you can ride right?" Gene sipped his drink. All eyes were on him now, Haru looked surprised too. "You wanna see their ninja village don't ya Haru?"

Haru was taken aback. _Go straight to Konoha? Skip going to Betterton? _"Well, yeah…" It was odd that her da would deviate from their route. He rarely passed over a resort town.

"Can we please Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked now that Gene had proposed the idea.

Kakashi looked back at the group in front of the fireplace. His genin were begging them with his eyes. Sakura's hands were clasped together in front of her and Sasuke was trying to hide his crossed fingers in his lap. Haru looked surprised, but pleasantly so. "Uhh… well…"

"Please Kakashi sensei," Sakura jumped in. "It would be rude not to accept Gene san's kind offer and I know Haru nee chan really wants to see Konoha."

Kakashi moved his eyes from Sakura up to Haru. _Take her home with ne? _Kakashi laughed a little. "Alright, I can see you guys really want that carriage ride. Fine then, its okay with me." He nodded at the old man. "Thank you Gene san."

"No, thank you Kakashi. At least when we pull into town we'll know somebody there."

"Yosh!" Naruto was thrilled. "We can all go to Ichiraku Ramen!"

Eventually Kakashi's excited genin lay back and got some sleep. Haru finished her drink and lay down to Sasuke's right. With a warm buzz it didn't take her long to doze off. Gene and Kakashi sat up making some more small talk while they nursed another glass of Bourbon. The men relaxed and got comfortable around each other.

After a while, Gene brought the conversation around to his daughter again. There was something he needed to talk to the ninja about. "I know Haru won't be one to say none too much about it, but she's lost plenty. Her momma and her little brother six years back. She lost the man she loved less than a year ago. Maybe that's part of the reason I've been tryin to hold on fer so long. I guess I'm still worrying about her."

Kakashi nodded hiding his surprise. Haru didn't appear to be depressed enough to need a chaperone. She didn't really seem unhappy at all. _It's a father's worry, only his eyes can see the sorrow in her heart._ "Her betrothed passed away?" he kept his voice low and complacent.

"Haru and Shanihmaru was gonna get married. The beach in tea country was what they wanted, but damnit if somebody didn't do him in before we cleared the country of Rain."

"He was murdered?" Kakashi watched the old man's frown deepen.

Gene let out a heavy sigh. "Shanihmaru got in the middle of a scrap between some kids. Got himself stabbed, but we didn't think the wound was anything serious. Few days later, he died. Turned out the knife was poisoned." Gene grimaced some at the memory. "It took the poor kid three days to die. Haru was…" Gene looked away from the ninja for a moment. He had to compose himself. The memories were painful, but now was not the time to fall apart.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. It must have been a hard thing for your daughter to see him go through something like that. Hard for you too Gene san," Kakashi was sympathetic. _If the poison took three days to kill him, he must have suffered horribly. _ _Watching him die like that was no day at the beach for the old fart or Haru either. _

Gene collected himself and returned his attention to the ninja. He studied Kakashi in the orange glow of the fire light. _Can I really trust this weird guy? He and his kids saved us, Haru seems to like them and Kakashi did draw a good card…_"Kakashi, all you ninja guys are strong right? The people in your village are like you and yer kids there?"

"There are many ninja in Konoha, yes."

"And all you ninjas, you protect your village and all the people living there right?"

Kakashi raised a curious brow. _What's he on about? _"Yes we do."

Gene nodded and looked away again. He pulled his pipe and his bag of tobacco from his inner pocket. "Then I guess there is something I gotta ask ya son."

Kakashi watched the old man packing his pipe. His hands moved with the smoothness of experience. "What is Gene san?"

With his pipe packed Gene reached for his box of matches. "A favor." He lit his pipe and shook the match out.

The smell of sulfur and tobacco penetrated Kakashi's mask. "What can I do for you?" he tried to remain casual, pleasant but there was something unnerving in the old man's eyes, something pained and serious.

"Listen kid, I know that I said we'd take you to Konoha and all, but the truth is I aint gonna make it that far."

Kakashi ignored being called a kid for the moment _I'm almost thirty pops. _"What do you mean?"

"You seem to be a man worthy of my trust Kakashi; there is something I need to tell you. I'd like to keep it just between us men if it's all the same to you."

Kakashi sensed the old man tense up. _This really is something serious_. "Certainly," he nodded once at Gene.

"Past couple a years, I've been takin nitro on the side for my ticker. Haru didn't know that. I've been able to keep it from her, but… Damn if deception aint a vengeful bitch." Gene scowled aggravated. "I lost my pills son, after we left Densun. I think it musta happened when those highwaymen come a callin and threw our stuff all over the damn place."

Kakashi knew enough about the effects of nitro on the body to understand the problem. _So that is what he took that time. _Kakashi remembered Gene popping a pill after team seven came to their aid yesterday. "How often do you have to _take _one of those pills?"

Gene leveled his eyes on Kakashi's exposed one. "Quite often lately. I always try to keep a half dozen or so on my person and stash the bottle in with my stuff that Haru never goes through. The bottle is nowhere to be found and I've only got one more pill left. Had to swallow me one of my last two earlier when you went to check on Bugsy with Haru. Without them, it's over. I don't think I'll be seeing your village."

Kakashi had to concede that Gene could be right. If he were to have a heart attack while they were traveling, it could be the end of him. "Gene san…"

Gene put up a hand and Kakashi quieted. "It's Haru. I can't go dropping dead on her on some back road and leave her all alone in the middle of nowhere to bury me. Then what would happen to her? It's dangerous for a woman to be traveling the road alone, no matter how obstinate she is."

Kakashi shook his head. "We have medical ninja in Konoha."

"I aint gonna make it Konoha son." He stared at the ninja for a moment and then took a leisurely pull from his pipe. Gene had already accepted his fate, now it was Kakashi's turn. "Now I might not be able to take you all the way home, but I think it would be a good idea if Haru did. Let her get her bearings and not be on the road alone right away."

"I see." If there was nothing Kakashi could do to prevent Gene's death, he could at least try to honor his last request. _He wants Haru someplace safe, he doesn't want her to be all alone. _"If something happens we will see Haru to Konoha. My genin and I can try to convince her to stay in the village for a while."

Gene smiled sadly. "You're welcome to try but my Haru don't like to put down roots nowhere for too long. That's my fault too. I drug that poor girl all over gods green earth. I was hoping that might change after she got herself married, but…"

Kakashi nodded in understanding. Haru and her father had been living a gypsy lifestyle for years. Wandering was a hard habit to break. She seemed to have a curious nature; the inquisitive liked to wander. "You would like for her to stay in Konoha?"

"When I leave this world, Haru is gonna be all alone. Aint got no more family; she's the last of us. Traveled around too much for her to have friends to fall back on." He shook his head sadly. "I just want my little girl to be safe. I want her to be okay. You understand don't ya son?"

"I do." Being the last and being alone were things Kakashi could relate to very well.

Gene took another puff off of his pipe "Haru and I passed through a Shinobi village a few years ago. If I remember right, she was just fascinated with the school. That what do you call it school?"

"The Ninja Academy," Kakashi offered.

Gene nodded. "Not to be rude son, but that Naruto kid of yours, he never shuts up does he? Well I s'pose it's alright. I've always told Haru she was far too nosey. She's eating up every word that kid says. Maybe you and that kid can use her own fascination against her, so to speak. Haru has always had a great passion for learning. She can pick up a language and culture just like that," Gene snapped his fingers. "I reckon if she thought she might be able to learn something in that ninja village of yours, she just might stick around the place for a while."

Kakashi suppressed a smile. "Are you suggesting we try bribery?" _Pretty clever you sneaky old fart._

"It's about the only thing I can think of, unless you got a comfortable pokey back home."

That was a new term. "Pokey?"

"Jail son. As in locked up." Gene sighed tiredly. "But I guess I'd be hating myself if something like that really did happen. I just don't know what else to do. Even if old Bugsy went tits up on her Haru might still continue to wander."

Kakashi couldn't help but find Gene's precocious candor amusing. "I will do my very best to try and keep Haru in Konoha. She seems to be very smart. Perhaps Iruku could use a hand at the academy?"

Gene smiled a little. "Now that would be an offer I doubt she could refuse."

Kakashi certainly hoped that Gene would make it to Konoha, but if he couldn't, "I'll see what I can do."

It would take three days to follow the road back to Konoha so the party set out right after breakfast. Gene let Kakashi take the reigns for a while showing the ninja how to properly handle old Bugsy. Bugsy was easy going but sometimes he liked to stop of his own accord, especially when he smelled alfalfa. Kakashi kept one eye on Gene watching him for signs of ill health. Sasuke and Naruto rode on the roof resting their laurels on suitcases and keeping an eye out for trouble most of the day. Inside the cab Sakura gave Haru a crash course on chakra. By the time they camped for the night Haru thought she could feel the energy Sakura was talking about.

They set up camp and Haru showed Sakura how to make some delicious dishes with dried and preserved vegetables. Naruto and Sasuke watched them prepare dinner interested and hungry. The travelers spent an enjoyable and mostly uneventful evening around the campfire. Both Gene and Kakashi were amused by the little competition Naruto and Sasuke had to see which one of them could impress their new friends more with their jutsus. Gene seemed to get a kick out of Naruto's show stopping Harem no jutsu, but Sakura was so embarrassed she punched the boy on the top of his head sending him sprawling in the grass. When Naruto regained himself he offered to teach the trick to Haru; it earned him another thump from Sakura and it worked a scowl out of Sasuke.

Haru sat up with her father and Kakashi for a while after the genin fell asleep. Eventually she went to get some sleep too and soon after Kakashi followed. That night before the moon went down Gene woke from a fitful sleep and took his last pill. _I'm sorry Haru… but it looks like you'll be okay with your new friends._

No one knew the next morning when they set off again for Konoha that today would be the last day Gene traveled with them. Gene let Haru handle the driving; Kakashi sat beside her on the bench and the two conversed freely, mostly about literature. Though neither would come out and say so, they were equally impressed with each other. They even flirted just a little bit. Naruto spent most of the day on top of the carriage laying back and staring at the clouds. Sasuke kept an alert eye open for signs of danger as he dangled his feet from the roof. Sakura kept Gene company in the cab listening intently to his stories of the many places he and Haru had visited in the past few years. All in all everyone had a good day.

Their evening was equally as amiable. Gene enticed Kakashi into a few shots of peppermint schnapps. The jonin found it to be quite good. The genin vied for Haru's attention and she tried to involve them all in the cooking and clean up of their evening meal. Naruto and Sasuke raced to see who could peel a potato faster; Naruto lost miserably hacking the thing to pieces in the process. Haru and his team mates had a good laugh at his expense.

Kakashi was the last to drop off to sleep that night. Before turning in he looked over the sleeping party contentedly. Traveling with the gypsies had turned out to be a lot of fun. His team enjoyed Haru's company almost as much as Kakashi did. He enjoyed his flirty conversations with Haru almost as much as he relished in their passionate book discussions. Haru was very well read, self taught and intelligent; and she was beautiful too. Kakashi suspected his boys had a bit of a crush on her. The thought made him chuckle to himself. Maybe he was just a little infatuated with the lovely gypsy himself. Even Sakura seemed to look up to Haru like a big sister.

Kakashi thought Gene was a hell of a nice guy too. Exceedingly generous if not somewhat outspoken, the old man had been more then accommodating to Kakashi and his genin. Admittedly, Kakashi had been keeping Gene under close observation since they left the way station. He was worried about what the old fart had said to him about his heart medication and not making it all the way to Konoha. Gene had shown no signs of the sweats or tremors that usually proceeded or came in conjunction with cardiac distress. They should arrive in Konoha by early evening tomorrow and Kakashi would take him promptly to the hospital for an examination and a new prescription for his ticker. All the old man had to do was keep on living just a little longer.

The gypsies had been very kind to Kakashi and his team. He wanted to repay that kindness ten fold if they would let him. Team seven would show them Konoha and make sure they enjoyed their time there fully. It was almost depressing to think of old Bugsy pulling them away from the ninja's home. In the few short days he had spent with Gene and Haru, Kakashi had come to think of them as friends. He was certain his students felt the same. Sleepy and warmed from the drinks he had with Gene, Kakashi laid back himself. Soon enough he too was snoring up at the stars.

Just before dawn Kakashi woke to someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eye and looked up at Sasuke. The boy looked pale in the early morning light and his brows were knitted tightly together as he frowned. The jonin knew at once that something was wrong. "What is it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked sitting up.

Sasuke had been the first one up; the need to pee had brought him out from under his warm blanket. On his way back to the burnt out campfire he had noticed something wrong with the old man. He was still half asleep when he turned his Sharingan on Gene for a closer look. To his shock and horror, "Gene san is dead."

Kakashi snapped his head to the right and looked for Gene in the sunrise. "Kuso!" Kakashi threw his blanket off and hurried to Gene's side with Sasuke at his heels. Everyone else was still sound asleep. Kakashi could make out Naruto's distinct snore above the females' softer ones.

"I got up to take a leak," Sasuke relayed still feeling a little creeped out, "and I found him…"

Kakashi reached Gene and squat down beside his head He pushed two fingers against Gene's carotid artery feeling for a pulse. There was none that he could feel and the old man's body was cold. Kakashi sighed and sat down in the damp grass. "He's dead. Gene san must have had a heart attack in his sleep."

Sasuke's eyes had already told him the old man had passed on. "Kakashi sensei, what should we do? Haru nee chan… What about Haru?" Sasuke was sure his pretty new friend would be crushed. Her father was her last living relative, all she had left in the world. _Haru will be all alone now. _Sasuke sadly bowed his head.

Kakashi pulled the blanket up over Gene's face to cover his corpse. "Daijoubu Sasuke, I'm sure Haru san will be alright. She has us to look after her and besides," he took his eyes off of Gene's covered face and looked at his distressed student beside him. "Gene san told me that he had a heart condition. He didn't think that he would make it back to Konoha with us so he asked a favor."

"He wanted us to take Haru back to Konoha with us if something happened to him, didn't he?"

"Hai. He didn't want for Haru san to be alone so soon after losing her father. He asked that we find a way to convince her to stay in Konoha for a while. At least until she…" Kakashi didn't finish, he didn't need to. Sasuke understood the situation fully.

Sasuke nodded. "I understand." Unfortunately for him, Sasuke knew what it was like to have your parents die.

_Of course Sasuke understands. His own family, his parents… _Kakashi stood up and took in their surroundings. Luckily not far from them he could see an old and crumbling stone wall in the mist. "Let's check the carriage for a shovel. We need to dig a grave. The rocks from that wall can serve as a top layer."

"Hai, but what about Haru nee chan?"

"I'll deal with Haru when she wakes up. There is no need to rouse her just yet." Kakashi felt terrible. Her father's death would doubtlessly be hard for her to handle. Kakashi started toward the carriage. _Haru, I'm sorry. I really am so sorry. _Sasuke followed him in silence.

Kakashi found a pick axe and a shovel in a chest with some of Gene's various other tools. He instructed Sasuke to go wake Naruto as quietly as possible. There was no good reason to wake Sakura or Haru just yet. Kakashi preferred that they wake up on their own. It would give him and the boys some time to work on digging a proper grave for Gene. With a heavy heart Kakashi wandered away from the road and found a patch of soft earth. He and Sasuke started digging while a rather miserable looking Naruto started collecting rocks.

Naruto sullenly gathered the rocks for the top of Gene san's grave. For a little while he didn't say much, but finally he had to say something. "Kakashi sensei," Naruto addressed his teacher as he dropped another armful of stones into the pile he was making. "We are going to take Haru home with us right?"

Kakashi heaved another shovelful of earth. "Yes that's right Naruto. I think our problem won't be convincing her to continue on to Konoha, but to stay in the village for a while."

"Gene san wanted her to live in Konoha?"

"He wanted her to settle somewhere at least until she could continue with a clear mind."

Naruto stared at the grave being dug. "The old man knew he was going to die didn't he?"

Kakashi nodded and kept shoveling. "He asked me for us to persuade Haru to stay in Konoha. He understood that she would be safe in our village."

"Haru nee chan is an orphan now."

Sasuke cut his eyes over to Naruto briefly. Sasuke knew that was the case now, but it was still hard to hear. _Haru is like me now. She's lost the parents who raised her. _Sasuke swung the pick axe loosening the soil.

Kakashi heaved another chunk of dirt out of the hole and onto the pile he was making. "You boys should understand how Haru san will be feeling when she wakes to this situation. I'm counting on both of you to help me convince her that Konoha is a good place for her to be right now."

Naruto nodded and turned back toward the rock wall. Sasuke muttered "Hai," and kept working.

Less then ten minutes later Haru woke up. She stretched and sat up then looked around. Sakura was still snoring, but the boys were gone. She turned and saw that Kakashi was also not in camp. There was something else odd; her father was completely covered with his blanket. _What…? _Haru got to her feet and started toward her father. As she moved she noticed how still and quiet he was. _Da snores badly…what the…? _Haru felt her stomach plummet and she broke out in goose bumps. _No… it can't be… _She moved a little faster.

Haru was almost to Gene. Kakashi dropped the shovel and sprinted her way. "Haru san," he called to her.

_He's dead…_Haru dropped to her knees beside her da. With a shaking hand she reached for the edge of the blanket covering his face. She heard Kakashi call her name, but he was too late to stop her from pulling the blanket back. She tugged the blanket down and looked at her father. His lips were blue. The air rushed out of her and Haru wavered. _He is dead… my da…_

Kakashi made it to Haru and hunkered beside her. He put an arm around to steady her. "Haru san," he searched for the right words to say to comfort her.

Haru turned and looked at Kakashi. "My da is dead."

Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry Haru san. It appears he passed away sometime in the night."

"My da is dead," she repeated. She felt cold and tingly all over.

"Daijoubu Haru, we're going to help you see to Gene san properly." Haru stared at him with sad eyes. It hurt him to see the usually happy cheerful woman so distraught. With his free hand he pulled the blanket back over Gene's face. He didn't want Haru to gaze upon his corpse any longer then she needed to.

Haru bowed her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. "We have to bury my da…don't we?"

"I'm sorry Haru," Kakashi wished he could think of something else to say, but he was at a loss.

Haru stood up and looked over to her right. She could see Naruto and Sasuke. They were standing beside a partially dug grave _my da's grave _looking at her with mournful eyes. Kakashi stood beside her, but Haru didn't even look his way. She pointed herself away from the others and took off running.

"Haru san!" Kakashi called waking Sakura.

Naruto made a move to chase after Haru but Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist and halted him in his tracks. "I'll go," Sasuke said stepping past Naruto to chase after Haru himself. "I know what it's like to lose your father." He let go and broke into a jog perusing Haru.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's retreating back. _Just because I didn't know my parents it doesn't mean I don't know how Haru is feeling. I know what its like to be alone in this world too Sasuke. _Kakashi sensei came over and Naruto rolled his eyes up to him.

"Let Sasuke handle this Naruto." Kakashi rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We have work to do."

Haru wasn't sure why she was running, it wasn't as if it could bring her da back. She stopped to catch her breath leaning against the trunk of a huge old tree. _Damn you old geezer…. Why did you have to go and…_

"Haru nee san, wait!" Sasuke called to the gypsy hurrying to her side.

Haru looked at Sasuke. She could see the concern in the young man's eyes. "Sasuke kun…"

"I'm sorry about your father," Sasuke got his condolences out of the way first. "I lost my parents a few years back so I know what you must be feeling."

Haru startled. She remembered the card Sasuke had drawn from her magic deck; the Tower. _Lost his parents… Was that it?_ She straightened and faced him. "I'm sorry to hear that Sasuke kun."

Sasuke shook his head. "It was a long time ago. I just wanted you to know that you aren't the only one who has had to go through something like this. There should be at least some consolation in knowing that Gene san left this world in the most peaceful and painless of ways."

Haru frowned some. Sasuke was right; Gene had looked serene in death. "I know."

Now that Sasuke had got the small talk out of the way he moved on to the issues at hand. "We will see to it that Gene san is properly put to rest then we shall continue on to Konoha. You can stay in Konoha for a while."

The stressful reality of it all was tearing Haru apart inside. _Just leave my da…stay in Konoha… _"I can't. I can't do that Sasuke. I can't just leave him!"

"What do you intend to do? Take up residence beside his grave?" It was a harsh thing to say and Haru cringed a little. Sasuke didn't want to upset her anymore then she already was, but he knew Haru had to move on. "There is no reason to linger here. There is nothing more you can do for Gene san here."

Haru narrowed her eyes at Sasuke, but he held his ground. "So I should just leave him in some unmarked grave by the side of the road?"

"Yes," harsh, but the truth.

Haru shook her head in anguish. "How can you be so damn cold Sasuke?"

It hurt him a little to hear that come from Haru. Sasuke was really beginning to like her, to think of her as a friend. He had thought the feeling was mutual. "I guess that's just how I am." He shifted his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. "There is something that you can do for your father though Haru san. He wanted you to go to Konoha. He wanted you to stay there for a while. He said as much to Kakashi sensei."

Haru was taken aback. _Wait a minute…what? _"What do you mean he said that to Kakashi?"

"Gene san was concerned for you. He asked Kakashi sensei that if something happened to him that we would take you to Konoha and get you to settle there for a time."

"My da…he knew he was going to die? Kakashi knew?" her sorrow was turning to anger in her gut.

Sasuke noticed her right hand become a shaking fist. "It's no use getting angry. Both your father and Kakashi sensei only have your best interests in their actions. Gene san asked that Kakashi take you someplace safe and Konoha is. Your father didn't want you wandering alone. He was worried about what could happen to you. That is why he asked Kakashi sensei for all of us to look after you nee san."

Haru let Sasuke's words sink in. She knew how her da was, he still thought of her as his precious little girl. It made sense that he would ask someone he thought was strong and trustworthy to look after her. _And my da thought that someone was Kakashi… I guess he really did like him. _Haru sighed. "I see."

"So you will come to Konoha with us then? You'll stay for a while?"

If that is what her father wanted, _it must have been his last request to Kakashi… _Haru nodded. "I'll take you all to Konoha and see the village, but I can't promise to stay."

Sasuke was just going to have to be satisfied that he had made some progress with Haru. He would have to leave getting Haru to linger in Konoha up to his clever sensei. Sasuke thought Kakashi might want Haru to stick around him for a while longer. The student had caught his teacher checking the pretty gypsy out a few times. "Very well then." Sasuke turned to go. "You can come back to camp when you're ready." Sasuke walked away and left Haru to collect her thoughts.

She waited until he was out of sight before Haru sagged against the great tree. She was trying to get her mind around it all. Her father had entrusted her to Kakashi and his genin because they were capable of protecting her and because she had befriended them. Kakashi had accepted the challenge because he liked her da and Haru too she supposed. She thought it might have something to do with the honor code of the shinobi as well. _He couldn't turn down a dieing man's last request. _

Haru sighed heavily. She couldn't help but wonder about her fathers health. He had never seemed ill before, how was it he knew he was going to die? _He was hiding something from me. _Her father had told Kakashi, someone he had just met, things that he would not tell his own daughter. It aggravated her, but Haru knew that her old da was just bursting with male pride. It should come as no surprise that he kept his ailments from her, but for him to tell Kakashi… _Da trusted him and his genin. He must have thought that they would take care of me._

She sat lost in her thoughts for a while longer. Haru tried to think of the good times she had with her da these past few years. Thoughts of her lost love, Shanihmaru, crept into her mind as well. They were both gone now and Haru was truly alone. _That's why he wanted Kakashi and the kids to take care of me. He wanted me to make them my new family so that I wouldn't be all alone. He wanted me to stay in their village with them. He knew I would be safe there, that I would have friends. _

Haru fought the urge to cry. After Shanihmaru had died, her father had made her promise not to mourn him as well when his time came. Her father had told her then that he had lived a full life and had no regrets. Haru wondered if her da had known he was ailing back then. She thought that maybe he did.

It took her a while longer to compose herself, but Haru finally got it together and stood up. She wanted to be there when they laid her father to rest in the ground. Heartsick and anxious Haru made her way back to camp.

Haru and her ninja companions committed her father's body to the dust of the earth. The ninja bowed their heads in silence while Haru played her da's favorite tune on her flute. Her way of sending him off to heaven. After their impromptu funeral service they loaded up the carriage and headed for Konoha. They headed home.

30


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Wander no More. The Gypsy Finds a Home**

Seeing to Gene had taken up most of their morning; they wouldn't arrive in Konoha until after nightfall. Kakashi sat up in the driver's bench seat with Haru, Sasuke and Sakura rode inside of the carriage and Naruto took the roof watching their back trail. Kakashi let them ride in silence for the better part of the afternoon. He wanted to give Haru a chance to let it all sink in. He knew this had to be difficult for her to be going through. Her father was gone now. Gene had been more then just Haru's friend; he had been her only companion, her only friend.

Finally Kakashi broke the silence. There were a few things he had to discuss with Haru. "We're getting close to Konoha," he said casually.

She wished that she was more excited about seeing the ninja village, but her father's death had robbed her of her more cheerful emotions. Still Haru tried to be pleasant to the ninja that had helped her see to her da. "Is it much further?" she tried to sound more curious then she felt.

Kakashi looked at Haru sidelong. She was trying to sound like she hadn't lost all interest in Konoha, but her tone was not one of curious excitement. It pulled at his heart to see her like this. This defiantly wasn't the Haru that had scolded the horse for being cowardly and called her father a geezer. Kakashi couldn't help but notice that Haru had not shed even a single tear for Gene. She had been keeping her sorrow on the inside. "Not too far now but there is something I forgot to mention to you." He was hoping that it would at least get a somewhat interested look from Haru, but she never took her eyes off the road.

"What might that be?"

"It's about Bugsy actually."

Haru turned a little and looked at Kakashi. Her curiosity was peaked, but in a defensive sort of way. Bugsy was all Haru had left to care for. "What about my horse?"

Kakashi faced Haru, twisting in his seat a little. She almost sounded annoyed. _At least she's showing some real emotion. _"Just outside of Konoha is a ranch. We will have to take Bugsy there. I'm sorry but there really isn't someplace to board a horse inside Konoha village."

"A ranch?" _Just leave ol' Bugsy behind too ne?_

"They have a lot of acreage; Bugsy will still be able to get a good workout. The family that runs the place is very accommodating. I'm sure that if you tell them about Bugsy's aversion to storms they'll have someone keep an eye on him. Most of the staff there is excellent. The only real shit head in the lot is their middle son. He can be a real jackass." Kakashi smiled a little and Haru raised a brow.

Maybe she was just a little bit interested. "You don't say?"

Kakashi was glad to be drawing some emotion out of her. "He won't have anything to do with Bugsy though. Hojo is mostly responsible for breaking in new horses; and Bugsy is pretty far and away from being new ne Haru san?"

Haru could see what Kakashi was doing. He was trying to lighten her mood. _Have I seemed that miserable? _Haru tried to smile. "He's an old fart alright."

Kakashi nodded. "No worries then." He reached for the reigns Haru held loosely in her hands. "We'll have to zigzag a bit to keep on a path wide enough for the carriage. The forest gets dense in some places. If it's alright with you I'll just guide Bugsy."

Haru's hands rested on her knees. The ninja beside her reached her way and she felt Kakashi's hands slip the reigns from her own. He was looking down as he transferred control of the coach from her to him, but Haru's eyes never left Kakashi's face. She watched him as he gently guided Bugsy a little more to the left. _Bugsy…I'm just like Bugsy. Kakashi is leading me too. _"I don't want to be a bother to you Kakashi."

He looked over at Haru a little surprised. "You're not a bother Haru."

She didn't think that was quite the truth. The ninja had already seen that her father had a decent burial. "I don't want you to fell responsible for me, not any of you. I'm not a child and I can take care of myself."

"Was I being patronizing Haru san? If I was, I didn't mean it."

Haru shook her head. "No, but I just… I don't want you to feel obligated to take care of me. Also…"

Kakashi lifted a brow. He could guess what Haru was about to say. She had promised to take them to Konoha and see the village, but Haru never promised to stay. "You don't intend to stay long in Konoha. Is that it Haru san?" Kakashi didn't think wandering would be good for Haru right now. She needed some stability in her life and friends that she could fall back on.

Haru let her eyes go back to Bugsy. "There isn't really a reason for me to stay too long. Sure I'll see the sights and whatever, but I was on my way to Tea country."

Kakashi suspected it was a half truth. He also remembered what Gene had said about Tea country. "That's where you were going to marry Shanihmaru isn't it?"

Haru startled and snapped her head around to look at Kakashi. The jonin was staring her down. "How did you!" but she didn't need to ask. "My father told you about Shanihmaru?" _Why…?_

"He told me what happened to your betrothed. I was sorry to hear such a thing."

Haru frowned at Kakashi. "Why did he tell you? What's it to you anyway?"

Kakashi took a deep breath. "Do you really think going to Tea country is going to make you feel any better Haru san? Wouldn't such a lonely journey only make you dwell on those that you have lost?"

Her mouth fell open. Sasuke had been downright blunt with her this morning, but she never suspected that Kakashi would be so direct with her too. "What business is it of yours what I do? Why the hell should you care anyway? If you're doing this because of my da, don't bother."

"I'm not doing this just for your da Haru san; I'm doing it for you too. I happen to like you, so does my team. It would be nice for you to stay in Konoha for a while, to be with friends."

_Be with friends… _That was something Haru hadn't done in years. She hadn't made many friends traveling around the way she did. Acquaintances yes, friends no. _But these guys…they really do like me. They really are…friends. _ "It's not really my style to stay in one place too long," she said looking away from Kakashi. There was something slightly unnerving in his eye. She really didn't know what to think of him bringing up Shanihmaru so casually either. It was almost as if Kakashi was trying to use her love against her.

"Things change, people change." Kakashi kept his voice calm and even. "I understand that wandering was your way when you hade Gene san, but your situation is different now Haru san. I'm not saying that you should stay in Konoha forever and I certainly won't force you to stay if you really don't want to." It was a slight white lie. Kakashi would do everything he could to make Konoha more appealing. As soon as he reported back to hokage sama he would ask the elder about some sort of job for Haru. She was well read and there were always scrolls that needed translating. Iruka had been assigned the task of taking a census and organizing a file for every ninja presently alive in Konoha that had passed through the academy. There was plenty for Haru to do, if she would stay. Kakashi remembered what Gene had told him about how fascinated Haru had been with the Ninja Academy. "I just hope that you would give Konoha a chance. Perhaps you will like it there enough to stay, at least for little while."

Haru was sure that the shinobi village would be interesting. If she wasn't dealing with her da's death she would be very excited about it. Kakashi didn't sound pushy or demanding. She realized he was looking out for her, but there was more to it then that. Kakashi didn't want Haru to stay in Konoha just fer her, he wanted her to stay for him and the genin too. "I see." Haru let out a long tired sigh. "I can Konoha a try, maybe a few weeks."

Kakashi smiled and steered Bugsy further left again. A few weeks would give team seven plenty of time to convince the curious gypsy to stay longer. "That sounds good Haru san. We can all show you around. It will be fun."

She wasn't sure if she was capable of having fun right now, but for the sake of her new friends she could at least try. "Sure Kakashi."

They arrived at the ranch right around supper time. Kakashi brought them to a stop not far from the main house and everyone piled out. "Have a look around if you'd like Haru. I'll go meet with Nero and catch up to you all." Kakashi headed for the house, the genin followed Haru in a loose pack to look over the corrals.

Haru thought the ranch was nice. There seemed to be plenty of wide open pasture for her fat old horse to roam and graze. She turned toward the barn and saw a man pulling a horse toward an open fence in one of the corrals. The horse didn't look very happy. She was stomping her feet and trying to push the bit out of her mouth. The man pulling her reigns lifted a whip and Haru heard it connect with horse flesh. She narrowed her eyes at the man. "Is that Hojo?" she asked loud enough so that the genin behind her could hear.

"Yeah that's him," Sakura grumbled. She didn't like Hojo at all. She had seen him beat more then one animal.

"That guy is an asshole," Sasuke added sidestepping a pile of horse poo.

"I see." Haru headed Hojo's way. In the short time it took her to get to him she counted six more lashes with the whip. Hojo was going for seven when Haru stepped in the way and grabbed the whip. It stung her hand but she welcomed the pain. "Just what do you think you're doing to this mare?"

Hojo's eyes widened for a moment. Some stupid woman had caught his whip in her hand. He saw blood seeping between her fingers. "What are you doing woman? Are you nuts?"

"I asked you what you're doing to this horse dick hole." Haru felt her own blood running down her wrist. Beyond Hojo she could see the genin were coming her way.

Hojo tried to jerk his whip back but the woman didn't let go. "Mind your own business!" Hojo looked the woman up and down.

Haru took a step closer to Hojo trying to yank the whip away from him. "She isn't going to obey you just because you beat her shit face. That's no way to break a horse."

"So you can see what I'm trying to do then can ya? Well then, you should know better then to get in the way."

"Whipping her is only going to make her angry and frightened. It will take you longer to saddle her if she's anxious like this. Your way of breaking horses is cruel and it wastes time."

Naruto skirted a pile of fresh shit behind Sasuke. Sakura hurried to keep up with them. She noticed Haru was bleeding as they got closer. "Haru nee chan is bleeding," Sakura gasped.

Hojo glared at the woman. "Just who the fuck do you think you're talking to you slut?"

Haru's lip curled into a snarl. "Bastard," Haru growled. She let the whip go and stepped forward. She brought her knee up fast and hard nailing Hojo right in the groin. He let go of the whip as the air rushed out of his body.

"My balls!" Hojo grabbed for his aching manhood. He dropped to his knees groaning in agony. "You bitch! You miserable fucking cunt!"

Those were the last words Hojo managed to get out before Sasuke appeared behind him. Disgusted and angry Sasuke kicked Hojo in the back of the heard rendering him unconscious. Hojo tipped forward and landed unceremoniously in a pile of crap. "Asshole," Sasuke grumbled irritated.

Haru looked from the jerk lying in the manure up to Sasuke. The genin was frowning, but Haru could see that Sasuke was pleased with himself. "Nice one Sasuke kun." Haru's lips curled into a smile.

"You too Haru san."

"Sasuke kun…suge!" Sakura squealed as she rushed forward. She hurried to Haru's side. "Nee chan your hand!"

Naruto came up beside Sasuke looking down at Hojo. "I coulda done that," he pouted.

Haru held her hand out to Sakura so she could asses the damage. "It's not bad."

Sakura looked at the slice the whip had left in Haru's palm. "We should get that cleaned up and bandaged. Come on, we'll go to the house. The Obasan here will fix you right up."

Haru raised a brow. "After we beat up her son? Do you really think so?"

"It's not like the old lady doesn't know Hojo's a dick," Naruto offered. "She has probably been dreaming of a day like this."

"Humph," Sasuke grunted. _Face down in the shit pile, right where you belong asshole. _

Sakura tugged on Haru's sleeve leading her backing the direction of the house. Haru allowed herself to be pulled a few steps before she stopped. "Hey wait a minute; I can't leave Bugsy here with this guy. What if he does something to Bugsy?"

Sasuke flashed his Sharingan eyes at Haru. "If he so much as lays a finger on your horse he'll have to deal with me. I make that very clear to him just as soon as he pulls himself out of that pile of shit."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah! Me too! If he's mean to Bugsy I'll kick the crap out of him dattebayo!"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "See, no problem. Now come with me Haru nee chan."

Sakura led Haru to the house; Naruto and Sasuke leaned back against the fence waiting for Hojo to come to. The mare they had been fighting over had seen enough human drama for one day and moved along to greener pastures. Just as Sakura said, the old lady of the house looked after Haru's wound right away. She apologized repeatedly for her son's behavior and assured Haru that her ageing draft horse would be in good hands here at the ranch. Haru apologized to the old woman bandaging her hand for kneeing her son. The old woman laughed and commented that she didn't want _him_ giving her grandchildren anyway. As if to further prove that she was not offended, the old woman fed them all dinner.

Kakashi made the arrangements with Nero, the proprietor of the ranch, to look after Haru's horse and store her carriage out of the elements. Sasuke recounted the little scuffle to his sensei. The jonin was far from pleased to hear about Haru's encounter with Hojo. Kakashi was quietly furious that Haru had been injured during the confrontation even if grabbing the whip was her own fault. He was equally angered that Hojo had called Haru "slut" and "fucking cunt". Kakashi decided that next time he visited the ranch Hojo would end up hip deep in old horse shit.

Haru grabbed two of the more organized bags of her stuff from the carriage. Naruto immediately offered to carry them both for her so she let him. It was already getting dark when Haru gave Bugsy a final scratch farewell and followed the ninja into the woods.

A waxing moon rose overhead as they made their way toward the village. They would be arriving much later then Kakashi had originally planned. Talking to hokage and Iruka would have to wait until morning. Kakashi paid close attention to Haru as they made their way through the forest. It seemed as though her little confrontation with Hojo had breathed some of the life back into Haru. She was talking with his genin again, laughing even. Kakashi smiled in relief behind his mask.

It was after ten when they arrived in Konoha. Kakashi took Haru's bags from a pouting Naruto. "I don't see why Haru nee chan just doesn't stay at my place," Naruto quipped.

"The roaches at your place might carry Haru san off in the night," Kakashi teased. "Go now all of you. Get some rest. You can catch up with me and Haru san in the morning."

Haru bade them all goodnight waving at them as they disappeared down the quiet streets of Konoha. Haru turned back to Kakashi. "So, where can I find the inn?"

"We can worry about more long term accommodations in the morning Haru san. Tonight you're welcome to have my room." Kakashi started walking again, Haru hurried to catch up.

"Wait a minute Kakashi. Have your room?"

Kakashi chuckled to himself. _Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly. _"I hope you don't mind Haru san. I live in the west wing dorms behind the Ninja Academy. We'll cut across campus to get there."

_Ninja academy? Campus! _ "Oh really?" It sounded too good to pass up. "Sure; I don't mind."

Kakashi smiled and nodded. "I was hoping you'd say that." That was the truth. Kakashi was all out of pocket money. He had spent everything he had left paying Nero to board Bugsy and the coach.

Haru smiled a little. "Is the academy far?"

"No not at all. It's just this way." Kakashi led them through the village to the academy. He slowed his pace some as they passed the school itself so Haru could get a nice and long curious look. She followed him through the courtyard and inside. Kakashi directed them up the stairs and to his room. He went in first and switched on the light. Haru came in behind him and stood just inside the doorway.

Kakashi turned the light on and Haru looked around. His room was not quite what Haru expected; Kakashi was a busy guy living on his own. To her surprise his room was almost spotlessly clean. _Not bad for a bachelor. _There were shelves of books, a desk and his neatly made bed. There were pictures in frames on his headboard. Haru's natural nosey took over and she moved that way as Kakashi set her bags down at the foot of the bed. Haru bent over and looked at the pictures. One of them was of her new friends, team seven. She smiled and turned to the other picture. A giggle escaped her lips. _Oh my god its chibi Kakashi! _"Jeez Kakashi, were you born wearing a mask or what?"

_Something like that…_ "The people in that picture are my old team. Rin chan, Obito kun and Yondaime sensei. We disbanded a long time ago but seeing their faces every day reminds me of my duty as a shinobi of Konoha. Both Obito and Yondaime died for Konoha."

Haru straightened and looked at Kakashi wide eyed. "Died for Konoha?"

"Obito died on a mission during the war. Yondaime gave up his life to seal away a powerful monster that attacked the village over a dozen years ago." Kakashi wasn't quite sure why he was telling Haru all of this. Maybe he was trying to let her know he had dealt with the loss of a loved one too. Maybe it was because it was easy to talk to Haru. Kakashi had already found himself getting rather comfortable around her. _I wonder which it really is. I guess there's just something about Haru…_

"I'm sorry to hear that Kakashi." Haru's eyes went back to the picture of young Kakashi and his team. _So the blonde guy and the kid with the goggles are dead. _"What happened to this girl?"

"Rin left Konoha a long time ago and I've never heard from her since."

"Oh," Haru looked back at the picture of team seven. The two pictures seemed similar in more ways then one. "Is Naruto related to your old sensei? They sure do look a lot alike."

_Ne? _Kakashi lifted a brow. It had taken Haru all of thirty seconds to associate Naruto with Yondaime. "I've never noticed," Kakashi tried to sound casual. He needed a change of subject now. "Why don't you let me take a look at your hand Haru san? We really should get a clean bandage on it."

Haru looked at her hand. It had mostly stopped bleeding when the old woman had wrapped it up, but it had wept a little along the way. There was a blood stain in her palm. "Eww, yeah I guess so." She turned her back to the pictures forgetting about them for the moment. Kakashi took a seat on the bed and gestured for her to sit beside him. Haru sat next to Kakashi and held her hand out to him. "Looks like it did bleed a little more."

Kakashi frowned a little as he set to unwrapping the bandage. "You shouldn't be so reckless Haru san."

"He was provoking me," she growled back defensively.

Kakashi sighed. "I told you Hojo was an ass didn't I?" He got the bandage off and examined the cut turning her hand a bit. It wasn't too deep, but it ran the entire length of her palm. "I should have been there," he rebuked himself.

"Sasuke kun knocked that jerk out."

"After you got hurt." He lifted his eye to Haru. "Someone should have stopped you before you ended up getting hurt. My genin were too slow to take action. Had I been there it would have been me getting hit not you."

"Kakashi," Haru warned. "Didn't we have this discussion? Didn't I already tell you that you that you're not responsible for me?"

"Haru san," he started, but Haru interrupted before he could counter.

"No," Haru shook her head. "I do whatever the hell I want, got it? There is nothing you can do about it so just deal with it." She scowled at him a little to prove her point.

_Whatever the hell you want ne Haru san? Why am I not surprised. _Kakashi nodded and feigned defeat. "Very well Haru san. I will just deal with it." He let go of her hand and stood up. He stepped over to the desk and opened the bottom drawer. Kakashi reached down and grabbed his first aid kit. He turned back to Haru; she was watching his every move. "Can I at least put a clean bandage on your hand?"

"Yes." Haru huffed out the majority of her annoyance in a breath. Kakashi sat beside her again and rifled through his medicine kit. She saw him bring out a familiar looking brown bottle. "Oh hell no!" Haru got to her feet. "No iodine. You are _not _putting _that _on me."

Kakashi blinked at her surprised. "What's the problem Haru, its just iodine. You aren't allergic to it are you?"

"No! It just…" she could feel her cheeks heating up. "It …stings…Really bad too."

_No kidding. _"Of course it stings, it's cleaning the cut."

"Yeah well I don't like it. I don't want none of that shit."

"Haru san," Kakashi regarded her patiently. "The cut has to be sterilized and bandaged. You know that." Haru went on frowning keeping her eyes on the little bottle in his hand. "Don't tell me that you're such a wimp that a little iodine scares you," Kakashi teased. It seemed to be the only way to get Haru to give in and let him take care of her. _The old reverse psychology. Gets 'em every time._

"I'm not scared of iodine," Haru pouted.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Prove it…wimpy." He smiled smugly up at her.

_Jerk. I'll prove it to you. _"Humph!" Haru returned to her seat on the bed. She shoved her wounded hand at Kakashi. "Just do it then," she grumbled.

_I win._ Kakashi smiled at Haru and twisted the bottle open. He held her hand steady with his left and applied the iodine with his right. He was half way through when Haru decided to share her pain with him. Her free hand wrapped around his thigh like a vice startling him for a moment. _Well hello there! You better watch where you're grabbing Haru san! _Kakashi peeked up at her. Haru's eyes were squinted tightly shut. "Almost done Haru san. I'm doing the best I can."

"Just get it over with." She had grabbed some part of Kakashi's leg. She let go of his leg but still held a fistful of pant leg. "Just do me already would ya!"

_I'd love to _his inner lecher cheered. Kakashi went as quickly as he could trying to give the cut his full attention. "We can have a medic take care of this in the morning." He finished applying the iodine and screwed the bottle closed. "Alright Haru, the hard part is over. You can look now."

Haru opened her eyes and looked down at her damaged hand. It looked gross and she wrinkled her nose at the sight. Her eyes went to her other hand and Haru froze for a moment. _Oh my god I almost grabbed his…! _Her cheeks turned red when she saw just how high up on his thigh she had grabbed Kakashi. Haru let go of his pants and pulled her hand away quickly. "Oh…sorry Kakashi."

Kakashi laughed a little as Haru's face turned pink. He couldn't resist teasing just a little bit. "Yes well lucky for both of us I'm hung like a hamster. Otherwise I would be singing soprano for a while ne?"

Haru's mouth fell open and she looked at Kakashi wide eyed. Her entire face was going red now, Haru could feel it. "Kakashi!"

As he expected, her reaction was hilarious. Kakashi broke into a round of laughter. "Sorry Haru san," he brought himself back under control. "I just couldn't resist giving you a hard time. Payback's a bitch ne?"

Haru knew she was a lousy patient. Embarrassing the hell out of her was Kakashi's revenge. She smiled a little; secure in the knowledge that this is what friends do. "So that's how it is huh?"

Kakashi readied the clean bandage. "Didn't my students tell you? I can be a real asshole." Still chuckling some Kakashi set to wrapping Haru's hand.

"I don't need your students to tell me that," she jabbed back.

He was smiling behind his mask. He enjoyed their playful banter. "Of course you don't." He took care of her hand quickly and as gently as possible. Kakashi turned Haru's hand over and taped the end of the bandage. "In the morning I'll take you over to Konoha hospital. It will take a medical nin all of five minutes to heal this cut."

"Medical ninja? You have those here in Konoha too?"

Kakashi was satisfied with the dressing and looked up into Haru's eyes. "Quite a few actually. They use their chakra to heal wounds like this," Kakashi lifted her hand a little.

"Completely heal?"

Kakashi nodded. "It won't even leave a scar behind."

"Wow," Haru was truly impressed. "That's really cool."

The smile Haru was favoring him was genuine. Kakashi was glad to see Haru coming around to her normal self again. "You should really give Konoha a fair chance Haru san. You might actually like it here."

For a long moment Haru just gazed at Kakashi's face. From what she could see of him, he was smiling. She thought saw a hopeful wish in his dark blue eye. "Maybe."

Haru was focused on him, and she in turn had his undivided attention. Her cheeks were flush from his teasing and Kakashi thought her blush made her look even prettier, if such a thing was even possible. "I'm sure a brilliant mind like yours could be put to good use in this village."

"How so?"

"Well you are fluent in three or four different languages. Hokage sama always seems to be in need of a translator. I'm sure he has documents piled to the ceiling that need to be transcribed."

Translating for ninja would give her the opportunity to learn something about the shinobi. "You don't say?"

"I also happen to know that Iruka at the ninja academy," he stressed where, "is buried in a mountain of work. The poor guy is totally stressed out. What he needs is a smart assistant with an eye for detail."

"The ninja academy ne?" _Work at the ninja academy? That would be sweet! _

It was time to play his hand. "If either of those tasks sound even remotely interesting I'm sure your help would be beyond appreciated."

"Hokage sama is the leader of your village and Iruka is a teacher at the academy right?"

Kakashi nodded. He was vaguely aware that he was still holding Haru's hand. She didn't seem to mind. "Either job would be perfect for you. In fact, they both are. There's just one little catch," his smile got bigger.

"I would have to stay here in Konoha."

"For a while at least." He hoped that his offer had enticed her. Kakashi wasn't quite ready to let Haru leave Konoha just yet. The work he was talking about would take months to complete.

"Are we talking months?" Haru was wondering if she could take both jobs. They sounded equally fascinating and educational. She hadn't been planning to stay in Konoha but…

"Yes. Three at least, probably more like five or six."

_Spend six months here studying the shinobi. _It sounded like a fantastic opportunity. She dropped her eyes and noticed Kakashi was still holding the hand he had bandaged for her. _Spend six months with my friends. Kakashi and his team. _"It does sound very interesting."

Haru was looking at their hands. "Think it over Haru san. Tonight at least." Kakashi got up giving Haru's hand back to her. He took a step toward the door. It was getting late and he should let Haru get some rest. It had been a long day for her, for Kakashi too. He had been digging a grave at sunrise. Kakashi looked back at Haru. "Why don't you sleep on it ne Haru san?"

It looked like Kakashi was leaving. "Kakashi, where are you going?"

"You can have my room tonight Haru san. I'll take one of the empty rooms down the hall."

_He is leaving. I'll be here…all alone… _"Wait! You don't have to go. I don't want to kick you out of your room." _I don't want to be in this strange place all alone…._

Kakashi sensed the tension in her voice. "It's no problem Haru san." He turned so he could face her. Haru seemed to shrink some. She almost seemed afraid. Not in the way she was with the iodine, more like _she's like a lost child right now. _

"Take your bed Kakashi. I'll just sleep on the floor," Haru tried.

Kakashi understood what was going on. "How about you take the bed and I take the floor, if you don't mind me sleeping in here with you that is."

Haru felt the relief rush in. "No, I don't mind at all. We can just share the bed if you want to. I don't mind." Kakashi's bed was big enough for two.

_Share the bed ne? Oh boy… what am I supposed to say to something like that? _ Haru was looking at him with innocent eyes. _Don't be a slob Kakashi. Haru's just being nice. _"I hog the covers," he warned. It was the best he could come up with.

Haru relaxed a little and bent to unbuckle her shoes. "So do I. guess we'll find out which one of us is better at stealing the blankets then ne?" She laughed as she kicked off her shoes grateful that Kakashi would stay. She wanted another warm body near her tonight. It had been a long and largely painful day.

_Oh boy…she really wants to do this. _Kakashi knew that if he refused her chaste offer it would only make him look like a deviant unable to control his more 'passionate instincts'. He laughed a little to hide his fraying nerves. "If you say so Haru san. I'll just grab my p.j.'s and go change in the other room." Kakashi moved to his closet.

Haru grabbed a bag and hefted it up on the bed to find her own pajamas. "You aint gonna ditch me are you?" she couldn't help but ask. She wanted to be one hundred percent sure she didn't have to go through this night alone.

Kakashi grabbed his fuzzy flannel pajamas. "Of course not. I'll be back in two minutes." He headed out of his room closing the door behind him to give Haru the privacy to change into something more comfortable to sleep in.

Haru rifled through her bag until she found a nightgown and a robe. They were both silky smooth, knee length and dark red. She changed quickly stuffing her dirty clothes into a separate compartment of her bag. With her laundry taken care of Haru tossed the bag next to her other one and turned down the bed. The pictures on the headboard caught her attention again. In the picture of team seven Sasuke looked put out. She looked at his image remembering what he had said to her this morning.

_Both your father and Kakashi sensei only have your best interests in their actions. Gene san asked that Kakashi take you someplace safe and Konoha is. Your father didn't want you wandering alone. He was worried about what could happen to you. That is why he asked Kakashi sensei for all of us to look after you nee san._

Haru picked up the picture of team seven. She sat down with it in her lap. _Sasuke said his parents died. He drew the Tower… could they have been murdered I wonder. Was their death the violent change that happened in Sasuke's past? _ She stared at the picture for a moment longer and then set it back next to its mate. _Kakashi's old sensei does look like Naruto. Related somehow I'm sure._ She heard footsteps in the hall and turned back to the door. Kakashi came in dressed for bed and carrying his uniform.

Kakashi came in and shut the door behind him. He saw Haru sitting on his bed in her own pajamas. _She's all…silky and… _He forced himself to look away and threw his clothes in the hamper. "Are you all set Haru san? Do you need anything else before bed?"

Haru eyed Kakashi curiously. He was still wearing his head protector and his mask. "Do you sleep with that thing on too?"

Kakashi turned to Haru and tried not to stare at her shapely legs. "What thing?"

She laughed lightly. "You sleep with your mask on even in your own bed?" She remembered he didn't take it off once while they were traveling, including when he was sleeping. She thought that maybe in his own environment he might shed the thing, at least to sleep.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes I fall asleep before I remember to take it off. I'm just so used to it that I barely notice it anymore." Kakashi moved over to the bed and sat with Haru.

"Why do you wear that thing anyway?" she had held back the question for as long as she could, days even! She didn't want to offend him, but the curiosity was like slow torture.

"Well, there's the big scar over my left eye," Kakashi pulled off his head protector and tossed it on the desk. He looked at Haru with both eyes hoping he had given her enough of an answer.

Haru wondered how big the scar that crossed his eye was. She didn't give it too much thought, Haru slid closer to Kakashi. "Can I see it? The scar you think is so terrible?" Haru had learned long ago that if she wanted something the quickest way to get it was to ask.

Kakashi thought about it for a minute. The scar wasn't that bad, but he didn't go around exposing his face. _But Haru is not from Konoha. There is no way she would know about… _"It isn't pretty."

"What scars are?" she countered. "I'm not going to freak out or something Kakashi I just," she smiled at him. "I want to see your face. Is that really so odd? I mean, we are friends right?"

There really was no reason to hide his face from Haru other then force of habit. She had never been to Konoha; she had no idea who the White Fang of Konoha was. "Sure we are Haru, it's just that…" He searched his mind for an excuse, but he could think of nothing.

Haru smiled at Kakashi. "You can't even come up with a good excuse can you?"

Kakashi laughed softly. "I guess you got me Haru san." _Why the hell not. _Kakashi peeled his mask off and tossed it upon the desk next to his forehead protector. Smiling a little he turned to Haru. "Happy now?"

For a moment Haru was too stunned to say anything. _He's so… _Haru blinked at Kakashi. _Kakashi is so handsome… _She had been expecting scars or some other awful disfigurement, but aside from the scar over his left eye there was none.

There was a strange look in Haru's eyes as she looked him over. "Haru san?"

Haru blinked again and stared up into Kakashi's eyes. "Huh?"

He smiled at her. "You were expecting a monster ne? Horrible burn marks and scars?"

She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks again. "I didn't know what to expect. I thought that maybe you were hiding something, but," Haru was confused. "I don't get it Kakashi. You're a good looking guy. Why would you want to hide your face?"

"What is a scar Haru? Is it not a reminder of something horrible that happened to you?"

"I guess so, but you only have one scar and it's not that bad."

Kakashi shook his head negative. He still didn't know why he was feeling so comfortable with Haru, why he was telling her things and letting her see his face like this. There was just something about her he could relate to. "My face, the whole thing is like a scar because… I look just like my father. I look just like the man I grew to hate."

"Hate your father? But…why?" Haru had been pissed off at her da before but she had never hated him.

"We're very different people so you can see why it sucks for me to look like him can't you Haru?" Kakashi was pretty sure he had never told anyone this before. _Why now? Why Haru? Is it because she just lost Gene?_

Haru felt bad for Kakashi because she could understand. "I'm sorry Kakashi."

Kakashi let the rest out. It almost made him feel better to get this off his chest. "My father was a well known ninja in this village, everyone knew his face. I guess I keep mine hidden so that I wont be associated with him; so that I will be recognized for myself alone. Without the mask I am Sakumo's son, but with the mask I am just Kakashi." He studied Haru's empathetic eyes. He could see that she understood what he was saying and that made him feel somewhat better. _You were lucky to have a dad like Gene for as long as you did Haru. Cherish that._

"Well, with or without your mask you're still just Hatake Kakashi to me." Haru reached up and pinched his cheek in jest. "And aint you just adorable."

Kakashi pulled Haru's hand away from his cheek. For just a moment they were face to face. For just a moment Kakashi was staring down at her smile. For just a moment he wondered what it would be like to kiss the beautiful woman in his bed. "It's late Haru san." Kakashi let go of her hand. "Time for bed. I get the outside."

"Alright." She moved to the side of the bed next to the wall. She had been tired all day. Depression can do that to you. She thought she could sleep now though and she crawled under the covers. Kakashi got up and shut the light. Darkness surrounded her and Haru slipped her robe off. She tossed it down to the foot of the bed and lay her head down on Kakashi's comfy pillows.

Kakashi could see well in the dark especially with his Sharingan. He tried not to think of Haru's little nightgown as he crawled into bed beside her. Kakashi lay back and got comfortable. "Goodnight Haru san," he sighed tiredly.

Haru thought about cuddling up next to Kakashi, but she didn't want him to think she was too clingy. "Goodnight Kakashi." _Besides, the last man I cuddled up to in the night was Shanihmaru. We were more then friends, he was my everything. Kakashi isn't Shanihmaru, he is my friend. _Haru yawned. Ten minutes later she was sound asleep.

Kakashi woke the next morning at his usual time; roughly ten minutes before his alarm clock could start screaming. He felt a warm body against his own and smelled patchouli. _Haru… _Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at the way he had ended up with Haru in their sleep. She had an arm and a leg thrown around him and her head rested on his chest. Her hair tickled at Kakashi's cheek. He had put an arm around her and was holding Haru up against him. _Well well… isn't this nice? _

Kakashi smiled a little. Yes it was nice, but it was also completely inappropriate for him to be cuddling Haru like this. Haru was his guest not his girlfriend. _Too bad for me. _He reached up with his free hand and turned his alarm clock to off before it could ring and wake Haru. Kakashi had to get up and get busy, but he didn't want to crawl out of his nice warm bed just yet. He let his eyes slip closed for just a few minutes more. He was tempted to trace the arm Haru had around him with his fingers, but he thought that if he touched her she might wake up. _She'd probably think I was a pervert. _Kakashi suppressed a chuckle. _Maybe I am just a little…_

As comfortable as it was to lay with Haru and let her keep him warm, Kakashi had to get moving. He slipped out of bed doing his best not to disturb her. Haru snuggled against his pillow in his absence. Kakashi gathered clean clothes and headed for the shower. He would report to hokage straight away and inform the old man he had brought home a scribe. Kakashi was sure once the old fart got a look at Haru he would be begging her to work for him; Sandaime sama was a closet pervert after all and Haru was very attractive. After he secured a job for Haru at hokage's office Kakashi would drop in on Iruka. The poor chunin was up to his eyeballs in paperwork aside from his daily duties with the class he taught. Kakashi was certain that Iruka would gladly accept any help he could get. It was a fairly time consuming project he was working on. Too much busy work for one person really.

Cleaned up and ready to face a new day Kakashi popped back into his room for a minute. He dropped off his pajamas and donned his mask and forehead protector. He looked down at Haru for a moment. She had indeed confiscated all of the covers but most of them were behind her; just a bit of blanket covered her middle. _Nice…_Kakashi's mask hid a lecherous smile as he hurried out of his room to start the day.

Kakashi went to hokage's place first. The old man was in his office drinking a cup of highly caffeinated tea to wake himself up. "Ohayou hokage sama," Kakashi greeted stepping into his office. He pulled the two scrolls from Densun from his pouch and laid them on the desk.

Sarutobi sipped his tea. "Thank you Kakashi. I don't suppose they gave us scrolls in the modern language?"

Kakashi laughed a little. "No such luck hokage sama, but I do believe I have found a solution to your problem. I have found a scribe. I brought her back to Konoha last night."

Sarutobi lifted his eyebrows. "Oh? So you picked up a woman ne Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled a little embarrassed. "It's not quite like that hokage sama." _He really is a closet pervert. _"My team and I encountered Haru san and her father just outside of Densun," Kakashi began. He recounted the last few days to hokage informing him of Haru's fluency in multiple languages. "I was hoping that perhaps you could put her skills to good use. I'm sure that Haru san could translate many of the scrolls that have been piling up around here lately. What do you think hokage sama?"

"I think your gypsy lady friend sounds like a godsend." Sarutobi smiled at the jonin. "You really think she'll take the job? There's quite a bit to be transcribed."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, I believe she will. I was also thinking she could give Iruka sensei a hand with his project if you approve hokage sama."

He did. Sarutobi knew that Kakashi wouldn't let someone suspicious near Konoha's historical documents. He could trust the jonin's judgment of character. "Quite a work load. It will take months to complete." He studied the jonin, Kakashi looked hopeful and he was smiling. "I'm heading over to the academy shortly for a meeting. If Haru is interested in taking on either or both jobs, bring her to me."

Kakashi bowed politely. "Hai." He turned to go; he had good news for Haru.

"Oy Kakashi," Sarutobi had just one more question. He had never seen Kakashi so taken with someone he barely knew. The jonin looked his way and Sarutobi smiled. "This Haru san of yours, she is a good looking woman ne Kakashi?"

Kakashi laughed. "Hai hokage sama." _Perverted old geezer. _He laughed again.

The jonin was laughing at him, but Kakashi was also faintly blushing. _I see; so she's already caught Kakashi's eye ne? _Sarutobi chuckled himself. "I was just curious. Go ahead and go find Iruka. Let him know he may be getting an aide, if Haru will accept the challenge." Kakashi bowed and went out. Sarutobi sat back with his strong tea. He couldn't wait to meet the woman that had Kakashi so flustered. _I wonder if he even knows just how taken with her he already is? Kakashi…such a pervert. _

Kakashi's next stop was the academy, Iruka's office. He found the chunin sitting at his desk scribbling notes on a pad at hand. There were stacks of folders everywhere; his desk, on top of the filing cabinets, even on the floor. "Oy Iruka," Kakashi called from the door.

Iruka lifted his tired eyes up to the familiar voice. "Ohyo Kakashi sensei," he greeted half heartedly. Iruka was exhausted stressed out and just a little miserable. "What brings you here so early? It's not more work is it?"

"Actually I've come to ask you if you would like an assistant on this project."

"Assistant? You don't mean Naruto?" Iruka frowned at the image his mind created. Naruto trashing his office and throwing his folders all over the place.

"No not Naruto, Haru san actually. My team and I brought her back to Konoha with us just last night."

Iruka blinked at Kakashi. "Nani? You picked up a chick Kakashi?"

_What's with everyone this morning? _"It's not like that Iruka." Kakashi rolled his eyes and fell into an explanation of how Haru had come to be in Konoha. He added that hokage had given his permission for Haru to do some translating for him and to lend Iruka a hand.

Iruka was listening, but his mind snagged on a detail. "She slept in your room last night? Where were you?"

"I was there too, but that's not what matters. I just need to know if you are interested in taking Haru on as an assistant. I'm sure she would be a big help to you."

"Yes of course. I'd love to have some help." Iruka looked Kakashi up and down. _They shared his room last night ne? _"She your girlfriend Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi sighed. "No, Haru and I are friends. Why would you think…?" _Because I brought her back to my room last night. _Kakashi could see how it might sound devious to the uninformed. "Alright then Iruka, I'll bring Haru san by in a little bit." He turned and hurried away from the chunin's suspicious stare. _Looks like Konoha is just full of guys with overactive imaginations this morning. _Kakashi laughed quietly to himself and headed back to the dorm. He had good news to wake Haru up to.

Haru woke up shortly after Kakashi left. She hoped that he was going after coffee. Haru had slept well last night, but she was a bit groggy this morning. She crawled out of bed and stretched as she yawned. Haru made up Kakashi's bed for him and took some clean clothes out of one of her bags. She knew where the ladies showers were so Haru threw on her robe and went that way. A nice hot shower was just what she needed to wake up.

Kakashi made his way back to his room, but Haru wasn't there. His bed was made and she had lain out clean clothes for herself. _Maybe she went to the bathroom? Everybody has to pee first thing in the morning_. Kakashi smiled and went to his desk. He opened the middle drawer and pulled out the Konoha directory. He occupied himself looking down the list of inns and apartment complexes. He wouldn't complain if Haru moved into his room, but that just wasn't going to happen. She needed her own space; a place of her own here in Konoha. A few minutes later Kakashi heard footsteps coming down the hall. He turned toward the door and waited to see if it was Haru coming back. Indeed it was. _Holy…crap…_

Haru made her way back to Kakashi's room rubbing her hair dry with a towel in one hand. She carried her clothes in the other; she had wrapped up in a soft bath towel. She threw her clothes on the bed and looked up. "Oh, Kakashi. I didn't even see you there."

"Uh…" Kakashi tried not to leer. He started toward the door doing his best to avoid close contact with _she's practically naked! _Haru. "Go ahead and get dressed Haru san. I have some good news for you."

Kakashi looked embarrassed, flustered. She couldn't hold back her devious smile. He was back pedaling toward the door. "Good news?"

Kakashi made it to the door. "I spoke with hokage sama and Iruka sensei this morning. They would both love to have your assistance."

That was good news. "Really?" Haru found herself getting excited. "They said that?"

"As soon as you're dressed and we've taken care of your hand I'll take you over to the academy to meet them both." Kakashi was glad to see Haru looked excited, but Kakashi was going to have a problem controlling his own excitement if he kept on looking at Haru wearing nothing but a towel.

"I'll get ready right away!" Haru stepped over to the bed and brought one hand up to undo the knot holding her towel on. Kakashi stepped out and closed the door as the towel fell to the floor. Haru quickly got dressed.

Kakashi stood outside of his room. It felt like his face was on fire. He had been quick to close Haru into his room to give her privacy to dress, but he did catch a fleeting glimpse of her nakedness. _Holy crap…Haru is…_Kakashi took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. _Just…think unsexy thoughts…_He forced himself to picture hokage sama in his underwear. It immediately killed Kakashi's horny. He sighed relived. _That was a little too close ne? It would have been pretty embarrassing to introduce Haru san to hokage sama with a boner. _Kakashi laughed at himself. A minute later Haru opened the door and stood in front of Kakashi dressed for the day. Kakashi wondered if Haru had an endless supply of tight little tops and colorful flowing skirts.

"Just give me a minute to brush my hair and get my shoes on okay?" Haru hurried to get ready. She was excited about meeting the leader of a shinobi village and a ninja instructor. _So cool!_

Kakashi took Haru over to the hospital first to have her hand treated. She was amazed by the medical ninja and thanked the guy repeatedly for healing her hand. The medic blushed at Haru's praise and Kakashi smiled. They left the hospital and were headed toward the academy when Kakashi heard a familiar "Oy! Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi and Haru turned around to see Naruto speeding toward them. "Oy Naruto kun," Haru called back.

Naruto jogged over to his sensei and Haru nee chan. "I've been looking for you."

"You're up early," Kakashi peeked down at Naruto. Of course the kid was up early, he wanted to spend every free moment with their new friend.

Naruto grinned up at Haru. "I thought that I would take you out to breakfast Haru nee chan."

Haru returned Naruto's smile. "Thank you Naruto kun, but we've already had coffee and doughnuts this morning over at the hospital."

Naruto looked at Haru's hand it was all healed up. "I'm glad you're all fixed up nee chan."

"We were just on our way over to the academy," Kakashi informed. "It looks as though I may have found a job or two for Haru san."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes lit up. Kakashi nodded affirmative. "Yosh!" That means you'll stay in Konoha for a while nee chan?"

Haru laughed a little. "I just might do that."

Naruto accompanied them to the Ninja academy telling Haru nee chan all about his days as a student there as they walked along. It was still too early for class to get started the students were just beginning to file in when the trio arrived. Kakashi led them to Iruka's office. Iruka was still at his desk buried under the mountain of work.

"Oy Iruka sensei!" Naruto greeted hurrying into his former teacher's office.

Iruka peered over his stack of folders. "Oy Naruto," he answered smiling a little. It had been nearly two weeks since he had last seen the genin. Behind Naruto Kakashi was leading a woman into Iruka's office. Iruka stared. _Whoa…she's beautiful. Is she the assistant Kakashi was talking about? Oh hell yeah! _ Iruka quickly got to his feet to meet the woman. Standing up he could see all if her that his stack of files had obscured. Iruka saw midriff and cleavage. _Whoa…_

"Iruka, this is Haru san. She is the one I mentioned to you earlier. Haru this is Umino Iruka. He's an instructor here at the academy."

Iruka smiled at Haru and extended his hand to her. "It's nice to meet you Haru san."

Haru took Iruka's hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too Iruka."

"Kakashi has told you about my work? He's told you how overwhelmed I am?" Iruka had already made up his mind. He most defiantly wanted Haru working with him.

"He said you were swamped with work and that you could use someone with an eye for detail." She smiled at Iruka. He was still shaking her hand a little.

"I have about four decades of academy records to sort and catalogue. It's a bloody nightmare in here." Iruka looked from one stack of folders to the next to emphasize his point. "I'll take any help you can offer me Haru san, even if it's only a few hours a week."

"We have to speak with hokage sama too this morning Iruka," Kakashi reminded. "I believe he wants her to do some translating."

Hearing Kakashi's voice snapped Iruka out of his stupor and Iruka let go of Haru's hand. He brought his hand back and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. "Of course Haru san's work schedule would be totally up to hokage sama. I believe he may be in the faculty lounge looking over next semester's schedules. He was going to do that this morning."

Kakashi watched Iruka watching Haru. His chunin friend was blushing slightly. _I guess Iruka has never met someone like Haru. _"Perhaps we should track hokage sama down then. Get some sort of an agenda for Haru san ne?" Kakashi looked down at his lady friend. "If you're still willing to take on both jobs that is. As you can see, Iruka has a lot of work to do and hokage sama has even more then this that requires translation."

"Haru nee chan can do it dattebayo!" Naruto interjected. "It will just take a while. Right nee chan?" he beamed up at Haru. He was looking forward to her staying in Konoha for a good long while.

"I can certainly try." Haru bounced her smile from Naruto back up to his former sensei. "I'd really like to help."

"Shall we go look for hokage sama then?" Iruka suggested. He could use the help right away. It would be great if Haru could start today or tomorrow.

"Faculty room you said?" Kakashi started out into the hall. Haru and Naruto were right behind him.

"Hai," Iruka fell in line and they proceeded down the hall and around the corner to the faculty room. When they reached the right door Iruka peeked inside. Hokage was in there looking over the schedules. "Wait here Naruto."

Haru followed Iruka and Kakashi into the faculty room where the leader of the village was sitting. Iruka went and stood beside the Hokage, Kakashi stood with Haru. "Hokage sama this is Haru, the woman I was telling you about. Haru this is Sandaime Hokage of Konoha village," Kakashi got the introductions out of the way.

Haru bowed a little. "Nice to meet you."

The old man sized the young gypsy woman up. Kakashi had seemed to be rather infatuated with the stranger; he wasn't too old to see why. "Welcome to Konoha Haru chan," he smiled a little. _She really is a looker. _

Haru brightened. She had been a little nervous about meeting the leader of a shinobi village, but the hokage seemed a very pleasant old man. "Thank you."

"Hokage sama," Kakashi began. "Iruka has expressed that he could certainly use some help organizing that travesty in his office."

"Aint that the truth," Iruka groaned.

Hokage rolled his eyes. "As I suppose you've seen Haru chan, Iruka here can use a little help." Iruka's shoulders sagged a little. "It is a rather lengthy and tedious assignment. A lot of checking and re checking. That sort of thing."

Haru's eyebrows went up. _Does he want to help Iruka then ne? _ "I'd be glad to be of assistance in any way that I can."

"A census of every ninja that has ever passed through the academy," Iruka sighed tiredly.

For the moment Hokage ignored Iruka's whining and stayed focused on the woman before him. "There are also a stack of scrolls and documents that could use translating back at my office. Some of the older documents are in Quell and Judan. You are fluent in these languages are you not?"

Haru wanted to be completely honest. "Fluent may be stretching it a little. Quell is a very old language."

"You have read books in Quell though," Kakashi pointed out. "You read _Quiet Mountain_ in Quell right in front of me." Haru looked at him funny and he smiled. _Sorry Haru, but this is what Gene wanted._

Haru blinked at Kakashi. "Well yeah, but I don't speak the language. Their phonetic structure has been lost over the ages."

Hokage shook his head. "I don't think being able to speak the language will matter all that much, it's being able to read it that is important. You can do that can't you?"

Haru returned her attention to the elder. "Yes, I can read Judan and Quell."

The old man smiled at Kakashi's pretty young find. "That being the case Haru san, would you consider staying on here in Konoha and doing some translation for me as well as giving poor Iruka here a hand with his assignment? Two pairs of eyes are always better then one, don't you agree?" The young woman looked surprised, but interested. Hokage sweetened the offer. "Certainly you will be paid for your hard work. I will see you have a room on campus. The jonin wing is generally quite peaceful, I'm sure there is an empty room or two on that floor, isn't there Kakashi san?"

Kakashi nodded affirmatively. He had hoped Hokage would put her up on campus but he hadn't expected the old man to offer her a room up with the jonin. There was an empty room two doors down from his. "Yes there are a few unoccupied rooms."

_The jonin wing? _Haru was taken aback. _Why would this guy put me up with his best ninja? Does he not trust me? Does he want me watched? _She glanced at Kakashi. She wanted to whisper a few questions to him, but it was a bad idea. The old man was still watching her. "Uhh… excuse me… The jonin wing?"

Sarutobi could sense her suspicion. He smiled a little. _So she is a clever girl. _"Traveling with Kakashi I'm sure that you have learned that our jonin are our best ninja. They know how to _behave_ themselves; you will not be disturbed and will have total privacy within your room."

"So they aint a bunch of rowdy guys," she thought aloud and then cursed herself for doing so. "Uh, I mean…"

Kakashi suppressed a laugh but Iruka let a giggle slip loose. Hokage chuckled lightly himself. "They're a pretty mellow bunch," he conceded. Haru's cheeks were turning pink. "You would find it quieter, more peaceful to do your reading and studying there." She seemed to catch on _reading. _Kakashi had mentioned how scholarly Haru was. "Of course you will have access to anything in the library that you may need to put your work in order."

_Library! _Haru had seen it briefly this morning. "Anything I want out of the library ne?"

_Clever indeed, curious too. _Sarutobi nodded. "Feel free to study Hidden Leaf and its history. If you enjoy working with Iruka and all goes well then perhaps we could find a more permanent position for you at the academy, if you take a liking to our village that is."

The offer was like none she had ever received. There was no way she could possibly say no. _Study the Shinobi? Hell yeah! _"I'll do it!" she answered quickly trying not to smile too wickedly. She peeked up at Iruka. He was smiling excited and relieved.

Sarutobi smiled at Haru. "Quite the scholar aren't you Haru? Perhaps you can pass that love of learning onto those around you." He looked up at Kakashi. The jonin was smiling down at the woman he had brought to Konoha. _You really like this one ne Kakashi? I can see why. She's more then just a pretty face._ "Maybe you can even get a decent book in this guy's hand."

Haru and Iruka giggled as Kakashi startled and blushed a little. Kakashi cleared his throat and straightened. "I've read the classics," he defended.

"You're going to turn your genin into perverts reading that crap around them Kakashi," Hokage threw in one last jab and turned on Iruka. "Well don't just stand there grinning like a fool. Assign this girl a room."

Iruka moved. "Huh!"

Sarutobi turned back to the two in front of him as Iruka hurried out. In the hall he heard Naruto's muffled _Yosh!_ and the old man chuckled lightly. "Kakashi, why don't you and Naruto show Haru around today. Let her get familiar with the place. Help her settle in. I'll work out a schedule with Iruka. Haru can see him in the morning to start her helpful work for Konoha."

Kakashi bowed a little and turned to Haru. "Shall we?"

Haru bowed politely to the elder. "Thank you so much hokage sama."

Sarutobi smiled and flushed at the sight of _all that skin she's showing. _"I'm sure it will be a great pleasure to have you amongst us Haru chan." She giggled at him and he giggled back.

Kakashi looked away from the old man so he wouldn't see him rolling his eyes. _Well the old geezers favorite pastime is chatting with pretty young girls. _"Come Haru; let's find out which room will be yours." Kakashi went out and Haru followed.

The old man smiled at the excited voices out in the hall. Both Naruto and Haru sounded thrilled. He chuckled to himself as he lit his pipe. Having Haru around was going to be very exciting indeed.

Kakashi took the lead and in a few minutes they ended up in the main office. Naruto stood outside the office introducing Konohamaru and his friends to Haru. Haru thought the little ones were absolutely adorable. Kakashi pointed out that the two rooms beside his were both empty. Iruka assigned her the one two doors down from Kakashi's so they wouldn't be right on top of each other, not that Iruka thought Kakashi would mind Haru on top of him. He sniggered quietly as his face turned red.

With her room assigned Kakashi and Naruto began to give Haru a guided tour of their village. By nine o'clock Sasuke and Sakura had caught up to them. Everyone offered to help Haru get her things from the carriage back at the ranch and move them to her new room. She accepted their help with a thankful smile.

It didn't take long to get to the ranch, but it did take Haru a while to sort out what of her belongings to bring back to Konoha with her. She let Sakura help her go through the bags and trunks lashed to the carriage. Haru selected a number of books, a few comfort items she had left in the carriage and some more clothes. Haru sifted through a trunk that belonged to her father and helped herself to one of his old button down sweaters. It was kind of ugly and the elbows had been patched, but it was her da's favorite.

There were a few old framed pictures in with her da's stuff too. Haru grabbed the last family portrait that existed of her family and the picture her da took of her and Shanihmaru. She pointed out her mom and her brother Cody to Sakura. Haru told her a little bit about Shanihmaru too. Sakura commented that Haru looked a lot like her mom. She thought that Cody and Shanihmaru were handsome too. Sakura felt bad that all Haru had were the pictures of the dead. It made her want to be close friends with Haru nee chan all the more.

While the ladies sorted through Haru's things the guys bummed around outside of the barn. Kakashi saw Hojo heading out to the back forty and smiled deviously. He started Hojo's way with Sasuke and Naruto right behind him. His boys were smiling viciously too. They stayed out of sight; Hojo never even knew they were there. Kakashi waited until Hojo was rigging up the shit spreader to make his move. He used a wire to trip Hojo and the creep fell ass over teakettle into the wagonload of horse shit. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and the boys stifled their giggles behind their hands.

Haru got her things into three bags and was ready to go by the time the guys returned from their mischievous mission. Kakashi shouldered the heaviest bag full of Haru's books. She apologized for making him carry such a heavy load but Kakashi assured her he didn't mind at all. Naruto carried one bag, Sasuke the other and they headed back to Konoha.

It was lunch time by the time they got back to Konoha and Haru insisted on buying lunch for everyone to show her appreciation for all of their help. Naruto pointed then to the Ichiraku Ramen shop and they had lunch there. Haru watched the young woman behind the counter with her father. It made Haru miss her da just a little more. After lunch the troop headed to the dorm. Kakashi's genin weren't permitted in the jonin wing so he moved to take all of the bags up for Haru himself.

Word had traveled fast and Ebisu hurried across the courtyard to meet the woman Kakashi had brought home with him. "Oy Kakashi!" Ebisu called running over.

"Konnichiwa Ebisu," Kakashi greeted. "What's up?"

Ebisu looked the woman up and down from behind his sunglasses. "You must be Haru. Iruka told me about you. I am Ebisu; it's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand to Haru.

"It's nice to meet you too Ebisu. I'm Haru." She took his hand to shake it but instead of a shake Ebisu brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Ebisu kissed the back of Haru's hand. "I hope that we can get to know each other better," he said with a grin.

Kakashi cleared his throat slightly annoyed. Ebisu let go of Haru and turned to Kakashi. "Make yourself useful Ebisu. Take those bags and follow me. We're going to drop this stuff off in Haru san's room."

Ebisu hefted the two bags at Kakashi's feet. "Anything to be of service m'lady."

Haru looked at Ebisu kind of funny and then followed Kakashi up to her new room. They left the bags there for now and headed back out. There was still much more of Konoha for Haru to see.

The afternoon seemed to fly by. Team seven showed her all of the places in Konoha that Haru might find them. Even Sasuke pointed out his house to Haru and he told her to stop by anytime. Haru met Asuma and his team. Ino eyed Haru suspiciously wondering if Sasuke kun had checked the woman out. Choji shook her hand in between handfuls of potato chips. Shikamaru stood beside Asuma as he made small talk with Kakashi and Haru.

Kurenai and her genin were in the training area. Kakashi made the introductions. Haru thought that maybe Hinata had a crush on Naruto. She seemed flushed and uneasy around him. Kiba had an adorable puppy. Haru couldn't resist picking up Akamaru and loving him up. Kiba sat back with Shino watching his lucky dog. After showing Haru some of the training area they headed back toward the village. They were slowly meandering their way through the streets when Gai spotted them.

News traveled fast in Konoha for sure. Gai had heard Kakashi brought some pretty hip chick back to Konoha with him and that she was going to be working at hokage's place and the academy. Gai moved to intercept so he could check Haru out for himself. "Konnichiwa," Gai greeted stepping out in front of Kakashi.

"Yo Gai," Kakashi greeted back. Gai was already smiling at Haru. "Gai san, this is Haru. Haru, Mite Gai," Kakashi introduced.

Haru extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you Gai san."

Gai sized the gypsy up in an instant. Her ample bosom pushing against her tiny top, her colorful full skirt and jingling belt of foreign coins. Haru's long, sun kissed hair spilled over one shoulder. Gai knew at once _this chick is so hip! _ He took her hand smiling at her. "The pleasure is entirely mine Haru san." His teeth glint in the sunlight.

Haru shook Gai's hand laughing a little. "Thank you Gai san."

Gai flashed his smile at Kakashi still holding Haru's hand. _It figures. Only someone as hip as Kakashi could find a woman as hip as Haru! _"Kakashi, good job bringing this fine young lady safely back to Konoha," he beamed.

Kakashi sighed a little. "Yes well, you can let go of her now Gai."

Gai dropped Haru's hand and laughed. "Protective of her already ne Kakashi?" Gai gave his rival the thumbs up. He turned his smile back to the woman. She looked a little dazed. "Sorry I can't spend more time getting to know you right now Haru san, but I have training to do. My adorable students are waiting for me. Please excuse me." Gai marched happily off.

Haru rolled her eyes over to Kakashi. He was watching Gai walk away with a little frown. "What's up with that guy?" she asked.

"Gai san can be rather… excitable sometimes." Kakashi looked down at Haru. The look on her face was amusing. "Maybe I should have warned you about him ne?"

Haru giggled a little. "Have I met everyone you know yet?" Kakashi just chuckled and shook his head.

Team seven stuck with Haru until right around dinner time. Sakura was the first to go. If she didn't get home in time to help her mom cook dinner she would get nagged half to death. Sakura said her good byes and took off for home. Naruto and Sasuke had no mother at home waiting for them. Haru offered to cook dinner for the guys if one of them wanted to let her in their kitchen. After a bit of a debate it was decided they would go to Sasuke's place. They did some shopping for groceries familiarizing Haru with the various stores in town. Sasuke led the way back to his place.

Kakashi and Naruto sat at the table; Sasuke helped Haru with all of the prep work for dinner. Haru liked Sasuke's kitchen. It was roomy and well stocked with nice dishes and utensils. She whipped up one delicious dish after another with ease. Though Sasuke wouldn't say it out loud, it made him happy to see a woman busy in his kitchen again. After dinner they sat around the table making pleasant conversation. For once Naruto and Sasuke weren't at each others throats.

It was getting late when they left Sasuke's place. Naruto headed home and Kakashi walked Haru back to the dorm. He was contented; today had been quite nice. "Need a hand unpacking Haru san?" Kakashi offered.

Haru had enjoyed the day too. She had seen much and met a lot of nice people. She really was coming to like Konoha. "I suppose you could help me get my books up on the shelf."

"Sure thing." He had carried them all the way here, might as well be the one to put them away.

They took their time strolling back to the dorm. The moon came out from behind the clouds to light their way. Kakashi and Haru went up to her room and she turned on the light. Haru put one bag up on her new bed and Kakashi got the bag loaded with books. "There are a few pictures in there with glass frames," Haru reminded. "They're on top. You can pull them out first."

Kakashi opened the bag and felt for the pictures. There were two; Haru with her family _Look how young Gene looked. _Haru with a man Kakashi assumed was Shanihmaru. "Just these two?"

Haru looked at the pictures Kakashi held out to her. "Yeah. Our last family portrait so to speak. That picture was taken shortly before ma and Cody died."

Gene had explained to Kakashi that his wife and son had been swept away when their costal homeland was hit by a tsunami. With their home destroyed and their family gone, Gene and Haru began to wander. He passed her the family picture and she put it on the headboard. "Shanihmaru?" Kakashi asked looking at the picture of Haru and a man embracing and smiling for the camera.

Haru smiled sadly and took the picture of her and Shanihmaru. "Yeah." She set it next to the other picture on the headboard. "Shanihmaru and I were together for almost a year before he passed away."

Kakashi wondered if Haru was still mourning her lost love as well as her father. "I must admit, I am impressed Haru san. You've kept your composure in front of my team. It's good for them to see how strong people can be when faced with the loss of someone they love."

"It's not that I don't…" Haru stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts. "It's not that I don't want to cry or mourn my father it's just that I promised him that I wouldn't. After Shanihmaru died I …I mourned him for a long time. Too long I guess. My da made me promise him that I wouldn't mourn him too. No moping around all depressed and no crying. His life was full, he had no regrets. I promised…" She looked away from the pictures and back to Kakashi. "I guess I'm trying to fulfill my da's last request too."

Kakashi smiled a little and nodded at Haru. "I'm glad to hear it."

She smiled back at the jonin. "I'll admit Konoha is a pretty cool place. I might become quite fond of this village after all. The people here are great and I had a wonderful time with you all today."

Kakashi didn't think it would take a full three weeks to convince Haru to stay in Konoha. She was getting there on her own already. "We enjoyed your company too Haru san."

They got busy unpacking. Haru finished with one bag of stuff while Kakashi made his way through the bag of books. Kakashi slid the three _Nexus of the Tower_ books on the shelf together. "This is some pretty heavy reading," he thought aloud.

Haru was shaking a bag of clothes out onto her new bed. "What's heavy?"

Kakashi turned his head away from the bookshelf and looked at Haru. "The Nexus books. The first one gave me such a headache I couldn't go back for more."

Haru laughed. "Some of the theories are a little out there." She emptied the bag and set it aside. "I would have thought that ninjas have an open mind to everything." She picked up a shirt, shook it out and re-folded it.

Kakashi shrugged and put the last two books from the bag up on the shelf, plant identification volumes. "Can't say I believe in aliens."

Haru laughed again as she folded her clothes. "Well maybe not the way they say in the book, but if you think this world is the only one in the universe, hell the multi-verse that has intelligent life…." She stopped. Kakashi had finished putting the books away and was looking at her funny. "What?"

"Multi-verse?"

"Yeah, more then just our universe, many."

He had never heard any multi verse theory, but it sounded familiar. "Like infinity."

Haru nodded. "Something like that."

"That multi verse stuff in one of your books?"

"Nexus two. Wanna borrow it, or are you afraid of the headache?" she teased.

Kakashi pulled the book off the shelf and peeked at the table of contents. "That's a lot of polysyllabic words ne?"

She dropped a folded skirt onto the pile of other neatened clothes. "Well it's not _Come Come Paradise_. You wanna borrow a dictionary too?"

Kakashi looked up at her. "Funny." He closed the book and took a few steps toward the bed. "I can borrow this?"

"Sure." She smiled satisfied. "Be kinda nice to talk smart stuff to someone once in a while. I look a little crazy talking to myself."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "I can certainly try to understand this crap. If I don't get it I'm sure you'll explain it to me."

That got Haru laughing again. "Sure I will Kakashi."

He watched her throw down another folded shirt and pick up another skirt. Beneath the skirt were smaller more delicate items. _Panties! _He averted his eyes but not before noticing _she's got a lot of red ones! _To his chagrin she went from folding her skirt to folding her delicates. Kakashi tried to look out the window.

"What's your problem? Ya act like ya never saw a ladies draw's before." Kakashi startled and cut his eyes over to hers. Haru giggled. She wasn't sure, it was too hard to tell with his face behind a mask, but Kakashi looked a bit embarrassed. "Are underpants not aloud here? Okay, fine, I won't wear any then." She was sure his jaw dropped beneath his mask and Haru bubbled laughter.

Kakashi's mouth did fall open _no panties? _And then Haru was laughing at him. Kakashi cleared his throat and straightened. "Draw's are not forbidden," he teased back using her word, "I suppose its up to you whether or not you want to wear panties."

Haru tittered laughter. "Say it again?"

Kakashi frowned confused. "Say what again?"

"Panties," she gasped a little breathless from laughing.

"Panties." Haru busted up laughing again. "What is so funny about panties?"

It took her a moment to bring herself under control. "I gotta ninja… to say… panties!" Silly laughter took over again.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. He could see why Naruto and Haru got along so well, they were both capable of being quite ridiculous. "I see. Well, congratulations then."

Haru shook her head a little and set to putting her folded clothes away. She was very amused. "I can hardly believe it," she sighed. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had my own bed?" She tucked away her personals and went back to the bed to grab her neat stack of shirts.

_About six years, isn't that right Haru san. _"You've traveled quite a lot Haru san." Kakashi felt his cheeks cooling with her delicates out of sight.

Haru tucked her shirts into a drawer and closed it with her hip. She turned around again smiling at her bed. "Yeah, sure have." She set to putting her skirts away in another drawer. "Maybe it will be nice to get off the road for a while."

Kakashi could see that Haru's mood was good. She seemed excited to have her own bed room. "This room can be your own private sanctuary Haru san. You'll have your own bed to sleep in each night."

Haru finished putting her clothes away and went to her new bed and sat down on it. The mattress was soft and the blankets were fuzzy. She sighed contentedly and lay back on the bed. "I'm gonna sleep naked every night!"

_Oh? _Kakashi blinked at the woman sprawled out on her bed. "Uh…"

Haru propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Kakashi. "Don't you ever sleep in the nude Kakashi san?" she couldn't help but flirt a little. Kakashi was handsome, defiantly mysterious and fun to embarrass.

"Uh…" Kakashi tried to fight the mental picture his lecherous side was forming in his mind's eye. _Naked Haru san ne? _Kakashi cleared his throat. "No, not really. I'm pretty much on call all of the time. Wouldn't want to scare a midnight messenger to death ya know?" he laughed lightly trying to joke away the tension. _Did it just get really hot in here?_

Haru giggled. "Oh really?"

"Yeah well, I've got some pretty hairy legs." That got Haru laughing again and Kakashi smiled behind his mask. It was late and now seemed like a good time to go so Kakashi took a step back toward the door. "I'll leave you to it then Haru san. If you need anything feel free to ask. I'm a light sleeper so…" Kakashi back pedaled toward the door.

Haru flashed him one last smile. "Thanks Kakashi. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Haru san." Kakashi went out closing the door behind him. He was tempted to linger there a moment and listen. Part of him was dieing to know if she meant what she said about sleeping with no clothes on. _Settle down now Kakashi, that's none of your business. _He shuffled down the hall to his own room trying to purge his more lecherous thoughts from his mind. Kakashi had to admit though, _that Haru, she's some piece of work ne?_

Haru finished settling in to her room, stripped off her clothes and climbed into bed. That night she slept better then she had in ages.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: At home in Hidden Leaf**

In the days and weeks that followed Haru found herself becoming more at home in Konoha. Old man hokage reminded Haru of her da some. She thought that maybe it was because both of the old farts smoked a pipe. Sandaime was fatherly in nature as well. Haru enjoyed working for him. Hokage sama was pleased with her work and told her often to just take her time, there was no need to rush. Haru thought old man hokage wanted her to stay in Konoha.

Oftentimes she would go and stand with Sandaime and look at the faces in the rock. Sandaime told Haru all about the previous hokage of Konoha. Taking a walk with him was like getting a history lesson and she loved it. He talked about Kakashi a lot too. The old man knew that Haru was just as infatuated with the jonin as he was with her. Haru always listened intently to whatever he had to say. Sarutobi was thrilled that such a pretty young lady enjoyed spending time with an old geezer like him. He noticed a lot more smiles in Konoha since Haru had come to stay.

Haru worked on translation mostly during the morning at hokage's place and spent her afternoons in Iruka's office trying to organize his mess. Iruka would join her after class was dismissed and the two of them would work together. They hit it off pretty well and became fast friends. Occasionally Haru would drop in on his class. Iruka's students all loved Haru. Konohamaru teased his sensei about his "girlfriend" more and more as Iruka continued working with Haru. Sometimes they lugged some work back to Iruka's place and went over files while Haru made dinner. Iruka loved her cooking. She made dishes he had never tried before all the time.

Eventually Iruka and Haru started to sneak out for a drink after the day's work was done. Iruka wasn't a boozer, he just liked to sit and socialize with Haru. He thought she was just as smart as she was beautiful. He enjoyed her company and their intelligent conversations. Haru spent a lot of evenings shooting the breeze with Iruka while team seven was off on their missions. It took almost no time at all for Iruka to become Haru's best friend in Konoha.

Haru had just got to Iruka's office when one of the other teachers poked his head in. "Haru san? Iruka sensei was wondering if you could give him a hand in the classroom. It seems there's been some sort of incident."

Haru left the office in a hurry and made her way down to Iruka's classroom. She had come to love all of his adorable little students too and she was worried. She went into the classroom and straight to Iruka.

Iruka stepped close to Haru and spoke to her in a hushed voice. "Oh thank goodness you're here!"

"What's going on Iruka?" he looked stressed.

"It's Kayko. She's had an accident."

Haru peeked over Iruka's shoulder looking at the children. "Is she hurt? Does she need a medic?" _Why the hell did you call me?_

"Not that kind of accident. She…" He was practically whispering in Haru's ear. "She peed her pants. She's locked herself in the bathroom and she won't come out." He leaned back and nodded at her as understanding came into Haru's eyes. "Maybe you could try? Kayko likes you. This situation calls for… a woman's grace." _Please help me Haru! _He was aware of every pair of eyes boring into his backside and every small set of ears trying to hear what he was whispering.

Haru nodded. "I see." She took a step back and pointed herself toward the door in the back of the classroom. _Poor kid! _"Why don't I just," she headed toward the back. Haru went to the bathroom door while Iruka started up with his class again. She knocked and spoke quietly. "Kayko chan it's Haru. Will you come out for me?" Silence. _Okay, lets do this another way. _"Can I come in there with you?" the lock on the door slipped back and Haru went in. She closed the door behind her as she bent to Kayko's eye level. "You alright Kayko?"

Kayko had calmed down, but she was humiliated. "I pissed myself! Is that alright! I think everybody saw!"

Haru bit her tongue to suppress a laugh. "It's alright Kayko. That part is all over now. You need to come out of here and go change your uniform. That's all and then you're all done and nobody will even remember it happened."

"Yes they will," Kayko pouted. "And they'll see my pee!" she pointed at the dark spot on her uniform.

"Well, then…. We'll hide it."

"How?" Kayko groaned.

Haru looked around for something in the tiny bathroom to cover the child, but there was nothing. She looked down and examined her own clothing. She couldn't give Kayko her skirt; Haru was presently exercising her right not to wear panties. That left her shirt. The exaggerated sleeves would be long enough to completely cover Kayko, but that would leave Haru in her bra. That gave her an idea. Haru smiled at Kayko as she unbuttoned her shirt. "I've got an idea Kayko. You tie this around yourself and you'll be all covered up."

Kayko lifted a brow. "Nobody will see my pee?"

"Nope. And I bet ya they'll even forget all about it the minute we walk out there," Haru said with a grin. She helped Kayko with her shirt.

Kayko looked at Haru san curiously. "But what about you nee san?"

Haru shrugged still grinning. She was wearing one of the bras she bought in Zackastan. It was pretty and decorated with small bells. It was a trick of the Shik women to hide bells in their clothing. Shiek men swear they hear bells every time their lovers laugh. It _almost_ looked like the top of an elaborate bathing suit. "Don't worry about me Kayko. Let's just go okay?"

"Can we run to the door?" she whined.

Haru chuckled. _Not in this bra kid. I might fall out. _"We can walk fast okay?"

Kayko nodded in agreement and Haru opened the door. The pair hustled quickly past the rows of students and Iruka peeked up at them briefly. He lost his place in the lesson he was reading. His jaw dropped as he saw Haru go streaking by. She looked at him and smiled as she hurriedly followed Kayko out of the classroom.

"Sensei your nose is bleeding!" Udon gasped.

"That's cuz he's a pervert!" Konohamaru jabbed.

Moegi giggled. "Iruka sensei loves Haru nee chan!"

Iruka straightened and pulled a hanky from his pocket. He dabbed at his nose. "Alright that's enough. Back to your lesson." _I see; she made me the spectacle instead of Kayko. Pretty quick thinking Haru san. _Iruka smiled.

Haru saw Kayko down to the nurse's office so that she could get into some dry clothes. The nurse looked at Haru funny. Haru shrugged her shoulders as if to say _well what can I do_. Haru took her shirt back, made sure that Kayko was alright and then went back to her room for a clean shirt. She giggled all the way there thinking of the look on Iruka's face just moments ago. Working with him this afternoon should be fun. Little did she realize that from that day on Haru had become indispensable to Iruka.

When team seven wasn't off on a mission, Haru tried to make time to spend with them. Naruto was trying to teach her one of his jutsu when they were alone. He told her not to tell anyone, to let it be a surprise. Haru just laughed at him and tried to learn the trick. She cooked dinner for Naruto and Sasuke often. She took care of their homes when they were away. Sometimes Kakashi would join them for Haru's home cooking. Haru and Kakashi got in the habit of borrowing books from each other. Occasionally Haru would barge in on one of their training sessions and take control of their afternoon. Kakashi had no choice but to just 'deal with it'. His genin thought Haru was the cats meow. Maybe Kakashi did too. Sometimes it was too hard not to be a big flirt with her. It was too much fun.

Once in a while after lunch Kakashi would sit in the courtyard and wait for Haru to show up at the academy. He had become used to their quick five minute conversations here and there as they worked around their busy schedules. It was a warm afternoon and Kakashi sat reading and waiting for Haru. He sensed her approach but played dumb for the moment. Behind his mask he was smiling.

Haru spotted Kakashi sitting and reading that smutty book of his. She tiptoed up behind him with a devious grin on her face. Haru leaned coquettishly over Kakashi's shoulder and peeked at his book. "My my Kakashi san, you really are getting to the good part."

Kakashi raised a brow and looked at Haru from the corner of his eye. With Haru leaning over him like this Kakashi had an up close and personal view of the cleavage pushing against him. His smile broadened behind his mask. "Ne?"

Haru put an arm around Kakashi and reached over with her free hand and turned the page for him. "Reading a little slow aren't you Kakashi?"

With Haru up against him like this, Kakashi had lost all interest in the book. Why settle for fiction when the real thing was right here hanging all over him. _Oh boy. She's in rare form today. _ Haru's eyes scanned the book. She held her bottom lip in her teeth. There was a wicked gleam in her eyes. Kakashi cleared his throat and straightened some pushing his shoulder into Haru's ample bosom. He tried his best not to ogle or blush. "Do you mind Haru san?"

Haru bat her eyelashes at Kakashi. Her cheeks were turning pink. "Am I bothering you Kakashi sensei?" Haru teased in a seductive voice.

_More then you know. _"I haven't even finished the last page yet."

Haru smushed closer to Kakashi bringing her face closer to his. She had grown to love flirting with him like this. She thought it was fun and Kakashi seemed to enjoy it too. "I could reenact it for you if you'd like."

Kakashi could think of a few scenes he wouldn't mind seeing Haru play out for him; with him. He had to fight to pull his eyes away from her cleavage. He was smiling lecherously behind his mask. He tried to sound serious and stern. "Do you mind Haru san? You're…smushing me." He didn't mind her pushing up against him like this, but they were in public and Haru's provocative pose was getting some stares.

Haru giggled. She was sure she had gotten to Kakashi at least a little but. She straightened and stepped back from him grinning satisfied. "You read too slow Kakashi. You're no fun." She turned on her heel, jingling the coins on her belt and headed back into the academy.

Kakashi watched Haru walk away. He thought that she was indeed a very beautiful woman. Her long flowing skirts and tight low cut crop tops flattered her more feminine features. Haru had a wiggle in her walk that made Kakashi's hidden smile get just a little bit bigger. _I'd like to show you just how fun I can be Haru san. _

Kakashi chuckled and snapped Come Come Paradise closed. He was already late meeting his team. Haru went inside and disappeared from view. Kakashi turned away and started off to meet his genin. He would defiantly hit the bar tonight; he was sure Haru and Iruka would be there having sake and getting silly. Kakashi thought he might get a little silly himself tonight. It would give him an adequate margin to do a little flirting with Haru. _I probably shouldn't _Kakashi laughed again _but it's so much fun. _

Kakashi dropped into the bar more often as the weeks flew by. Haru loved the sake here in Konoha. She and Iruka went out for a drink quite often after their day of work was done. Iruka and Haru were practically inseparable. They never got bored with the others company and they both tended to gab the others ear off. After about a month of happy hour Iruka knew more about Haru then anyone else in the village.

Iruka saw the flirty way Haru was with Kakashi. After a little pestering he managed to squeeze a confession out of her. Haru admitted she liked Kakashi, maybe a lot. Iruka was a little disappointed that it was Kakashi and not him Haru had set her eyes on; Iruka had developed quite the crush on Haru. Iruka was pretty confident that Kakashi liked Haru the way she liked Kakashi, but Iruka's friend could be more stubborn then a mule. Kakashi never really had a girlfriend. He didn't take that stuff too seriously.

As time passed Haru started to wonder just what she was really feeling for the ninja that had brought her to Konoha. Their flirty banter was always fun but sometimes Haru found herself getting a little too close to Kakashi, taking too long of a look in his eye. Haru hadn't felt this was since she had Shanihmaru at her side. She started to question herself; could she really be falling for Kakashi?

Kakashi was asking the same question of himself. Sure flirting with Haru was a fun game, but sometimes it didn't feel like a game. It felt real. He wondered if he should put a stop to it before the game became reality. Kakashi was a well known ninja, infamous really. It was an easy thing for an enemy to use your loved ones against you. Haru couldn't fight; she had spirit and a strong will, but she was no ninja. If he took Haru to him, it could put her in danger and Kakashi didn't want to do that. It would be one thing if Haru planned to stay in Konoha indefinitely. If she stayed here she would be safe, protected by the ninja of Konoha, but if she chose to wander again the only way Kakashi could protect her was to go with her. He couldn't leave Konoha, he didn't want to. I was quite the conundrum.

It was a warm day when Haru ducked out of hokage's place early. She knew where team seven was training today so she decided to bring them lunch. She packed up a picnic basket and headed into the woods to steal her friends for the day. As she suspected they weren't far from the river. "Oy!" Haru called traipsing up the hill lugging the oversized picnic basket.

Naruto turned and saw Haru coming toward them. "Oy! Haru nee chan!" he hurried to meet her. Naruto took the basket from Haru. "Wow this is heavy! What did you bring Haru nee chan?" Naruto hoped there was ramen in here. He could defiantly smell food.

They kept walking, meeting up with Sakura and Sasuke. Behind them Kakashi was frowning a little. "I brought lunch for everyone," she said with a grin. "I thought we could have a picnic by the river."

Kakashi tried to sound annoyed. This wasn't the first time she had popped in during their training. Haru was a pleasant distraction, perhaps too much so. She even distracted Kakashi just a little bit. "Alright, lunch by the river but then we're back to training."

"Yosh!" Naruto hurried forward with the basket. "What did you make for us nee san?"

The group moved to the river bank and Sakura and Haru spread out a blanket. Naruto eagerly pulled one delicious smelling dish after another from the basket. Lunch was served. Kakashi wouldn't say it out loud, but he absolutely loved Haru's miso soup. Sakura and Naruto fought over the dumplings, but Sakura won. With their bellies full team seven sat back with Haru and watched the clouds drift by.

Haru had motives other then lunch for sneaking out here to be with her friends. "Ya know what? Today is an outstanding day to catch some rays," she sighed.

"Catch rays?" Naruto had never heard of this.

Haru smiled and slipped her sunglasses off. "Yeah you know. Lay back and get a tan."

Kakashi lifted a brow. _Sunbathing ne? _His eyes drifted over to Haru for a better look at what she was wearing. Her short shirt buttoned in the front, her sarong covered her to her knees. _No way… don't tell me she's wearing a bathing suit under her clothes. _ Kakashi's inner lecher applauded.

Sakura looked down at her arms. She was pretty pale. "Just lay in the sun?"

"Yeah, let's do it. Maybe after we'll go swimming." Haru began the abduction of the rest of team seven's day.

Kakashi opened his mouth to protest, but held his tongue as he sat fixated on Haru. She was unbuttoning her shirt. She slipped her shirt off revealing the skimpy black and pink bikini top she was wearing underneath. Naruto gawked, Sakura blinked and even Sasuke raised a brow. Kakashi tried not to leer. He barely had time to think to himself _those are some nice twins! _ Haru stood up and untied her sarong. She pulled it away from her disclosing the rest of her bikini. _Ho-ly hell…. _

Sakura cut her eyes over to her team mates. Sasuke had averted his eyes. He was staring into his drink and his cheeks were pink. Naruto was staring at Haru with his mouth hanging open. Sakura frowned a little and then punched Naruto on top of his head. "Naruto! Don't be such a gaping pervert damnit!" _Someday I'll fill out like Haru nee chan too damnit! _

Naruto grabbed his head. "Ow Sakura that hurt!"

Kakashi watched enthralled as Haru bent over to talk to Naruto. The genin looked up at her; she smiled at him and pushed him over with a gentle tap to the forehead. "You're too young to be a pervert Naruto."

Naruto giggled and rolled his eyes up to Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei is the real pervert," Naruto teased. "He reads dirty books."

They all laughed a little at Kakashi's expense. "I'm not a pervert," Kakashi defended trying not to look at Haru. He concentrated his chakra and held back the nosebleed.

Haru rolled her eyes. "Sure you're not Kakashi sensei," she teased. Haru sat back down on the blanket and slipped her sunglasses back on. She was quite pleased with the reaction her bathing suit got out of Kakashi. _He was lookin. _ "Oy Naruto. Reach in that basket and get me my suntan oil would ya?"

Kakashi swallowed hard. _Oil? She's going to… _Naruto passed Haru the brown bottle that whiffed of coconut. Haru thanked him and set to rubbing her suntan oil all over her arms. _You gotta be kidding me… _Haru moved on to her legs. Her body glistened in the sun. _Oh man… would ya just look at that._

Haru finished applying her tanning oil and lay back with a sigh. "Don't mind me; I'm just gonna lay here 'till I'm nice and toasty."

Naruto immediately lay down next to Haru. "Me too!"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and lay back. If Haru nee chan thought laying in the sun was cool, then it probably was. "I'll try too." She lay back and closed her eyes.

Kakashi watched his genin succumb to Haru's influence yet again. Naruto and Sakura just did whatever Haru wanted to do with her. The two of them laying there like logs was proof enough. Kakashi cut his eyes over to Sasuke. The genin was watching his companions and occasionally stealing a quick glimpse of Haru. His face was still a bit red. _And this is just the laying in the sun part. What happens if they really go swimming? _Kakashi surveyed his team trying hard not to think of what Haru would look like all wet in her bikini. "Five minutes guys, that's it," he announced.

"Aww come on Kakashi," Haru nagged from her place in the sun. "I haven't even had a chance to get all hot yet."

Kakashi detected the flirty tone in her voice. He fought to keep the blood from rushing to his face. He had to stay composed in front of his students at least, but _hot Haru! _Kakashi cleared his throat. "We have training to do Haru san. You know that."

"You train all the time," Haru argued back. "I thought we could all go swimming after lunch has settled."

Naruto sat up and faced Kakashi. "Can we Kakashi sensei? Please!" he begged.

"Come on Kakashi," Haru pestered. "Don't be such an ogre. Let these guys have a little fun once in a while. Swimming is fun and good exercise."

Sakura jumped in to the fray. "Swimming is excellent for conditioning your muscles." She opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke. Sakura knew that they would all have to gang up on Kakashi sensei if they wanted to go swimming. She caught his eye and gave him the _go along with me_ look.

"It is pretty warm today. I guess I wouldn't mind getting wet," Sasuke put the last nail in the coffin.

"Slackers," Kakashi grumbled. As usual the kids had taken Haru's side turning their fate over to _the shameless hussy_ her. They would be miserable if they didn't get their way and it might affect their training. "One hour in the water and then its back to shuriken training got it?" Kakashi relented.

"Yosh!" Naruto cheered.

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes. He pulled out Come Come Paradise and pretended to read. _Hot wet Haru san in a bikini ne? Oh boy…_

Twenty minutes later Kakashi sat on the river bank next to the towels still pretending to read his book. Haru was more then just a slight distraction as she splashed around in the water with his genin. Kakashi didn't dare take too long of a look at them; he was still keeping one hell of a nosebleed at bay. He peeked up at them again. It appeared it was boys vs. girls in some sort of splashing war. Naruto was laughing like a loon as he hit Sakura with one wave after another. Haru dove underwater and attacked Sasuke from below dragging him under with her. They broke to the surface laughing and splashing at each other. _She's even got Sasuke wrapped around her little finger. _

Haru swam away from Sasuke back toward the shore. "Gimmie a minute. I've got some florescent marbles from Telk we can dive for."

Naruto quit splashing Sakura for the moment. "Cool!"

Kakashi stared at his book as Haru waded out of the water. _Don't stare… don't stare! _ Her footsteps approached and Haru stopped near him. Kakashi looked up at her. Haru was dripping wet and smiling. His eyebrow twitched a little. It looked like the water had been a little cold for Haru. _This is… torture. _He did his best to sound completely relaxed. "Enjoying yourself Haru san?"

She was. Haru liked hanging out with Konoha's genin. Haru giggled. "Yeah!" She bent at the waist a little and rested her hands above her knees. "Hey Kakashi, reach in my purse and grab out those marbles for me would ya?"

Kakashi swallowed hard. The twins were inches from his face and they were saluting him. _If these kids weren't here right now… _He could hear his heart beat in his ears. His inner lecher wanted to find out if more then a handful really was a waste. Kakashi ripped his eyes away from Haru and looked around for her purse. "Uh…sure"

Haru somehow managed to keep her grin from turning devious. Kakashi kept a straight face and sounded calm, but Haru knew better. He had been on page 47 since lunch. _Yatta! Kakashi is checkin me out! _She straightened letting herself jiggle a little. "It's probably buried under the towels."

Kakashi closed his book and set it down. _I should be yelling at her for interrupting our training. _Kakashi sifted through the towels and found Haru's purse. "Found it," he said taking it in his hand. Kakashi turned back to Haru and for a minute he froze. _Sweet mother of…!_ Haru was stretching her back. Her hands were locked together behind her head as she arched backward. The lecher in him screamed _get her! _Kakashi just might have if he hadn't sensed someone coming. He turned and looked into the woods.

"Oy!" Ebisu yelled running toward the river. He recognized team seven in the water. Not far from them he saw Kakashi and _that's an awful lot of skin! _Haru.

Kakashi got to his feet as Ebisu put his head down and sprinted the rest of the way to them. "Oy Ebisu," Kakashi was grateful for the distraction. Beside him Haru straightened up and dug her toes into the grass. "What's up?"

Ebisu looked up at Kakashi first. "I should have known Haru san would be with you guys." He turned to Haru ready to scold her. "Haru san!" but that was all he got out. Ebisu stared at Haru hard. His jaw hung slack and his eyes bulged. Ebisu saw nipples standing at attention and it was all over for him. He flailed falling back on his ass with a tremendous nose bleed.

"Ebisu!" Haru had never seen such a display. She stepped forward meaning to tend to him, but Kakashi stepped in the way.

Kakashi sighed and frowned at Ebisu. He was still gawking at Haru. _Pervert. _"Haru san," Kakashi commanded. "Throw a towel around yourself would ya? You're going to give this slob a seizure."

Haru blinked a little confused. "Uh… okay."

Ebisu was trying to regain control when Haru turned and bent over. He stared at the cheeks right in front of him. _Holy hell look at that ass! _Unable to stop himself Ebisu raised a shaky hand. _Grab it squeeze it grope it!_

Kakashi moved so fast it was a blur. He kicked Ebisu in the chest and sent him skidding back on his ass. The stunned jonin came to an abrupt stop in the grass about ten feet away. Behind Kakashi Haru was wrapping up in a towel. Kakashi frowned at Ebisu taking a few threatening steps toward him. "Just what were you thinking you perv?"

"I…uh…" he stammered. Ebisu was stone cold busted.

Haru turned around all wrapped up. The guys had moved back. "Nani?"

Kakashi slipped a hand in his pocket and regarded Ebisu coolly. "Did you want something Ebisu san?"

Ebisu reached into his pocket and pulled out a hanky. With Haru's boobs covered he brought himself under control. Ebisu wiped his face and tore off some of the cloth to plug his nose. "Yes actually." He crammed twisted pieces of cloth into his nostrils. He stood up clearing his throat and trying to regain his dignity. "Haru san!" he pointed at the woman accusingly. "You're playing hookey from work! You skipped out after lunch!"

"Oh?" Kakashi turned and faced Haru. Even wrapped in a towel she still looked _sexy as hell_. "Haru san?"

Haru wiggled her toes and rolled her eyes up to the passing clouds. She whistled innocently trying not to answer.

"Haru san!" Ebisu barked and she cringed a little.

"So what?" Haru cut her eyes over to Ebisu. "I can take an afternoon off."

Ebisu discovered being strict with her was calming his horny. "Haru san! You have an important and privileged job working for Hokage sama! You should take your work more seriously!"

Haru looked at Ebisu with a pout. "Poo poo on you Ebisu."

"What?"

Kakashi stepped between them. "Hey, hey. Fight nice children."

Haru clasped her hands together behind her back and lifted her nose indignantly. "I am _not_ a child."

_No kidding. _Kakashi tried to sound reprimanding. "Are you skipping out on your duties Haru san?"

"Not really."

"You should be in Iruka sensei's office working on the census," Ebisu countered.

"I was stuck in old man hokage's office all morning. I've been locked up for days. I need a break!"

Ebisu put a hand on his hip. "Did you ask hokage sama for a break?"

"Keh! You want me go ask him right now?"

Kakashi chuckled at the image that jumped into the forefront of his mind; hokage sama with a nose bleed. "Now now Haru san. You can't go see the old man looking like _that_." Kakashi smiled playfully at Haru. _She'd give the old fart a stroke. _

"Certainly not," Ebisu agreed. He straightened and cleared his throat. "Hussy," he murmured under his breath.

Kakashi turned his head and frowned at Ebisu. "Ne?" he put enough warning in his tone to startle the other jonin. It was one thing for Kakashi to call Haru a hussy in jest or wishful thinking, but it annoyed him to hear Ebisu say it. Kakashi stepped closer to Ebisu lowering his voice so Haru couldn't hear. "Hussy is it? You reach for a happy handful and call her a hussy?"

Ebisu's composure faltered and he took a generous step back from Kakashi. For a moment he thought he was going to get his ass kicked. "Hold on there Kakashi san!"

Kakashi was satisfied he had scared Ebisu enough. "You can tell hokage sama Haru will be along shortly. I promised my genin that they could have this little break. They still have some of the time I allotted them left. I'm sure Haru will head back once we resume training. Right Haru san?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

Haru was trying to figure out what exactly was going on. It appeared that Kakashi was not only keeping the other jonin away from her, but he was defending her from his nagging. She blinked at Kakashi somewhat surprised. _Kakashi is protecting me? _"Right."

Ebisu nodded. Clearly he had overstayed his welcome. "Very well then. I'll leave Haru san to you Kakashi sensei." Ebisu turned and hurried back in the direction he had come from. He frowned to himself, his chest hurt just a bit where Kakashi had kicked him. _Jeez Kakashi. If you like Haru san like that you shoulda just said so. _

Kakashi watched Ebisu retreat hurriedly and turned back to Haru. She was looking at him with something like hero worship in her eyes. She was smiling and her cheeks were turning pink again. "Haru san?"

Haru was thrilled, even slightly embarrassed. _Kakashi stuck up for me! _"Kakashi, thank you!" She took a few quick steps his way. Her towel came loose and fell off, but Haru didn't care. She threw her arms around Kakashi's neck and gave him a big hug.

_Oh boy… _there was an awful lot of Haru san pushed against him. Kakashi patted her on the back a few times trying not to think about how smooth her cool skin was. "No problem Haru san. Just remember you have to get back to work after this."

"I will!" she let go of Kakashi and went back over to her purse. Haru dug out her pouch of marbles. She stood with it in her hand and looked back at Kakashi once more. She couldn't be entirely sure, but he did look at least a little flustered. Haru giggled delighted and headed back into the water to play with her friends.

Kakashi didn't go back to the shore right away instead he slipped into the woods. He had to settle his dancing hormones and he couldn't do that with Haru in his sights. Kakashi took in a long deep breath and let it out slowly. It occurred to him that he had been more then just a little annoyed by Ebisu and his perverted tactics. _That guy… _Ebisu had asked Haru out a few times, but she had always politely refused a date. Ebisu dropped into the bar sometimes and sat with Haru and Iruka for a few rounds. _Maybe I should drop by myself eh?_

He smiled a little and tried to shake the image of 'bikini Haru' from his mind. Having a drink or two after work with his friends was starting to sound like a great idea. Behind him he could hear Sasuke and Haru laughing. _You too ne Sasuke? _It couldn't be helped. Haru really was a lot of fun to be around; his genin thought she was _so cool! _ As Kakashi slowly brought himself back under control he made up his mind to drop in to the pub this evening.

The rest of the week went by in a mostly uneventful way. Haru didn't interrupt training again; she had some work to catch up on. Kakashi stopped by the bar and after a few drinks he escorted Haru back to her room. They had all left the bar earlier then usual this evening. Haru said she had some reading to do. Kakashi walked her to her room and then headed to his own. He was a little groggy, but more bored then tired.

Kakashi wandered to the window. He watched the wind swaying the tree tops. It was a warm night and the breeze smelled clean. Looking out at the night Kakashi caught movement from the corner of his eye, not a branch _orange? _He turned his head and saw something small and orange in a great tree outside the west wing. _Naruto? What is he doing here? _ Kakashi decided to find out. He ducked out his window and hopped over to the tree. He moved so quickly and quietly Naruto didn't even sense him coming.

Kakashi appeared beside Naruto on the branch and dropped his hand on the boys head. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin and let out a startled cry. "Kakashi sensei?"

_Did I startle him that badly? _"What are you doing here Naruto?" Naruto seemed flustered. Kakashi looked up and saw what Naruto had been looking at. The branch they stood on afforded them a view right into Haru's room. She was sitting by the window reading a scroll and chewing on the end of a pencil."Are you _peeking_ on Haru san?" Kakashi did his best to sound accusing. _Even I never thought of this _he mused.

"I'm not peeking!" Naruto blurted wildly embarrassed. "I was just checking on her that's all."

"Oh? And just how often do you hang out here _checking_ on Haru, ne Naruto?" Hokage's words came back to haunt him _You're going to turn your genin into perverts reading that crap around them Kakashi. _

Naruto frowned. His cheeks were burning. _Totally busted. _ "Just… sometimes."

"It's called voyeurism," Kakashi sighed. _Great, I've created a peeping tom. _

Naruto shook Kakashi's hand off his head. "It's not like that! I told you already, I'm just checking on her," he repeated. He wasn't about to admit to his sensei how often he checked in on Haru. Kakashi would probably beat him for being a pervert. _Don't see why. He's worse then me. _"What are _you_ doing out here Kakashi sensei?" he tried to counter.

"I saw one of my fool students looking into a _jonin_ bedroom." Kakashi kept his tone solemn. "You should know better Naruto."

"Haru's not a ninja," he tried.

"That doesn't make it any less polite to be peeking on her."

Naruto sighed frustrated. "I'm not peeking! Even if I was peeking, which I'm _not,_ it doesn't matter anyway. I'm sure I'll ask Haru nee chan to marry me in a few years!"

Kakashi chuckled quietly. He knew that Naruto and Haru had become close. They spent a lot of their free time together. _That's quite the crush you've got there Naruto_. "Oh? And what does Haru san have to say about that? What would she say if she knew you were a peeper, a pervert ne Naruto?"

Naruto startled. _He wouldn't dare tell her…would he? _"I…uh. She… Haru…"

Kakashi shook his head and sat down next to Naruto. "You know what I think? I think she would be pretty mad if she knew you were watching her like this. Hokage sama did promise Haru she would have her privacy in her room."

Naruto's eyes grew bigger. "You aren't going to tell on me are you Kakashi sensei!" he panicked. Naruto grabbed his head. "Oh no! Haru nee chan is gonna hate me! She'll get the wrong idea and think I'm a big perverted creep like you!"

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched annoyed. "I'm a perverted creep? I'm not the one hiding in a tree waiting for the eleven o clock peep show," he returned annoyed.

Naruto blinked surprised at Kakashi. "How do you know when she gets ready for bed?"

Kakashi was startled to be so right on. "Are you saying you have seen Haru get undressed!" Part of him wanted to knock the little bastard right out of the tree; his devious side wanted to pat the kid on the back.

Naruto put up his hands "N-no!"

"Naruto," Kakashi warned. It wasn't just his cheeks that were red now Naruto's whole face was scarlet.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Okay maybe once, but it was an accident I swear!" he made the lie sound totally convincing. "I just come up here to check on Haru nee chan sometimes before I go to bed. Like, ya know, if she looked like something was bugging her that day, like today. She seemed kind of stressed out when I saw her earlier so I…" Naruto stopped and let his explanation sink in some.

Kakashi was sure he was getting some half truths, but he didn't doubt Naruto would check up on Haru if he noticed her behave strangely. He certainly couldn't have his student peeking in the jonin dorm all night though. "Alright Naruto, lets make a deal."

Naruto lifted a brow. Perhaps there was a way out of this after all. "A deal?"

"From now on, if you think something is wrong with Haru san, you tell me. I can check in with her on my way to my room, see if there is something she needs to talk about. Can you do that Naruto?"

He could, he just didn't want to. Even if it was from a distance Naruto liked to be the one checking up on Haru. "Yeah, I guess," he pouted.

"In return, I won't mention your… nocturnal activities to Haru san or hokage sama. But," Kakashi lifted a finger and stared his student down, "I better not catch you out here again peeping on Haru san. If I do I will whip the skin off you and then I'll rat you out as a pervert to Haru, hokage sama and even to Sasuke and Sakura. Understand?"

Naruto swallowed hard. For the moment, he was safe, but he would have to abide by Kakashi's rules. No more watching Haru at night. "Yes, I understand."

Kakashi thought the situation was resolved. Naruto wouldn't go directly against his sensei; not when sensei had such damning perverted secrets to hold over his head. "Good. Now I suggest you beat it. It's already after ten now and you have training in the morning."

Naruto stood up on the branch casting one last glance at Haru in the window. _Goodnight Haru. _"Yes Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi waited until Naruto was gone before he went back to his room. It was somewhat amusing to him to think that his student had such a perverted streak _he's almost as bad as I am. _Kakashi thought of their afternoon by the river earlier this week. Maybe Haru san in a bikini was just too much for Naruto's awakening hormones to handle. Her teeny bikini had certainly turned Kakashi's head. Kakashi had to laugh. He had been thirteen once upon a time himself; sometimes Haru made him feel like he still was. The weekend was coming up and for the first time in weeks team seven wouldn't be away on a mission. Kakashi decided that he would have to stop into the pub tomorrow night. He was sure Iruka and Haru would be there. Why not go have some fun?

Saturday night rolled around and Kakashi made his way to the pub. He arrived a little later then usual, he had been delayed by a rather lengthy 'to do' list. He was ready for a drink after listening to Ebisu bitch and moan about Konohamaru for the better part of an hour. Kakashi spotted Iruka and Haru at a table near the back. Iruka saw him come in and Kakashi waved in greeting.

"Oy oy Kakashi!" Iruka called waving his friend over. "Come have a drink with us!"

Kakashi walked over to the table where Iruka and Haru sat. They both had a bit of a drunken flush going on. Kakashi smiled. "Looks like you two had a few without me."

Haru waved a hand at Kakashi. "It's not our fault you're always late to the party Kakashi san," she giggled.

_Yosh! This is my chance to help Haru san out! _Iruka called over to the barkeep. "More sake! Bring more sake!" He chuckled as Kakashi took a seat at the table. _Haru san is getting pretty drunk. I'll just get Kakashi to take her back to her room and… _Iruka broke out in drunken giggles himself.

Kakashi lifted a brow at his friend. "Jeez Iruka, are you that sauced already?"

Haru laughed. "You missed it. We've been doing lottsa shots." Kakashi looked at her and she dropped him a wink. "Iruka won on a fortune slip so he's buying."

Kakashi smiled at Iruka. "You finally won something ne?" Iruka had been playing those stupid lottery scratch offs for what seemed like forever.

Iruka laughed delighted. "Yep!" The bartender sent over a tray with more sake. Iruka poured them all a fresh cup. "To getting lucky!" he toasted grinning.

Kakashi and Haru drank with him. Haru blew out a hot breath as the sake burned its way down. She swayed a bit in her seat. _Holy shit man I think I'm getting drunk. _The thought got her giggling again.

Kakashi turned his curious stare to Haru. _Haru san is…drunk? _He cut his eyes over to Iruka and frowned a little. It was one thing to buy your friend a few drinks, but it almost looked like Iruka was _trying_ to get Haru drunk. "Iruka," Kakashi tried to keep his annoyance out of his voice as Iruka poured them all another drink. "It looks to me like you got Haru san pretty drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" Haru lifted a finger commanding their attention. "I am inebriated!" Haru broke up laughing again.

While Haru was amused with herself, Kakashi took the time to give Iruka the hard eyeball. "Are you trying to get her drunk, Iruka?"

"Well yes," Iruka answered without thinking. He saw the way Kakashi straightened and Iruka looked up into a single angry eye. Iruka brought his hands up. "Hold on a minute there Kakashi! It isn't what you think! I wasn't trying to…!"

"To what?" Haru topped off everyone's cup spilling a little on the table.

Kakashi kept his eyes on Iruka's guilty looking face. He knew that Iruka and Haru had become good friends, but Kakashi had to wonder if the chunin had other more devious thoughts and feelings rattling around in that perverted mind of his. If Iruka was trying to get Haru drunk and take advantage of her, Kakashi would just have to beat the crap out of him. He raised one hand and held up his pinky finger. "Ne, Iruka?"

_Kakashi thinks I was…! _"Kakashi!" Unfortunately for him Iruka wasn't getting Haru this drunk for his own benefit. He was hoping that if Haru was a little tipsy she might let her real feelings for Kakashi come out of hiding.

Haru imitated Kakashi's finger gesture. "Eh? What's this mean?"

"Kakashi sensei!" Iruka was near panic. Kakashi looked angry and he had the wrong idea. "I would never…!"

"Hey, is somebody gonna answer me or what?" Haru pouted. She hated when the ninja talked their _secret ninja code crap_ in front of her; it was annoying and Haru felt left out.

Kakashi picked up his cup mostly satisfied _that_ wasn't Iruka's intention, but just to be sure there was nothing like total humiliation to take a guy down a peg or two. "I was just making sure that Iruka wasn't trying to get you drunk and take advantage of you Haru san."

"Kakashi!" Iruka's face felt like it was on fire.

"Eh?" Haru frowned at Iruka. "Are you doing something I should know about?"

"No!" Iruka took a deep breath and composed himself. "Shame on you Kakashi. You shouldn't put such ludicrous ideas in Haru san's head."

"Eh?" she still didn't quite get it. There was no way Iruka would ever get her drunk and hit on her. Their relationship wasn't like that at all, but Kakashi didn't seem to understand that. She smiled a little wondering if Kakashi was just being protective or if maybe he was a little jealous.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and downed his sake quickly. "You never know who might be a closet pervert ya know."

Iruka was flustered, but tried to stay calm. "Keh, as apposed to being an open pervert like you," he grumbled. _And to think I'm trying to help him. Keh! _

Kakashi looked at Iruka. "Open pervert? Me?"

"I'm not the one reading Make Out Tactics in front of _my_ students."

"Oy, Kakashi san is a pervert?" the guys had seemingly pushed her out of the conversation again. She hated it when they did that.

"It's an intriguing story," Kakashi countered.

"It's a perverted story!" Iruka scoffed.

"And you know this how Iruka?" Kakashi set his cup down smiling. _Got ya._

The sake had gotten to Haru. "Pervert, pervert that's all I hear." She brought her hands together; the guys were too busy with each other to notice her. _I'll find out who's a pervert alright. _ It seemed like the perfect time to try to do the jutsu Naruto had spent the past month and a half teaching her. "Haremu no jutsu!"

Iruka opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly there were three _naked_ Haru's hanging off of him. There were three more on Kakashi, and even more still in the bar. Iruka's jaw dropped.

"Who's a pervert?" Haru's naked clones asked in unison.

Kakashi's wide eyes swept the bar. _How did she…when did she…? _Iruka tried to choke out something and then he fell out of his chair with a whopper of a nose bleed. _Naked Haru… everywhere!_ There were a few local patrons in the bar. One guy started openly cheering at the clones _Whooooo baby! _ Kakashi cut his eyes over to Haru. She appeared to be naked sitting at the table, mostly covered by it. The jutsu was outstanding especially for someone in her state of mind. Haru was giggling. _Think about the jutsu not her…. _"Haru san! What do you think you're doing! Stop this nonsense at once!"

A naked clone leaned over Kakashi. "Eh Kakashi sensei? Don't you like us?"

He was glad he was wearing his head protector. It caught the sweat on his brow. _It's not the real thing _he reminded himself. Kakashi composed himself and cleared his throat. He looked at the real Haru at the table next to him. "Are you trying to give the old bastards in here a heart attack? I said stop it now Haru."

Haru frowned at Kakashi. "Party pooper." She closed her eyes and concentrated. One by one the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Aww," an old man at the bar groaned.

Kakashi shook his head. With the naked Haru's not hanging on him, he could think more clearly. "Iruka, get your perverted ass up off the floor."

Iruka shakily got back into his seat. Just because he tried not to think of Haru that way, didn't mean seeing her naked did nothing for him. He picked up a bar napkin and held it over his nose. "Eh…I…uh…"

"You're a pervert," Kakashi finished for him.

Iruka sagged dejectedly in his seat. "I'm not a pervert," he grumbled.

Kakashi turned to Haru. She yawned unamused. "Haru san."

Haru lifted her nose. _Stupid Kakashi. Did he even look? _"Don't you even think about lecturing me Hatake Kakashi."

"Fine then, I won't lecture you." Kakashi stood up and looked at his sulking friend. "Iruka, I will be taking Haru san back to her room now."

Iruka blinked surprised. "That was fast!"

Kakashi sighed impatiently. "I don't mean for _that _you sleaze. In case you hadn't noticed, she's bombed out of her mind."

Iruka's face turned red again. "Eh he, right." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Humph," Haru finished her sake. "I don't wanna go back to my room. I happen to be having a good time." She was more then a little disappointed that Kakashi didn't complement or praise her for learning a ninja jutsu.

Kakashi looked down at the stubborn woman. _I'll show ya a good time babe _his inner lecher spoke up. Kakashi pushed the damning thoughts back. "Haru lets go."

"I'm not leaving. I want to drink more," she whined.

Kakashi wasn't going to argue with her. He moved quickly and in a flash he lifted Haru into his arms. "Ja ne Iruka."

It took Haru a moment to register what was happening. Kakashi was carrying her out of the bar. "Hey!" she protested.

The old man at the bar laughed as the pair walked by. "You get her sonny!"

Kakashi smiled at the old fart and carried Haru out. Once they were out in the fresh air he said, "Just take a few deep breaths Haru san. Don't worry I'll have you home in a minute."

"But I …don't wanna!" She struggled a little and then stopped suddenly. Kakashi had jumped them into a tree and they were flying toward the dorm. She squealed startled and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck tightly. "Don't drop me!" she panicked.

Kakashi chuckled to himself. _Sobering up are you Haru san? _It didn't take him long to reach the jonin wing and Haru's room. He eased her feet down onto the floor. "We're here."

Haru blinked. They were in the hall in front of her room. Haru was standing on her tiptoes still clinging to Kakashi. "N…nani?" _We're here already._

"You can stop choking me anytime now," Kakashi teased. Her arms around his neck were tight, but not uncomfortable. In a way it was kind of nice standing here with her like this. He had an arm around her for support; she was crushed up against him. Kakashi smiled at her.

Haru loosened her hold on Kakashi. "Oh… sorry." She went to step back and almost tripped over her feet. Kakashi caught her easily as she grabbed his flack jacket to keep from falling.

"Easy Haru. Maybe I need to put you to bed too ne?" he stared down into her flush face. _Yes, this is kind of …._

Haru scrambled back away from Kakashi. She knew he was just teasing, that was part of why it was so flustering. Her drunken brain tried for a retort. "Ha! You wish you could take me to bed!" It hadn't come out the way she intended it to and she gasped a little. _Crap, rewind! What did I just say?_

Kakashi's mouth fell open a little behind his mask. _That's not what she meant to say…is it. _Judging by the rosy blooms in her cheeks, no. Kakashi took a step closer to Haru and she peeked up at him. She was trying to look tough, but her façade was easy to crack. "Why don't you invite me in and find out," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and laughed.

Haru's mouth fell open in surprise. For a moment she was speechless. "I…you…" _damnit he's just toying with me again. _Haru did her best to straighten up. "Humph!"

Kakashi was smiling all the while knowing he wouldn't mind at all if she called his bluff. _Stop thinking like that. Haru san and I can't… _He took a step back. "That was a pretty impressive jutsu Haru. I didn't know Naruto was teaching you."

"He said I shouldn't tell anyone, that I should just make it a surprise."

"A surprise ne?" That it was. Kakashi never suspected he would ever be surrounded by naked Haru's. He supposed he could see why of all the jutsu there were Naruto chose to teach Haru the harem jutsu. Naruto must have put in hours of practice with naked Haru. Kakashi was equally surprised Haru had executed the jutsu perfectly in her inebriated state. Haru wasn't a ninja, but she was learning being among the shinobi.

"Were you surprised?" she asked hopefully. What she wanted to ask was _were you impressed_, but she didn't want Kakashi to know that she had been learning ninja stuff to get his attention and praise.

"Oh I was surprised alright Haru," Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

She dared a step closer to him. "I did it right didn't I? Should I have made more?"

He smiled down at her. He thought Haru might be fishing for his approval. "You did very well Haru san, but you might want to refrain from using that jutsu too often. You might give someone a heart attack."

Haru giggled delighted. "So I probably shouldn't show old man hokage ne?"

Kakashi couldn't keep the laugh in. "Probably not Har san."

She smiled drunkenly. "I guess you're right."

Kakashi could see that Haru needed to get to bed. She was swaying on her feet a little. "Will you be alright from here on your own Haru?"

Haru shrugged a shoulder at Kakashi. "Keh, all I gotta do is take off my clothes and get in bed. I think I can handle that on my own." Haru smiled deviously. "I'll just yell for ya if I need any help." She turned and went into her room closing the door behind her.

Kakashi stood where he was for a moment listening to make sure Haru didn't fall over. He could hear the rustle of fabric and the plop of her clothing hitting the floor. The _real _Haru was naked on the other side of the door. _Oh boy… _Kakashi stepped away before his lecherous mind could start thinking to much about naked Haru. He shuffled down the hall to his room trying not to think about the naked clones hanging all over him. Tomorrow he would have a little chat with his wise ass student, but for tonight Kakashi would dream about Haru.

The next morning while Haru tried to sleep off her hangover, Kakashi went looking for Naruto. He found him in his usual place in the forest practicing with his shuriken. "Yo, Naruto," Kakashi called to him as he entered the clearing.

Naruto threw one last shuriken and turned to face his sensei. "Oy Kakashi sensei. I wasn't expecting you out here today."

Kakashi leveled his eyes on his student. "We need to have a little talk Naruto."

"What is it Kakashi sensei?" the look in his sensei's eyes told Naruto he was in some kind of trouble. "I haven't done anything wrong…lately."

Kakashi folded his arms across his chest. "You taught Haru san that harem jutsu of yours."

Naruto got wide eyed. "Nani? Haru nee chan did harem jutsu in front of you?"

"Not just in front of me Naruto, in front of everyone in the bar last night."

It sounded like Naruto missed a wild time last night. "Oh?"

Kakashi frowned. "Don't you 'oh' me you little turd. Just what were you thinking teaching Haru san something like that ne? Iruka sensei fell right out of his chair."

Naruto couldn't keep from giggling. "Did pervert sensei get a nosebleed?"

"Naruto," Kakashi put some warning in his tone. Naruto cringed a little. "You better explaine yourself right now."

Naruto had to think up an excuse fast. He wasn't as good as Sakura was at coming up with something at a moments notice. "I uh…I thought it would be good for her to know because uh…it would be distracting to any bad guys that attacked her."

"So you taught her harem jutsu for her own defense?" Kakashi shook his head. "Do I look stupid to you?"

"You don't look that stupid Kakashi sensei," Naruto replied not understanding that the question was rhetorical.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched a little as he frowned at Naruto. _This kid… _"Naruto, don't bullshit me. You taught Haru san that jutsu so you could see her naked."

Naruto's cheeks heated up. "No, not really. I just thought that if she was going to learn a jutsu it should be an Uzumaki Naruto original jutsu."

"Really?" Kakashi sighed frustrated. This was going nowhere fast. "Alright Naruto listen up. No more perverted naked jutsu around Haru san you got that?"

Naruto pouted a little. "It was just a jutsu, besides it's not like she's your girlfriend or something. You've never even asked her out on a date."

_Ne?_ Kakashi raised a surprised eyebrow. "What gives you that idea Naruto ne?"

"Haru nee chan told me. She said 'that Kakashi likes to flirt but he never follows through' whatever that means." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Kakashi was taken aback for a moment. He and Haru flirted all the time but _never follows through ne? _His mind flashed back to last night, to taking Haru to her room. He had teased her about inviting him in. "What else has Haru san said about me ne?"

Naruto grinned. It looked like he had the upper hand for the moment. "I'll tell ya, but only if you promise not to punish me for teaching Haru nee chan harem jutsu."

_Why you opportunistic little shit! _Kakashi frowned. "We have a deal if you promise no more pervert crap around Haru san. Don't make me tell her you're a peeping pervert."

Naruto shrunk a little. _So Kakashi sensei hasn't forgotten about that yet. _ "Okay Kakashi sensei. You've got a deal."

Kakashi spent the morning with Naruto listening to him repeat all the things Haru had said about Kakashi over the past few weeks. He left Naruto to get back to his training thinking about what the boy had told him. It sounded like Haru had a crush on Kakashi, maybe even more then just a crush. _Me and Haru ne? _It made Kakashi smile just thinking about it. He wasn't thinking about where he was walking, he let his feet lead the way. To his chagrin he ended up in front of Haru's room just before noon.

He figured that she would be up by now, she probably wasn't even in her room anyway but that didn't stop him from knocking on her door. "Haru san, it's Kakashi. May I come in?" There was an unintelligible grumble from the other side of the door that Kakashi guessed could have been 'come in'. He opened the door and stepped inside. Haru was a lump under her blanket. "Don't tell me you're still in bed Haru san. It's almost noon."

"Shut the door. You're letting the cold air in," she grumbled from under the covers.

_What cold air? Is she dreaming? _Kakashi slid the door closed. "Haru san," he tried again. "Are you awake?"

_Damnit annoying Kakashi. _Haru pulled the blanket down enough to poke her head out. She squinted at Kakashi. "Whaddya want? Can't ya see I'm dieing here?"

Haru had quite the case of bed head and Kakashi laughed a little. "I could blind you with dental floss right now."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Haru forced herself to sit up holding the blanket against her with one hand. There was a horrible taste in her mouth and her head ached some. She frowned at Kakashi. "Well, what do you want? Or did you just come here to make fun of me huh?"

For a minute he couldn't say anything. He realized that Haru was naked. He could see her bare shoulders, her uncovered backside. "Sorry Haru, I thought you would be up by now. I didn't know you had a hangover."

"I aint gotta hangover I can hold my liquer. Must be a flue bug or something." She rubbed her eye with her free hand. "So what did you want Kakashi?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to go grab some lunch, but I guess you're too under the weather ne?" he smiled at her tough guy façade.

"I'll live," she grumbled.

"You need to rehydrate your body Haru san. Why don't I go get you something to drink?. Maybe something for your headache?"

Haru shifted in bed swinging her feet over the side so she could get up. "I got something for this ha…flue bug. Something cold to drink does sound pretty good though."

_Flue bug my ass. _"I'll get you something." Kakashi stepped out and headed down to the cafeteria. He poured Haru a big glass of red cool-aid knowing it was her favorite. Kakashi knew Haru was hung over, but she refused to admit it in front of him. _Haru wont show any weakness in front of me. _He ran what Naruto told him this morning through his mind again as he made his way back up the stairs.

Haru had managed to put on her robe before Kakashi got back. At least she wasn't sitting here naked anymore. He brought her a big glass of cherry cool aide and she perked up a little. "Thank you Kakashi," she smiled a little as he handed her the glass. Haru went to her desk and pulled out an unmarked bottle of pills. She shook one into her hand, thought it over, and tapped a second from the bottle. She washed the tablets down with cool aide. The drink really hit the spot and Haru chugged half the glass.

Kakashi stood back watching Haru with a smile. _She said she wants to spend more quality time with you. What does that mean Kakashi sensei? _Naruto's voice echoed in Kakashi's head. "You should eat something Haru san. How about I go get us some lunch and bring it back here?"

Haru blinked at Kakashi. _What's he being so nice for this morning? _"Uh… You don't have to go out of your way on my account."

Kakashi chuckled. "I wanted to have lunch with you anyway Haru san. We can just as easily have lunch here right?"

"Yeah…"

Haru was looking at him curiously. "Alright then, I'll be back in a few." Kakashi went out and headed for the stairs. Haru went back to her bed and sat down. She was a bit confused. She had pulled a pretty sneaky trick on Kakashi and Iruka last night busting out with harem jutsu in the bar, but instead of being reprimanding today; Kakashi was being nice. _Not just nice…really nice. Hmm… maybe he did look after all. _Haru smiled.

By the time Kakashi got back Haru was dressed, her bed was made and the pills she had taken were working wonders for her. _She even took care of her bed hair_ Kakashi mused as he sat down with Haru on her bed. "Say Haru, why is it that you had Naruto teach you harem jutsu?" Kakashi asked over lunch.

"He thought it would be funny, give me a secret weapon against Iruka or Ebisu. He told me I should surprise them with it when they were getting on my nerves." Haru smiled a little. She was defiantly feeling better. "I just wanted to lean that whole copy thing."

"Shadow replication," he advised and finished off his egg roll.

"Even little Konohamaru can transform. I guess I felt a little…left behind. I wanted to be able to do what my kids at the academy could do."

Kakashi smiled. "Your kids?"

"Yeah well… I like being at the academy. The kids are great and it's such a busy place. Old man hokage's place too. I get to see everybody coming in and out of there."

"Sounds to me like you are really getting to like it here in Konoha."

"I guess I am. I've made so many friends. It's been fun." Haru had a few more bites of rice and then set her takeout tray aside. She leaned back on her fluffed up stack of pillows. "Iruka and I are about half done with that census project. We've made it through all the genin and are working our way through the chunin. The academy sure has produced a lot of ninja."

"How is it going at hokage's office?" Kakashi was watching her. Haru was staring up at the ceiling. She looked a little sleepy, but better then she had just an hour or so ago.

"It's going. Old man hokage keeps telling me to take my time. I don't think he wants me to finish." Haru laughed a little. The old guy had become a lot like a second father to her.

"You've met just about every ninja in the village working at hokage's place ne Haru san?" Kakashi popped the last piece of broccoli in his mouth finishing his lunch.

"I think I have." Haru smiled a little and looked at Kakashi. He had tugged his mask down to eat lunch and hadn't bothered to pull it back up yet. Haru tried not to stare, but she thought Kakashi was very handsome epically when he was smiling at her. "What's with you today Kakashi? Something is…weird."

He laughed a little. "Weird ne? What's so weird?" He tossed his empty tray back into the take out bag.

She frowned a little in concentration sitting up for a good look at him. "You're being awfully nice today. You want something Kakashi?"

"I just wanted to hang out Haru san. Is that so bad?"

"Just hang out ne?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "This is the first weekend I've been home in ages. I though that we'd just spend a lazy Sunday together."

Haru laughed a little herself. "My da called days like this a couch day. No motivation to get up and do anything so ya just flop on the couch and watch TV." Haru sighed contentedly. She was feeling better, but tired. A side effect of the pills. The fact that it was so grey outside also made her sleepy. "Does it look like rain out there Kakashi?"

"It will probably pour sometime this afternoon. It's been cloudy all day." Kakashi didn't mind lazing around with Haru all afternoon. It wasn't too often that they got to spend a lot of _quality _time alone. Usually Iruka or one of his genin was with them.

"Grey days like this always make me feel so tired."

"You sure it's got nothing to do with that liter of sake you downed last night," Kakashi teased. Haru smiled smugly and flipped him off with one long finger. Kakashi laughed. "Such obscene gestures Haru san."

"Like you're one to talk reading all those dirty books," Haru teased back. "I read some of that Make Out Tactics ya know. It's very naughty Kakashi."

That brought a slight blush to his cheeks and Kakashi laughed a little. "Oh? I guess I haven't got to that part yet."

"What do you mean part? The whole book is," Haru didn't finish. She just rolled her eyes. "Doesn't phase you at all does it?"

"It's just a story Haru san. Nothing to get all riled up over."

"I never said I got riled up over it."

He flashed her a devious smile. "Just blushing." Haru was trying to frown disapprovingly, but it was too hard for her to do with a smile on her face. "You're blushing now just thinking about it."

"I am not." She managed a somewhat serious looking frown. Kakashi sure was in a teasing mood today. If she wasn't careful he just might get the best of her.

"Not blushing or not thinking about it? You must be thinking about what happened in chapter two." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Haru straightened. "I never read that far."

"Oh?" Kakashi leaned a little closer to Haru. "Then what's got you blushing Haru san?"

"I'm not blushing," she insisted, but Haru thought she could feel the heat in her cheeks. It wasn't often she sat alone with Kakashi like this.

_Yes you are… and it looks beautiful on you Haru. _ Kakashi nudged his head protector up and looked at Haru with both eyes. "Looks that way to me. Are you feverish?" He knew she wasn't, but it was an excuse to touch her. Kakashi reached over and felt Haru's cheek with the back of his fingers.

Haru blinked at him. _Is Kakashi … is he hitting on me… for real! _"I'm fine…I feel much better."

Haru's cheeks were flush but it wasn't from some mysterious flue. _Its because of me. Haru really does feel something for me…something like what I feel for her. _His hand lingered on her face; he pressed his fingers against her forehead pretending he was checking for a fever. "You seem to be alright." Kakashi looked down into Haru's eyes.

Haru was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Any second now Kakashi would make some smart remark and get her all bent out of shape. That's the way it was between them. Flirting was a joke, a fun little game. _Then… why is he looking at me… like that? _"I told you I'm fine."

Kakashi's gaze went from her eyes to her pink lips. He couldn't help it; he moved his hand down and swept a finger across Haru's lips. "You're lips are so soft Haru san. Like flower petals." He looked up into her bewildered eyes.

Haru stared up at Kakashi stunned. She could hear her rapid heartbeat in her ears. He held her chin in his hand tipping her face up to his. It looked like he was going to kiss her. _This can't really be happening can it? Kakashi's not just teasing …is he?_ "Kakashi?"

Maybe the right thing to do would be to back off, but he couldn't. Kakashi wanted to feel her soft lips against his own. "Haru… may I kiss you?"

_What! _For just a moment she thought her heart stopped. Kakashi didn't look or sound like he was just joking around. He seemed quite serious. She struggled to get the words out. "If you want to."

He could see how flustered Haru was. It made her all the more appealing to him. Kakashi leaned in and kissed Haru lightly on the lips. The feel of her kiss kicked his own heart beat into high gear. His hand left her face and wrapped around her waist. Kakashi pulled Haru closer. Once he started kissing her, he didn't want to stop. He felt Haru's arms wrap around his neck as their kiss became more heated.

It was the first time Haru had been held or kissed since Shanihmaru died. _Kakashi…_ She felt him draw her up against him; Kakashi held her tight. Haru clung to Kakashi returning his increasingly passionate kiss. _I have…I've fallen for Kakashi…_She pulled at him as she relaxed back into her stack of fluffy pillows bringing him down on the bed with her.

_Haru…_She pulled him down on top of her. He liked the feel of her warm body beneath his. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to have her. He slid a hand down her backside and felt cheek through the thin fabric of her skirt. He could tell Haru wasn't wearing any of her little red panties. That beneath her flowing skirt was nothing but Haru. Her kiss was sensual, like nothing he had ever felt before. Kakashi was getting aroused. _I should stop this before…_

Kakashi moved so that he could push himself off Haru flattening his palms against her pillows. He forced himself to break his mouth away from hers and back away from her. He had her boxed in on the bed. Kakashi stared down at Haru. They were both a little breathless, speechless for a moment. "Haru…I…"

Haru took a few quick deep breaths and swallowed hard. Kakashi still had her pined to the bed. She stared up into his eyes seeing the conflict there. _What is he…_ "Kakashi…"

He wanted to kiss her and hold her; he wanted to let his hand slide up her thigh under her skirt... _Stop it damnit! You've done enough. _Kakashi pushed away and sat up at the edge of the bed. He faced the floor trying to bring himself under control. "Forgive me Haru. I got a little carried away."

She thought that maybe he was backing off because he was getting a little too hot and bothered. _A little carried away… _She wasn't sure what to say. That had been one hell of a kiss. Her heart was still hammering in her chest. "It's…okay." She sat up looking at Kakashi's flushed profile.

"I didn't come here to….I just wanted to…" Haru had sat up and she was looking at him. He chanced a glance at her. Haru didn't look angry, she looked beautiful. Kakashi smiled slightly. "You probably think I'm a sleaze ne Haru san?"

Haru returned Kakashi's uneasy smile. "No, I don't think you're a sleaze Kakashi." She laughed a little. "I guess I got a little carried away too."

He relaxed a little. True enough; Haru had been the one that had pulled them down on the bed. "So much for spending a lazy Sunday together ne? I just wanted," Kakashi shook his head. "I'm sorry Haru. Guess I am a perv after all."

She giggled at him. "You think too much Kakashi, besides; the day's not over yet. We still have plenty of time to lounge around like a couple of bums." Haru moved over closer to the wall making a spot for Kakashi next to her in bed. She pat the empty place next to her. "It's not a couch and I don't have a TV in here so I'll just have to bore ya to death with my life story."

_She's really going to let me stay after that? _"Haru," Kakashi was pleasantly surprised.Haru wasn't angry; she wasn't kicking him out of her room. Kakashi smiled and moved up to the spot she had made for him next to her. He lay back tucking his hands behind his head just to be extra sure that he would behave himself. "Alright then Haru, lets hear it."

Haru smiled down at Kakashi. "It's pretty boring stuff, nowhere near as exciting as the life of an infamous ninja."

_Uh oh. _"Infamous ninja?"

"They call you Copy Ninja Kakashi right?" Haru had managed to weasel a few things about Kakashi out of her good buddy Iruka.

"Who told you that Haru?"

"Iruka has told me a few things. Old man hokage too."

It was almost a given that Iruka would run his mouth at least a little to Haru, but Kakashi was surprised to hear that hokage had as well. "You don't say?"

Haru rolled over on her side and got comfortable. "Rumor has it you've copied over a thousand jutsu. That's some trick."

Kakashi tried not to feel the panic creeping up on him. "How much do you know about me Haru san?"

She smiled at him. He seemed surprised that she had done some snooping. "You were some kind of child prodigy, a real genius. Old man hokage said you were already a jonin by the time you were Naruto's age."

Kakashi swallowed hard. _Shit. What else did you tell Haru you old fart. _"Hokage sama told you that ne?"

"He bragged about you Kakashi. I think you're one of his favorites."

He smiled at Haru and tried not to sweat. "You think so?"

"Sure I do. He said you're a pretty tough sensei. Naruto Sasuke and Sakura are the first genin to ever pass your test."

"Well, that's true. They were the first group to show the right amount of teamwork." He was holding on to the hope that Haru didn't know he was former ANBU. She had skipped ahead to team seven so maybe Sandaime hadn't said anything.

"Old man hokage said teamwork is really important to you. He was surprised they passed your test. Same test the previous hokage used to test his genin ne?"

Kakashi nodded. He thought he might be safe for the moment. "Have you studied the hokage Haru san?" he tried to steer the conversation away from himself.

"A little. The old man talks about them sometimes. Not as much as he talks about you, but he has given me quite the picture of Konoha's history. He explained the different ninja ranks to me too. Iruka filled in the blanks a little better for me. Said that you guys have to take tests to advance." It sounded reasonable to her.

"The chunin exams will be coming up soon."

Iruka had told her that many, almost most of the genin that took the written exam to move up to the chunin level failed the first few times. "Iruka said the exam is hard. A lot of people fail."

"It's pretty tough," Kakashi consented. He was already thinking of letting his genin take the next exam. "I think Naruto may have a hard time with it."

"Is there some way he can study or," she rolled her eyes a little, "is there maybe a way to cheat?"

"Haru san!" Kakashi tried to sound shocked. In truth though, he was amused.

"Well? I know Sakura would probably do just fine. She's really smart. Sasuke could probably pass too, but Naruto… He's just not book smart."

He tried to look disapproving. _She has no idea how close to the truth she is. _"Anyone caught cheating during the exam fails automatically."

Haru sighed. She didn't think Naruto was clever enough to cheat discreetly. "Poor Naruto. Can't you do something to help him Kakashi?"

Kakashi laughed a little. "Don't worry about it Haru san. They'll pass when they're ready. They'll be just fine."

She hoped so. "I'll just have to take your word for it."

"Enough about the ninja, tell me something about you Haru san."

"What do you want to know? I think I've already told you about most of the places me and my da passed through."

Kakashi had indeed heard a lot about Haru's travels over the past few months. There was one thing he was quite curious about so he worked up the nerve to ask. "Where did you meet Shanihmaru?" he fired off the first question.

"Uh…" Haru was a little taken aback. She thought it was strange that the guy that had been kissing her just a few minutes ago was asking about her old flame. _Checking out the competition maybe? _"We met in Cayuga, it was a small town near the border of Rock country. He ended up hitching a ride with us and…he just kinda stuck around."

Kakashi knew that Haru had planned to marry Shanihmaru. Things had been quite serious between them. "And you ended up together."

Haru smiled at the memories. "I guess he kind of grew on me."

"What was he like?" Kakashi figured Shanihmaru must have been one hell of a guy to snag Haru. She had even agreed to marry him. He was a bit nervous about competing with the ghost her lost love.

"Well," she let her mind wander some. "He was a really nice guy. He had a silly sense of humor, everything amused Shanihmaru. He was kind hearted. Had a real soft spot for kids. He had a habit of finding the most depressed and lonely kid in town and spending the day with them. He used to say 'if you can do something, do it.'"

Kakashi smiled wistfully. "He was a real soft touch ne?"

"Yeah. It's what got him killed. He tried to break up a fight…" Haru was lost in thought for a moment. "Shanihmaru traveled with me and my da for a long time. It took him three months to work up the courage just to hold my hand. We were together for about six months when he asked me to marry him. Those were…happy times."

Kakashi saw the far away look in Haru's eyes. _How can I outrival Shanihmaru? She loved him so much. He made her happy_. "You were happy then."

Haru sighed. "Yes, I was." She looked into Kakashi's eyes. "But I'm happy now too."

He was relived to hear it and Kakashi made up his mind. "Haru, I know that no one can take your da's place in your heart, Shanihmaru's either." Kakashi reached up and held her face. Haru liked Konoha, Kakashi was sure she was going to stay in this safe and happy village. _I can keep Haru safe here. It's okay to…_"But perhaps there is room in your heart for another love."

She felt her heart speeding up again. _Another love? _ "I…"

Haru's cheeks were turning pink again. It made him smile. "I've been thinking, hoping actually that maybe," Kakashi felt butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't been this nervous in a very long time. "Me and you Haru, together. What do you think? Wanna give it a try?"

"Me and you…together…" she let it sink in. _Me and Kakashi? _

Kakashi chuckled lightly. _I guess I took her by surprise. _"Yeah, you know; boyfriend girlfriend. All that stuff." He was pretty sure he was blushing too. "I really…I like you a lot Haru san. I think it would be good between us."

_Me…Kakashi's girlfriend! Yatta! _Haru was excited, happy. A nervous laugh escaped her. "I think," she was blushing wildly now. "I think it would be pretty good too. Let's give it a try Kakashi."

"Well alright damnit," he borrowed Sakura's favorite phrase. Kakashi his arm around her and pulled Haru to him. _Haru is mine now. We can be happy. _Elated, Kakashi kissed his woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Dark Days in the Land of the Leaf**

Konoha bustled with activity as the day of the chunin exam approached. Haru noticed how nervous Iruka had become as the time of the exam crept steadily closer. Iruka was worried for the rookie genin, even though they all passed the preliminary test he himself had put them through. He didn't see why Kakashi Asuma and Kurenai had to be so impatient. Gai sensei had made his students wait a year to take the test, why couldn't they? Iruka was somber; he was convinced Naruto would fail the first part of the test. He was afraid it would discourage his former student.

Kakashi didn't say much to Haru about the exam. He suspected that if she knew everything the exam entailed she would get upset; probably go running to his team and try to convince them not to take the test. Kakashi reminded himself that if they were ready, his team would pass. They had earned the right to take the exam; the rest was up to them. He was sure that the written exam would be no trouble at all for Sakura; the girl was smart enough to think her way through almost any problem. It wouldn't take Sasuke long to figure out the most discrete way to cheat; the Sharingan would give him an advantage during the exam. That left Naruto. So long as he didn't lose his head and kept his faith in his team he should do alright.

Haru had been picking up the slack on the project she was working on with Iruka. Her friend had other duties related to the upcoming exam that stole away some of his time. Old man hokage's place was a buzz of excitement as the day of the exam finally arrived. Everyone seemed especially busy and excited that morning, it was catching. Haru found herself a little nervous too. She was quietly hoping that all of the rookie genin she had made friends with over the past few months would ace the test. Haru suspected that Sakura and Hinata were the smartest of the nine; maybe Shikamaru could carry his team too, if it wasn't too troublesome for him. She had not seen Kakashi this morning. He was already gone when she checked his room. Things between Haru and Kakashi had been going splendidly. Dating the jonin had turned out to be more then she imagined it would be. He treated her like a princess, like a lady. She knew if only she could speak with him he would ease her worried mind.

It was still early when old man hokage asked her to take some files over to Iruka at the academy. Haru hurried out of hokage's office and made her way toward the school. The village streets were busy this morning too. Haru saw many people with foreign head protectors making their way toward the academy. Some of them looked pretty tough. Haru arrived at the school and started toward Iruka's office. She couldn't resist just a tiny peek at the documents the old man had for her friend. She slipped the top sheet out of the top folder and gave it a read. Nothing exciting, just more guidelines for the project they were working on.

Haru was reading and walking, a bad habit of hers that occasionally caused her to bump into doors or people. The halls of the school were peppered with genin making their way up to the third floor. Haru barely noticed them and then it was too late. She collided with something. The folders in her hand went flying and Haru went backwards knocked cleanly off her feet. She had the briefest moment to think _I'm going to land on my ass in front of everybody _and then Haru was caught before she could hit the floor. She snapped her head up to the person that had caught her.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright nee chan?" Kabuto asked Haru in a pleasant and apologetic tone.

The guy that had caught her was sort of familiar looking. She had seen him around, but had never talked to him. She couldn't even remember his name. "Yes, I'm fine thank you." He steadied her on her feet and Haru stood up on her own. "It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Kabuto smiled at the friend of Uchiha Sasuke. "Neither was I." he laughed a little trying to act nervous. Behind his smile his calculating mind was taking in every detail of the young woman.

Haru returned the young man's smile. "Are you here for the exam?"

"Hai." Haru nodded and squat down to gather up her scattered folders. Kabuto did the same picking up the folders out of her reach. "I guess I'm a little nervous. I'm sorry for bumping into you. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine really. Don't worry about it." She straightened a few folders in her lap. "I guess we were both spacing out ne?"

Kabuto passed the folders he had picked up to Haru smiling sheepishly at her. "You're Haru san right?" Of course he knew who she was. He had been watching her for a while. She worked at both hokage's and here at the academy. She was friends with many of the rookie genin taking the exam including Uchiha Sasuke. Haru frequently went over to Sasuke's house. She cooked for him and took care of his place while he was away. Recently she had begun a more personal relationship with Sasuke's sensei Hatake Kakashi; a dangerous and clever jonin of this village.

Haru stood up with her folders. "Yes, I'm Haru. Please forgive me, but I can't quite remember your name." She was a little embarrassed. Haru tried to know all of the ninja here in Konoha, but there were so many it was hard to know them all.

Kabuto had stood up with Haru. His smile never faltered. "I don't think we've met, at least not formally. I'm Yakushi Kabuto. It's a pleasure to meet you Haru san." He dipped his head in a polite bow and the woman smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you too Kabuto san." Haru bowed her head in return. She felt a little awkward. She was sure it had been her fault that they had bumped into each other. She shouldn't have been reading while walking down such a peopled hallway. Kabuto looked older then her genin friends; closer to Haru's age then theirs. _But he's here to take the test… _"Kabuto san, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he adjusted his glasses to hide that he was sizing her up. Haru was certainly an attractive woman.

She let out a small sigh. "Is the test really hard?" Haru was worrying about Naruto again. Choji wasn't exactly a genius either.

He tried to sound a bit dismayed. "Yeah, it can be. Sometimes it depends on the instructor giving the exam. I've taken the test seven times myself, but something always comes up and," he faked a nervous laugh, "I always end up flunking one way or another."

The young man in front of her didn't look stupid. His glasses made him look more intelligent if anything. "Oh shit," escaped her lips before she could stop the words. Immediately she was embarrassed for cussing in front of someone she just met. Her cheeks darkened. "Uh… I mean…"

Kabuto shook his head "It's alright Haru san. I guess you have some friends taking the exam that you are nervous for ne?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Daijoubu Haru san. I'm sure your friends will do just fine. I have a good feeling about this exam. I think even I will pass this time." Kabuto laughed innocently to calm Haru's nerves. The last thing he needed now was her freaking out and trying to stop Sasuke from taking the exam.

She was just going to have to take his word for it. Kabuto was the one who had experience in this matter, not her. Haru didn't have time to stand here and chat all morning though. She had her own work to do. "I hope so. Well Kabuto san, good luck. It was nice meeting you." Haru had to go.

"It was nice meeting you too Haru san. Perhaps we'll meet again" he kept his grin from turning devious, "under different circumstances of course."

Haru laughed. Kabuto seemed like a pretty nice guy. He was kind of cute too. "That would be nice. Ja ne." Haru moved past Kabuto and headed for Iruka's office to see if he was still in there. If not she could find him in his classroom.

Kabuto turned and watched Haru go. His smile disappeared as he stared at the woman walking away. It was possible he might see her again; he doubted he would have to kill her. The woman wasn't a ninja and so long as she didn't get in his way she might live through the exams. _If she finds a place to hide when we attack that is. It be a shame for such a piece of…work to die so young. _Kabuto chuckled quietly to himself and headed up to the third floor to take the written part of the exam.

It was a nail biting morning for those waiting for the genin to emerge from the testing room. Haru was unable to concentrate on her work and she paced Iruka's office nervously. Some time later there was enough noise in the outer hall that Haru thought the test was over. She made her way to the foot of the stairs and waited. It perturbed her that not one of the jonin sensei had come to greet their students. _Jeez, don't they even care if their students made it and became chunin!_

After what seemed like an eternity Haru finally heard Naruto's excited babble. She took it as a good sign. Naruto bounded down the stairs ahead of the rest of the rookie nine. Haru lifted a hand and called out to him. "Oy Naruto!"

Naruto hurried to Haru. "Haru nee chan!" He took her hands hopping up and down excitedly. "Look Haru, we all passed the first part of the chunin exam! Isn't that great!"

"First part?" Haru had no idea that there was more then one test. Her hopes sagged but she tried to sound cheery. _Well if Naruto made it this far… _"Congratulations! All of you," she flashed a big smile at the genin coming down the stairs.

"Oy oy Haru nee chan," Naruto begged her attention again. "Where is Kakashi sensei?"

"I don't know. I haven seen him all day."

"Nani?" Ino sounded disapproving. "Isn't he supposed to be your boyfriend nee chan? What a jerk not making time all day to see you."

Haru's cheeks turned as pink as Hinata's. She laughed nervously. "Yes well, I'm sure he was pretty busy today."

"Keh," Kiba scoffed. Akamaru barked once from on top of Kiba's head. "Our sensei's probably sat around doing nothing all day while we sweated our way through that damn test."

"You shouldn't say such things Kiba kun." Haru put her arms out for Akamaru and the adorable puppy jumped to her. "I'm sure your senseis were all very busy today," she defended as she cuddled Akamaru.

"Oh yeah? Then where are they now," Kiba watched his dog rub noses with Haru. _You damn lucky traitor Akamaru. _

"Hokage's place," Shino said matter of factly. "By now they have also been informed that we have passed the first part of the exam as well."

Hinata pushed her index fingers together nervously. "Maybe we should go look for Kurenai sensei," she said barely above a whisper.

"We better go look for Kakashi sensei too," Sasuke sounded serious. "He's supposed to tell us the location of the next part exam."

Haru gave Akamaru one last nuzzle and handed him back to Kiba. "You guys better go then." She thought that maybe now she could get a little work done; after she reported to Iruka that the rookies had all passed part one that was.

"It doesn't start until tomorrow," Naruto was looking for an excuse to linger.

Sakura frowned at Naruto. "Let's just go find sensei."

The kids took off to find their teachers and Haru hurried down to Iruka's classroom. The students were just being dismissed for the day when Haru rushed in. "They passed Iruka!" she informed running to him.

Iruka blinked at Haru. He figured she would be there to greet the genin when they were let out of the exam room. "Who did?" he asked eagerly.

Haru laughed excited. "All of them! All nine rookies and Gai sensei's team too!"

A big silly grin spread across Iruka's face. He took Haru's hands in his much like Naruto had just moments ago. "All of them? That's great!"

"I guess I was worried over nothing."

Iruka laughed. He didn't want to tell her that they had made it through the easy part and the dangerous part of the exam still lie ahead. He would leave it up to Kakashi to break it to Haru. _Five days in the forest of death. Haru san isn't going to like this at all._

Iruka took Naruto out for ramen and Haru made a big celebratory dinner for Sasuke. It wasn't until later when she had retired to her room that Kakashi finally made an appearance. In truth, he had been avoiding Haru today. He didn't want to have to tell her about the next part of the chunin exam. He was pretty sure that she would flip her lid when she found out about the survival portion of the exam. He would rather wait until the genin had entered the 44th training area before breaking the news to her.

It was after ten when Kakashi finally knocked on Haru's door. "Haru san, it's Kakashi." He heard her call 'come in' so he did.

Haru was sitting on her bed with an open folder in front of her trying to catch up on the work she had slacked off on today. She smiled up at Kakashi. "And where have you been all day ya turd."

He chuckled stepping over to Haru. "Nice to see you too love." He tugged his mask down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Kakashi sat down on the bed with her. "I had a lot of forms and shit to fill out before the second round starts up in the morning."

"I'm so glad they all passes!" Haru was still excited. "Is the next part of the test terribly difficult? A longer more detailed exam?"

_Shit, what am supposed to tell her. _"Not too bad, but it is time consuming. Don't worry about it Haru, everyone will do just fine."

It was a relief to hear him say so. "Good, I'm glad."

Kakashi looked down at what Haru was working on. "Bringing work home ne Haru san? Don't tell me you slacked off today," he teased changing the subject.

Haru closed the folder. "Who me?" she smiled innocently.

"Yes you." He picked up the folder between them and flung it over to her desk. He slid closer to Haru. Her cheeks were turning pink. "You're lucky you're so beautiful. If I slacked off hokage sama would bitch my ear off."

She giggled at his flattery. "So the old man's got good taste, what can I say," she teased back sliding closer to Kakashi.

Kakashi just wanted to enjoy what was left of the evening with Haru. He didn't want to think about his team or the Forest of Death. He certainly didn't want to think about Haru's reaction to the whole thing. He smiled as he wrapped Haru into his arms. She could be as pissed at him as she wanted to be, but it could wait until tomorrow. "I have some pretty good taste myself Haru." He ended a potentially troublesome conversation with a kiss.

The next day turned out to be just short of disastrous for Haru. She woke up late after hitting snooze too many times on her alarm clock. On the way out of her room her skirt snagged on the door and ripped from the bottom clear up to her thigh. Cussing to herself she changed quickly and headed out. Kakashi wasn't in his room; he had already left for work. She arrived at hokage's place almost an hour late. Ebisu was just inside the door when she came in and he spent ten minutes balling her out for being late.

She finally got to her desk to start translating the scroll she had been working on and her pen exploded staining her fingers blue black. She managed to scrub off most of the ink and got back to work. By now her aggravation level was reaching a high. She was hoping that her friends taking the test were having a better day then she was.

Haru heard someone in the hall talking about the chunin exam and caught 44th training area. She finished up the scroll around lunch time and left her desk. On the way out of hokage's place Haru stopped to check the maps to find out where 44 was. She wanted to be there when her friends finished the test. The anticipation was nerve racking. To her utter dismay the large wooded area was dubbed 'The Forest of Death'.

On her way out Haru ran into Kotetsu. She asked him for an explanation about the forest of death and the second part of the chunin exam. He gave her a brief summary. Poisonous flora and fauna weren't the worst of it. During the five days that the genin taking the test had to spend within the confines of 44, they were allowed to _kill_ each other. Every genin taking the test signed a waver so that Konoha wouldn't not be held responsible for their demise. Haru swooned and nearly fainted. Kotetsu dropped the sandwich he was holding to steady Haru and it landed on her feet. Haru ended up with mayo between her toes. It was enough to pluck her last nerve.

Haru tore out of hokage's place. She wanted to find Kakashi and give him a piece of her mind for leaving her in the dark like this. The problem was she had no idea where he might be. It just made her angrier. She might not know where Kakashi was, but she knew exactly where to find Iruka. He had kept this information from her too. _Some best friend! _ Haru made a bee line for the academy.

Iruka wasn't in his office nor was he in his classroom. Haru looked out the window and saw him outside with his students having lunch. Seeing people eat made her stomach growl. That pissed her off too. She had no time to eat anything today. Haru went out of the classroom and made her way outside.

Iruka was enjoying his bologna sandwich when he looked up and saw Haru headed his way. He lifted a hand and waved, but she didn't wave back. Iruka swallowed hard. Haru looked pissed. _Uh oh. Don't tell me she found out about the Forest of Death. _Iruka set his sandwich down and got up to meet Haru. "Konnichiwa Haru san," he tried as she came over to him.

"Don't you konnichiwa me you prick," Haru growled.

Iruka cringed. "Haru san?"

Haru pointed a finger at him. "You knew. You knew and you didn't tell me. You let me go on thinking that the next exam was just another test!"

"Well, it is a test. Survival and mission completion," Iruka tried to explaine.

Haru's hands balled into little fists. "Forest of Death? Allowed to kill each other? What the fuck is wrong with you people?"

"Haru san, please calm down." Iruka had started to sweat. The bologna sandwich turned to lead in his stomach.

Behind Iruka Moegi was watching sensei and nee chan. "Konohamaru kun, look at that. Nee chan looks mad at sensei."

Konohamaru and Udon looked up and watched the on goings. "Sensei's got woman trouble alright," Konohamaru observed and then giggled.

"Are you out of your mind? Is Kakashi out of his mind? What about Sakura? What about Hinata and Ino? They could die!" Haru raved.

"Don't you think you're overreacting Haru?" Iruka tried to sound placating. "They passed the preliminary test; they should all be just fine. There's no reason to," Haru cut him off with a kick to the shin. "Oww!"

"You jerk! You big fucking jerk! Why didn't you tell me about this huh?"

Iruka lifted his leg and rubbed at his shin. "Oww Haru san that hurt!"

"Suck it up ninja boy!" she snapped. "You tell me right now Iruka, why did you keep this from me?"

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "I had to. You're not a ninja. That and you would have tried to stop them from taking the test."

Konohamaru and his friends were enjoying the show. "Why is nee chan mad at sensei?" Moegi questioned and sipped her juice box.

"I bet he did something perverted," Konohamaru guessed.

Haru took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Is there any way to stop this? To get them out of there?"

Iruka let go of his aching shin and straightened. "No. They'll be in there for five days."

_No way to stop it. _Haru was crushed. Angry tears started to well up in her eyes. "How could Kakashi do this?"

Even though she had kicked him, Iruka still wanted to comfort Haru. He stepped closer to her keeping a wary eye on her feet. Iruka rested his hands on her shoulders. "Haru san, diajoubu. Everyone will be alright. Have faith in them."

She felt like crying. There was nothing she could do now for her friends but believe in them. "This is so stupid," she sniffled.

Iruka could see how worried and heartbroken Haru was. It tugged at his heart. "Haru," Iruka pulled her too him and hugged her. She sagged against him. "It will be alright. You'll see. Everyone will be just fine."

Moegi finished her juice box. "Looks like they made up."

Konohamaru couldn't resist. "Kiss her sensei!" he yelled. "Kiss and make up!"

Iruka sighed as his class broke into giggles behind him. "Come on Haru san, let's get you inside. You can relax in my office for a while." Iruka steered Haru toward the door. Over his shoulder he hollered to his students "Finish your lunch wise ass! I'll be back to deal with you!"

Iruka settled Haru in his office with a hot cup of tea. Over the course of the afternoon she tried to concentrate on her work. She needed to think of something other then the danger her friends could be in. The afternoon dragged on until shortly after three when Kakashi appeared in the door way. He was already aware that Haru had found out about this next part of the chunin exam and that she wasn't happy about it. Kakashi braced himself and stepped into Iruka's office.

Haru heard someone come in and she looked up. Kakashi stood between the door and the desk looking down at her. Haru straightened. "Kakashi."

"Can I talk to you Haru?"

She guessed that he was aware that she had found out about the five days her friends would spend fighting for their lives. "How could you do this Kakashi?"

He took a deep breath. "I know that you find it hard to believe Haru, but they will be alright. They are well trained and they have each other to rely on."

Haru stood up and glared at Kakashi. "I saw some of the other genin taking the exam. Some of them looked pretty tough to me."

He had an idea what her source of anxiety might be. "Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't let anything happen to Sakura. She's stronger then you give her credit for Haru."

"The genin are allowed to kill each other and no one is there to stop them from doing just that. I know about the waivers they all signed."

"They've been on dangerous missions before Haru and they've come home very much alive." Kakashi sighed tiredly and stepped closer to the desk. "I wouldn't put them into a situation I didn't think they were ready for. You're going to have to trust my judgment on this one Haru."

She supposed she should trust Kakashi but, "Kakashi…"

"Have a little faith in your friends Haru. They can do this. They are ninja of Konoha."

For a long moment she just stared at him. Finally Haru caved. "Alright but they all better come out of there alive and in one piece or I'm gonna kick your ass."

Kakashi laughed a little. "I'll bend over and let ya do it."

Haru shook her head at his demented sense of humor. "You'd probably enjoy it."

Kakashi wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Probably." He extended a hand to Haru. "Come on, let's blow this joint. We'll take a nice long walk out in the fresh air, have a little dinner, go back to your place."

She lifted an eyebrow knowing full well that he was grinning beneath his mask. "Oh? You don't think you're getting lucky do ya buddy?"

"Of course not Haru san," Kakashi chuckled. "Can't blame a guy for trying ne?"

She rolled her eyes and took his hand. Kakashi led Haru out.

The days seemed to tick by slowly. Haru had trouble sleeping and had all but lost her appetite. She tried not to worry, she tried to believe in her friends; it didn't keep her from skipping out on Iruka and heading to the 44th training area on day five though. Haru was wearing a rut in the grace pacing back and forth when finally someone emerged from the gate. She recognized the fair haired young man in glasses and moved his way. "Kabuto san?" she called.

Kabuto stopped and turned toward Haru. _Worried about your little friend's ne Haru._ Kabuto put on a charming smile. "Oy, Haru san. Fancy meeting you here."

She looked Kabuto up and down. He looked a little roughed up, but nothing serious. "Is it over? Do you know who passed?"

"They're doing a preliminary competition now to determine who will make it to the finals."

"They're fighting? Now?"

"Hai," Kabuto nodded. "Was there someone in particular you were worrying for Haru san?"

She let out a sigh. "The nine rookie genin and Gai sensei's team. Did they make it? Are they alright?" Just thinking about it gave her goose bumps.

Kabuto smiled. "Yes, they all made it just fine. They'll be competing now for a spot in the finals. You'll be glad to know that they're all doing well. A bit tired perhaps, but nothing some rest wont cure."

It was a huge relief to hear. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. "Really!"

Kabuto nodded still smiling. There was no need for her to know what had happened inside the training area. "Yes really."

Haru laughed excited. She thought she was going to explode with relief and joy. "Thank you Kabuto san!" She couldn't help it. Haru was so happy she flung her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad to hear it!"

Kabuto startled and his eyes got large. _She's hugging me! _Haru was excitedly rocking on her feet while she squeezed him. She was actually jiggling against him. His mouth fell open and for the first time maybe ever Kabuto felt a blush creep into his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. He pat her back a few times. "I'm happy for you Haru san."

Haru let go of Kabuto and stepped back. She was so relived and happy she was practically dancing. Her body wouldn't stay still. She smiled at Kabuto. "How did you do Kabuto san? Did you pass too?"

He laughed nervously. "Well sort of. I backed out of the preliminaries though. I think I may need more training."

That froze her in her tracks. "What? Why?"

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry Haru san, it wasn't that the competition looked too terribly fierce, it was a personal decision on my part to step down." He was almost disappointed to see her stop jumping around.

"Oh, I see." She wondered why he still doubted himself after he passed, but she didn't want to pry. "Well congratulations on passing anyway Kabuto san," Haru said with a smile. "I'm glad to see that you're alright."

The sad part was she probably meant it. _If only you knew who I really am Haru. You wouldn't be hugging me; you'd be running away as fast as you could. _Kabuto laughed. Not because of Haru's kind words but because he thought about how nice it would be to see Haru running. _I'd chase you babe. _"Thank you Haru san. You're so kind." _Naive is more like it. _He laughed a little again.

Haru was glad to see Kabuto in such high spirits after giving up on becoming a chunin. _Well at least he knows himself, his limitations and that he needs more time and training. _"Not at all. You should be praised. I'm proud of you for passing and even more so that you knew yourself well enough not to push it. I hope my friends don't push themselves too hard."

"Sasuke Naruto and Sakura are good friends of your right?" He didn't ask because he needed an answer he asked because he wanted to stand here and talk to her. He wanted to see what kind of reactions he could get out of Haru.

Haru blinked at him surprised. "Yes, how did you know?"

"We all made our way to the tower together. I got to know them a little bit."

"You were with them?" It almost sounded too good to be true. "So then you know that they're alright!"

He liked watching her get excited, it was almost exciting. _I wonder if that stuck up bastard Kakashi is fucking her yet. _Kabuto smiled. "Yes, they're fine. Defiantly in need of a hot bath but fine."

Haru took in a deep breath and let it out in one long sigh. _They're okay, they're really okay! _"They could probably use a hot meal too I imagine." She was up for cooking for all of them. Whatever they wanted.

"Yes probably. Surviving on fish and whatever else you can find in the woods gets a little tedious after few days." _If she's going to cook for them she'll be at Sasuke kun's house later._

Haru tried to sympathize. "You have someone to make you a nice hot meal ne? Your mom or your girlfriend?"

He tried to sound a little gloomy. "I don't have either. I'm on my own."

_Smooth move miss tactless. _"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure how old you were. You look older then Neji kun and Lee kun."

His smile returned and he tried to keep it friendly. "You're what? Twenty, twenty one? You and I are the same age Haru san."

"Oh?" Haru supposed it should come as no surprise; she was just too used to thirteen year old genin. "I guess I really suck at guessing peoples ages." Haru smiled apologetically.

"Well most guys my age are already chunin." He pushed his glasses into place with one finger. "You're not originally from Konoha are you Haru san?"

She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks wondering what made it so obvious. "No, you could tell?"

He let himself flirt just a little. It amused him to think he was toying with Kakashi's woman. "I don't believe that I have ever seen a woman in Konoha with a fashion sense like yours Haru san." He lifted his eyebrows and looked her up and down once to make his point. Much to his delight Haru was blushing.

"Do I stick out that much? Should I change the way I dress?" she was wildly embarrassed now.

"Absolutely not," he assured her and then he laughed. He got Haru to laugh a little with him. _This is too easy. Too much fun. _ He decided to push his luck a little further. "So what are you doing Saturday night Haru san? Would you like to have dinner with me?"

_Wha…? _Haru's mouth fell open in surprise. _Holy crap he just asked me out! _"Uh… actually I uh…"

"Aww, don't tell me you have a boyfriend?" his act was perfectly believable. Kakashi's girlfriend was totally frazzled.

Haru smiled red faced. "Yes actually I do."

"Is it serious?" he teased.

"Well maybe eventually."

He smiled politely. "Lucky guy. Anyone I might know?"

"Sasuke Naruto and Sakura chan's sensei."

Kabuto feigned surprise. "Copy Ninja Kakashi?"

It sounded weird hearing him called by that name. She was searching for a way to answer when the gate behind them banged open. Haru turned and saw a team of medical ninja's bringing someone out on a stretcher. As the moved closer Haru realized she recognized the person lying on the stretcher. "Sasuke kun!" she screamed.

Kabuto eyed Sasuke. He didn't look so good, but Kabuto doubted that he would die right away. As the medics moved closer Haru started their way. Kabuto caught up to her and took her by the hand. She turned to him with wide terrified eyes. "Haru san, you shouldn't get in their way."

"Sasuke…" she looked back at her friend being hauled away. "Sasuke kun…."

Kabuto wondered if maybe he should check it out for himself. He might as well use Haru for what he could while Kakashi was busy with the preliminaries. She should at least be able to find out the boys condition. "Haru san, may I escort you to the hospital?"

Haru turned to Kabuto. The only reason she hadn't gone running after Sasuke was because Kabuto grabbed her hand. He was still holding her back, giving the medical team enough time to get ahead of them. Kabuto looked concerned, but Haru was on the verge of panic. "Yes, let's go."

Hand in hand Haru and Kabuto hurried toward Konoha hospital.

Things went from bad to worse. While she was waiting for word on Sasuke's condition Hinata was brought in. There was blood leaking from the corner of Hinata's mouth. Haru started to shake trying to hold back her tears. Kabuto put an arm around her to comfort her. Not long after Hinata came in the medics brought Lee kun through. He was unconscious and looked seriously wounded. She might have collapsed had Kabuto not been there to hold her up.

Finally a nurse came and told Haru that Sasuke was going to be fine and that he was resting. The waiting pair was relived to hear it. Kabuto decided he better get out of here before Kakashi showed up. He told Haru that he hoped to see her soon and took his leave. Haru waited alone for word about Hinata and Lee.

The waiting was the hardest part, it always was for Haru. It felt like she had been pacing the waiting room for a century when she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Haru nee chan?" Sakura said in a small voice.

Haru turned around; for a moment she was frozen in horror. _Oh my god…Sakura…_ Haru moved toward her friend on legs that felt weak. "Sakura chan." She reached her roughed up looking friend and wrapped the shaken looking girl into her arms. "Your hair," she mourned. Haru broke into tears and Sakura followed her lead.

Haru and Sakura were standing in the waiting room hugging and consoling each other when Kakashi came in. As he beheld them a sadness and guilt tugged at his heart. "Sakura, Haru," he got their attention. They turned to him. As he expected Haru looked hurt and angry. _Crap she's really pissed. _He proceeded to them addressing Sakura first. She would be easier to control and reason with then Haru. "Sakura chan, Sasuke is going to be fine. He's resting now as you should be. I want you to go on home. There is nothing more that you can do here tonight. Get some rest and come back in the morning."

Sakura sighed tiredly and nodded. "Hai Kakashi sensei." She looked at Haru one last time. "See you tomorrow nee chan."

"Get some rest Sakura," Haru gave her a hug good by and watched her go. She waited until Sakura was gone before she turned to Kakashi. "You…" she was so angry she couldn't find the words to begin.

He knew she was upset and he didn't want to fight. "Haru," Kakashi stepped up in front of her and took her into his arms before she could back away from him. "I know you're upset, but Sasuke is fine. Hinata and Lee are going to be alright too. I don't want you worrying anymore about it tonight."

"How do you know about Hinata chan and Lee kun?" she squirmed in his hold trying to get away from him. She didn't want to be coddled and held by him.

"I spoke to Kurenai and Gai upstairs. It's alright Haru. They'll both be fine."

Haru frowned up at Kakashi. "You call being beaten to a bloody pulp fine? Fighting to the death, kids putting each other in the hospital is alright!"

Kakashi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "They aren't just kids Haru, they are ninja. This is the path they have chosen whether you like it or not. It is the way of the ninja." He stared down into her anxious and wounded eyes. He had more news she was going to hate to share with her. "Haru, both Sasuke and Naruto have earned a spot in the finals. In one month there will be a tournament."

"Are they allowed to kill each other during the tournament ne Kakashi?" her tone was angry and accusing.

"The examiner would intervene should it come down to that." He left one arm around her and started to steer them toward the door. If they were going to argue he preferred not to do it here with everyone watching and listening. "Come on Haru, let's get out of here. You can visit tomorrow if you'd like."

She hated giving in to him right now, but there was no reason to stay here in the hospital. She let Kakashi lead her out into the fresh evening air. For the moment she stayed quiet waiting for him to tell her more. She had the feeling that he had more to say. She wanted to find comfort in the arm he had around her but she was afraid to give in to her heart, not until Kakashi told her everything.

Kakashi knew Haru well enough to know that she was waiting him out. He decided to wait to tell her he would be going off to train with Sasuke. It would keep until tomorrow, the day after if he was lucky. Kakashi pointed them in the direction of home. "You alright Haru san?" he gave her a squeeze.

A walk in the cool evening air was calming her. She let it sink in that her friends were going to be alright. "I was just…really worried."

"I know." He gave her another squeeze. "It's alright. You worry because you care. I'm sure that everyone will appreciate your concern."

"I want to see them tomorrow." Haru took a cleansing breath. She was starting to relax.

"I bet they will all be happy to see you Haru." Haru was settling back to herself. The shock and panic was ebbing away. He was looking forward to getting Haru back to her room and kissing the last of her worry away.

She thought so too and the ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. "I'll bring them all something they'll like. Maybe I'll make cookies in the morning. Chocolate chip."

_That's my Haru. _Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Sounds good." Haru's hand came up and rested over the one he had on her shoulder. Kakashi laced their fingers together. "So, how was your day ne Haru san?" he laughed relived.

Haru smiled. Normalcy had returned to the couple. "I'll have you know I got asked out today," she teased a little.

Kakashi raised a brow and looked down at her. "Oh?"

"Yeah, and he was cute too."

"Really? So am I going to have to hurt this guy or did you inform him you have an overprotective and extremely jealous boyfriend ne?" he teased back.

Haru giggled and let the last of her anxiety fade away. "Don't worry Kakashi, he knows who you are."

Maybe he was just a little bit jealous. "I see. He knows me it's only fair that I know who the deviant that was hitting on my woman is."

She giggled again. "One of the genin taking the exam; Yakushi Kabuto."

"And has this cute Kabuto creep bothered you before ne?"

Haru swatted at him playfully. "Kakashi!"

"A wise man knows his rival Haru san." She laughed again and Kakashi hugged her closer. For tonight everything was alright.

The next day things seemed to return to normal. Haru decided to get her work done at hokage's place first and then see to her hospitalized friends. Little did she realize that afternoon as she borrowed Sasuke's kitchen to bake chocolate chip cookies her cute new admirer was confronted by Kakashi in Sasuke's hospital room. Oblivious to the danger, Haru packed up three containers of cookies and headed over to the hospital.

She visited Hinata first. Kiba and Shino were sitting with her. Hinata looked much better today though she admitted she was still feeling a bit sore and weak. She shared her cookies with her team mates. Kiba picked out the chocolate chips from one cookie and let Akamaru have a taste. He knew enough to be aware that chocolate can make his dog sick. Haru cuddled the pup while her friends snacked on the cookies and praised her baking skills. Haru thanked them and left the room in a much better mood.

She stopped off to Lee's room next. Neji was there but Lee was asleep. Neji explained to Haru that the medication Lee was on made him very tired. He also informed her of the severity of Lee's condition. Her heart sank at the thought of Lee giving up his ninja lifestyle. She knew that all he ever wanted was to be the best. She almost cried and Neji put an arm around Haru to comfort her. He assured her that his stubborn team mate would find a way to bounce back from this. From what she knew of Lee Haru had to agree with Neji. Lee would find a way to overcome his damning injuries.

Haru took her last batch of cookies and headed to Sasuke's room. Just outside of his door was a man wearing a strange mask. He stopped Haru from going in to see Sasuke. She frowned at him, panic threatening to creep up on her again. "Who are you? Why can't I see Sasuke kun?"

Kakashi heard Haru in the hall and came out of Sasuke's room. "Haru san."

"What's going on here Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded at the ANBU guard and he stepped back. "Sasuke is resting," he said slipping the box of cookies from her hand. He passed them off to the masked man and put an arm around Haru. "Take a walk with me Haru; I have to talk to you."

Haru was confused and a little nervous but she let Kakashi lead her away from Sasuke's room. "Who is that guy outside of Sasuke's room?"

"A guard." He moved them down the hall to the elevator. He pressed the button to go down. "There was an incident earlier in Sasuke's room."

She felt her heart speed up. "What do you mean an incident?" The elevator opened and Kakashi herded them in. He waited until the doors closed before he responded.

Kakashi turned to Haru and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Haru san, have you seen Yakushi Kabuto today?"

Haru shook her head. "No not today. Is something wrong? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"He murdered several ANBU members and tried to kill Sasuke earlier today."

"What!" Haru was stunned. "You can't be serious!"

"Kabuto is a traitor of Konoha. He's dangerous Haru."

She couldn't believe it._ That guy! _It didn't make sense. Kabuto had been kind and consoling to Haru just a day ago. "Are you sure you have the right guy? I mean Kabuto is…" she didn't know what to say.

"I suspect that he has fled Konoha, perhaps even Fire country but if he is around and you do see him I want you to stay away from him Haru. Do you understand me?" Kakashi was more then a little unnerved that the spy had been flirting with his woman less then twenty four hours ago. Haru had been in real danger without anyone even knowing it. It made his stomach turn.

Haru could see Kakashi was indeed very serious. "I …understand." The elevator came to a halt and Kakashi turned them to step out. He slipped an arm around her waist and hurried them toward the hospitals main entrance as soon as the door slid open. She held her tongue until they made it outside. Once away from potential eavesdroppers she asked, "Why would Kabuto do such a thing? I thought he had made friends with Sasuke."

"His motives are still being investigated. Three more bodies were discovered; genin that had come to take the chunin exam."

Haru was reeling. _Bodies? Kabuto killed people! _"Kakashi, what the hell is going on?"

"We're piecing that together now Haru san. It appears that a former shinobi of Konoha is behind this." Kakashi didn't want to tell her about the legendary sannin Orochimaru. He didn't want to frighten her anymore then he already had.

"Why would anyone betray Konoha? It's such a peaceful place." Haru was sinking in a sea of disbelief. _Someone that was once a ninja here? It doesn't make sense!_

_Because he resents hokage _Kakashi thought miserably. "I don't want you to worry about it Haru. Some of the best ninja in Konoha are looking into this matter as we speak. For now I just want you to be aware, I want you to be safe Haru san." It was the truth. It aggravated him to no end to think that Kabuto had been with Haru yesterday. _That fuckin kid. How dare he touch my Haru. _

Haru took a deep shaky breath. Kakashi was leading them back towards the academy. "I'll keep my eyes open." Deep down Haru was afraid. Yesterday she had held hands with a murderer. Kabuto had hugged her, sat hip to hip with her in the waiting room at the hospital with an arm around her shoulders. Haru shuddered at the thought.

He hated to scare her like this, but he had no choice. Her safety had to come first. "It is unlikely Kabuto will show his face in Konoha again, but if you see him Haru stay away from him. If he tries to approach you, run. Make a big scene to draw attention to yourself and find the nearest jonin."

Haru felt cold. _The nearest jonin. That means Kabuto is seriously dangerous. _"I understand."

Kakashi could see how tense she was. He hugged her closer to him. "It's alright Haru. I just want you to be safe." There was something else he needed to tell her, but first he wanted to speak to Iruka. As soon as Sasuke was on his feet Kakashi would have to take him to train for the tournament. That meant being away from Haru for nearly as month. He didn't think she would be too happy about it. He was nervous himself about not being here to protect her. _Iruka will look after Haru. He'll watch her; make sure that she stays safe. _Kakashi sighed quietly and took them to the academy.

Kakashi settled Haru into Iruka's office under the pretense that she should do a little work and went to find Iruka. Class had just been dismissed and Kakashi weaved through the students to Iruka. The chunin was gathering up his lesson plans and books. "Yo Iruka," Kakashi greeted getting his attention.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi. "Oy Kakashi." Iruka lowered his voice some so the students still making their way out of the class room wouldn't hear him. "I heard about what happened in Sasuke's room. Is he alright?"

Kakashi nodded. "He's fine." He glanced over his shoulder. The last of Iruka's students were filing out the door. "Sasuke is fine. Unfortunately his attacker got away. Do you know Yakushi Kabuto?"

Iruka frowned in reflection searching his memory. "Not exactly the most outstanding genin if I remember correctly."

"Apparently he has been hiding his true skill level. He took out ANBU members with ease. Little bastard even got away from me. It appears he is a rather skilled medical ninja. Kabuto is the boy that was brought back to Konoha from the Kikyo pass."

"I see." Now that he thought about it, Iruka could remember Kabuto.

"He escaped; I imagine he's no longer in Konoha. He has probably left Fire country and slithered back to his master. Hokage sama thinks that Orochimaru may ne involved."

Iruka startled. "Nani? That guy?"

Kakashi slipped his hands in his pockets. "This could be very serious. If Kabuto is a spy of Orochimaru Konoha could be under threat. We're gathering intel now but it could take some time. That being the case I have a favor to ask of you Iruka."

Iruka straightened holding his books against his chest. "I'll certainly do whatever I can."

"Yesterday Kabuto was with Haru." Kakashi watched Iruka's eyes widened in surprise. "He met her outside of the 44th training area and accompanied her to the hospital. He played the part of the consoling friend while they waited for word on Sasuke's condition. It sickens me to even think about it."

A chill ran up his spine and Iruka suppressed a shudder. _Haru was that close to that guy? _"Did he harm her or threaten her? Is Haru san alright?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, quite the contrary actually. The little fucker was all over her. He even had the nerve to ask her out."

"He was after Haru?" Iruka felt his protective nature swelling his chest.

"He was likely using Haru to obtain information about Sasuke. It stands to reason that he has been watching Sasuke for a while. He must have known Haru was Sasuke's friend from the first moment he met Haru. He _accidenta_lly bumped into her before the first part of the chunin exam." Kakashi doubted it was unintentional. Kabuto had probably targeted Haru weeks ago. The little shit had probably been watching her.

"It was no accident was it? He had intentions of using Haru san to get close to Sasuke?"

"Probably. It brings me to the favor I must ask of you Iruka."

Iruka had an idea what it was. "You want me to watch Haru san for you?"

Kakashi took a deep breath. "Hai," he breathed out. "I am going to have to take Sasuke to train for the tournament. I haven't told Haru yet. I think she'll probably be pissed, but I also know that she's scared right now. I think we would all feel better if Haru has someone watching over her for the time being. There is no guarantee that Kabuto won't return and try to approach her."

"Haru's not a ninja. She can't even defend herself." Iruka frowned at the thought. He fixed his serious stare on Kakashi. "Of course I will watch Haru san. I will protect her with my life."

Kakashi hoped that it wouldn't come to that. He hoped there wasn't a reason for Haru to need such protection, but he had to consider the possibility. Unfortunately Haru was an easy target. She had no ninja skills at all. "Thank you Iruka. I knew that I could count on you." There was something else Kakashi had in mind to keep his woman safe. "Tsume tells me Charu will be having pups soon. I've been thinking of getting Haru a ninken."

Iruka brightened. It sounded like a great idea. A dog could alert her to possible danger, ninken senses were legendary in Konoha and Charu was an excellent dog. "She would love it! Haru san is always smothering Akamaru."

Behind his mask Kakashi smiled. He had seen Haru cuddle Akamaru more then once himself. "I could help her train the pup. It wouldn't be that hard and it would give Haru some extra protection when I have to be away."

"You think she's going to be upset when you tell her you're going to go to train?"

Upset was probably an understatement. Haru had been stressed lately. "She may feel a little abandon. Perhaps you can make her understand if I fail to do so."

"Sure I will Kakashi." Iruka thought Haru might be somewhat upset to see her sweetheart take off for the better part of a month, but she should understand the way of the ninja by now. "I'll look after Haru for you Kakashi. Don't worry about her. You just concentrate on getting Sasuke ready to kick butt in the tournament ne?"

"Thanks Iruka. I knew I could count on you."

Kakashi and Iruka made their way back to Iruka's office. Iruka gave Haru the rest of the day off, he wanted her to be able to spend some time with Kakashi before he had to go. Kakashi spent the afternoon and the evening that followed with Haru. He didn't mention his leaving; he didn't want to spoil their good time.

A new day dawned and Sasuke had left the hospital. It was time for Kakashi to go. He had to meet up with his student and get to work training the boy for his fight with Sabaku no Gara. Naruto was already mad at him for turning his training over to Ebisu; Kakashi braced himself for Haru's wrath. He intercepted her coming from hokage's place on her way to the academy. "Oy Haru san," he called catching up to her. "Got a minute? I need to speak with you."

They made their way to Iruka's office so Kakashi could speak to Haru privately. Before he began he tugged his mask down and kissed her. He was going to miss her lips. With Haru still in his arms Kakashi began, "Sasuke has left the hospital."

"What? Already? Is that alright?" Haru worried.

"Don't worry Haru, Sasuke is alright. He needs to begin his training right away. He's facing Gara in the first round of the tournament."

"Gara!" Haru had heard all about the preliminary matches this morning. Everyone at hokage's place was talking about it. "He's the one that put Lee kun in the hospital!"

Kakashi frowned a little remembering the fight. "How did you know about that Haru?"

"I work at hokage's place Kakashi. Everyone was talking about the fights this morning."

He could hear the tension in her voice. "I see."

"You can't allow this Kakashi. Gara is too dangerous. You have to call the fight off!" _Gara crushed Lee's arm and leg! Sasuke can't fight such a monster!_

"I can't do that Haru."

Haru pulled out of Kakashi's arms. "That boy is a monster! You can't let Sasuke fight him. What if he does to Sasuke what he did to Lee!"

_Crap this is bad. _"That isn't going to happen. Sasuke and I are going to be doing some special training. He's already headed out."

Haru's stomach dropped. "What do you mean Sasuke's headed out? Where is he?"

It was time to tell her all. "The training Sasuke and I are doing can't be done here in the village. I'm leaving immediately to go to Sasuke and begin his training."

Haru shook her head. "You shouldn't be training him you should be talking him out of a suicidal fight!"

"Sasuke will face Gara. I will have him ready to defeat Gara by the time we return to Konoha."

_Return to Konoha? Sasuke and Gara! _Haru was stunned. "What the hell does that mean? Return to Konoha? What are you saying Kakashi?"

Kakashi took a deep breath. "I'm leaving Konoha to train Sasuke. We'll be back in time for the tournament."

Haru went from shocked to totally mortified. Not only was Kakashi going to allow Sasuke to fight the sand ninja, Kakashi was leaving Haru just days after a murderer had his arm around her. "What?"

Kakashi took Haru by the shoulders. "It's imperative Sasuke be ready to face Gara."

"Sasuke shouldn't be fighting that guy!" Haru protested. "And you, you're just going to leave me here all alone?"

"It's alright Haru. There's no reason to be afraid. You're safe here and Iruka has promised to look after you," he tried to sound reassuring.

She couldn't believe it. _He's really going to leave me…he's going to make Sasuke fight that… _"You can't do this! To Sasuke and to me! You can't just leave me here!"

Haru looked just as frightened as she did angry. He hated to leave her like this but daylight was burning away as he stood here with Haru. He had to catch up to Sasuke. They had to start their training today. Every second counted now. "You're going to be fine Haru. Sasuke and I will be back the day of the tournament."

Haru stepped back pulling free of Kakashi. A painful sort of fury made her body flash from cold to hot. Kakashi wasn't just leaving for a few days; he would be gone for _weeks_. _He's abandoning me and he's putting Sasuke's life in danger. _Haru's hands balled into fists. "I asked you a question Kakashi. Sasuke barely made it through the forest of death. How can you make him fight?"

"This is what he wants." It was the truth but a harsh one for Haru.

"To die?" she retorted.

He wanted to reach for her again. He didn't want to part on bad terms. "Sasuke will compete in this last part of the chunin exams. It is what he wants. This is the life Sasuke has chosen just as I have Haru. This is the life of a ninja."

It was if he had stuck a kunai in her chest. "The life of a ninja," Haru was crushed. _He doesn't give a fuck about me or Sasuke either! All he cares about is playing ninja! _She narrowed her eyes at him. "Then maybe I don't need a ninja in my life!" She pushed past Kakashi and threw the door open. Haru stormed out into the hall and took off running before Kakashi could see that he had made her cry.

Her words hit him like a slap in the face stunning him for a moment; long enough for Haru to get away from him. _Did she just…did Haru just dump me! _Kakashi blinked out of his stupor and tugged his mask up as he hurried to the door. He looked to his left and right looking for Haru in the hallway. There were a few kids still making their way out, but Haru was nowhere in sight. "Kuso," he cursed under his breath. Haru was gone.

Kakashi thought about looking for her, chasing after her and making her understand but there was no time. He had to get going to meet up with Sasuke. They had to start training today. There would be time to make amends with Haru after the tournament. He hated to leave her like this, but Kakashi had to go. _Haru please, try to understand. _With a heavy heart Kakashi started out. He didn't see Haru as he left the academy. _Wait for me Haru. I promise I'll make this up to you. _Kakashi disappeared in the trees.

From the faculty lounge Haru stood at the window and watched Kakashi go. She kept her back to the few teachers gathering up their belongings and readying themselves to go home. She didn't want anyone to see the tears streaming down her cheeks. She heard the door and the trio head out and then there was silence. Haru sniffled and wiped her cheeks with one hand.

Iruka had come in when the others stepped out. He stood near the door quietly watching Haru. _She's crying… _Iruka guessed that Haru was more then just upset Kakashi was gone. "Haru san, are you alright?"

The concern in her friend's voice brought fresh tears to her eyes, "Iruka…"

Iruka hastened to Haru's side. He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Daijoubu Haru san."

There was some consolation knowing Iruka was still here for her. Haru leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder. Iruka wrapped his arms around her as she fought the tears. "Iruka."

He felt sorry for her. "It's okay Haru, I'm here. I'll take care of you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He meant every word he said. Iruka had grown to love Haru, she was his best friend; a beautiful and wonderful woman. Haru wrapped her arms around his middle hugging him back. _My poor Haru. _He rested his cheek on top of her head. Iruka smiled wistfully. "Don't worry Haru. I'm going to take care of you."

Iruka did.

The weeks seemed to drag by for Haru. She spent most of her evenings with Iruka. They cooked together, went to the bar together, Iruka walked her home every night. He tried to make things fun for Haru, he never brought up the tournament Sasuke or Kakashi, but he would listen quietly when she vented over it. To Iruka's chagrin it sounded to him like Haru had broken things off with Kakashi. It was sad because he knew how much they cared for each other. On the subject of her and Kakashi Iruka was mute.

Training Sasuke kept Kakashi busy sunup to well after sun down. It didn't leave him much time to pine for Haru or think too much about their possible break up. He thought about her every night when he lay down to sleep. He would look up at the stars and wonder if Haru was doing at the same. The depth of his feelings for Haru was sobering. He cared for her much more deeply than he had expected. He was beginning to think that he had fallen in love with Haru. It was more then he had bargained for when he had asked her to be with him. He wanted to have a good time with Haru; he never suspected that he would lose his heart to her so completely.

Though she tried not to let it show Haru missed Kakashi terribly. She found herself lingering in his room long after the dusting and cleaning was done. She would often sit on his bed and stare at the picture of team seven on his headboard. She thought that maybe she had lost Kakashi and it hurt. She kept up a strong front in front of everyone, but some could see through her forced happy smile. Iruka could and so could old man hokage.

It was mid morning and Haru was working on a scroll when hokage appeared in front of her desk. "Haru chan, take a break and come for a walk with me," hokage bade. Haru did.

Usually old man hokage led her up to the roof so they could gaze at the faces in the rock, but he didn't take her that way today. He led them to a quiet part of Konoha, to the monument with the names of Konoha's fallen inscribed on the stone. Haru walked silently a step behind the old man she had come to think of as her second da.

"Haru, do you know what this place is?" the old man asked pulling out his pipe.

"This is the monument to the fallen."

Sarutobi nodded. "Look closely at the names. Tell me if you see something you recognize." Haru looked at him curiously as he lit his pipe.

Haru stepped closer to the stone and started reading through the names. To her dismay there were a lot. She recognized some names alright. There were two Umino, Iruka's parents. There was also an Uchiha Obito. "Iruka's parents and Obito was on Kakashi's team once right?"

"Kakashi didn't tell you how Obito died did he?"

Haru straightened and faced the old man. "No."

"Then I doubt he told you he comes here every day to pay his respects, to punish himself." Sarutobi sighed. "It was Kakashi's first mission as a jonin. Fire country was at war then. During the mission their team mate Rin was captured by the enemy. Obito refused to leave her behind and so he and Kakashi made a rescue attempt. They were able to save Rin, but Obito," he puffed his pipe. Haru hung on his every word. "He was crushed beneath a rock; dieing. Rin was a skilled medical ninja. She took Obito's left eye and gave it to Kakashi."

It made Haru's skin crawl to hear such a thing. "Why are you telling me this?"

He leveled his eyes on Haru. "Because you love Kakashi. You love Naruto and Sasuke as well. As a person who loves them who takes care of them, I want you to know these things Haru."

Haru felt cold all over even though the warm sun was shining down on them. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear anything else the old man might have to say. "Why?"

"So that you may better understand the ninja in your life. I'm going to tell you everything Haru." And so he did. He began with Kakashi's father Konoha's White Fang. His failed mission and resulting suicide had shaped Kakashi from an early age. He was a chunin at six, a jonin at thirteen and he had been a member of ANBU for some time. Sarutobi didn't stop at Kakashi, he went on to Sasuke. He told a horrified Haru all about the Uchiha massacre, Itachi and all that Sasuke had gone through. By the end of his story Haru was shaking but there was still more. Finally Sarutobi told her about the attack of the nine tails on Konoha. Iruka's parents were killed and Yondaime hokage, Konoha's yellow flash and Kakashi's former sensei sacrificed his life to seal the demon inside of the newly born Naruto.

Haru swooned and neatly fainted. She felt the old man holding her up. _Wow he feels pretty strong for an old guy…_

"Haru chan, pull yourself together!" he didn't want to be harsh with her, but there was no other way.

Haru shook her head and steadied herself on her own two feet. The horror story old man hokage had just told her began to sink in. "That's all so…" Haru's shaking hands clenched into fists. _Kakashi Sasuke Iruka and Naruto…_ "Why did you tell me this you old fuck? How could you even let theses things happen!" Haru railed.

Sarutobi waited for Haru to catch her breath. He didn't even mind being called an 'old fuck'. She was just letting some of her frustration out. The more the better because Haru was just going to have to deal with the truth. "You are the one person that takes care of all of them now Haru. To love them and to serve them in the best way that you can you must know everything about them. I told you so that you will understand that your friends are ninja, strong and brave ninja of Konoha. This is their life. If you love them then you must accept that this is also part of who they are. They have inherited the will of fire. I am proud of my ninja."

Haru stared at the old man as he took another leisurely pull from his pipe. "You really are just like my da," Haru said finally. "Whenever I was acting like an idiot, he called me out on it too."

"Sometimes our heart makes us act like we have no head," Sarutobi said with a sad smile. "But you understand now don't you Haru?"

She nodded. It pained her, but this was the life they had chosen. They all had their reason for becoming ninja. It was what they wanted. Sadly, she could understand. "Yeah, I understand."

Sarutobi puffed his pipe thoughtfully watching the reality of it all conquer his favorite scribe. He wanted to turn her mood and end their talk on a good note. Haru had a lot of thinking to do. He wanted to give her just one more thing to think about. "Maybe I'm just a meddling old geezer," he caught her attention. "But I think that you and Kakashi are a good match Haru. Your children would be geniuses."

Haru's mouth fell open and her cheeks turned red. _Our children? _She had certainly never thought that far ahead. Haru had never even been with Kakashi like that. "Hokage sama!" she gasped wildly embarrassed.

Sarutobi chuckled at her flustered reaction. "It's just something to think about Haru. It is my duty to see that Konoha flourishes and prospers. For that to happen there must be strong ninja and the Hatake family has produced some of the best." He smiled at Haru. She was practically squirming self consciously. "I wouldn't mind if that brilliant mind of yours jumped into the Konoha gene pool either Haru chan."

_This old fart! _ "Kakashi and I," she stammered. "We don't….do _that_."

Sarutobi shrugged his shoulders grinning. "Well there's always tomorrow." He couldn't hold back the laugh. A minute later the red faced Haru was laughing with him.

Haru didn't know it at the time, but this insightful conversation with Sarutobi hokage would come to be her most precious memory of her second da.

Old man hokage had asked Haru a favor just days before the tournament. He asked that she spend all day at the academy. His excuse was that the teachers and students may be distracted by the on goings in town; Konoha had become quite busy over the last few days. He wanted Haru to be there to lend a helping hand. Reluctantly, she agreed. Haru had considered going to the tournament, she knew Kakashi would be there, but she was hesitant about watching the fights. Just because she could accept their choice to be ninja didn't mean she wanted to see the carnage.

The day of the tournament Haru got to the school as the students were arriving for class. She had time for a cup of coffee with Iruka before he had to start the school day. She occupied herself with work all morning and then she and Iruka had lunch with the class outside. They talked about the tournament just a little. Naruto and Neji were fighting first. Haru thought that maybe the kids were a little distracted. Konohamaru seemed to be off in his own little world today.

She returned to work after lunch. After a long stretch of fact checking Haru got up to stretch her legs. She wandered the hall staring out at the sunny skies of Konoha. It was then that she noticed a strange plume of smoke rising into the bright blue sky. She froze where she was suddenly realizing how quiet the academy was. _Something's not right. _ Haru hurried toward Iruka's classroom peeking in on one class after another. Iruka wasn't in his classroom, in fact none of the teachers were. Haru remembered hearing a voice as she passed the faculty room and headed back that way.

Iruka stepped out of the faculty room and saw Haru hurrying down the hall. "Haru san," he called to her.

"Iruka!" She hurried to him. Haru frowned at the nervous look on his face. "What is it? What happened?"

Iruka fixed Haru with a serious stare. There was no reason to hide the truth from her; he probably couldn't even if he wanted to. "I need your help Haru. We're evacuating the students. We're going to tell them it's a drill, but the truth is Konoha is under attack."

Haru's eyes widened in shock. "Konoha is…!"

"Enemy ninja have infiltrated the village, we have to evacuate now." He knew Haru could understand he was serious, but there was disbelief and terror in her eyes. He knew she would be worried for the genin at the stadium, for Kakashi. "Haru san, please come with me now."

She blinked at Iruka. _Enemy ninja in the village! What about the tournament? What about … Kakashi. _"Hold on a minute Iruka," she tried to protest.

Iruka barely heard her objection; he was lost in his own thoughts. _Hokage sama told Haru to stay at the school today. I thought he was trying to keep her from seeing a fearsome battle between the candidates, but maybe that's not it. Maybe he knew this was going to happen. _Iruka reached over and took Haru by the wrist. "Now Haru, and stay with me." Before she could further argue, Iruka started them down the hall to his classroom.

Iruka took the lead and Haru brought up the rear of his class. The situation became worse, more intense as they hurried the students into the hidden passages. Haru's heart was beating like a drum in her ears. Above and around them there were explosions. Some of the children started to scream or cry. Haru held her tongue between her teeth to keep from crying out herself as one explosive bang after another shook the tunnel. Her body wanted to freeze up in fear, but she forced herself to go on. After what seemed like an eternity the troupe came to a stop at their hiding place, but not before catching a peek at the battle raging in the village.

Haru waited until Iruka had reassured his students that all was well before she went to him. Haru wrapped her hands around Iruka's arm and clutched him tightly. "Iruka," she whispered in his ear. "What the hell is going on out there?"

Haru's fear was damn near palpable. Her nails were digging into him a little. She kept a straight face though; she didn't want to scare the children. He stepped them back toward the door. Iruka spoke quietly in Haru's ear. "It's alright Haru san. We're safe here. This is a secret place specifically designed for such an emergency. All of the civilians are being evacuated. The best ninja in Konoha are fighting to expel the enemy right now. It will all be over soon."

_Best ninja in Konoha…_ "Kakashi?" she looked at Iruka with wide eyes.

Iruka nodded. "I'm sure Kakashi is fighting. He was at the stadium. It appears that was ground zero. The attack on Konoha was signaled from there." It pained him to tell her so much knowing how afraid she already was, but he had to be sure Haru understood the situation they were in.

"Old man hokage was at the stadium watching the tournament." Haru felt the hair on the back of her neck and arms stand at attention.

"Hokage sama is fighting too. He may look like nothing more then a simple old man to you Haru san, but he is our hokage. Sandaime is the strongest of all Konoha ninja."

Haru didn't know how strong an old fart like hokage could really be, but Iruka seemed to have total faith in him. "What do we do now Iruka?"

"We sit tight and we wait. Once the village has been evacuated we will counter attack and drive the enemy out of our home. Just stay put and be brave Haru san."

Haru did.

The attack on Konoha began just as the sun began to sink and ended before full twilight. When it was over Iruka and Haru led their shocked students back into a wrecked village. The damage was extensive, Iruka and Haru saw just how much so as they escorted their students to a rendezvous point to meet up with their parents. With the children seen to Haru followed Iruka back to the academy. She slipped her hand into his as they walked through the darkening streets. Power was out all over town.

Iruka and Haru stood outside of the academy staring at it in disbelief. It had taken some damage; windows were shattered, there were holes in the roof and in a few walls. They looked like two children in a fairy tale holding hands and staring at the witch about to devour them.

Kakashi was exhausted and miserable as was Gai. They made their way through the streets littered with debris to the academy. They had to inform the ninja that would gather there after such an emergency of hokage's passing. As they approached the school Kakashi laid eyes on Haru for the first time in weeks. He swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself not to go running to her.

"Iruka sensei," Gai called out to him as they got close enough for Gai to make out the chunin in the dim. Iruka and the gypsy woman turned toward the sound of his voice.

Iruka stepped up to meet Gai and Kakashi with his heart in his throat. "Gai sensei! Kakashi sensei! Daijoubu desu? "

Gai fixated on Iruka, but Kakashi looked past him to Haru. They stared at each other each checking the other over for sign of injury. Gai nodded. "We are alright, but many are not. The Sand betrayed Konoha, they sided with the Sound in an attempt to wipe us out," Gai informed solemnly.

Iruka was stunned. "The Sand betrayed us?" he shook his head. "The Sound?"

"The ninja of Hidden Sound, the subordinates of the legendary sannin of Konoha Orochimaru. Orochimaru fought with our hokage. Hokage sama," Gai set his sad eyes on the chunin. "He died defending Konoha."

Iruka gasped and behind him Haru choked "Old man hokage?"

Kakashi saw the color drain from Haru's cheeks. He moved before the others noticed and caught Haru as she fell into a faint. Iruka spun around and gaped at Kakashi holding Haru up. "Daijoubu she's just fainted." Kakashi held her closer thanking the ancestors she could even be in his arms again.

Iruka's jaw hung slack. "Haru san…"

Kakashi lifted Haru into his arms. "It was too much for her I guess. Haru has never experienced war first hand." He looked up at Iruka. "She was alright with you."

Iruka's shoulders sagged. "She was a big help with the students even though… I could see she was afraid." Iruka sighed deeply. His thoughts turned to his fallen hokage. "Hokage sama asked Haru to stay at the school today. He knew didn't he? He didn't want her someplace dangerous."

Gai nodded. He felt bad for Haru; she was a very kind woman. She visited his adorable Lee every day in the hospital to encourage him. He remembered talking to Hokage about her as they admired the rock faces in the sunset. Hokage would have wanted Haru someplace safe; she was no ninja, she couldn't fight. "Hokage sama protected Konoha and everyone in it. He knew Haru would be safer at the school then at the stadium."

Iruka hung his head. "Hokage sama…"

Gai looked from Iruka to Kakashi. Kakashi was staring down at the woman in his arms. There was a look in his rivals eyes like none Gai had ever seen before. _You really do love her don't you Kakashi? _"Kakashi, perhaps you should see Haru san home. It appears this day has taken its toll on her. Haru is far too soft hearted to deal with such tragedy. She'll need some watching over."

Kakashi rolled his eyes up to Gai. He and Iruka were looking at him. Iruka looked miserable, but Kakashi could see that Gai was telling him to take Haru and go with his eyes. "Yeah," He adjusted Haru in his arms. Her head lolled against his chest. The sight of her like this was heartbreaking. He didn't say anything else, he couldn't think of what he might say to his friends anyway. With Haru cradled safely in his arms he headed off toward the dorms.

Kakashi got Haru to her room and lay her down on her bed. He slipped her shoes off and set them at the foot of the bed for her. Power was out; thankfully Haru had about a dozen scented candles all over her room. Most of them were labeled _Relaxation_ or _Inspiration_. He lit a few and went down to the men's locker room. Kakashi cleaned himself up; he didn't want Haru to see blood on his hands and face. He found a clean washcloth and wet it with cool water. He returned to Haru's room and put the cool compress on her forehead. Kakashi tugged his mask down and took a deep breath as he watched Haru for signs of life. The color was returning to her cheeks and after what seemed like forever she stirred.

Haru groaned as she came awake. She realized she was lying down before she even opened her eyes. _Where am I? _Her eyes fluttered open. Kakashi hovered over her watching her intently. _Kakashi…_Haru suddenly remembered everything from their fight the day he left right up to Gai telling her and Iruka that old man hokage was dead. "Kakashi," Haru sat up quickly. The compress on her head fell into her lap. She stared at him with wounded eyes.

"Haru," Kakashi said softly. He reached over and held her face. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Kakashi you," he looked tired and a little roughed up. _How many enemy ninja did you fight today? _She fought the urge to cry.

He couldn't stand to see the worried sad look on her face and Kakashi wrapped his arms around Haru. She hugged him back and Kakashi pulled Haru tightly to him. He almost wanted to cry himself. "Haru san, I've missed you so much," he said burying his face in her hair. "Thank the gods you're alright."

She clung to Kakashi forcing herself not to cry. "What about…" she was afraid to ask.

"All of the genin and their sensei have made it through this alright Haru. It's okay."

Haru sighed relived and miserable at the same time. Old man hokage had not been so lucky. "What about you? Are you alright Kakashi?"

He didn't want to stop hugging her but he wanted her to look at him. He pulled away from her enough to look down into her eyes. "I'm alright Haru. You don't have to worry about me."

Haru looked from the scratch on his cheek back up into Kakashi's eyes. There was a tired sort of kindness in his stare. "I'll worry all I damn well please," she retorted weakly.

Kakashi reached up and pushed the hair out of her face. "Then I won't stop you."

"Old man hokage…" She saw the faces of those she had loved and lost. Her father that wouldn't let her mourn him mostly. "Why Kakashi? Why did he have to die?"

"He was protecting Konoha, he loved everyone here Haru. That gave him the strength to fight and to save the village. He was our hokage after all."

Haru knew how much Konoha and its people meant to the old man. He really did love his people. _Love… _She could remember the stroll she had taken with the old man not so long ago. _He knew…he knew I love Kakashi… _"Kakashi…"

He wanted to hold her and kiss her but he wasn't quite sure where he stood with Haru. The last time they were together they had a fight. "It's alright Haru. Everything will be alright. Things may seem really bad now, but it will pass. You'll see. Konoha will get back on its feet in no time."

Haru nodded. She didn't doubt it. The people of this village were a stout hearted bunch. "I know." Still, the old man's words haunted her. _you love Kakashi. You love Naruto and Sasuke as well. _It was the truth.

Kakashi sighed tiredly. "Haru san," he began, but she cut him off.

"Kakashi, there's something I have to tell you."

Kakashi braced himself. He figured that this was the part where Haru would tell him to go fuck himself and get out of her room. "What is it Haru san?"

"Old man hokage, he told me everything. About you, your father, Obito," Kakashi's eyes grew wide but Haru didn't stop. "The Uchiha massacre, Sasuke and Itachi, Yondaime sealing the nine tails monster within Naruto."

Kakashi took Haru by the shoulders. He was stunned. "Why? What did he tell you all of that shit for?" _Haru knows…everything?_

Haru smiled sadly. "Because you guys mean the world to me."

Kakashi was taken aback. "Haru san…"

"I did a lot of thinking after I talked to him. I…I realized…" It was hard to say it out loud. She hoped that Shanihmaru would forgive her, she thought he would. "I've fallen in love with you Kakashi. I'm in love with you," she spoke softly as a blush crept into her cheeks.

_Haru…_Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat. "Haru," he stared down into her eyes. Haru nearly glowed in the soft candle light. _So beautiful…my Haru. _It was time to fess up or get out. Kakashi's heart decided what it wanted for him. "I feel it too. I've lost my heart to you." Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I love you Haru." Kakashi pressed his lips to hers and kissed her for the first time in what felt like forever.

His words made her heart beat faster. _He loves me. Kakashi really loves me. _It felt good to be in Kakashi's arms again. It felt right. _Kakashi, I never want to fight again. I never want for us to be apart again. I love you so very much. _She wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed him back. She showed him with her kiss how much she wanted to be with him. With their chemistry it didn't take long for their kiss to become passionate. Haru lay back on her bed pulling Kakashi down on top of her.

Haru was all Kakashi wanted or needed right now. He loved the feel of her warm body beneath his own and Kakashi fought to keep his hands from roaming. In the end it was a battle he was to lose. Kakashi had always been most respectful to Haru but he couldn't combat his overwhelming desire to touch her. A traitorous hand slid down her backside as he kissed her heatedly. Kakashi grabbed cheek. _Haru's not wearing any panties… _She didn't resist his advances and his other hand worked its way from her waist up to the swell of her breast. Haru moaned into his mouth when he touched her and Kakashi shuddered. He broke his lips away from hers to catch his breath. "Haru san," he panted in her ear.

Haru was a little out of breath herself. Kakashi had never been bold enough to touch her like this before. It felt incredible. She felt his hot breath and then his lips on her neck. It had been a long time since Haru had been with a man like this. "Kakashi…" His mouth found hers again. Kakashi kissed her deep and slow. Haru felt her passions rising. Her hand moved between them and Haru pulled the zipper on his flack jacket down.

He felt Haru unzip his jacket. A second later she was trying to tug it off of him. He could see where this was leading them, but he felt powerless to stop it; the reality of it was he didn't want to stop. Kakashi sat up enough to pull his jacket off. He threw it to the floor, his head protector and gloves followed. Kakashi grabbed Haru's bare waist with his naked hands. Her skin was warm and smooth. Kakashi stared down into Haru's flush face. Her eyes reflected her own desire. "Haru," Kakashi couldn't keep the words back and he told Haru exactly what he was feeling. "I want you…I want to be with you."

Haru realized that this was the last chance either of them had to stop themselves before they ended up as lovers in her bed. Kakashi wanted Haru as much as she wanted him. She didn't want to stop. Haru wanted to be with the man that held her heart in his hands. She stroked his cheek as she gazed deep into Kakashi's eyes. "Then make love to me Hatake Kakashi," she said softly.

His heart beat stronger in his chest at her words. "Haru," he kissed her again as he deftly undid the buttons of her shirt with one hand. The other slid behind her and Kakashi lifted her to sit up. He slid her shirt off her shoulders and it landed on the floor beside his jacket. Haru pulled his shirt up and off over his head, Kakashi discarded his mask while Haru tossed his shirt off the side of the bed. A moment later her bra was added to the growing pile of discarded clothing on Haru's bedroom floor. His hands slid into the waistband of her skirt; it was the next thing to hit the floor.

For a seemingly long and slightly embarrassing moment Kakashi just stared at her. Haru looked up at Kakashi in the soft glow of candle light. She reached up and rested a hand on his warm chest. She could feel his heart pounding as he lifted his eyes to hers. She smiled at him a little. "My Kakashi."

Kakashi closed his hand over the one Haru laid on his chest. "You are so beautiful, my Haru." He kissed her again kicking off his shoes as he lowered them back down onto Haru's bed.

That night as crews worked to restore the power in Konoha, as parents comforted their distraught children and the people of Konoha came together to help their friends and neighbors; Kakashi and Haru gave themselves to each other. Well before the sun came up they had finally become lovers.

Konoha mourned its fallen ninja and their beloved hokage. All of Konoha turned out for the funeral services; even the sky wept for the lost that day. It was a long and hard day for all. After the services Kakashi went to have a word with his genin. Iruka took Haru back to his place and they shared their fondest memories of Sandiame over cups of hot tea.

Iruka and Haru had one thing in common, they both thought of the old man as a second father. Haru broke down and told Iruka about the conversation she had with old man shortly before he died. The chunin was somewhat surprised that hokage had divulged so much restricted information to Haru, but he understood his reasoning. Hokage had made Haru part of Konoha, one of his own. Haru may not have been born to inherit the will of fire, but now she could understand it.

In the days following the funeral services the people of Konoha worked diligently to restore order to their village. Within a week the academy was deemed safe for students to return. There was still quite a mess, but it was more records and documents then glass and plaster. Haru went to work at the academy trying to bring clerical order back to the trashed department of records. The days were long and often frustrating, but the nights with Kakashi made up for it.

Kakashi and Haru were very happy together. It brought him a comfort and joy like none he had ever known to wake up beside the woman he loved. Kakashi gave up on sleeping in his own room. It was much more enjoyable to go to Haru's bed every night even if he did get less sleep. It made for some groggy mornings, but he wasn't too tired to notice two suspicious characters sitting in the tea house. His heightened sense of observation led him into a damning encounter with the mass murderer Uchiha Itachi.

Iruka and Haru were having lunch in his office when Gai showed up with unhappy news. As calmly as possible Gai explained the jonin's encounter with two members of the Akatsuki. Kakashi managed to keep them from having their way in Konoha, but it came at a price. Kakashi had been brought down by a Mangekyo Sharingan technique; Tsukuyomi. Gai explained that this devastating technique allowed Uchiha Itachi to torture Kakashi nearly to death. As a result of suffering through three created days of unimaginable pain, Kakashi collapsed. He was presently unconscious and no one knew how to counter the effects of the jutsu and wake Kakashi from his unnatural sleep.

It didn't get any better from there. Sasuke had run off to stop his brother from finding Naruto and Gai was heading out after him now. He had stopped her on his way out of town to tell Haru what was going on. "I'm very sorry Haru san. Please look after Kakashi for now." With his rival's love filled in Gai bowed and set out.

Iruka got up and extended a hand to help Haru to her feet. Her face was very pale. "Come on Haru san. I'll take you to Kakashi."

Hours later Gai returned to Konoha with Sasuke. He had also been exposed to Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Sasuke had fallen into the same coma like state as his sensei.

With Kakashi and Sasuke in the hospital Haru's long vigil began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: In the Shadow of the Sannin**

"Oy oy, Ero Sannin," Naruto pestered Jiraiya. "How much longer until we find her ne? Sasuke and Kakashi sensei…"

Jiraiya tuned the boy out. He knew that there were people back in Konoha that needed Tsunade. Konoha needed her. Jiraiya certainly wasn't going to become the next hokage. It really didn't suit him. "Oy Naruto, tell me about Kakashi's pretty girlfriend again," he drooled.

Naruto clenched a fist. "No! I already told you Haru san is off limits you pervert!"

"You could have at least introduced us." Jiraiya pouted. He had only seen Haru from a distance, but he had enjoyed the view. Jiraiya loved gypsies. They always dressed like they were going to a party.

"After Sasuke and Kakashi sensei are better! I already told you that!"

"Yeah yeah." Jiraiya was sure Haru would be excited to see her man revived. Maybe excited enough to jump up and down. Jiraiya grinned dreaming of the big hug the pretty gypsy would give him.

Iruka was worried about Haru. She dragged herself to work each day looking exhausted. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well. Haru spent her evenings at Kakashi's bedside. He had been to the hospital three times this week to try and coax Haru out to dinner with him. She had politely refused his offer all three times. _She isn't eating and she isn't sleeping. How long can Haru san go on like this before she collapses herself? _Iruka was desperate to help her. He hated to see her suffer like this.

Friday rolled around and Iruka took his lunch up to the records department to see Haru. She was working her way through her lunch hour again so that she could leave early. "Konnichiwa Haru san," Iruka greeted coming in.

Haru sat on the floor surrounded by piles of papers she was sorting through. She peeked up at Iruka briefly. "Oy Iruka, watch your step."

"Right." Iruka found a clean spot on the floor in front of Haru. "Where's your lunch Haru?"

Haru shrugged her shoulders as if that was answer enough and flipped through the pages in her hand. She found the one she was looking for and put it on top of the right pile.

Iruka sighed. "Don't tell me you forgot it again?"

"I've been busy."

"Too busy to eat?" Iruka frowned worried. "No lunch again, no dinner."

Haru flipped through the pages in her hand again. "I got something out of the vending machine last night."

"You can't live on a cup of noodles a day Haru san. It isn't healthy." Iruka dug into his lunch bag and pulled out his ham and cheese on wheat. He held it out to Haru. "Here, eat this."

She looked from the sandwich to Iruka. "It's okay, I'm not hungry."

"Humor me," he nearly begged. He studied the dark circles under her eyes, her sunk in cheeks.

Haru sighed tiredly and took Iruka's sandwich. "What about you?"

"I had a big breakfast." Iruka fished in his bag and pulled out an orange. He set to peeling it intending to make Haru eat some of it with him.

Haru didn't realize how hungry she was until she started eating the sandwich. She devoured it one big bite after another. She didn't even care that there was ketchup on it. "Pretty good Iruka."

He looked up at Haru and smiled. There was ketchup on her cheek. "Glad you approve Haru san." He set his orange down long enough to reach over and wipe her face with his napkin. "Just a little ketchup."

Haru smiled at her friend humbled. "I don't usually eat like a slob."

"I know." He finished peeling the orange and split it in half. He offered her the bigger half. "Here."

"I'm not going to eat your whole lunch," she took the smaller piece.

"Then how about having dinner with me Haru san? I'll make you whatever you want. I'm not that bad of a cook. Not as good as you, but not terrible." He looked at her hopefully willing her with his eyes to accept his offer.

Haru swallowed some orange. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a piece of fruit. "I'm going back up to the hospital right after work. I've been reading to Kakashi."

Iruka nodded. Haru was amongst those that believed coma patients could hear the world around them. "Oh, what are you reading?"

"The Ninth Night. It's a classic." She popped another piece of orange in her mouth.

Iruka chuckled. "You mean it's boring. I don't think Kakashi would mind taking a night off from that." Haru rolled her eyes but Iruka persisted. "Come on Haru, have dinner with me. You look like you could use a hot meal and some rest."

"You trying to tell me I look like shit Iruka?"

"Just worn down Haru san. Please, take a night off. Let me take care of you."

Haru stared at her friends pleading face. She had the feeling that he wasn't going to give up and a hot meal did sound pretty good. Better then a cup of noodles. "Alright," she sighed. "I'll be at your place at six."

"Make it five," Iruka pressed with a smile. "I'd love to have your help in the kitchen. There's a really cool kung fu movie on tonight too."

"I said dinner. I never said movie too."

Iruka blinked at Haru innocently. "But I thought you loved Chuck Norris."

"Chuck Norris ne?" Haru loved his movies. "Well, maybe. We'll see."

Iruka smiled fairly certain he had won the battle. "Whatever you say Haru san."

On the way home from the academy Iruka did some shopping. He picked up some assorted fresh vegetables for the stir fry he was going to make. Haru sure looked like she could use some vitamins. He picked up something else he thought Haru could use, booze for a nice stiff drink. Humming to himself Iruka went home to tidy up the place before Haru got there.

Haru spent a few hours reading to Kakashi after work. It was creeping up on five o' clock when she stopped. Haru set the book down and leaned over Kakashi. "I'm sorry Kakashi but I promised Iruka I would have dinner with him. He's been really persistent you know." She bent and kissed Kakashi's forehead. "I'll be back."

Haru made her way from the hospital to Iruka's place trying not to think about what movie might be on tonight. _I'll just do the dinner thing and go. _Haru knocked on Iruka's door. "Iruka, its Haru."

Iruka hurried to the door and greeted Haru. "Come on in Haru. I was just about to start cooking." He stepped back and Haru came in.

"You need a hand?" she offered looking at the vegetables lined up on the table.

He made his way back to the stove. "You can rinse the veggies for me." Iruka poured some olive oil into the pan he had warming.

"Sure." Haru set to washing the vegetables. "You want me chop these up for you?"

"No, I'll do it." he emptied a bowl of diced chicken into the pan. "I want you to relax Haru san. I can take care of it." Iruka sidestepped around Haru and pulled a couple of glasses out of the cupboard. "I picked something up for us too Haru san."

Haru lifted a brow watching Iruka take the glasses to the table. She finished rinsing the carrots and turned the water off. Haru turned to see what he was up to as she dried her hands. "Oh?"

Iruka grabbed the tall brown bag off the kitchen chair. Smiling he pulled the bottle of whiskey from the bag. "This is the kind you like isn't it?" He turned the bottle to show her the label. He knew this was her favorite.

Haru smiled crookedly at him. "You know it is."

He handed her the bottle. "Why don't you fix us a drink while I finish dinner ne? Mixers in the fridge."

Haru made them each a drink while Iruka chopped vegetables. They sat at the table having their cocktail while the veggies steamed. "So what provoked you to buy booze ne Iruka?" Haru asked as she swirled the ice in her drink.

"I thought you could use a drink Haru san. It's been weeks since you've hit the pub with me." Iruka sipped his drink. Haru had made it a little strong.

She sipped her drink and smiled. "It should be easier for you to pick up chicks without me around cramping your style."

Iruka chuckled. "You should know me better then that Haru san. I go out to unwind not to look for a floozy."

Haru giggled. The whiskey was relaxing her. "Somehow Iruka, I can't picture you with a flooz."

Iruka shook his head. "I happen to like nice girls."

"Oh? Got your eye on somebody Iruka?"

"Not at the moment." He relaxed back in his chair watching Haru. _Too bad Haru's taken. _A blush crept into his cheeks. Iruka tried not to think of Haru that way. He knew how happy she and Kakashi were together.

"Then why are you blushing Iruka?"

He laughed. "Because this booze you like is strong stuff Haru san."

They finished their first drink before dinner and their second with their meal. Iruka was glad to see the whiskey had given Haru a healthy appetite. He talked her into another after dinner and they moved to the couch in the living room. He turned the TV on low anticipating the kung fu movie. He was hoping that if she saw it come on Haru would stick around to watch it.

He asked her about her work was coming along in the records department. He told her he missed having her help with the census project. Iruka was getting to the last stretch of it and he wanted Haru to help him finish up. She told him she could rejoin him in another week or two. Most of the mess was taken care of upstairs; it was just a matter of checking folders to make sure the documents within were where they were supposed to be. Iruka mentioned his students missed seeing their nee chan and Haru promised to drop by soon to see them.

He tried to keep the conversation away from Kakashi or Sasuke. Haru was in a good mood and Iruka didn't want to spoil it. The movie came on and Haru's eyes floated over to the television. Iruka turned up the volume and the pair watched Chuck kicking some bad guy ass. Haru agreed to stay for the duration of the movie; it was one of her favorites. Iruka made them each one more drink. He was feeling a little buzzed. He was sure Haru was too. Half way through the movie she started yawning. Before ol' Chuck rescued the damsel in distress Haru slid closer to Iruka and rested her head on his shoulder. Iruka put an arm around her and smiled. Iruka looked down at Haru from the corner of his eye. He knew how tired she was. His eyes moved back to the TV. By the time the credits were rolling Haru was asleep.

For a while, Iruka just stay put. He didn't want to move and wake her up. He sat waiting for the weather report listening to Haru's soft snores. When he was sure that she was out cold Iruka slipped away from her and went to his room. He felt a little guilty that he had to get Haru tipsy to get her to sleep, but he was sure she would forgive him. He got out of his uniform and into his pajamas. Iruka turned his bed down for Haru. At least for tonight she would get some decent sleep in a bed and not a stiff hospital chair. He grabbed a throw blanket for himself. Iruka didn't mind the couch at all. It was lumpy but comfortable. He made his way back out to the living room to get Haru.

Iruka was as gentle as possible lifting Haru into his arms; he didn't want to wake her. She stirred a little but didn't wake. He carried her to his room and laid her in his bed. Iruka covered her up and Haru rolled over on her side snuggling into his pillow. _My Haru, you really are exhausted aren't you?_ Some of her hair fell into her face; Iruka reached down and tucked it back behind her ear for her. His hand lingered for a moment in her soft hair as he watched her sleep. _Haru san…so beautiful._

He knew that he shouldn't, but Iruka couldn't resist. His hand slipped from her hair to her warm cheek. As he had always suspected her skin was smooth as silk. His heart ached for her. He knew that Haru had been having a hard time with things since the attack on Konoha. Losing hokage had been hard for her. She had come to see the old man much like Iruka did; as a second father. _And then Kakashi and Sasuke… _

Iruka sighed quietly. He and Haru were close, but he probably shouldn't be fussing over her like this. It was making him think too much about things that a friend had no business thinking. He stared down at her wondering what it would be like to kiss her smooth cheek or her rose petal lips. He wondered if Haru and Kakashi had become lovers yet. He shook his head and forced the thoughts from his mind. He had accomplished what he wanted for the night, Haru was sleeping peacefully. It was best to leave it at that so he did. Iruka backed out of his room and went to sleep out on the couch.

Haru woke up disoriented and confused. She sat up in the early morning light blinking at her surroundings. _This is…Iruka's room? _She slipped out of bed. The door was open and she heard snoring coming from the living room. She realized she had fallen asleep watching TV. Iruka must have put her in bed. She crept out into the living room; Iruka was asleep on the couch. Haru looked down at her snoozing friend. His blanket had fallen to the floor. Iruka slept with his mouth open, he was drooling a little and Haru smiled at him. _Iruka…_

She picked up the blanket and covered him back up. She was backing away when Iruka reached up and grabbed her in his sleep. He pulled her down on top of him and mumbled, "Come on baby, let's make love." Iruka buried his face against Haru's neck.

Haru was a little startled. She had never heard Iruka talk like this. _That must be some dream you're having Iruka._ She tried to fight the giggle, but it bubbled up and out. She tried to pull away without waking him, but Iruka stirred and opened his eyes. They were nose to nose and Haru was staring into his half lidded eyes.

"Nani?" Iruka grumbled half way between his dream and reality. He blinked at Haru; her face was inches from his own. He wasn't sure he really was awake until she giggled at him. Iruka realized with a sudden monumental embarrassment that he had a hold of her. He let go of her at once wide eyed and red faced. "Haru san!"

Haru stood up still chuckling at Iruka. "Oy Iruka, you were having some kind of sexy dream ne?" she couldn't resist teasing him. Haru was still sleepy herself and when she was groggy she was silly.

Iruka froze. His face felt like it was on fire. His dream was still fresh in his mind. He had dreamed that he had crawled into his bed with Haru. "Uh…" _Holy shit does she know?_

Iruka looked damn near mortified and Haru laughed again. She lowered the pitch of her voice and imitated him. "Come on baby let's make love." Iruka's mouth fell open and Haru busted up laughing. "So who is the lucky girl ne Iruka?"

Iruka sat up and put his feet on the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about Haru san," he blurted. "I wasn't dreaming at all."

"Oh?" she bent towards him. His face was bright red. Haru thought it was hilarious. "Then you were talking to me?"

"No!" he nearly wailed. Haru was laughing at him. Iruka wanted to crawl under a rock and die. He rubbed at his face nervously. "I don't remember my dream," he lied.

Haru sat down on the couch next to him. "Sure ya don't Iruka." She was smiling at him. Even his ears were beet red. _So Iruka does have his eye on someone then ne? Or maybe he was dreaming about an old girlfriend. _

Iruka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He thanked the gods and his ancestors that he hadn't woke up with morning wood. He probably would have had a heart attack if Haru had seen such a lecherous display. "If you're done picking on me Haru san I'll make you breakfast." He wanted a change of subject post haste.

Haru just couldn't resist such a golden opportunity to tease her usually prim and proper friend. "Maybe I should start breakfast while you go spank the monkey ne?"

Iruka snapped his head around and stared at Haru aghast. "Haru san! Shame on you! A lady shouldn't say such things!"

"Yo, god made your arms that long for a reason you know." Iruka's face fell and Haru fell back on the couch giggling wildly.

Iruka cleared his throat and stood up trying to regain his dignity. "Yes, well… If you're done tormenting me I'll start some coffee." Iruka hurried to the kitchen leaving Haru to her laughing fit on the couch.

Another week came and went. Haru made it a point to bring a lunch and eat with Iruka in his office. She didn't want him worrying about her anymore. It appeared he had forgiven and forgotten about the morning she had teased him into an embarrassed fit. The thought of it all still made her chuckle. She wondered if she knew the girl of Iruka's dreams.

Keeping to her routine Haru headed to the hospital to sit with Kakashi. She had finished reading _The Ninth Night_ to him and moved on to _Oasis in the Sun. _She had no idea as she made her way up to Kakashi's room that Naruto had come home. As she approached his room Haru noticed that the door stood open. She looked around for the med nin that should be attending Kakashi but there was none. Haru felt her heart dive into her stomach. _Something is not right. Has something happened to Kakashi?_

Haru ran the rest of the way to Kakashi's room. She feared the worst. _No…Kakashi. No! _"Kakashi!" She reached his room and looked in. For a moment Haru couldn't breath. Not only was Kakashi still alive, he was sitting up and looking at her.

"Haru." It felt like it had been a thousand years since he had last laid eyes on her. _My Haru. I'm so glad…_

_Kakashi is…_Haru ran to her man as the happy tears sprung up in her eyes. "Kakashi!" She flung her arms around his neck and nestled her face against his. "Yokkata Kakashi!"

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Haru. "Daijoubu Haru. Everything is going to be alright now." He reached up and tugged his mask down. More then anything he just wanted to hold her and kiss her. _I'm sorry about this Haru. I'll never make you worry like this again. I promise. _Kakashi kissed her and he knew. He had found something he wanted to live for, someone he wanted to share his life with. With that in mind, Kakashi had some things to do.

Kakashi had to be checked out by the nin that had been looking after him before he could leave the hospital. It was going to take some time for him to go through their battery of tests so Kakashi sent Haru out to find Naruto. He was sure that she had missed her young friend. Naruto would be happy to see Haru too.

Haru found Naruto walking with an older man not far from the hospital. "Oy Naruto!" she called running to him.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "Nee chan?" He spun around and saw Haru running to him. "Haru nee chan!"

Beside Naruto Jiraiya watched Haru running to Naruto. _Yosh! _The boy hurried to her and the two embraced excitedly. Jiraiya smiled. He would get his introduction now. He couldn't help but be happy for the two of them; they were thrilled to see each other. Jiraiya cleared his throat stepping over and interrupting their joyful reunion. "Naruto, I think it's time you gave us a proper introduction."

Naruto let go of Haru and stood between her and Jiraiya. "A promise is a promise ne Ero Sannin?" he chuckled at Jiraiya's frown. "Oy Haru nee chan, this is Jiraiya sama. Jiraiya sama, this is Haru nee chan."

_Why did Naruto call him pervert? _Haru smiled at the sannin. "Jiraiya sama, you are the one that brought Tsunade sama back to Konoha?"

Jiraiya smiled at Haru. "Hai Haru chan. I am," but he didn't have time to finish. The pretty young woman flung herself at him and hugged him hard.

"Thank you Jiraiya sama!" Kakashi had explained to her it was Jiraiya that had tracked down Tsunade. It was thanks to him that Kakashi was alright.

Naruto scowled at the goofy grin on Jiraiya's face. _I think Ero Sannin likes to be thanked too much. _ "Oy Haru nee chan, we were just going to go have some ramen. Why don't you come with us?"

Haru let go of the red faced sannin and stepped back. She turned back to Naruto. There was time before they let Kakashi out and she was anxious to hear about his travels with the sensei of Kakashi's sensei. "You bet!"

To Haru's dismay and Jiraiya's chagrin, Naruto left nothing out. He proudly boasted about his Rasengan and excitedly recounted the battle with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Haru lost her appetite half way through her ramen. She smiled as she excused herself so Naruto wouldn't see how terrorized she was. Haru made her way to a quiet alley and tried to bring her shaking body under control. _Orochimaru…the one that killed old man hokage…and Kabuto…He tried to kill Naruto! _She pounded a fist into the wall she was leaning against. "Kuso!"

"Take it easy Haru chan," Jiraiya said appearing at the head of the short alley. Haru looked up at him and he fixed his eyes on hers. "Naruto is alright and Tsunade has taken care of Sasuke and Kakashi. This is the time to be happy not angry or afraid."

Haru frowned at Jiraiya. "Orochimaru killed old man hokage," she growled. "And Kabuto…" her hands balled into fists that shook.

Jiraiya's powers of deduction were excellent. "You've had some kind of an encounter with Kabuto yourself ne Haru chan?"

She blinked at him surprised. "How did you?" Haru shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I was just like Naruto. I thought he was a friend. It was hard to believe that he was a traitor. I never saw the danger hiding behind his smile."

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders. "Why should you have? You're not a ninja Haru and even the ninja around him never suspected that he was a spy."

"He almost killed Naruto didn't he?"

"Naruto won't die so easily."

"Because of the nine tails," she thought aloud. Jiraiya startled but Haru didn't see it. She was staring at her feet lost in her own thoughts.

_She knows? But how…why? _Jiraiya wondered if he should have a chat with Naruto's sensei about his pretty gypsy girlfriend. He decided he would later, before he left Konoha again. For now he just let it go. "Haru chan, shouldn't you be with Kakashi? They should be letting him go from the hospital any time now."

Haru stopped spacing out at the mention of Kakashi's name. "Yes… Kakashi." As she passed by Jiraiya she looked up at him. "Thank you Jiraiya sama for bringing Tsunade back. She's brought Kakashi back to me."

Jiraiya watched Haru go. _You're a lucky guy Kakashi. I wonder if you know just how lucky you are. _

Haru returned to the hospital and checked on Sasuke. She was happy to see he was awake and sitting up too. Sakura had gone to find out what Sasuke could have to eat now that he was revived. Haru assured Sasuke that she had taken good care of his home for him. Even though she was busy with work and watching over Kakashi Haru had kept up on Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi's places for them. She wanted them to come home to clean homes and waiting rooms.

Haru's devotion worked a smile out of Sasuke. He could guess how busy she had been these past weeks. She wasn't the type to turn her back on a job just because the work was difficult, time consuming or tedious. She seemed to be mostly over her grief for their fallen hokage. Maybe it was just that keeping busy gave her little time to dwell on the sad things. Sakura had spent a lot of time at Sasuke's side, but Haru had as well. She really was like the big sister Sasuke never even knew he wanted until he had her. It seemed almost fitting that she should be with his sensei; Haru watched out for all of them as much as team seven supported each other. Overall life was easier and a little less lonely with Haru nee chan around. Sasuke thanked her for seeing to things.

He favored her with a smile he could not show Sakura. He couldn't encourage Sakura's obvious crush on him right now. Sasuke needed more training and she was his team mate not his girlfriend. Itachi had tormented and humiliated him. His older brother had beaten his body and mind. For now what mattered was getting stronger. He would be ready, must be ready the next time he encountered Itachi. Sasuke had to prepare to kill his brother; the brother that acknowledged that idiot Naruto instead of him.

Naruto presented a whole new set of problems for Sasuke. If Sasuke became stronger in leaps, Naruto became stronger in bounds. The fight with Sabaku no Gara was proof of that. His awesome chakra, the kuchiyose no jutsu. Sasuke had the chidori, but it had not defeated his brother. It was just as Kakashi had warned him. He was too open to attack. It would have been alright against any other opponent because Sasuke had Sharingan eyes, but Itachi's eyes were fully developed. Itachi had mastered his eyes; Sasuke and Kakashi had not.

Sasuke wondered what more Kakashi could show him, how much stronger could sensei make him. Kakashi was the only one that could use the Sharingan that Sasuke could learn from. It was frustrating for Sasuke because Kakashi was not Uchiha. The chances of his Sharingan ever being capable of doing what Itachi's could were almost nil. Kakashi was an excellent ninja, but he did not have the blood to let his left eye live up to its full potential.

Haru offered to make him dinner when they sent him home. Sasuke accepted and Haru went to see about Kakashi. Sasuke wondered if Kakashi would drop in on him. He didn't think he would tonight. Haru had probably told Kakashi that Sakura had Sasuke all taken care of. Sasuke was sure his sensei would be three shades of sick of the hospital. Kakashi wasn't going to hang out here any longer then he had to. Sensei was probably going back to Haru's place. At least getting laid put Kakashi in a good mood. It made him better company.

Sasuke lay back and tucked his hands under his pillow. He stared up at the ceiling and let his mind work over just what Sasuke was going to do next.

Kakashi thought about checking in on Sasuke before he left the hospital, but the kid needed to get some rest. Sakura would fuss over Sasuke enough for all of them tonight. As soon as the med nin gave him the okay to go, Kakashi took Haru and left. He led them back to his room. Kakashi wanted a peek at his calendar. He had marked the day Charu had pups. It was probably past time for them to leave their mother; he hoped there would be at least one left. His mind was already made up that Haru should have a companion. A puppy would be some extra work for her for a while, but Kakashi would help to train the ninken. Haru would never be alone again.

Kakashi noticed how clean his room had been kept. Haru had taken care of things for him. She sat on his bed waiting for him. Haru still hadn't lost her grin. She was glad to have him back. He was glad to be back. He slipped off his head protector and his gloves and left them on the desk on top of his calendar. He tugged his mask down as he went to his woman waiting on his bed. Kakashi's long hibernation had left him feeling a little weakened but not enough to stop him from taking Haru in his bed. It had been long enough since Kakashi had last touched Haru; Kakashi couldn't think of a more perfect exercise. Haru didn't make it back to her room until morning.

Kakashi and Haru both had things to do in the morning. Haru went to the academy and Kakashi went to talk to Tsume. He caught up to her and Kuromaru as they were headed toward the kennel. "Ohayo Tsume," Kakashi greeted catching up.

Tsume had heard of Tsunade hime's return to Konoha. "Kakashi, it's good to see you up again. What brings you?"

"I was wondering about Charu's pups. Might there still be one available?"

"Sure she's still got one. The runt, a little female. Hana named her Happi. Don't you have enough dogs though Kakashi?"

_Happi ne? _"It's not for me actually but I will be the one doing most of the training."

"Oh," Tsume already knew exactly who the puppy was for. Kakashi had himself a cute little girlfriend. Kiba and Akamaru loved Haru. Haru chan was no fighter; Kakashi wanted his girl to have a little extra protection. As far as Tsume was concerned, the two of them taking a pup together was one step away from parenting a child of their own. "You're getting pretty serious with this Haru chan ne Kakashi?"

His cheeks darkened. He was sure Tsume and her ninken detected Haru's scent on him. Tsume's nose was as keen as her mind. "Well, it does appear to be heading in that direction. I have some concerns about Haru's safety. She's a tough lady but she's no match for a ninja. You have probably heard about her encounter with the traitor Yakushi Kabuto."

She had and Tsume nodded. Happi would be in good hands with Kakashi and Haru. Kakashi would train and Haru would nurture. Happi would fulfill her duty as a ninken and have someone to serve and protect. "Happi is the smallest, but she's had the benefit of being with Charu the longest. If she takes to you Kakashi, then she's yours."

Kakashi nodded and followed Tsume to Charu's room. He had deliberately skipped his shower this morning so that he was still covered with Haru's scent. He had done so to evaluate the pup's reaction to those that would become its master without bringing Haru with him. The ninken pup would either accept him and Haru together or not at all. He stepped to the middle of the room and Charu yawned. From behind her little Happi peeked out at him.

Kakashi hunkered looking at the pup. She had the markings of a Shepard but her ears were floppy and her nose was more blunt. Happi was defiantly one cute mutt. She would grow into a pretty dog. _Haru would love you puppy face. _ Happi came around her mother for a better look. She sniffed at Kakashi and came closer. He put his hand out to her smiling behind his mask as Happi came to him. The pup sniffed his hand. "Oy Happi, how would you like to come home with me and meet Haru ne?"

Happi chose Kakashi to serve. She licked his hand barked once and scurried up into his lap. Tsume laughed. "Well there you go Kakashi."

Kakashi stood with Happi in the crook of his arm. They were staring at each other. "Haru san is going to love you." Happi barked her agreement.

First Kakashi took Happi back to his room to let her do some acclimating to her new environment. He would give the pup all the time she needed to sniff every inch of his room. Kakashi watched her with a smile. The pup was sniffing out his life story. Aside from Haru there was another that Happi should meet. Kakashi used a kunai from his pouch to nick his thumb. He wondered what Pakkun was going to say about this as he moved through the hand seals. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke on Kakashi's bed. "Yo Kakashi what's up?"

"Oy Pakkun." Happi barked up at Pakkun in greeting and went back to sniffing.

Pakkun looked from the baby to his master. "Nani yo Kakashi? What's with the squirt? Don't tell me you've taken up babysitting."

"This is Happi Pakkun. I got her for Haru. I'll be training the little runt to look after Haru for me when I have to be away. Happi," Kakashi called her attention. "This is Pakkun nii san. You can learn a lot from a ninken as great as him."

He liked his master's flattery, but "Nii san?" Happi barked wolfed and yipped her hellos. Pakkun looked back at Kakashi. "Oy oy Kakashi. You didn't tell me you and Haru were having a puppy together. You're certainly marking your territory in a major way ne?" Pakkun could smell what had been going on in his master's room.

Kakashi chuckled. His dog was a little surprised and perhaps just a bit jealous. "Happi will be a proper ninken not a spoiled baby Pakkun, I assure you. Happi has a job to do. She will learn from me, from us actually the best ways to protect her mistress. Haru can teach her whatever she would like as well to make Happi more of a companion for her."

Pakkun was sure he was getting suckered. He had never had to train a pup himself. "Well I can certainly teach the squirt how to use that excellent nose of hers. As far as fighting goes," Pakkun lifted his nose indignantly. "I don't do that."

"That will be my job," Kakashi consented. "If Haru would like to take Happi and spend some time with Kiba and Akamaru to learn some teamwork…"

Pakkun frowned. "We have excellent teamwork Kakashi. Haru and the squirt don't need to learn anything from a couple of kids."

_Pride goeth before the fall ne Pakkun? _"You think it would be more beneficial for Haru and Happi to observe and learn from us then do you Pakkun?" he had played his dog right into his hand. Sure Haru would take the pup on her own time and visit with Kiba and Akamaru _like a play date for the kids_ but Happi would learn mostly from Pakkun; the best ninken in all of Konoha. His dog was a genius.

Pakkun was getting aggravated now. "Of course Kakashi." Pakkun hopped off the bed and went to the missy sniffing his master's chair. The pup turned to him immediately; her tongue hung out and she pant at him excitedly. _I'll show you Kakashi. _"Alright then kid, let's set a few ground rules."

Kakashi sat back and watched Pakkun lay down the law to Happi. She sat listening to the big dog attentively. Happi barked affirmatively in all the right places. Kakashi was just as pleased as his dog, more so really. He waited for Pakkun to finish with her and hop back up on the bed. He thought Pakkun looked smug. "It looks like you'll make a good sensei Pakkun. I knew you could do it."

"Yes well, the squirt seems smart enough to know who is top dog around here." More flattery, but Pakkun wasn't going to let Kakashi off so easily. "You could have told me you and Haru were having a baby Kakashi. So, when's the wedding?"

Kakashi was all smiles. "Easy Pakkun, you're getting ahead of yourself. I told you Happi will be a proper ninken. We can both see to that."

Pakkun stared his master down. Happi becoming a talented ninken or not, Kakashi was quite deeply involved with Haru. Pakkun wondered if his master knew just how in deep he was getting himself. The dog was almost certain now that his master had found his perfect mate. Humans were primarily monogamous creatures. Kakashi and Haru would be together for a long time. Pakkun suspected that today it would be baby ninken but soon enough the humans would have a baby human of their own. "So I get to be there when you present the little miss to Haru san then ne?"

"Sure if you want," he kept his tone casual but Kakashi could see Pakkun was reading him with his nose. "There is one other thing you should know about Happi. She's your sister Charu's pup. Happi was the runt and stayed with her the longest."

Pakkun turned his nose on the puppy that had moved over to sniffing Kakashi's bed. "The squirt is my niece?" he sniffed her and studied her as she sniffed her way along Kakashi's bed. _Keeping it in the family ne Kakashi? My dear sister Charu always was my favorite. _"Well of course she is. You can see the adorable family resemblance. Someday she might be as cute as her exceptional uncle or at least nearly as smart. I bet Haru can teach her to read."

Kakashi dropped his hand on Pakkun's head and gave him a good rub behind the ears. "That's my boy." Happi put her paws up on the bed and whimpered.

"She wants to come up," Pakkun translated.

"Can she jump up here herself?"

Pakkun looked down at the squirt. Happi was giving him sad puppy dog eyes. "She's waiting for our approval. She wants to come up and sniff. That probably includes us."

"That alright with you Pakkun?" Kakashi wanted to see Happi make the jump.

As long as the squirt didn't get too excited sniffing him, "I guess so. Might as well get it over with ne Kakashi?"

Kakashi pat the spot between him and his dog. "Come on up then Happi."

Pakkun held his breath watching the squirt. She backed up sizing up the spot she had to land. The puppy wriggled and then sprang. For a moment Pakkun didn't think the runt was going to make it, but she landed beside him and yipped excitedly. Happi promptly turned her nose on Pakkun. Her quick little sniffs tickled his ear. "Alright you did it. Don't get so excited kid," Pakkun chuckled.

Kakashi pat Happi on top of her head and she turned her sniffer on him. Kakashi laughed. "You know Pakkun, you used to get this excited too."

"Nonsense Kakashi. I was never a puppy."

"I remember otherwise." He laughed again and Happi sniffed her way behind him to the pillows. Kakashi watched her nose go from the one he slept on to the one Haru had used last night.

"If anyone has been getting excited around here lately it's you and Haru san." Pakkun tried to look authoritive but Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders. Pakkun shook his head. "You're a shameless pervert Kakashi."

His mask hid his huge grin. "Nonsense Pakkun. I'm no pervert."

"Oh bullshit Kakashi. You haven't even washed her off yet ya slob." That got Kakashi laughing and the squirt looked at them curiously. "You keep it PG in front of my niece you hear me Kakashi? The poor kid would be scared for life seeing assholes and elbows. Happi would probably think you were hurting Haru san."

"Naw," Kakashi chuckled. "You can defiantly tell by the little noises Haru san makes that she's enjoying herself."

Pakkun flat eyed his master. "Shameless pervert." Kakashi busted up laughing again and Pakkun sighed. "My poor niece." Pakkun turned his head to hide his smile. Pakkun was happy for them. His slob of a master defiantly seemed happy. Happi would have a good home with him and Haru san.

Kakashi took them to Haru's room to let Happi sniff it over. Kakashi lay back on Haru's bed reading his book. Pakkun thought his master looked quite comfortable in Haru san's room. The ninken guessed Kakashi spent more time in here then in his own room anymore. Pakkun wondered how long it would be before Kakashi moved the tribe into a place of their own. When it got closer to lunch time Kakashi scooped Happi up to take her to meet her mistress. He made his way to the academy with Pakkun at his heels.

They made their way up to the records department. Haru was placing folders in their correct slot in the filing cabinet. "Oy Haru san," Kakashi greeted coming in.

Haru slid a folder in place. "Give me just one minute Kakashi." She tucked the last folder in place. Haru turned first noticing Pakkun at Kakashi's feet and then; "Kawaii! Where did you get the puppy? Is it yours?" Haru hurried to Kakashi.

"Haru san, this is Happi. Pakkun and I are going to be training her," his smile broadened, "for you. Happi is your dog Haru."

Haru blinked at Kakashi surprised. "Wha?" Happi yipped at Haru excitedly. "She's... mine!" Haru held out her arms like she did for Akamaru. Happi squirmed out of Kakashi's hold and jumped to her new mommy. Haru cuddled the puppy. "Kawaii!"

"Oh boy," Pakkun sighed from the floor. "I can see some spoiling in my dear niece's future. Oy Kakashi, you better nip this in the bud."

Kakashi laughed. Happi was licking the giggling Haru's nose. "Haru san, Happi is a ninken. No spoiling now."

"You hush Kakashi." Haru held Happi protectively against her. "She's just a little baby. Nothing wrong with showing a baby some affection."

Kakashi tugged his mask down and showed Haru his smile. "Oh? Then how about showing your dearly devoted man that got you such an adorable baby a little affection ne?" Kakashi leaned in and kissed Haru. Happi barked approvingly.

Pakkun sat watching his master. He could see how this was going to go. Haru san was going to turn poor little Happi into her baby. _Well… it is their first child. I suppose it's alright that they be a little excited. _Pakkun took a deep breath; it was starting to feel like they were one big happy family. "Oh boy…"

Kakashi and Pakkun worked with Happi every day up until the ceremony that officially made Tsunade sama Godaime Hokage of Konoha. Then the missions started to pour in. Kakashi left Happi to Haru and got back to work. Soon after Godaime summoned Haru to her office. Haru waited outside hokage's office with Happi in her lap. Shikamaru came out of the office and stopped to see Haru.

"Oh Haru nee san. What's with the pup?" Shikamaru thought there was something familiar about this dog. He put his hand down and the pup nibbled his finger.

Haru smiled at Shikamaru. "This is Happi my puppy. She's Pakkun's niece. Kakashi brought her home to me. Isn't she cute?"

_No wonder she's chewing on me; she's related to that dog. _"Puppies are cute but troublesome." He let Happi chew his finger. She was a cute pup.

"What are you doing here Shikamaru? Is Tsunade sama assigning missions to genin too?"

Shikamaru laughed a little embarrassed. "Well actually hokage sama just made me a chunin. It seems I was impressive enough during the exam that the higher ups thought it was time for me."

"A chunin? Really!" Haru stood up with Happi in one arm. She hugged Shikamaru with the other. "Congratulations Shikamaru! You were the only one to pass this time ne?"

Shikamaru fought to keep the blush from his cheeks. Hugging girls was troublesome too, especially the ones built like Haru san. "I guess so."

Shizune peeked her head out of Tsunade sama's office. "Haru san?"

Haru looked Shizune's way. She had met her once already. "Coming. See you later Shikamaru." Haru left her newly promoted friend and headed in to see Tsunade sama. She stood in front of the desk like she had a hundred times before when old man hokage had been sitting where Tsunade now was. "Tsunade sama, Shizune sama." Haru bowed and Happi yipped.

Tonton perked up in Shizune's arms "Pwooy pwooy!"

"Tonton wants to meet your ninken Haru san," Shizune set the pig down.

Haru set Happi down and watched her go sniffing her way over to the pig. "This is Happi. Kakashi got her for me."

Tsunade grinned watching the animals come together to meet. _Sou da, Kakashi got her a puppy then. It looks like Haru is going to stay in Konoha. Good news for me. _"Haru san, the ninja in this village are very busy these days. Konoha cannot refuse any missions right now. I'm sure you understand that."

Haru straightened. "Yes Tsunade sama."

"It's not just my jonin that are very busy, my chunin are doing a lot of missions too. In fact, I need more ninja. I'm going to have to start sending the chunin instructors over at the academy on missions."

"What about their classes Tsunade sama?" It wasn't as if Iruka would just want the kids to take a week off while he was on a mission. They had to continue their studies.

Tsunade leveled her eyes on Haru letting her hand drop to the book open on her desk. "That's what I have you for Haru san. You've been working at the academy since you got here. You're going to be my new substitute teacher."

Haru blinked at Tsunade. _What? Me? _"I'm not a ninja Tsunade sama."

"That's not a problem Haru san because I was thinking that you would teach a different sort of class. History, literature, appreciation of the arts. You're smart enough to do that ne?" Tsunade had her hooked. It was time to reel Haru in. "Sandiame left many notes about you. I'm sure that he would approve. I trust you will have no trouble coming up with a lesson plan."

"Uh…" for a minute she was stunned. _Teach the kids? Konohamaru? _

Tsunade snapped her fingers impatiently. "Oy Haru san, you can do this ne?"

"Yes Tsunade sama." Haru didn't have time to think just what she was getting herself into. Haru was always ready to help out.

Tsunade smiled satisfied. "Good then I will expect a lesson plan by the end of the day tomorrow. You start Monday."

_By tomorrow? Jeez she really does push her people pretty hard. _"Yes Tsunade sama." Haru needed to get busy. She bent for Happi and the pup trotted over.

"Looks like we're both going to be staying in Konoha ne Haru chan?" Tsunade teased. Tsunade felt like she already knew Haru, Naruto had told her plenty.

Haru stood with Happi in her arms. She smiled at the new hokage. _You sure aint the old man lady. _"Hai hokage sama." Haru took Happi and headed to Iruka's office to figure out a lesson plan.

Shizune sighed. "You certainly railroaded her Tsunade sama."

"A hokage's gotta do what a hokage's gotta do."

Haru was expecting Kakashi back, but she had been busy getting things ready to start teaching a class in three days. She was leaving the academy with Happi at her heels when she saw Sakura up ahead. Haru hurried her way. "Oy Sakura chan."

Sakura turned toward the sound of Haru's voice. "Nee chan."

Haru knew at once something was wrong. Sakura wasn't smiling, she looked worried. "What is it Sakura? What's wrong?"

Sakura had just left the hospital. Sasuke and Naruto had been in a nasty fight. Kakashi sensei had arrived in time to break it up, but it was pretty bad. It looked like they were serious. Sasuke and Naruto were really going to hurt each other. Naruto had gone one way, Sasuke another. Kakashi sensei had gone after Sasuke. Sakura said she was going home and suggested Haru do the same. Kakashi sensei would be looking for her when he finished talking to Sasuke.

Haru let Sakura go. It was clear she didn't want to talk. Haru picked up Happi and went back to her room. She waited for Kakashi to find her there. It was getting late when he finally arrived. He assured Haru that everything was just fine. She could check on both Sasuke and Naruto for him tomorrow. Kakashi had to leave almost immediately for a mission. It was urgent but he wouldn't be gone long. Kakashi had dinner with Haru and then he left. When Haru woke up the next morning there was no Sasuke to check on.

By the time Haru arrived at hokage's place to find out what was going on Sasuke was long gone. Tsunade sama had no choice but to send a search party after him lead by Shikamaru. Haru hurried to the main gate to find out who was going after Sasuke. _Why did Sasuke leave here? What the hell is going on with him! _Haru could still see the card she flipped over for him the night at the way station so long ago. The Tower. _This is bad, really bad. I hope Kakashi hurries up and gets back. _

Haru saw Lee hobbling back into town and she hurried to him with Happi at her heels. "Lee kun please wait! Did you see who went after Sasuke? Who was with Shikamaru and Naruto?"

Lee stopped and let Haru san come to him. "Daijoubu desu ka. Shikamaru had a fine team assembled. Naruto kun, Neji kun, Kiba and Akamaru and also Choji. They will be fine Haru san. They will bring Sasuke kun back. Naruto kun promised Sakura chan in the nice guy pose." Lee smiled at Haru and gave her the thumbs up. "No need to worry at all."

But Haru did worry. It didn't make things at all easier when night fell and they still weren't back yet. Haru paced in her room. _Why Sasuke… why did you run away from Konoha? Was it the fight with Naruto? Are those two really going to be okay? _Happi sat on the bed watching her mistress. The pup could sense Haru's anxiety. That night Haru let Happi up in bed with her. She couldn't sleep without having another heartbeat close by. Happi didn't mind at all.

The next day seemed to drag by. Kakashi had not returned yet; neither had the team that went after Sasuke. Haru and Iruka had dinner at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. It would be the first place Naruto would go once he got home. Iruka assured Haru things were going to be just fine. The boys would all return safe anytime now. Unfortunately that wasn't to be the case.

Choji and Neji arrived back in Konoha first in critical condition. Haru was at the hospital when Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru returned home with the Sand ninja Tsunade had been smart enough to send after Sasuke's party. Leaf and Sand had a mutual enemy now; Orochimaru. It was to him that Sasuke had run. Haru was crushed. Her friends had all been through hell, Naruto was still missing and all because Sasuke was going to old man hokage's murderer. _Sasuke you…this is all your fault! How can you do this!_

Night fell and as the rains came Kakashi arrived home carrying Naruto with Pakkun at his side. He took the boy to the hospital and wasn't surprised to find Haru there. She had been waiting to make sure all of her friends were alright. She had been expecting them. Kakashi turned Naruto over to the medical ninja and went to Haru. Her eyes stayed on the boy until he was wheeled out of sight. She looked as mortified as Kakashi felt right now. "Haru."

Haru looked up at Kakashi. "Who did that to Naruto?"

Kakashi sighed. By now Haru knew what was going on. "Sasuke did. I think you know that." Kakashi stepped up beside her and put an arm around her waist. "Come with me Haru, we need to talk." Kakashi steered them outside. He found a quiet moonlight corner for them to have a word. The dogs sat at their feet; Happi sniffing the story out of Pakkun.

_Hokage sama once told Haru everything. If he could do it, then so can I. _"This is my fault Haru san. I put too much faith in Sasuke to do the right thing."

"Why?" Haru was beside herself. "Why did Sasuke go to Orochimaru? Why did he run away and hurt his friends? Did Itachi," she hated to speak his name. It gave her the creeps. "Did he fuck up Sasuke kun's head or something?"

"It wasn't Itachi that did this to Sasuke, it was Orochimaru. During the chunin exams when they were in the forest of death, they met Orochimaru and he put a cursed seal on Sasuke. The seal can make Sasuke…stronger. Orochimaru is able to perform a jutsu to transfer his mind and his soul into another body. He is after the Sharingan; he has selected Sasuke to be his next container."

Her face felt numb. "Excuse me, container? Are you saying Orochimaru is going to …what body snatch Sasuke?"

"Yes." Happi lay down at Haru's feet. _Crap this is bad. I wonder if Hokage sama sweat this much when he talked to Haru. _"There is more."

"More?" _this is…just fuckin great…_

"Orochimaru is powerful even as he is and he has power enough to give. The cursed seal he gave Sasuke will make him into a monster. The monster that did this to Naruto. The monsters that hurt all the genin. Orochimaru will give Sasuke the power that his avenging heart desires, but it will come at a price. Sasuke will likely survive and become much stronger. There will come a time when Itachi will be slain but by that time Orochimaru may be the one doing the slaying. Sasuke has traded himself to Orochimaru for the power that he seeks."

"This is…Itachi's fault…and Orochimaru and…" _Sasuke…this can't be happening why didn't _"you see this Kakashi? Why didn't you stop…this!"

Kakashi thought he could understand how his deceased hokage felt about the student that fell from Konoha. "I was too late to catch Sasuke. It was over when I got there. I had to…Naruto needed to be in the hospital."

Haru straightened. This whole thing was almost beyond belief. "How does a kid with the chakra of the nine tails, that fought alongside the sannin, how does he get so banged up that he needs…" _Sasuke really hurt him that badly…like Kabuto did…Sasuke was…._ "Was Sasuke going to kill him?"

"He could have, but he didn't. Sasuke left Naruto. I found his head protector beside Naruto. Sasuke is…" _Sasuke is gone. Sasuke has…become a monster and he's gone. _"I failed him. I failed Sasuke." _I couldn't stop him…I wasn't here for him…_

Haru dropped her eyes to Pakkun. "Is it too late to find Sasuke now?"

"The rain has washed away Sasuke's scent," Pakkun answered glumly. The smells coming from the humans were sad and frustrated.

Haru took a step closer to Kakashi. She looked up into his eye and saw the hurt and frustration there. "Sasuke is… gone then? He's…"

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Haru and hugged her. "He isn't coming back." He hated to say it, but Kakashi had to admit it to someone.

Haru hugged Kakashi back. She was sure he felt horrible, probably worse then she did right now. _We lost Sasuke…_ "Let's wait here a while. I want to make sure that Naruto is going to be alright." She wanted to run home and cry, but it would have to wait until later.

Kakashi stood in the dark holding Haru listening to the melancholy song of the cicadas. It was alright to stand here like this for a while. Once they had settled Naruto in Kakashi and Haru would check on their boy that remained. After Haru saw that Naruto was resting, Kakashi would take her home. "Sounds good Haru san."

Pakkun lay at Kakashi's feet with his chin on his paws. Happi was sad eyeing her mistress. Pakkun felt the heartache coming from his master too. It was like part of Kakashi was empty or missing. _Haru san will have to take care of Kakashi now. It must be hard to lose a kid. _ Pakkun looked at Happi. He vowed then to always keep an eye on her and to make sure she turned out to be an excellent ninken.

At first it seemed like a dream. Haru went to Sasuke's place twice a week and cleaned just as she did when he was away on missions. Kakashi didn't stop her; he was busy on missions a lot himself. Weeks went by and Haru started teaching at the school. All of the children loved her puppy and Happi was very good. She even watched what Haru wrote on the chalkboard for the students. A month went by and the kids took to calling Haru 'Haru sensei'. Another month went by and Haru had grown used to it.

It was a Friday and Haru was expecting Kakashi back tonight. He would have the weekend home and maybe then some. She was gathering up her things to head home when Tsunade sama dropped by on Haru's classroom. The last of the students shuffled out and Haru greeted the hokage. "Konnichiwa Tsunade sama."

"Konnichiwa Haru chan. So how is it going?"

"Good. The students seem to have an interest in history and foreign culture." Class had been going splendidly. Haru colored her lectures with tales of her travels. The kids found it quite interesting to study the places Haru sensei had been.

Tsunade nodded and looked down at Happi. "She gets bigger every time I see her."

Haru smiled at the dog at her feet. "She's getting there."

"A dog needs a yard." It was time for Tsunade to railroad Haru again. "Haru chan, you've been keeping up Uchiha Sasuke's place ne?"

Haru nodded. "Yeah I …" but there really was no explanation. She had come to accept that Sasuke wasn't coming home.

"I want you to move in there Haru. Take Happi and make that place a home again. Keh, move Kakashi in too if you like. I could sure use the jonin rooms in the dorm. Happi needs a yard and the two of you need some privacy ne?"

_Move in to the Uchiha house…me and Kakashi…. _"Uh, Tsunade sama?"

"Consider it an order." Tsunade smiled at the baffled school teacher. There was still more Kakashi and Haru could be doing to help Konoha out. Hatake made excellent ninja and Konoha was going to need all the best it could get. _Konoha is in need of some baby ninja. Come on you guys and help a hokage out. _Tsunade laughed and turned to go. "Move in this weekend okay? Ja."

Haru watched Tsunade go and finished gathering up her things. "Move into Sasuke's place?" the idea was a little creepy. It was a murder house after all; perhaps the tower Sasuke fell from. Haru had never been scared there, but there was now way she was moving in _that_ place alone. _Me and Kakashi living together ne? _Haru smiled, she bet it was going to be good.

Haru and Happi were in her room when Kakashi got back that night. Haru put down what she was reading as Kakashi came over to the bed and kissed her hello. "I have news for you Kakashi," Haru sad still holding him.

Kakashi smiled at Haru. He had missed her. "What is it Haru?"

"Tsunade sama…she told me, ordered me really to move into… the Uchiha house."

"Oh?" Tsunade must have noticed Haru still taking care of the abandon home.

Haru smiled sheepishly at Kakashi. "You're not going to make me and Happi move in there all by ourselves are you Kakashi?"

_Live with Haru…A home with Haru… _Kakashi stared into her eyes. "Live together ne Haru san?"

She thought Kakashi sounded happy; maybe he was even excited too. Her cheeks were turning pink. "I think it might be good Kakashi."

Their own home would give them all the time and privacy they could want. Kakashi thought it would be great. "You bet it will Haru." He pulled her close again and kissed her. Things really were taking a serious turn for Kakashi and Haru, but Kakashi welcomed the change. Missions didn't take up all of Kakashi's time and his students were learning from sannin, all of them. There was time for Kakashi to start a life now with Haru and so he did.

The next day Haru and Kakashi moved into the Uchiha home.

Kakashi turned Naruto over to Jiraiya sama. The two left Konoha to do some training. Jiraiya wanted to be sure that Naruto would be capable of protecting himself from Akatsuki; they would be after the boy again in a few years. Naruto was practically family to Jiraiya; his students' student's student. The sannin thought it almost laughable. He would have Naruto ready to face anything in two years.

Sakura was also studying under a legendary sannin. She had shown great promise as a medical ninja. Tsunade was teaching Sakura personally. Kakashi always knew it was Sakura that had the best control of her chakra; it shouldn't come as no surprise to find her well suited to become a medical specialist. Sakura Kakashi and Tsunade were all pleased with how quickly Sakura advanced in her training.

For the first few months Kakashi still had a lot of missions. It gave him a lot of time to think. He thought about Sandiame quite a lot. Kakashi found himself to be the sensei very much in the position the old man had once been in. Team seven and the sannin hokage had senseied had turned out to be the same. They were even learning from each other. Ironic and sad that Kakashi would repeat the old man's mistake. For now Kakashi would just have to leave his team to the sannin. Sasuke and Naruto would both be safe for a while and they were all learning.

Kakashi still remembered Sandiame fondly. Hokage had given his life for Konoha. He stopped Orochimaru. Kakashi wondered what Sandaime saw at the end. He could guess. Orochimaru at the awkward and troublesome age of thirteen probably. Kakashi wondered if he would ever see Sasuke again. His heart told him the answer to that was most defiantly yes, but he was unsure just what Sasuke might have in mind when next they should meet. They weren't on the same team anymore. It was unavoidable to wonder if he would have to kill him. Would he put a stop to Sasuke before he literally became Orochimaru? Would Kakashi have to do what his hokage could not?

Happi seemed to get bigger each time Kakashi came home. The ninken was smart learning to read from the first day Haru wrote words on the chalkboard. She said her first word in human at six months old. Of course it was Pakkun. Haru and Kakashi followed about a week later. Soon after Happi started to speak Kakashi's mission schedule slowed down enough so that he was home at least four nights out of the week. Pakkun was able to spend some time with his niece. Happi was bigger then Pakkun was now.

Pakkun thought the life of a house dog was pretty easy. His niece had it made here with Haru and Kakashi. He was pleased that she was learning to read. Haru had noticed early on and read to Happi often. Haru even let the dogs watch TV so long as it was educational programming or a Chuck Norris movie. The humans seemed to be happy. Pakkun bet that if Haru wasn't eating one of those weird pills every day Kakashi would be well on his way to being a daddy. His master was a shameless pervert indeed. The dogs didn't even sleep in their bedroom anymore; they stayed out with the TV on loud enough to drown out the sound.

Kakashi noticed the changes in the house over time. Bookshelves in the living room, pictures of family and friends. Eventually Haru had lugged the rest of her stuff from back from the carriage that took her and her da around the world. Haru's things were everywhere. They never bothered with Sasuke's room though. Haru cleaned in there once a week and left it exactly as he had, picture laying face down and all.

Iruka was a frequent guest. He often carried Haru's books home from school for her. She rewarded him with cherry cool aid. Kakashi thought it wasn't the cool aid Iruka came for, it was the gossip. The pair of them were like a couple of old ladies. Iruka was happy for Haru and Kakashi. Sakura came by too. At first it was a little strange for her being in Sasuke's old house, but she got used to it in time. Sakura usually had good gossip too. She got her dirt from Tsunade sama and hokage knew everything. Sakura was happy for her nee chan and sensei too.

Haru made Sasuke's house their home. Happi loved the yard and Haru loved the kitchen. Kakashi got used to coming home to Haru making dinner. He loved her cooking he loved her company and he loved her in the king size bed they put in their bedroom. Kakashi decided that before Happi was full grown he would ask Haru to marry him. Their friend's favorite question seemed to be "When's the wedding?"

It was the night before a two day mission when Kakashi decided to test the waters a little. They were in bed and finally ready to get some sleep. Before he turned off the light Kakashi rolled over on Haru and looked down at her with a smile on his face.

That was a look she wasn't sure she could trust. "Ne Kakashi? I thought you said you were all tired out."

Kakashi laughed. He fixed his eyes on hers. "Hatake Haru. How does that sound ne?"

_Hatake… _Haru was pleasantly surprised. She laughed herself. "Hatake Haru? It has a nice ring to it ne?" Haru smiled up at Kakashi.

_Yosh! _"Yes, it does." He leaned over and kissed her. Soon Kakashi would propose to Haru for real.

Kakashi was gone on his mission so Iruka accompanied Haru walking Happi in the woods. They talked about work a little as they walked. Iruka could tell by Haru's smile that she had been hiding something good all day. "Alright Haru, spill it. What's put that grin on your face ne?"

Haru's eyes were on her dog ahead of them. She was thinking about Hatake Haru. She smiled. "I think Kakashi," Haru laughed.

"What?" Iruka was excited. He had an idea what she might say. He and Kakashi had talked about the jonin making an honest woman of Iruka's friend.

"I think he is going to ask me to marry him."

"Oh?" Iruka leaned over a little. "And what do you intend to tell him Haru san?"

She giggled. "Yes, of course."

Iruka clapped his hands together. "Well it's about time!"

Haru pushed at Iruka. "Oh quiet you."

"I swear you two just enjoy taking your own sweet time with everything making all of us sit around and wait to see what you're going to do."

"Nobody asked ya to."

Iruka laughed. "Oy, I speak for me and Sakura and a lot of others when I say it's about time the two of you got yourselves hitched."

Haru laughed too. "What's the big deal with getting married ne?"

"It makes things sort of final Haru." Iruka had the same idea his former hokage did. "Your children will be geniuses."

Haru rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you think I need to hurry up and have a baby Iruka. If you do I swear I'll kick you in the nads."

Iruka fell back a step. He didn't doubt she would. "No of course not Haru san." He noticed Happi had stopped a few yards ahead. She seemed to be sniffing at something in the trees. Suddenly Iruka felt it, they were being watched. He grabbed Haru's arm and halted her. "Be still Haru san."

Haru turned and looked at Iruka. He was watching Happi and trying to look where she was looking in the trees. "What is it?"

Happi took a few steps back towards her mistress. "Strangers. Four strangers."

"Kuso," Iruka growled under his breath. Happi was moving back toward them.

"Surrounded," Happi yipped to the chunin.

Iruka pulled a kunai from his pouch. Happi was covering their front, Iruka faced the rear. "Stay close and keep your head down Haru san," Iruka instructed quickly. He straightened and spoke up into the trees. "We know you're there show yourselves."

Not far from Iruka Kabuto appeared in a blur. He smiled at the surprised looking instructor. "Iruka sensei. It has been a long time." Behind Iruka was his target. "We meet again Haru san."

"Yakushi Kabuto," Iruka frowned at the Sound ninja. "What are you doing in Konoha? You're wanted for murder here you know."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "Like I care."

"What are you doing here?" Behind him Haru appeared to have frozen up. She wasn't moving. Happi started growling.

"I've just come to pick something up for Sasuke kun." Kabuto flat eyed Iruka.

_Sasuke kun… _Haru stared at Kabuto. "You…you have Sasuke?"

Kabuto flicked his eyes up to Haru. "Hai. Sasuke is with Orochimaru sama, but you already know that don't you Haru san."

Iruka had begun to sweat. There were still three more in hiding. He wondered how many Happi was ready to handle on her own. Iruka could probably draw them out if he attacked Kabuto head on, but Haru would be left defenseless if Happi was fighting too. _Shit godamn it! _"What do you want Kabuto? Why don't your men show themselves?"

Kabuto frowned at Iruka. "I am enough to deal with all of you myself. Someone at your skill level and a dog, hardly worth my time."

From what Iruka had heard about Kabuto, he would be a difficult opponent. Hard to get close to because of his hands. "I can't let you leave here. You're a wanted criminal."

"Orochimaru sama sent me after a gift for Sasuke kun Iruka sensei. You don't think you will actually stop me do you? I do not fail my master."

Iruka slid his foot back and got ready to spring. _Happi I'm counting on you. _ "Deme you little brat! You'll go no further!" Iruka charged at Kabuto. He was fast, but Kabuto had the quickness of a snake.

Kabuto ducked down and grabbed Iruka behind the knees severing his tendons. The chunin screamed, staggered and fell over. Shuriken came flying from the trees at the other side of the clearing. The ninken did her job. She blocked nine of them from her mistress with her body. Two hit Iruka in the back. The dog yelped and Iruka screamed again. He struggled to roll himself over and see what was going on as three kunai were flung at the downed ninken. Iruka opened his mouth to call out but it was too late. Haru stepped in front of the kunai and saved her dogs life. She threw herself down on top of Happi. Two stuck Haru in her shoulder and one stuck out of her arm.

"Yamero! Stop it!" Iruka yelled.

Kabuto turned toward the trees frowning. "Damnit idiot! You weren't supposed to hit her!" he turned his angry eyes on Haru. She was pulling the kunai from her back with the arm that still worked. "Forgive me Haru san. Orochimaru sama wanted you treated as Sasuke kun's guest."

Haru turned her head and looked at Kabuto. "Sasuke's guest?"

Kabuto nodded. "Hai Haru san. Do you not wish to see Sasuke kun? Orochimaru sama saw fit to invite you to visit Hidden Sound. I'm sure you want to go ne?"

"No!" Iruka bellowed. He pulled himself Haru's way with his arms.

Kabuto turned to Iruka. "This is not your decision to make Iruka sensei." He started toward the chunin and Iruka stopped to face him.

Iruka realized with a sudden cold horror just what was going on. Kabuto, servant of Orochimaru had come to Konoha for Haru. "Why would Orochimaru want Haru?" he screamed angry and panicked. "What are you going to do to her!"

Kabuto kept walking. He would put dear Iruka sensei out of his misery. "You should be more concerned about what I'm going to do to you. How about I kill you with the move that almost killed that kuuybi brat Naruto ne?" He raised his hands grinning, letting the chunin see what was coming for him. "You can't run. I've taken care of that. I'll kill you before you can perform a jutsu. Say good by to this world Umino Iruka!"

It took every bit of her will to move, but somehow Haru did. She put herself between Iruka and Kabuto. "Don't kill him." She swayed on her feet. "Leave him and Happi alone. Leave them alive, leave now and I will go with you. I won't… give you any trouble."

"No Haru wait!" Iruka protested. He tried desperately to think of a way out of this mess. There was no way he could let Haru leave here with Kabuto. "You can't go with him!"

Kabuto focused on Haru. The silly bitch was bleeding her scent into the air. It would be troublesome to hide her if he couldn't stop the bleeding. In the interest of saving time and nipping a potential problem in the bud, Kabuto agreed. "Very well Haru san. You come with me of your own free will and we shall leave this very moment. If you accept my invitation to Sound," he held a hand out to her. "Come to me now Haru san."

"Don't you do it Haru! Run away!" Iruka railed. Haru moved toward the sound ninja. Iruka could see bloodstains spreading on her shirt. "Haru god damnit! Stop it!"

Haru stepped forward and reached for Kabuto's hand. "You promise to leave Iruka and Happi alone?"

"You have my word. Come to me and we shall leave here at once." Kabuto stood his ground. Haru stared hatefully at his hand as she came forward and reached for it. Behind her the chunin was still screaming his protests. Haru gave him her hand and Kabuto pulled her close to him. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment. Kabuto hit the back of her head with just enough pressure to knock her out. Haru fell forward and Kabuto moved to catch her. With the unconscious woman over his shoulder Kabuto took one last look at Iruka.

_He's taking Haru and there's nothing I can do about it! No! _"You," Iruka hissed at Kabuto. "You little bastard! Put her down godamn you! Put her…!" before Iruka could finish the sound ninja disappeared in a blur.

For what felt like a long moment Iruka wasn't even sure his heart beat at all. Haru was gone, Happi was injured and Iruka couldn't walk. _This...can't be happening._ Iruka did the only think he could; he opened his mouth and he yelled. "Help! I need some godamn help here! Enemy ninja attack!"

Once he was sure that they had made it far enough away to stop for a moment Kabuto did. He lay Haru down and moved quickly to work her out of her bloody clothes. He gave her shirt to Kenichi and sent him west. Kabuto dug into his pack for bandages. He would treat her wounds more properly once there was more time. For now it was enough to stop the bleeding. It was likely Konoha would send ninken looking for them. Kabuto was counting on it. He pulled Haru's skirt off and handed it to Jenichi. Kabuto sent him east under instruction to shred the skirt and scatter the pieces.

Sinichi stood guard as Kabuto slipped off his purple shirt. He worked it over Haru's head. He would conceal her scent with his own sending the search parties on a wild goose chase. By the time the shinobi of this country tracked Haru's scent to her clothes, she would already be gone. He slipped his belt off and used it to tie her knees together. He doubted Haru was going to wake up anytime soon, but there was no need to take any chances. If she woke up, she couldn't run. Kabuto stood up and stepped back. "Take her Sinichi. Let's go."

The Sound ninja picked Haru up and balanced her over his shoulder. He followed Kabuto north. Home to the village of Hidden Sound. Sasuke's friend wasn't too badly injured. Kabuto could see to such mild wounds when they got home. Orochimaru sama would be pleased.

Iruka recovered in time to join a search party looking for trace of Haru or the traitor Kabuto. After a day and a half all that had turned up was bloody and shredded clothing. Happi had been taken to Hana's place. The vet was looking after the ninken for now. A storm was rolling in and they were running out of time when Kakashi arrived back in Konoha. Pakkun detected Iruka in the woods with a search team and led Kakashi that way.

"Who's missing Iruka?" Kakashi asked catching up to the search party.

For a moment Iruka just stared at his friend. "It's Haru Kakashi…Yakushi Kabuto he came and…Hana has Happi and Haru… Kabuto took her to Orochimaru and Sasuke."

Kakashi felt his world come to a sudden grinding hault. "What!" _Kabuto took Haru to Sasuke? Happi is…_ "Pakkun!"

Pakkun put his nose down searching for Haru's scent in the woods. "I'm on it Kakashi."

They didn't make it far from where Kabuto had bandaged Haru before the rains fell. Once again Kakashi had arrived too late to keep someone he loved from disappearing to Hidden Sound. Kakashi tipped his face up to the rain. _Sasuke…so help me god kid, you better not let anything happen to my Haru. _ Standing in the rain with his dog was going to get him nowhere. Kakashi was going to have to find out everything he could about Sound if he was going to go looking for it. With his heart in his throat Kakashi went to check on Happi. Pakkun offered to sit with his niece while Kakashi went to talk to Tsunade hokage.

Tsunade's door was open and Shizune was peeking out in the hall. She saw Kakashi coming and announced him to Tsunade. Kakashi hurried in to hokage's office. "Tsunade sama, I request the mission to find the location of Hidden Sound."

Tsunade had been preparing herself for Kakashi. "That mission has already been given to someone else."

"Tsunade sama."

"Back off Kakashi, you're too close to this. First Sasuke kun and then Haru chan."

Kakashi's hands balled into fists at his side. "Haru did not want to go! She did not want to be taken to Orochimaru and you know it!"

"Kakashi," Tsunade warned.

"Do you know what is going to happen to Haru, Tsunade sama? Do you understand why she was abducted by the Sound? You of all people should know that Orochimaru wants a perfect set of Sharingan eyes. Do you know Tsunade sama, how Uchiha Itachi completed his eyes? Do you remember Uchiha Shisui?"

Tsunade frowned. She knew what her jonin was getting at. "We're looking Kakashi."

"I'm going to be looking too." He wasn't going to let his hokage push him away from the search for Haru. "I don't want Sasuke to become like Itachi anymore then I want him to become Orochimaru. Haru will not become the sacrifice he needs for his eyes. Sasuke didn't kill Naruto when he had the chance; there is still time to save Haru. Orochimaru has taken Sasuke from me. I won't let him have Haru too." Kakashi turned and went out of hokage's office. He had some serious studying to do. It was time to find out everything he could about Orochimaru and Hidden Sound.


	6. Chapter 6

**In the Snake Pit**

Kabuto and his party arrived back in Hidden Sound just after dark. He instructed Sinichi to take Haru to the infirmary while he reported to Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked impatient with him the minute Kabuto stepped into his room. "Orochimaru sama, we have returned with Haru san."

"Oh? And how is my guest Kabuto kun? _Where_ is my guest ne?"

Kabuto swallowed hard. "I sedated her. Sinichi has taken her to the infirmary. Haru san has sustained some mild injuries. It's nothing I can't handle."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Kabuto. "You better handle it Kabuto. I want my special guest in her special room by lights out. I will be bringing Sasuke kun by her room tonight. I don't care if she's asleep but it better godamn not look like you incompetent fools beat her up!"

Kabuto nodded. "Hai Orochimaru sama. I will see to Haru immediately." Kabuto got out of there as fast as he could. He had a feeling Orochimaru sama was going to be pissed at him about Haru's injuries. _When I find out which one of them threw those kunai… _ Kabuto hurried down the hall to the infirmary to see to their guest.

Sinichi was waiting by the door. He had put Haru up on the bed, she was still out cold. Kabuto stepped in to his theatre and waved a hand dismissively at Sinichi without even looking at the fool. "Get out. I have a patient. Wait in the hall or something." Sinichi grunted and went out. Kabuto sighed and went to the woman on the bed. He untied her knees and took his sash back.

First he would take care of her injuries, and then he would have to find attire for Sasuke's friend. Kabuto pulled a stool over by the bed and sat down. He turned Haru over on her side so he could heal her wounds. He started with the one on her arm using his chakra to close the kunai hole. Kabuto smiled. _You just love it when I put my chakra in you don't you Haru san? _ He chuckled to himself. Haru was going to have to stay sedated, at least for a little while. She wasn't going to be a happy camper when she woke up.

"And then Orochimaru sama will take care of you Haru san," he forewarned his unconscious patient. "When you meet him, I advise you to be nice."

By nine o' clock Kabuto had Haru healed, dressed in a clean shinobi uniform and asleep in her bed in her assigned room. Haru's bedroom door only opened from the outside. Kabuto had just given her a second dose of sedative when he heard Orochimaru in the hall. He was talking to someone. _Orochimaru sama and Sasuke kun._ Kabuto straightened and faced the door at Haru's bedside.

The door to the room opened and Sasuke looked in. From the threshold he saw Kabuto. He was standing over"Nani?" It was Haru nee chan asleep on the bed.

Orochimaru smiled behind Sasuke. "Are you not happy to see your old friend ne Sasuke kun?" he taunted.

Sasuke stepped threateningly toward the bed glaring at Kabuto. "What is Haru doing here? What have you done to her?"

"Haru san is sleeping comfortably," Kabuto was sure to cover his ass.

Orochimaru laughed delighted. "It's wonderful ne Sasuke kun? Haru chan accepted my invitation to visit Hidden Sound and to come and see you."

Sasuke turned his hateful glare on Orochimaru. He had an idea why Haru was here. "She accepted your invitation or did you kidnap her?"

"I can assure you that Haru chose to be here." Orochimaru stepped to the foot of Haru's bed and looked her over. He smiled contentedly at Sarutobi's pet gypsy. "Aren't you glad to see her Sasuke kun? I can't wait to meet Haru chan myself."

Sasuke straightened keeping his eyes fixed flatly on Orochimaru. "Send her back to Konoha. I don't want her here."

"But I do," Orochimaru put just the right amount of warning in his voice. "If you don't want her to be your friend Sasuke kun I will make her mine." The Uchiha snarled at him and Orochimaru chuckled amused.

"Kakashi sensei and Naruto will come looking for Haru," Sasuke growled. He didn't want Haru in this dangerous place. People had a way of ending up dead around here.

"Naruto kun has gone off with Jiraiya and Kakashi kun," Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders. He smiled at the frustrated boy in front of. "What do you think your sensei sees in Haru chan ne Sasuke? Her big," Orochimaru looked at his new prisoner, "heart?"

Orochimaru wasn't looking for Haru's heart. Sasuke rolled his eyes over to Kabuto. He was also grinning at Haru. _Deme… _Sasuke grit his teeth.

He didn't get a response from Sasuke so Orochimaru asked Kabuto. "What do you think Kabuto kun?" he favored his subordinate with a sinister grin.

Kabuto could see what his master wanted from the corner of his eye. He reached over and took Haru's chin in her hand tipping her face towards him. He smiled at his sleeping patient. "Well she does have a very pretty mouth."

Sasuke moved so fast Kabuto almost had no time to react. Sasuke slapped Kabuto's hand away from Haru and ninja jumped back. Sasuke fixed his Sharingan on Kabuto. "Don't you ever touch her again you slimy fuck. I'll fucking kill you. I can see your moves Kabuto!"

Orochimaru laughed. This was most enjoyable. Sasuke kun was every bit as protective of Haru as Orochimaru had hoped he would be. "Take it easy Sasuke kun. Kabuto is the one taking care of our guest after all."

Sasuke snapped his head around and faced Orochimaru. That meant Kabuto had dressed Haru in the Sound shinobi uniform. _Sleazy bastard did you get an eyeful? _ "No, that's unacceptable. I will not leave Haru in _his_ care."

Orochimaru let his smile fall away. "Haru chan is my guest. I will be the one to decide what is best for her."

Sasuke was beyond pissed now. Getting Haru out of here was probably going to be a real pain in the ass. It would take some time to come up with a plan. He had to make sure Haru would be safe until he could get her out. "I want time with Haru. Every day. Access to her whenever I want." He faced the medical ninja. "And you, don't fucking touch her. I mean it Kabuto."

Kabuto glared at Sasuke. "Didn't Haru san tell you we were friends Sasuke kun? I sat by her side in the hospital while we waited for word of your condition," he patronized.

"Kakashi sensei told me about you; piece of shit. Don't fuck with Haru san, I'll kill you."

"I think we can come to an arrangement don't you Sasuke kun?" Orochimaru commanded the boy's attention away from Kabuto. He wanted to keep his servant alive that was why Haru was here.

"I want to see her first thing in the morning. If she has to wake up here I'd like to be the first one she sees. You two are probably going to scare the hell out of her. I want to prepare her for where she is."

Orochimaru nodded. "That can be arranged. I can give you the morning to visit with Haru chan, but you have training to do in the afternoon."

"And what will Haru be doing while I'm training?" Sasuke questioned.

"I will see to Haru chan. There is no need to worry Sasuke kun."

Sasuke was worried though. He was sure Haru was going to be afraid. _Can I even trust Orochimaru not to hurt her? _For now he had no choice. "I want to see her when I'm done with my training for the day."

Orochimaru smiled conceding. "Done." He couldn't wait to see where this was going. Things were about to get more interesting.

As he was promised Sasuke was the first person Haru saw when she finally woke up in the morning. She blinked up at the familiar face hovering over her. "Sasuke…?"

"Haru nee chan. It's good to see you."

Haru sat up staring at Sasuke. "Sasuke kun…" Haru looked him over. He looked sound. "You're alright Sasuke?"

Her concern quilted him. "I'm fine Haru."

Haru looked back at Sasuke's face. "Everyone has been…so worried about you Sasuke." There was something different about him, but she couldn't say what. "We're in Hidden Sound aren't we?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes we are. Orochimaru is here and so is Kabuto. You are going to have to meet them Haru, but I don't want you to be afraid. I'm not going to let either one of them hurt you. Understand?"

Haru was afraid. "Orochimaru…"

"Oy Haru san," Sasuke didn't want her spacing out. "Don't think about that now. We have the morning together. Why don't you tell me how everyone back home is doing ne? How is Kakashi sensei?"

The mention of Kakashi brought a sad smile to her lips. _Kakashi…when can I see him again? _"He misses you. We've left your room the same for you."

"What do you mean Haru san? Don't tell me you're still cleaning my old place."

"It's my place now Sasuke. Me and Kakashi and…Happi my ninken… These people hurt my dog Sasuke." Haru missed her home miserably. She missed Kakashi and she wanted to know Happi was alright.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry Haru san. I hope your dog will be alright. I'll see what I can do to find out her condition. I'll have the one who hurt her severely punished."

Haru looked into Sasuke's glowing eyes. "I just want to know if she's okay." There was defiantly something different about Sasuke. "Kakashi?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, there is no way to contact him. A spy would not risk going anywhere near Hatake Kakashi."

She felt her heart break a little more. _Why does this have to happen…now of all times… _"Kakashi and I… he was going to ask me to marry him. I was going to say yes."

His guilt and happiness fought in his stomach. "That's wonderful news Haru." Sasuke smiled at her. "Don't worry I'll make sure you see Kakashi again soon. I just need a little time to figure out how to bust you out of here. You can be patient ne Haru nee chan?"

_Bust out? _She felt hope in this dark place. Sasuke was going to help her get out of here and back home. It was almost too much to hope that he would come back to Konoha with her. Haru nodded. "Hai Sasuke kun."

Haru seemed to ease up some and Sasuke let out a quiet sigh. "Well then Haru, while we wait for our breakfast why don't you tell me more about Konoha?" Haru did.

She told Sasuke a lot of things before he left her to go do his training. Naruto and Sakura were also training with sannin. Rock Lee's operation had been a total success. He was back to his team and his training. The new hokage really worked her people, even Haru. Haru was working at the academy just like a chunin instructor. It sounded to Sasuke like Haru and Kakashi were living very happily together. They were ready to get married maybe even start a family of something other then ninken.

He was furious Orochimaru had Haru torn out of her life and brought her here. She didn't belong in Hidden Sound; she belonged in Konoha with Kakashi sensei. Sasuke promised himself he wouldn't let this go on. He would find a way to get his friend the hell out of here.

Sasuke hadn't been gone very long when the guard outside opened the door again. Kabuto came in smiling at Haru. He kept his hands where she could see them. "Konnichiwa Haru san," he greeted. Haru stared at him distrustfully and said nothing. "Come now Haru san, you should know by now that I'm not going to hurt you."

Looking at him she could remember the way Iruka had screamed. "You hurt Iruka and Naruto too."

"Yes but they are not you my dear Haru san. You and I are much better friend's ne?" his smile never faltered.

Haru narrowed her eyes at Kabuto. "We aint friends."

"I think you should seriously rethink that Haru san. I am the one that took care of you. I used my very own chakra to heal your wounds. I ask you, is that the act of a man that would harm you?"

Haru rubbed at where Kabuto healed her arm. "What do you want?"

"I have come to escort you to Orochimaru sama. He has been waiting to meet you." He thought he saw the intimidation in her eyes. Kabuto stepped closer to Haru so that he was looking down at her. "Daijoubu Haru san, Orochimaru is looking forward to seeing you. I'm sure you'll find him most fascinating."

Haru rolled her eyes up to Kabuto's eerie grin. _They're gonna do something to me… _She swallowed hard. "What's going to happen to me?"

Kabuto took a deep breath and let it out patiently. "I'm a medical specialist Haru san; you have nothing to fear when I'm around. You can come to me for a paper cut and I'll promptly fix your boo boo." He smiled at her. Haru looked scared. "Orochimaru sama won't hurt you. Nothing is going to happen to you with me around. No worries."

Haru was pretty sure she wouldn't be asking Kabuto to fix any boo boo for her. He had done a good job with her wounds though. She barely knew she had even been hurt. The same hands that had healed her had been used to hurt Iruka and Naruto. She thought keeping her distance from Kabuto was a great idea. She stood up and he stepped back. Haru flat eyed his patronizing smile. "You're going to protect me huh?" she doubted that. Whatever Orochimaru was going to do to Haru, Kabuto would likely just sit back and watch. If she was still alive after he would probably take care of her.

Kabuto straightened and tried to look serious. "Of course Haru san; with my very life if Orochimaru commands it. Soon enough you will realize that I am the very best friend you could have here in Hidden Sound."

In the back of her mind Haru could still hear Iruka screaming. "I'm here for Sasuke. I don't want anything to do with you."

_We'll see. _"I will certainly respect your privacy Haru san. I'll try not to make myself a nuisance to you." He bowed politely and took a step back toward the door. "If your ready Orochimaru sama is waiting."

She didn't want to go meet Orochimaru any more then she wanted to be trapped here. There wasn't much choice. Haru stepped up beside Kabuto. "Lead the way."

Kabuto led Haru through the maze of corridors to Orochimaru's room. The pair stepped into the dimly lit room and Kabuto greeted, "Konnichiwa Orochimaru sama. I have brought Haru san to meet you."

Haru walked beside Kabuto staring at the shadow figure sitting at the far end of the room. _Orochimaru…_they got a little closer and Haru forgot all about hating Kabuto. She reached over and grabbed his arm as she fell a half step behind letting him go first.

Kabuto smiled satisfied. He loved being right almost as much as he liked having the pretty Haru san hanging on his arm. His master looked pleased watching the display. Kabuto stopped them before Orochimaru. "Haru san, this is Orochimaru sama."

"Konnichiwa Haru chan," Orochimaru greeted with a smile.

Haru forced her eyes to the face of the man addressing her. She looked up into his golden snake eyes. _Holy…shit…he's really fuckin scary! _For a minute her mouth just hung open and she was unable to form words. "Uh…"

Orochimaru chuckled. Haru was clearly in awe of him. "Daijoubu desu. You are my guest Haru chan. I have invited you here for a reason."

Her grip on Kabuto's arm tightened but Haru found her voice. "What do you want from me?"

"It's Sasuke kun. I think he is in need of a friend. Someone not from Sound, someone he can trust. I thought that maybe you could look after Sasuke kun for a while. You have taken care of him before ne Haru chan?"

_Sasuke… _"What did you do to Sasuke?" Haru stared at Orochimaru's weird eyes. "Did that cursed seal thing you did to him mess him up? You…"

Kabuto felt Haru's fingernails dig into his skin. He looked at her sidelong. She was afraid alright, but something even stronger then that seemed to be emanating from Haru. It was murderous intent and it was directed at Orochimaru. Kabuto rolled his eyes back to his master. Orochimaru seemed to be enjoying the woman's reaction to him. "Sasuke kun could use a trusted friend right now Haru san, that is why you're here."

Orochimaru ignored Kabuto's attempt to smooth things over. "You certainly are well informed Haru chan. So who was it that told you about me ne? That old geezer Sarutobi sensei? Tsunade hime? Or perhaps it was your lover Hatake Kakashi?"

Haru startled. _Old man hokage… _"You…killed the old man…" Haru started shaking.

He kept his eyes on hers as Orochimaru stood up. "That's right I did."

Part of her wanted to fly at Orochimaru and claw his freaky eyes out. Common sense ruled for the moment and Haru shrunk back a step away from Orochimaru. "You just want to steal Sasuke's body!"

"You really are well informed."

Haru was teetering on the edge of panic. "Kakashi told me everything about you and Sasuke!" _Kakashi… _Haru tried to think of her love and be brave.

"Kakashi kun ne?" Orochimaru moved closer to the frightened woman. "He seems to keep interfering in my business. It appears you have some very troublesome memories of Konoha Haru chan." Orochimaru caught Haru with his eyes. "I'll just have to fix that."

Kabuto felt the hand on him go slack and fall away. He turned to Haru. She stared straight ahead unmoving caught in Orochimaru's genjutsu. He supposed he should have expected this. Orochimaru would certainly search her mind for information on Konoha. Now that she had released him Kabuto stepped away from Haru.

A minute ago Haru had been staring at scary Orochimaru, but he was gone now and in his place was the biggest snake she had ever seen. She wasn't sure how she knew she just did, if she moved she would die. She stood perfectly still staring at the snake as fear turned her blood cold.

Orochimaru searched Haru's mind for Tsunade first. It was good to know what that mean old bitch was up to these days. It appeared Tsunade hokage worked her people pretty hard. Her ninja were very busy particularly her jonin. Tsunade was also teaching Sakura. From Haru's memories Orochimaru gauged the girl's progress. Sakura chan would be just like Tsunade given enough time. Naruto was gone off with Jiraiya also training with a sannin. "Tsunade," Orochimaru growled. "Playing at being hokage in that pathetic little village."

Kabuto kept an eye on Haru. He had seen more then one weak fool have a heart attack while Orochimaru had them bound in his genjutsu. The woman was pale and still. She was so frightened that she was crying without sound. He wondered how long it was healthy for Haru to let this go on. He looked up at Orochimaru. His master looked peeved. "Orochimaru sama?"

"Don't interrupt me Kabuto!" Orochimaru snapped. Perhaps thinking about his former team mates aggravated Orochimaru more then he liked to admit. He took a cleansing breath and sought out Hatake Kakashi in Haru's mind. He wanted to know just what Kakashi kun had told Haru chan. Orochimaru found what he was looking for and then some. He smiled at the more pleasant memories Haru had of Kakashi. "This girl's memory is pornographic. Kakashi kun is a stamina freak." Orochimaru chuckled amused.

Kabuto frowned; he was starting to get nervous. Orochimaru was taking a long time with Haru. _He'll give her a fucking heart attack and then make me fix her. And if I can't… _He took a deep breath and waited.

Orochimaru could tell by the kid's impatient sigh that he disapproved of his master taking so long. "Relax Kabuto kun I'm not going to kill her." He smiled at Haru. "That is for someone else to do, not me." he walked over to Haru and put his hand on her face. She was a little cold. "You know what I think my dear Haru chan? I think you know too much, your memory is full of such…" Orochimaru laughed. "It's too bad you can't see some of the things inside of this girl's head Kabuto kun. She's very naughty."

"I'll take your word for it Orochimaru sama." He wanted this to be over.

Orochimaru sighed. "It's too bad really, but I'm just going to make things simple for all of us Kabuto kun. The last memory I shall allow Haru to keep will be of you two waiting at the hospital for word on Sasuke."

Kabuto stared. "You're taking that much of her memory Orochimaru sama?" He was sure such a thing would leave them both weak for a while. "Perhaps its better you go in stages Orochimaru sama."

The sannin rolled his eyes to his subordinate. "I did not ask for your opinion." Kabuto shrunk back and Orochimaru focused on Haru. "It's for the best that I just get rid of all of those memories now. I don't need her pining away for Konoha or Kakashi kun. This will make her stay here in Sound much more pleasant for us all. We can all be…good friends." Orochimaru went back to the time in her memories he wanted to stop at.

As Haru stared at the snake she started to see black dots in front of her eyes. She thought she was going to pass out. She was worried that if she fainted she would move and the snake would eat her.

Orochimaru went back to the afternoon of the preliminaries during the chunin exam. He found the memories of her sitting with Kabuto in the hospital. Kabuto escorted her to a chair and sat down beside her. From that point on Haru would remember nothing until she woke up to a new life here in Sound. Capturing such a huge chunk of memory was tiring. With Haru's memories safely tucked away. Orochimaru released her.

Haru swooned and dropped. Kabuto was under her before she could hit the floor. His fingers went to her neck and he checked her pulse. Her heart was racing, but slowing down now that she had fainted. He looked up at his master. Orochimaru looked tired but spitefully satisfied. "Are you alright Orochimaru sama?"

"Of corse I am you fool." Orochimaru went back to his chair and sat down. He thought Kabuto looked tense. "It will be a while before she wakes up Kabuto kun. While she is resting I want you to find more suitable clothes for Haru chan. I think we all know she wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit. One of the kunoichi around here must have something more…flattering for Haru to wear."

"Hai Orochimaru sama." Kabuto nodded and dropped his eyes to Haru. _Shall I put a bow around her for you too Orochimaru sama. _His master had stayed in the woman's head for a long time. Perhaps he enjoyed it too much. _All of her memories from that night on are gone… _"What shall I tell Haru san about where she is when she wakes?"

Orochimaru laughed. "That's the best part Kabuto kun, its completely up to Sasuke. I have freed Haru from many painful memories. The attack on Konoha and the death of Sarutobi sensei, Sasuke kun's betrayal. Do you think he will remind her of these things or will he make up another more pleasant story for her, ne Kabuto kun?"

He could see his master's point. How hard or how easy things were going to be here for Haru was up to Sasuke. Kabuto didn't think he would want her to suffer. "Sou ka." It was likely Sasuke would tell her some made up version of her new truth.

Orochimaru frowned and kept his annoying secrets to himself. "Didn't I say Kabuto kun, we're all going to be good friends."

"Hai Orochimaru sama." When Haru woke up, she would still think he and Sasuke were her friends. Sasuke would likely keep it that way; he wouldn't see the need to pointlessly terrorize her.

"See to Haru chan and be outside of that door when Sasuke comes to see her this evening. I want you to listen to every word very carefully Kabuto, understand?"

"Hai Orochimaru sama." Kabuto scooped Haru up into his arms. He bowed a little and carried Haru out to follow his orders. Color was slowly returning to her cheeks. He tried to get his mind around just how much time Orochimaru had taken away from Haru.

He tried to remember how he has been with Haru so long ago. He thought back to the night he waited with her in the hospital. He had been very friendly; he had even asked her on a date which she politely refused because of Hatake Kakashi _but not anymore. _ Haru and Kakashi had ceased to exist for Haru san. It was probably better for everyone that she wouldn't be missing Kakashi and trying to find a way back to him.

Kabuto remembered that Haru had been angry with Kakashi over Sasuke's horrible condition. Maybe he would just hint to her later that was when she broke things off with that annoying bastard. Sure, he could get Haru to believe that. The rest was up to Sasuke for now if Orochimaru would really leave Haru alone. Kabuto sighed and took Haru to her room. He checked her over just to be sure her vitals were steady again and then he set to his errands. He smiled when he thought about dressing Haru up in something silky. Kabuto would make sure she was most ascetically pleasing to his master.

Orochimaru had learned a lot sifting through the young woman's memories. It didn't appear that Konoha was any threat to him right now. Tsunade had her people watching out for sign of Sound ninja activity, but there were likely very few Konoha ninja in this country. _Keeping the fleas close to the dog ne Godaime hokage. _ His lip curled into a snarl at the thought of that miserable bitch Tsunade as Konoha's hokage.

He thought about the fight the three sannin had when they had reunited just before Jiraiya and Tsunade went running home to Konoha._ If I had been able to use my arms…_ Had Orochimaru been in better form he would have killed them all. Tsunade would not have been able to lay a hand on him. He remembered the burn of that rotten woman's beating well. Orochimaru hissed disgustedly through his teeth. "Tsunade."

Neither Sakura nor Naruto were of any consequence right now. The brats were being protected and trained by his former team mates. Orochimaru was quite sure that Sasuke would be superior to both of them when next the children met. Sasuke might not even be Sasuke anymore. In another year or so Orochimaru would take that body and it would have the perfect set of Sharingan eyes; just like Itachi. He couldn't wait to kill Itachi wearing Sasuke's body. He was sure the look on Itachi's face would be priceless.

Haru knew a little about the Uchiha; the old geezer had told her a few interesting things about the ninja in Konoha. Sarutobi sensei told Haru all about Yondaime, his team and his sacrifice for the village. The monster sealed _for now_ inside of Naruto. She knew a little bit about another monster too; Sabaku no Gara. Sand and Leaf were friends again. Big surprise that two such pathetic villages should become allies. Orochimaru suspected that if Sand hadn't made Gara kazakage yet, they would soon enough. It didn't matter much anyway if Akatsuki got their way in a few years both Naruto and Gara would become their prey. Orochimaru wouldn't interfere. He would let Akatsuki do the dirty work for him. All he had to do was sit back and let his enemies fight each other.

He relaxed back into his chair. Manipulating such a big selection of memory had been tiring work. It would have been easier on both of them if Haru hadn't fought to hold on to her memories. It was all because of that brat Kakashi kun. Orochimaru doubted Kakashi would be content to just let his lover go. Haru had a deep and most passionate relationship with the jonin. Kakashi was all grown up now; he had found the woman he was going to share his life with. He even got her a ninken. Kakashi was indeed quite serious about this woman. He would come looking for her.

If given enough time Orochimaru was sure Kakashi would find a way to Haru. It was best that before Kakashi could come to Sound, Haru should be dead. She was here to be Sasuke's eyes, nothing more. Orochimaru didn't want to have to kill Kabuto to obtain the perfect eyes himself once he took Sasuke's body. There was no need to sacrifice his servant if Sasuke would make the eyes complete for him. He was sure the Uchiha would resist, Orochimaru was counting on it.

The more Sasuke protected her the more he cared about her. It would be Sasuke's lies that would be the reality of Haru's world. Haru would become the one closest to Sasuke's heart. _And then it's good by Haru chan. _Orochimaru grinned. He would find a way to encourage his container to kill his lovely little friend. Orochimaru would have his eyes.

The effects of the genjutsu lingered a bit. Haru had some very vivid memories. Mostly it was her and Kakashi. She loved the jonin passionately, apparently several times in one night. Orochimaru saw it all. He had never experienced a relationship like theirs himself. It was interesting to say the least. A woman like that even made Orochimaru sweat a little bit. He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes.

He would rest here a while and regain himself. He would wait for Kabuto to bring word of Sasuke's lies. Orochimaru let himself slip into a relaxed state. He stopped trying to make sense of Haru's memories. He let them wash over him so that he could purge them from the forefront of his mind. It wasn't a bad way to spend the afternoon.

Kabuto got lucky when it came to finding clothes for Haru. Orochimaru often used his kunoichi as political spies. They were well dressed. Kabuto selected a long but revealing dress for Haru to wear. It was low cut and the slit in the skirt went well up her thigh. To be decent he slipped the matching red panties on Haru with a smile. He didn't mind taking care of Haru at all. Kabuto settled Haru comfortably on her bed and stepped out in the hall to wait for Sasuke.

Sasuke arrived right after he finished his training. Kabuto stood with Jenichi in the hall outside of Haru's room. Sasuke glared at Kabuto first and then growled at Jenichi, "What are you waiting for fool? Open the door."

Jenichi opened the door for Sasuke and stepped aside. He bowed a little to hide his smile. Sasuke stepped past him and went in to see his friend.

Sasuke stared at Haru as the door swung shut behind him. She wasn't wearing a Sound uniform anymore; she seemed to be asleep on her bed. Sasuke moved closer looking at the dress she was wearing. Sasuke frowned. "Haru?" he sat on the bed beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke gave her a shake. "Haru, wake up. It's Sasuke. I want to talk to you."

Haru felt herself being shaken awake. She heard Sasuke's voice. "Sasuke…" Haru opened her eyes. Sasuke was looking down at her. She blinked at him and sat up. Something wasn't right about him. "Sasuke…you're not hurt at all? But…" there was more to it then that.

"It was just training Haru." She looked confused. "Are you alright?"

Haru didn't recognize this room. She stared at Sasuke and realized what was different about him. It looked like he had grown. "What's going on here Sasuke? Where are we?"

Something was wrong. "I told you this morning Haru…"

Haru shook her head. "Did I faint or something? I don't remember…anything."

_Doesn't remember? What? _"Haru, what is the last thing you remember?" he had the sinking feeling Haru met Orochimaru this afternoon. His fury was building.

Haru thought about it and answered honestly. "Waiting at the hospital with Kabuto san, waiting for them to come and tell us you were alright. Did I… pass out or hit my head?"

_The hospital…but that was almost a year ago…_Sasuke stood up and was to the door in a few quick strides. He slammed his fist against it. "Open this door now Kabuto!" The door cracked open and Sasuke stepped out in the hall. Haru called out to him as the door swung shut behind him. Sasuke fixed his Sharingan on Kabuto. "What did you do to her?" he growled low in his throat.

Kabuto straightened. "I haven't done anything to," Sasuke didn't let him finish.

Sasuke grabbed the front of Kabuto's shirt and slammed him into the wall. "What did Orochimaru do to her?"

Kabuto had to calm Sasuke before someone got hurt. "Sasuke kun, Orochimaru has done a great service to Haru san. He has freed her from many unpleasant memories."

He twisted Kabuto's shirt in his fist. "What did he do? Did he steal Haru's memories? Are you telling me that she has lost the last year of her life!"

"Orochimaru took Haru san back to the night of the preliminaries during the chunin exams. From that point on her memories have been erased. Think about this very carefully Sasuke kun. Haru no longer has the frightening memories of the attack on Konoha; she no longer carries the sorrow over the death of Sandaime hokage or the pain of your betrayal of your friends."

It was one thing that her darkest memories were gone, but what about all of the good things? Haru's happy memories of her friends, her dog, her life with Kakashi. "What about Kakashi sensei ne? What about their life together!"

"It as if it never happened. It's better for her this way Sasuke kun. Haru san no longer has any reason to suffer. She doesn't know what she's missing. She isn't even afraid of me or Orochimaru sama right now. Will you tell her the truth and make her live in fear and doubt?" he felt Sasuke's hold on him slacken, but Kabuto stayed focused on unpredictable brat. "Haru san is a clean slate right now. She doesn't know that scary bad guys have captured her, she doesn't have to."

Sasuke let go of Kabuto and stepped back. "You bastards. You…fucking piece of shit …bastards." He stared at his fists wondering what the hell to do. It sounded like Orochimaru had done some kind of genjutsu to Haru. Sasuke wondered if her memory was literally erased or if he was suppressing it somehow. Could Tsunade counter what Orochimaru had done to Haru the way she had with Sasuke and Kakashi when they fell under Itachi's eyes? He took a deep breath keeping that within the realm of possibilities.

Kabuto stood waiting and watching the Uchiha think. He was sure Sasuke was thinking about the medical specialist and legendary sannin Tsunade. _ Even if you could get Haru back to Tsunade hime it could take her a lifetime to undo Orochimaru sama's genjutsu, if she ever could at all. _ "Sasuke kun?"

"Just what the fuck am I supposed to tell her ne?" he cut his eyes up to Kabuto. Sasuke hated him, he wanted to kill him but it wasn't really an option now. After Sasuke got Haru out of Sound he would come back and kill Kabuto then. "She can clearly see that not only am I just fine, I've grown and I've aged. How am I supposed to explaine that?"

Kabuto was ready with all of the answers the brat would ever need. "Haru san has been suffering from bouts of amnesia brought on by a mysterious ailment that causes extremely high fevers. She's been sick for about a year now, but we've all taken splendid care of her. You most of all Sasuke kun."

"Tell her she's been sick?" Sasuke pondered. It seemed like something Haru would believe. She had no reason to doubt him now that she couldn't remember the way he left Konoha. Kabuto could probably spin off some fabricated medical explanation and back Sasuke up. "Lie to her."

"I'll help you in any way I can Sasuke kun. Haru also remembers me as her friend. I don't want her to have to live in fear of me or Orochimaru sama. I think it would be rather cruel don't you?"

It was a sad truth and Sasuke saw the full scope of Orochimaru's plans. He had put Sasuke in the position where he had to lie to Haru; it was the humane thing to do but a betrayal none the less. He thought about what Haru had lost. The way her eyes lit up when she talked about Kakashi; her soft smile when she talked about her ninken. It stabbed at his heart to think she had lost so much happiness. "Orochimaru…I'll deal with him myself." Sasuke took another calming breath and straightened. He didn't want to look stressed when he went in to see Haru. He had already decided he wasn't going to let anything scare her anymore.

Kabuto thought it likely that it would be Orochimaru dealing with Sasuke. The brilliance of Orochimaru's plan wasn't wasted on Kabuto. He stepped away from the wall ready to follow Sasuke into Haru's room. "I'll back you up Sasuke kun."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the medical ninja. He wasn't quite through with this bastard yet. "Just what in the hell is Haru wearing ne Kabuto? You put that on her didn't you?"

"Orochimaru sama ordered me to find more suitable attire for Haru san. Something she would be more comfortable wearing." He held back his smile. He could see how angry Sasuke had become.

"You call that more suitable?"

"Haru san has always dressed…shall we say flirty? It was as close as I could get to her normal clothes. I tried my best Sasuke kun."

Sasuke's fist twitched. _Pig. Did you get a good look? _"Oy Kabuto, just because Haru san thinks you're her friend that doesn't mean I want you hanging around her. I still mean what I said about Haru. If you fuck with her I will kill you." He favored Kabuto with a death glare. "And don't you ever change her clothes again. If Haru can't dress herself you come and get me. Do I make myself clear?"

Kabuto nodded. "Perfectly clear Sasuke kun." He was sure Orochimaru would be glad to hear how protective of Haru Sasuke was. Kabuto was amused Sasuke saw him as such a threat. _Hands off sensei's girl ne Sasuke kun?_

Sasuke turned back towards Haru's door and braced himself for the lies he was about to tell her. _Forgive me Haru…Kakashi sensei. I'll find a way to make this right again. I promised Haru I would get her home and I will. _"Open the door." Jenichi did and Sasuke stepped back into Haru's room with Kabuto behind him.

Haru got to her feet when Sasuke came in immediately noticing how much taller he was now. Behind him was another familiar face. "Kabuto san?"

"It's good to see you up again Haru san," Kabuto started off the lie.

"What do you mean?" She looked at Sasuke. "What's going on?"

Sasuke opened his mouth and the lies poured out. "Haru san, you've been sick a lot lately. I'm afraid that it has affected your memory."

"Nani yo Sasuke? What are you talking about, I feel fine."

Kabuto cleared his throat and stepped forward. It was time to dazzle the simpletons with some flashy terminology. "Haru san if I may, I am the medical ninja that has been seeing over your case. It appears you contracted a very rare disease. It originates in Rock country. You've been there yes?"

"Yes of course. With my da."

"It's an unpredictable ailment that bides its time in the bloodstream. It took a while to catch up to you but once it did," Kabuto fixed her with a sad stare. "Your fevers were very bad Haru san. I did my best to see to you but unfortunately I could not fully control all of the effects of the disease. Your memory simply wouldn't stay and each new bout of fever seemed to eradicate all of the memories you had just made." He sighed tiredly. "A mild sort of brain damage I'm afraid."

Haru's mouth fell open and she stared at Kabuto stunned. "I have brain damage!"

Kabuto raised a hand and adjusted his glasses. "It isn't as bad as you might think. It appears that only since the onset of the first fever have you been unable to retain memory."

"The first fever?"

"Hai," lying was far too easy. "We were waiting for word on Sasuke kun in the hospital when you collapsed."

That would explain why time seemed to have moved on. She looked back at Sasuke. "You have been taking care of me?"

Sasuke nodded. "Of course Haru."

She frowned a little. "This isn't your house."

"No. We're in the village of Hidden Sound. I'm training here with Orochimaru. I brought you with me Haru and Kabuto has tended to your illness." Sasuke felt his stomach roll over.

Haru was trying to put it all together. _We're not in Konoha? _"What about the others? Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi? What about the chunin exams?"

"I didn't take the final exam. You got sick and I was taking care of you."

_Sasuke took care of me? What about Kakashi? _"What about…what happened with me and Kakashi? I thought we…"

Kabuto suddenly had a great idea. "He left you when you fell ill Haru san. Sasuke kun was very upset with him, he brought you here with him when he came to do his training. I'm sorry." He bowed a little ignoring the hateful look Sasuke was giving him.

_He left me? _That hurt a little. "Oh," she mumbled. Haru smiled at Sasuke feeling a little guilty. "I've probably asked you all of this before haven't I."

It was a double edged sword that Haru had accepted their lies as the truth. Haru was alright and Sasuke could try to make her fabricated life comfortable for her. _No Haru, Kakashi sensei would never leave you. The two of you have something that very few people find in this world; true love. _He tried to smile at her. "It's alright Haru. I'm just glad to see you on your feet again."

Haru went to Sasuke and hugged him. "Thank you for taking care of me Sasuke."

Sasuke tried not to hug her back too hard. His heart ached for her and for Kakashi sensei. "Daijoubu Haru, I will always take care of you."

Kabuto stood back smiling satisfied. The brat looked like he wanted to cry. _Suck it up Sasuke kun, this is all your fault anyway. You're the one that came to Orochimaru sama._ He stood back watching them for a while. When he was sure he had the scope of Haru's new life down he went to report to Orochimaru.

Iruka packed up the rest of the reports he found pertaining to Orochimaru, the village of Hidden Sound, and Yakushi Kabuto. It had taken him hours to sort through the mountains of the previous hokage's paperwork, but it would be worth it if Kakashi could find something in the reports to help lead him to Haru. Iruka prayed to his ancestors that she was alright. Kakashi was convinced Haru had been taken to Sound to die. They needed to find her before that could happen. Iruka hurried to Kakashi's place with the new material.

Kakashi was seated at the kitchen table finishing a cup of noodles. It was all he had been eating at home since Haru disappeared. Scattered across the table were scrolls, maps, and his own notes. He heard Iruka at the door and yelled for him to come in. "Oy Iruka," Kakashi greeted as Iruka came into the kitchen.

"I brought the rest of what I could find," he said coming in and setting the stack on the table. "Not a lot of new information I'm afraid but there is a better record of Kabuto's progress as a ninja." Iruka couldn't help but frown thinking back to the way the punk had severed the muscle and tendons behind his knees so easily.

Kakashi saw that far away look in Iruka's eyes again. "Oy Iruka, you eat yet? Want a cup of noodles?"

Iruka tried to smile. "No thanks Kakashi."

"Then how about a drink?" Kakashi stood up and went to the cupboard. He pulled out a couple of glasses and grabbed the bottle of sake off the counter. He went back to the table and sat down. Kakashi poured them each a drink and slid a glass over to Iruka. It looked like the chunin could use it.

For a minute Iruka just stared into his sake. "Kanpai," he picked up his drink and downed half of it in a single swallow.

Kakashi nodded and sipped his own drink. "Tsunade sama has scouts in Rice country. There has been some Sound ninja activity there, but nothing much to go on. Orochimaru's guys don't leave a trail." He sighed quietly and started sifting through the new material Iruka brought to him.

The sake mixed with the guilt in Iruka's stomach. "It's my fault," he mumbled quietly.

"Don't start that shit again Iruka. We both know there was nothing you could do."

"If it had been you with Haru instead of me she'd still be here. Haru is gone because of me. I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I…"

Kakashi reached over and topped off Iruka's drink. Iruka spoke the truth, but it cut Kakashi to hear it. He was sure Iruka did his best, just like Happi had. "Hana says I can bring Happi home by the end of the week."

Iruka smiled wistfully. "That ninken did a better job of protecting Haru then I did."

The new information Iruka brought wasn't very helpful for finding Sound. It did have more details about Yakushi Kabuto though. Kakashi hated to think of Haru anywhere near that bastard. _Sasuke, you better be protecting Haru. If you don't… _Kakashi took a sizeable swallow of his sake. "Quit your bellyaching Iruka, you did what you could. Stop beating yourself up over it."

"Sorry Kakashi," Iruka chased his apology with another swallow of sake. He sat quietly for a moment watching his friend read over the notes on the ninja that had crippled Iruka. He hated the sight of the kids face and Iruka looked away. Haru had been wounded when they were attacked, but it was likely Kabuto treated her injuries. He was an exceptional medical ninja and one smart little bastard. Scattering Haru's clothes had given the Sound ninja time to make their escape. Iruka frowned and sipped his sake. Finding Haru's clothes meant that the sleaze had seen Haru in a state of undress.

Kabuto had done a good job of hiding his true skill level from his senseis. The kid made sure he didn't stick out at all. _Of course not, he was a good spy. _ Kakashi's eyes moved up the page to the picture of Haru's kidnapper. He was sure that when he saw Kabuto again, Kakashi would kill him. Kakashi sighed and relaxed a little. He sipped his drink letting his mind work through the not so new information. Iruka was looking at him morosely again. It was a look Kakashi had seen quite a lot these past three weeks. _He's almost as miserable without her as I am. _

The question he asked once every few days popped out of his mouth again. "Sasuke will protect Haru wont he Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled a little. Iruka needed more reassuring then Sakura did. "I'm sure Sasuke will take good care of Haru until we find her." _If he doesn't, I'll kill him. _ It was a harsh truth, but Kakashi wouldn't let Sasuke get away with betraying him twice. If Haru didn't return home in the same condition she was taken in, somebody was going to forfeit their life. "Daijoubu Iruka, we'll get Haru back soon."

Fortunately for everybody, Haru was doing alright in Sound. She had no reason to distrust Sasuke or Kabuto; no reason to fear their kind host Orochimaru so she didn't. Kabuto came up with most of the more mundane explanations for Haru. This was a military training facility thus she had to be escorted everywhere and locked in her room when she wasn't with him or Sasuke. Kabuto stocked the bookshelf in Haru's room for her and reading occupied a lot of her time.

Haru couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. The idea of having brain damage was terrifying, but she tried to keep her anxiety to herself. Kabuto and Sasuke had done so much to take care of her, to keep her alive and well. Showing them her worry just wouldn't do so Haru did her best to keep a brave face. Still, it was if something inside of her was missing. In a lot of ways she felt like she had when Haru lost her da, like some big part of her had just been taken away. It was distressing to think what her weird ailment had done to her. She couldn't even remember coming to this place with Sasuke. It hurt to think that Kakashi had walked away from her when she took ill. Considering her condition, she really couldn't blame the guy _much_.

Sasuke was training this afternoon as Haru sat on her bed trying to pay attention to the book in her lap. To say she was distracted was an understatement. Both Sasuke and Kabuto had explained the workings of this facility to her, but looking through books Haru saw pictures of places she would rather be. _When was the last time I saw the sky?_ A knock at the door tore her from her depressing thoughts.

Kabuto poked his head in Haru's room. "Haru san?"

Haru closed her book and stood up. "Konnichiwa Kabuto san. Please come in."

Kabuto stepped into her room smiling at Haru. "Konnichiwa Haru san. How are you feeling?" He was sure she was fine; her illness wasn't real after all.

"The same as I was when you asked me this morning." Haru dropped her book on the bed. "I think you worry too much Kabuto san. I've felt perfectly fine fore weeks. Just a little bored is all."

Kabuto chuckled adjusting his glasses. "Of course I worry Haru san. I'm your doctor as well as your friend. Your health is of great concern to me." Kabuto had been checking in on Haru a few times a day, mostly when Sasuke wasn't around. The Uchiha didn't like Kabuto around his former sensei's girl, but Kabuto and Haru got along famously. The ninja had been a little surprised to find her good company. Haru was intelligent and they could talk about many things. Playing the part of her friend wasn't too rough on him.

Haru sighed dramatically. "Then you better do something. I'm about to die of boredom." She worked a smile out of Kabuto. "Oy Kabuto, can't we go outside?"

"Go outside?"

"Yeah, you know. Fresh air and sunshine." Haru smiled sweetly at Kabuto. She could usually get her way with him. She thought her caretaker was pretty soft on her. He had been keeping her alive and well for the better part of a year. "How about it Kabuto san?" Haru stepped over to Kabuto and took his arm. "Take me for a walk ne?"

"Uh?" He supposed it would be alright. It wasn't as if Haru was going to run away from him. She was giving him that flirty look he had come to find so interesting these past few weeks. "Alright Haru san, we'll take a walk." He had time before he had to take her to meet Orochimaru this afternoon, why not enjoy it. "Oy Kenichi, open the door."

Kenichi did. Kabuto escorted the woman on his arm through the dim corridors and up a deep flight of stairs to the surface. Haru squinted at the sunlight. She let go of him and ran out into the clearing.

The cherry trees around them were in full bloom. The sun was warm and the grass smelled sweet. Haru turned a little circle looking at nature's beauty. A light wind lifted sakura petals into the air around them. Haru laughed delighted. "It's beautiful don't you think Kabuto san?" she held out her hand and a petal landed on her palm.

Kabuto wasn't the nature nut Haru was; cherry trees didn't impress him much. "Hai Haru san. Very beautiful." He was looking at her not the trees.

Haru sat in the grass taking in a deep breath of fresh air. She smiled up at Kabuto and pat the ground beside her. "Sit with me?"

Kabuto went to Haru and sat down beside her. She seemed happy to be out in the sun. The fresh air was probably good for her. Lieing to Haru had become almost second nature to him so he didn't refrain. "It's been a while since you have been well enough to be outside Haru san."

She nodded a little and looked up at the sky. A few billowy clouds against a beautiful blue. "I've missed it. I can tell."

"So can I." He favored her with a warm smile.

Now that she had him alone and in a seemingly good mood, Haru decided to ask a few questions. "Kabuto, Sasuke doesn't talk much about us coming here. It almost seems to make him angry just thinking about it. Do you know why?"

Kabuto nodded. Once again Haru was playing right into his master's hand. "It's because of the way things were when we left Konoha. Sasuke kun… had a terrible fight with Kakashi. Sasuke was angry at Kakashi for turning his back on you."

"Oh." Haru stared at the trees swaying in the breeze. _Kakashi… _just thinking about him made her heart ache. "I see."

"Please Haru san, don't worry yourself over such things. It's in the past now and probably best forgotten. Kakashi is a touchy subject for Sasuke kun."

The few times Kabuto talked about Kakashi he made him sound like a first class jerk. "Kakashi was mean to Sasuke?"

"Hai. Kakashi sensei was angry that Sasuke gave up on the chunin exam to look after you. He told Sasuke that you were a waste of time."

_Ouch…_ Haru felt a little stab of pain in her chest. "A waste of time."

As he had predicted, Haru's mood fell. "Daijoubu Haru san. Believe me when I tell you a guy like Hatake Kakashi is no one you should feel sad for losing. Not after what he did…" Kabuto stopped himself to add the right amount of drama to his speech.

She turned and faced Kabuto. It appeared he was keeping something from her. "What do you mean? What did Kakashi do?"

Kabuto took a deep breath and let it out in a longsuffering sigh. Orochimaru was going to take care of Haru's lingering feelings for the Konoha jonin this very afternoon. "I… Orochimaru sama believes he can help you retrieve that memory Haru san. It happened shortly after you fell ill. Kakashi," but rather then finish Kabuto shook his head.

Kabuto had told her a few times Orochimaru sama could try to help her with her lost memories with a special technique. "What happened?"

"Haru san, please. I hate to think of such unpleasant things."

Haru frowned. _Unpleasant things ne? _"Kabuto, what did he do?"

Kabuto looked Haru right in the eye and lied. "He nearly killed you Haru san."

The breath rushed out of her and Haru stared at Kabuto wide eyed. "…kill me?"

"Perhaps it's better if Orochimaru sama doesn't try to bring forth those memories. They may be too much for you." Kabuto did his best to look miserable. He was totally convincing. "Maybe its better you forget everything about that man."

"Kakashi…but why? I thought we?" It was shattering to hear such a thing. Kakashi kill her? "Why would he do something like that!"

"For interfering with his team." Kabuto stood up and looked at a passing cloud. "Haru san, maybe the memories are best left lost to you."

There was no way she was accepting that as an answer. It was like having a knife in her back. Haru got to her feet. "Bullshit! If Orochimaru sama can help me remember what happened I want to know!" her hand tightened into a fist crushing the flower petal she still held. "Deme Kakashi," she growled.

_Perfect. _Kabuto rested a hand on Haru's shoulder. "Haru san, are you sure? You don't have to remember it you know."

She scowled up at Kabuto. "If someone had tried to kill you, you would want to know what happened wouldn't you!" Perhaps it was Kakashi's betrayal that had left its mark on her heart. She seemed to feel heartbreak whenever she thought of him, maybe this was why. "I want to know."

Kabuto stared down into her wounded angry eyes. He already knew all about the false memory Orochimaru was planning to put in Haru's head. It would likely scare her away from Hatake Kakashi forever. _Couldn't happen to a nicer guy. _"Haru…"

"Take me to Orochimaru sama. Please Kabuto, if he can help me remember."

Kabuto sighed again. "Very well Haru san. If there is no way that I can change your mind, I will take you." His hand slid down her shoulder to her hand and he took it. Kabuto followed his master's orders and led Haru back into the belly of Hidden Sound.

They made their way through the maze to Orochimaru's receiving room. Kabuto went in with Haru two steps behind him. "Orochimaru sama, Haru san has a favor to ask of you."

Orochimaru smiled at Haru. "Oh? What can I do for you my dear Haru chan?"

Haru stepped away from Kabuto and went to her kindly host. "Orochimaru sama, I was hoping that you could help me find a memory. I know…I know Hatake Kakashi tried to kill me. I want to remember what happened."

"Haru chan, are you quite sure you want to remember something so awful?" the sannin fixed her with a concerned frown.

Haru nodded determined. "I have to know. Please Orochimaru sama, can you help me? Can you make me remember?"

_Too easy. Well done Kabuto. _"I believe I can, if it is what you truly want."

"It is." She stared at Orochimaru with sad eyes. "I have to know."

Orochimaru nodded. "Say no more Haru chan. Perhaps if you know the truth you will understand why Sasuke kun gets so tense when you talk about Konoha. Maybe it's better this way." _Certainly much more convenient. _ Orochimaru stood up and loomed over Haru. "Poor thing," he caught her with his eyes. Haru froze trapped in his genjutsu. Orochimaru gave Haru the memory he had prepared for her.

It was fuzzy, but Haru could remember being in bed at the hospital in Konoha. She felt terrible; her body ached and burned with fever. Kakashi came in, but didn't speak to her. Instead he went to the window and closed the curtain. He turned to her with a dark look on his face. She watched confused as he came over to the bed realizing with a growing fright that he had taken a kunai from his pouch. _What are you doing Kakashi? _Haru heard herself ask. Kakashi leaned over her and covered her mouth and nose with his hand. _Getting rid of you. You've become a problem for my team. _The pain of the kunai stabbing into her chest felt very real. Kakashi's single eye burned with hatred. _You didn't really think I'd let a cock tease like you come between Sasuke and his training did you? Stupid bitch. _ Kakashi pulled the kunai from her chest and readied to stab her again. Haru was crying in pain and fear. Just when Kakashi was about to finish her off Haru heard a familiar voice in the hall. Kabuto was talking to a med nin outside of her door. Haru wanted to call out to him, but she couldn't breathe. Kakashi was suffocating her. And then the world went dark.

With the memory implanted, Orochimaru released Haru. She swooned and he caught her. Haru had come close to fainting, but she was still clinging to consciousness. He felt her hands grab at his shirt. "Poor child," Orochimaru soothed. "To go through such a horrible thing. Such betrayal."

The memory was beyond frightening. It almost felt as if Kakashi was still smothering her. "He…" she panted.

"I know Haru. If it hadn't been for Kabuto kun Kakashi might have succeeded in murdering you." Orochimaru steadied Haru on her feet. Her strength to endure impressed and amused him.

Haru felt crushed, frightened and angry. _Kakashi…you bastard! _She lifted her wild eyes to Orochimaru's sympathetic stare. "Orochimaru sama…" she wanted to politely thank him for his help but instead Haru burst into tears. She buried her crying face against Orochimaru's chest and hugged him hard.

She couldn't see his face and Orochimaru smiled satisfied. Haru wouldn't be missing the Konoha jonin anymore. "Daijoubu Haru chan. It's all over now, in the past. Hatake Kakashi can't hurt you anymore. You are safe here in Sound. You have Sasuke kun and Kabuto to protect you now. You're safe."

Kabuto stood watching Haru cry all over his master. It was quite the spectacle. Orochimaru looked pleased. "Listen to Orochimaru sama Haru san. You are safe here in Sound with us. I will never let Kakashi near you again."

Orochimaru smiled at his servant. "Truer words were never spoken Haru chan. Have no fear; you don't ever have to see Hatake Kakashi again." _And you never will. _

By the time Kabuto got Haru back to her room, the horrible reality of what Kakashi had done to her had time to sink in. She couldn't stop shaking and so Kabuto sat on her bed beside her with an arm around her shoulder. "Please Haru san, you must try to calm down. I understand that you're upset."

"Upset!" Haru cut her friend off. She was beside herself with grief and rage. "He _fucking stabbed_ me! Had you not come to see me…!"

"I knew you shouldn't have remembered such a horrible thing." Kabuto wrapped the trembling woman into his arms. He hugged her tight and moved right on to the next phase of his master's plan. "I should have stopped this. I'm so sorry Haru san."

Miserable hateful tears stung her eyes again. _Kabuto came in and found me bleeding to death. Had he not used his skills as a medical specialist I would be dead now. _"I am so god damned sick of being so god damned weak!" She struggled against him letting her frustration lose. "Everyone always has to protect me! I can't do anything myself!"

"I will protect you Haru. I don't mind at all. Please believe me."

She tried once more to pull away from Kabuto and then gave up. Haru collapsed against her savior. "Kabuto san…"

He held Haru letting her cry on him just as she had Orochimaru. "Kakashi can't get to you here Haru san. That is why Sasuke kun brought you with him to Sound. He didn't want to tell you that. I'm sure you can understand why he kept it secret, you can forgive him ne Haru?"

Haru sniffed back a sob. "Of course I can forgive Sasuke. It's that damn Kakashi I can't, I won't forgive. Shitty bastard!"

"Haru, I'm so sorry you have to go through this." Kabuto almost meant it. He did feel a bit sorry for the woman soaking his shirt with her tears.

"Sasuke brought me with him because Kakashi meant to finish me off, didn't he? The two of them didn't fight about training or the exam. Sasuke wasn't at angry at Kakashi for leaving me, he was mad at him for trying to kill me." She lifted her head and frowned at Kabuto. "That's the real reason I'm here with Sasuke isn't it?"

Kabuto knew that a fake memory wasn't all Orochimaru had left in Haru's mind. He planted all sorts of seeds of doubt and wonder. Haru thought she was unraveling some great mystery and Kabuto nodded. "Hai Haru san."

"Sasuke…why did he keep this from me?"

"You had forgotten about it after your first bout of amnesia. Sasuke kun didn't have the heart to remind you of such a horrible thing."

"Did he ask you to lie to me too?"

_Here we go. _Kabuto loosened his hold on Haru but kept his arms around her. "Forgive me Haru san, Sasuke kun would have been angry with me again had I told you the truth." He bowed his head and tried to look remorseful.

"Why did you come here with us Kabuto?"

"I was the only one Sasuke kun felt he could trust to look after you."

"What do you mean you didn't want Sasuke angry with you again? Why would he be angry with you? Did you tell me all of this before?"

Kabuto shook his head a little. "No. I would never make you suffer like this. I," Kabuto hesitated for a moment. He lifted his eyes to hers. _My, she really is beautiful when she's angry ne? _"I made Sasuke kun angry once. I can't tell you why. If he found out I opened my big mouth, he might really kill me this time."

Haru blinked at Kabuto surprised. "Sasuke? What did he do? He hurt you?"

"It's alright Haru san, please don't worry about it."

Haru grabbed Kabuto by the front of the shirt. She was sick of lies and secrets. Haru hated being left in the dark like this. "Tell me damn you. You know something!" she twisted his shirt in his fist. "Stop this Kabuto! Tell me what happened!"

He looked at her with sad eyes. "Please Haru san." He reached up and closed his hand over her fist. "It's better if I say nothing."

"Like it was better I had forgot all about what Kakashi did to me?"

"This is…different Haru." He let his eyes plead with her to back off, but she didn't. That was alright, it was all part of the plan too. Aggression was a good thing.

Haru's hold on Kabuto's shirt slackened. She was angry that he was keeping something else from her, but he looked miserable to be doing it. "What do you mean different?"

"I …" Kabuto took a deep breath and let the lies fly. "I was at fault Haru san. I did something I shouldn't have. Sasuke… he got very angry with me."

Sasuke did seem a little testy when it came to Kabuto. _This must be why. He did something that made Sasuke mad. _"What did you do Kabuto san?"

"I…that is," he stared down into her eyes convincing her that she was working some terrible secret out of him. "I…fell in love with you Haru san. For a time we…" Kabuto cut his eyes away from hers and turned his head. "As your physician such a thing is completely unacceptable, it's disgraceful. You are my patient. I shouldn't have."

This day was turning out to be full of surprises. Her mouth fell open and for a moment Haru was speechless. _Kabuto loves me?_ That explained why he had been taking care of her for so long. "Kabuto…"

He got to his feet quickly and stepped away from the bed. He kept his back to Haru and his head down. "Sasuke will be furious if he finds out I told you this Haru san. He nearly beat me to death when he found out that you and I had," Kabuto didn't finish. He would let the seeds Orochimaru planted in her head sprout and grow into a new reality. His words were just the bullshit those little seeds needed to fertilize them.

"Found out?" but Haru didn't need any further explanation. It was clear to her that Sasuke had gone after Kabuto when he discovered that her doctor was with her. She knew that most professionals disapproved of a doctor having a relationship with their patient, but being beaten nearly to death was too severe a punishment. Haru swallowed a guilty lump in her throat. "I won't tell Sasuke anything. I don't want you in trouble." She didn't really know what to say. Of course she wanted to protect her friend _but we aren't just friends, Kabuto and I. Could this emptiness I feel in my heart be because somehow I am missing him? _

"I wish that," again he stopped mid sentence and sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." He clenched his hand into a fist for her to see.

Haru slid off the edge of the bed and went to Kabuto. "No, it's okay. I'm glad you told me. I…" he turned around and looked at her. It looked like Kabuto was suffering. It hurt her to think that she was the cause of his pain. He was so kind to her, he took excellent care of her. Now she knew why. _He really does love me. _Haru stared up into his bereaved eyes and her heart hurt for him. "Kabuto."

"It's alright Haru. I understand that you can't remember. Maybe its better this way. At least we're still friends." He smiled sadly staring down into her eyes. It was getting late and Sasuke would be coming to see Haru soon. He took most of his meals with her theses days. For the moment his mission was accomplished. Any ache in her heart was covered now. Kakashi tried to kill her and her good buddy Kabuto loved her. Such drama was enough to leave anyone with the feelings Haru had now. Her love for Kakashi and her attachment to that shitty little village had been erased. It was time to sit back and watch.

"Of course we are." She tried hard to remember something about her and Kabuto, but there was nothing. Her mind was a blank slate. "I'm sorry I can't remember."

"Daijoubu Haru san." Kabuto reached up and stroked her cheek. "Don't be sorry just know I love you." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Haru blushed a little and Kabuto smiled. It was time to go. "I have to go. See you tomorrow." Kabuto turned away and wrapped at the door twice. It opened and he stepped out without ever looking back.

Haru stood in the middle of her room and stared at the door. She wouldn't tell Sasuke what she and Kabuto had talked about today. She wasn't going to tell him she remembered what happened to her in Konoha either. He would just get angry at Kabuto and Orochimaru for helping her with her broken brain. She sighed tiredly. It was a lot to take in all at once, but she was trying. For now, Haru would remain as silent as Sasuke had been about it all. It was the best for everyone.

Sasuke spent the evening with Haru. She mentioned that Kabuto had taken her for a walk outside today, but that was all she said about how she spent her afternoon. Sasuke didn't like her hanging Kabuto at all. That guy was constantly filling her head with little bullshit stories about how wonderful they all treated Haru, even Orochimaru. Haru thought they were all so kind to take such good care of her. The thought of it all gave Sasuke a headache.

The more time she spent here in sound, the more she got used to it. If he waited much longer to get Haru out of Sound, she might resist leaving here. It was good that Kabuto had taken her outside. Orochimaru wouldn't let Sasuke do such a thing, but getting her outside of the maze was half the battle. If Haru was already out in the open it wouldn't be that hard to take her and run. He could take out Kabuto and whatever ninja might be on guard duty if he had too. Sasuke would be glad to put an end to that annoying Kabuto.

He would wait and see if a pattern developed. It appeared Kabuto spent the afternoons Sasuke was training in Haru's company. Kabuto was orderly; if he was going to take Haru out of Sound on a regular basis eventually he would settle on a time. When Sasuke figured out his routine he would pick the best time to make their escape.

Haru being outside regularly gave Sasuke one more advantage. _Happi my ninken… These people hurt my dog Sasuke. _ Ninken stuck together. Konoha ninja came into this country often enough. Some of them had dogs. The ninken would be looking for Happi's mistress; they would know Haru's scent. If they found it Kakashi would come.

"I'm glad you got out in the fresh air Haru. You should try to do it more often."

Early the next morning Kabuto came into Haru's room. She had just woke up and was still in bed. "Ohayou Haru san," he smiled at her puffy eyes. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I just haven't moved yet." Haru sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked stepping over to the bed.

"Fine." Instinctively she held out her arm to him. He checked her pulse every morning.

Kabuto took her wrist and looked down at his watch. Naturally Haru was just fine. "Good." He let go of her and stepped back. Kabuto looked down at Haru. "You didn't catch a chill being outside yesterday did you?"

"No, I'm fine really." She swung her feet over the side of the bed.

"You slept well?"

Haru sighed and looked up at Kabuto. "Yes. Would you stop worrying so much? If I don't feel well I'll tell you."

Kabuto shrank back a little feigning hurt. "Sorry Haru san. I don't mean to bother you I'm just trying to take care of you."

She saw the way he recoiled and silently cursed herself for being so grouchy in the morning. "I'm sorry Kabuto. I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess I'm not fully awake yet."

He bowed a little. "Please don't worry about it Haru san."

She smiled tiredly up at him. "You're too forgiving you know that?"

Kabuto laughed a little. "If you say so."

"Are you busy this afternoon?" she wanted to make it up to him for being crabby.

"Not really. Is there something I can do for you Haru san?"

"I was just going to ask if you want to hang out. We can talk; maybe you could tell me some more about us."

He was a little surprised she was so interested. Clearly her heart had not forgotten that she had known love. _So I have taken Kakashi's place then ne? _"I probably shouldn't." He dropped his eyes and tried to look sad.

"I'm not going to tell Sasuke," she assured him. Haru stood up and Kabuto looked at her. "Maybe I'm not all right Kabuto."

Kabuto frowned concerned. "What do you mean Haru san?"

She lifted a hand a rested it over her heart. "I feel like something is missing. Like I have lost something very important to me Kabuto and it hurts. If you know something, if you know why I want you to tell me."

_She really must have loved Kakashi very much. _Pathetic and pitiful. Kabuto almost felt sorry for her. "Very well Haru san. We can talk this afternoon." Between now and then Kabuto could come up with an acceptable story to tell her about her broken heart. He headed for the door, Kabuto wanted to speak to Orochimaru. He looked over his shoulder at Haru as he wrapped on the door to be let out. "See you soon." Kenichi opened the door and Kabuto went out.

The day seemed to drag by for Haru. She had a long lunch with Sasuke. Haru joked with him asking her to show him how to do some of his Chuck Norris moves. Sasuke laughed at her and told her she was far too frail for such nonsense. He did give the thought of her learning some self defense moves some consideration though. It might come in handy if one of the scumbags around here tried to manhandle her. He left her with "we'll see" and went off for afternoon training.

Sasuke had been gone almost an hour when Kabuto came to talk to Haru. She invited him in and the two sat having afternoon tea. Haru found herself staring at him. She was trying hard to remember what had transpired between them but all she saw was a shadow of nothing. "Kabuto, will you tell me something about us?"

Kabuto nodded. "What do you want to know?"

She smiled a little. "Everything. I remember meeting you and then," Haru shrugged her shoulders. She had already decided she wanted to approach this with a positive attitude.

"I must admit Haru san, I was taken with you from the first moment I saw you. You remember I bumped into you in the hall at the academy the day of the chunin exam? It was no accident. I just wanted to meet you."

She did remember the way she had met him. "I do remember that."

He nodded. "We met just before you fell ill. I liked you a lot and I wanted to do something to help you. I started to assist the medical team looking after you. I guess that's how it all started."

"That's why it was you I heard in the hall when Kakashi…" The puzzle pieces were all starting to fit together.

"Hai. I came in and found you badly injured. The kunai had pierced your right ventricle and you were bleeding out. I was able to contain the bleeding and close the hole in your heart. It was then that I realized that I had to attend to you Haru san. I almost lost you; I didn't want to go through that again. Sasuke kun was furious. He and Kakashi had a vicious fight. Sasuke informed me he was taking you away and it was decided that I would come with you. You became my patient and have been ever since then."

It all made so much more sense now. They were all in Sound together to get away from Kakashi. "I see."

Kabuto had more to tell her so he went on. "As I've told you before, you have had periods of good health. Some lasted a few days and some a few weeks. While I tended to you we got to be close friends Haru and then I," he smiled bashfully down into his tea. "I fell for you. Of course I did my best to keep my feelings to myself, but it was during one of your longer periods of lucidity that my resolve weakened and collapsed. I was so sure that you were really recovered then that I told you what I was feeling for you."

Haru sipped her tea. "What happened?"

He smiled sweetly at her. "We made love."

She startled feeling the blood rush to her face. Haru set her tea cup down. She was no easy conquest. She had been with Shanihmaru for months before they ended up in a more intimate relationship. She must have had some very strong feelings for Kabuto to be with him in such a way. "I…"

"Daijoubu Haru, I know you don't remember." He finished his tea and set the cup aside. "I was overconfident. I thought that you were finally free of your ailment and that we could be together, but it didn't turn out that way. I had you for a few weeks before another fever took you. Sasuke overheard me talking to Orochimaru sama about you. Orochimaru sama was worried about you too, he also knew how much I loved you. Orochimaru sama has always known everything. Sasuke heard me tell him that you and I had become lovers."

"Why did Sasuke get so angry?" Haru asked still trying to collect herself.

"Because I am your doctor and you are very much like a big sister to him. He thought I was taking advantage of you. I tried to explaine to him that we had fallen in love and that is when he attacked me."

_How horrible. _"I'm sorry Kabuto."

He sighed wistfully. "Don't be sorry Haru san. I'm not."

"He beat you badly though."

"It was the price I paid for being with you Haru san. To me, it was worth it."

She wished that she could remember something about her and Kabuto. It must have been something. She must have loved him too. "I wish that I could remember."

"It's alright Haru. I understand."

She fixed her sad eyes on his. "I loved you."

"I like to think that you did. We had something very special Haru san. It was a happy time for me being with you. I cherish the memories of our time together enough for the both of us."

It sounded as though Kabuto's memories of their fleeting relationship were fond ones. His smile was sad but genuine. She felt terrible not being able to remember what it was that was making him smile. "I'm so sorry Kabuto. I wish that I could remember."

He shook his head. "It's alright. Probably better that you don't I guess. It isn't as if we could," he laughed a little. "Sasuke would kill me if I ever put a hand on you again."

Haru didn't like the sound of that at all. She could understand the whole patient doctor thing, but she had feelings enough for Kabuto to be his lover. Sasuke had no right to interfere in her life that way. She frowned a little. "I don't see how it's any of Sasuke's business what we do."

Kabuto reached over and rested his hand over the one she had balanced on her knee. "Haru san please. Sasuke is only looking out for you."

"What about you? What about your feelings Kabuto or mine?"

Her reaction was perfect and Kabuto reacted in kind. "Your feelings? Haru san could it be that you," Kabuto shook his head. "No, of course not. What am I thinking? How could you possibly still feel something for me? It was months ago and you have been ill quite a lot since then."

She hated depressing him like this. "Can you really forget loving someone? Is it not you that my heart is missing?" She was desperate to have her mind back. It was frustrating not remembering such important things.

He looked at her with eyes full of hope. "Do you think you feel something for me Haru san?"

"I…" she was frustrated and nervous searching her feelings for the way she perceived Kabuto. She trusted him, she wanted to protect him, and she enjoyed talking with him. "I can't say what it is Kabuto but I know I feel something."

He smiled delighted. It was so easy and so much fun leading Haru right into his master's trap. "Yokkata," Kabuto hugged Haru into his arms. He buried his face in her hair smelling the perfume he had brought her. It smelled nice on her, sexy.

It was a little unnerving to be held by Kabuto like this and Haru felt her cheeks heating up. She smiled a little knowing she had made him happy. She only wished that there was more she could do to repay his kindness and ease his heartache. Haru hugged him back. "My poor Kabuto. I'm so sorry."

Kabuto hid his devious grin in Haru's hair. It felt nice holding her like this. Haru was a well developed woman and Kabuto had outfitted her with a tastefully revealing wardrobe. He enjoyed the feel of the cleavage pushing against him, her smooth bare arms around him. He nestled his face in her hair bringing his lips close to her neck. "Please don't worry about me Haru. I'm alright so long as I can still see you. I just want to take care of you." He pressed his lips against her carotid artery and felt her pulse quicken. Kabuto pulled away from her enough to look down into her eyes. He was pleased to see that she was blushing. He had done a decent job of flustering her.

She felt him kiss her neck and then he was smiling down at her gazing deep into her eyes. Her heart beat a little faster and she was sure her cheeks were red. Haru blinked up at him. "Kabuto san…"

"You know Haru, I am glad I told you. It feels like such a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I don't feel so guilty for missing you anymore."

_Miss me… _She had to accept that her memories of being with Kabuto were lost. It wasn't something she would ask Orochimaru for help with, it was far too embarrassing far too intimate. The only real choice Haru had now was to make new memories. She smiled up at Kabuto. "You don't have to miss me Kabuto. We can spend some time together."

"Sasuke kun would not approve Haru san."

"Sasuke doesn't have to know."

And he didn't until it was too late.

Orochimaru took full advantage of Haru's 'lucid phase'. Over the next few weeks Haru spent her mornings learning from Sasuke. The boy had decided to teach Haru a little self defense. The fool had no idea how badly it was she needed that kind of training. Kabuto spent his afternoons with Haru. They were getting along splendidly. The couple dropped by on Orochimaru frequently. The sannin and his subordinate told Haru happy stories of things she couldn't remember. It was just as Orochimaru had said. They were all good friends indeed.

It was early afternoon when Kabuto brought Haru to visit with Orochimaru. The young woman was in high spirits today. While training today she had flipped Sasuke over her shoulder. She was beaming with pride at her triumph. Orochimaru laughed delighted. "That's wonderful Haru chan. You certainly are becoming strong. Are you going to be a ninja too?" Her excited giggle made him smile.

"I don't think I'm ready for any of the tough stuff just yet."

Orochimaru eyed her curiously. "Oh? And what if I told you there was a way to become much stronger much faster ne Haru chan?"

Haru lifted a brow. "Isn't that cheating Orochimaru sama?"

The sannin laughed amused. "So what if it is. I too would like to see you become strong enough to defend yourself my dear Haru chan. If for some reason you should ever meet Hatake Kakashi again I would feel better knowing that you could protect yourself from him; kill him if you had to."

Haru forgot all about flipping Sasuke. _Strong enough to defend myself against Kakashi. _Haru frowned. It sounded impossible. "There's no way I could ever get better then that shitty bastard Kakashi."

"Haru chan, I have a lot of power and that power is mine to give. How do you think Sasuke kun got so strong ne? I gave him something, a seal of sorts to bring out his true power. It has made a huge difference in his training. I could do the same for you."

Kabuto frowned. It sounded like his master was offering Haru a cursed seal. Certainly Orochimaru wasn't going to put a cursed seal on Haru, was he? Kabuto estimated the chances of her surviving something like that were less then thirty percent. _What is he doing? He doesn't really want to…_

"But I'm not a ninja," but that didn't mean she wasn't interested. She moved a little closer to Orochimaru. He was smiling compassionately at her.

"That doesn't matter Haru chan. You're training will move along quite quickly with my power to aid you. You're a very smart girl. I'm sure I could teach you some genjutsu, enough that you could escape your enemies; perhaps even put them to sleep and kill them." He knew how tempting his offer was.

"Can you really?"

Orochimaru rose from his seat and stood in front of his pet gypsy. _How easily I turned your dog Sarutobi sensei. I hope you're watching from hell. _"I can give you something very special. I only give it to a few important people." He lifted his hand and swept the hair away from her shoulder. "I will give it to you Haru chan if you want me to."

Haru had experienced Orochimaru's genjutsu before. It didn't hurt and she wasn't afraid. Orochimaru was offering her power and training, just what she needed to be able to protect herself. "Yes Orochimaru sama. That would be…"

Kabuto stood by worried watching his master. "Orochimaru sama?"

"You heard her Kabuto. Haru has asked for my help. You know I can't refuse my dear Haru chan." Orochimaru saw the ninja cringe from the corner of his eye and focused his attention back on Haru. "It seems that Kabuto kun still underestimates you Haru chan, but not me." Orochimaru smiled as he hugged Haru to him. "I know perfectly well what you're capable of handling. That incredible stamina of yours will give you the most enduring chakra. And you're so smart Haru chan. You will be most easy to teach."

_He means to _but before Kabuto could finish the thought Orochimaru sank his teeth into Haru's neck. It was too late to stop him. _Shit! _

Haru flinched as Orochimaru drew his teeth out of her. His serpentine tongue licked the blood from her wound. Haru swooned and fainted. Orochimaru smiled at the woman he held up against him. His new slave started to tremble as the cursed seal took hold. _You, just like Sasuke belong to me now. _Orochimaru chuckled.

Kabuto could see how pale Haru was. He saw her fingers twitching as her nervous system was sent into shock. He lifted his eyes to Orochimaru. _He really thinks Haru can survive this? _ Maybe not alone, but with a medical specialist to tend to her the chances increased exponentially. That wasn't all either. Haru had both strong will and stamina. She wouldn't be converting that into chakra because she never used it. The only thing she could really do with her chakra was the jutsu the perverted kyuubi brat taught her. With no chakra to resist the cursed seal it would take hold on Haru much easier. It made her an almost perfect specimen.

Orochimaru watched the seal set. _The first part will be over soon enough Haru. _"Kabuto, take her." His subordinate hurried over to take Haru.

Kabuto held Haru up against him with one arm and checked her carotid pulse. Her heart rate was erratic and her skin was heating up with fever. He looked up at his master. Orochimaru was watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Make sure she doesn't die Kabuto. Remember it's your life at stake if Haru cannot be the sacrifice for my perfect eyes."

Kabuto swept Haru into his arms. He needed to get her to the infirmary. "Hai Orochimaru sama." He bowed his head and carried Haru out.

Kabuto hurried to the infirmary with Haru. He set her on the bed and hustled for a syringe full of an anti convulsaory agent. The last thing he needed was for Haru to have a seizure in her brain. _Damn Orochimaru Sama, what were you thinking? _He gave her the injection and tossed the syringe aside annoyed. His fingers moved quickly undoing the buttons on her dress. She was going to have to be put in one of those horrid hospital nightgowns; she was going to need an I.V. and a heart monitor.

He moved quickly to make his patient more accessible. Kabuto took her temperature and her blood pressure. Both were ridiculously high. "Kuso," he grumbled under his breath. He hooked her up to the heart monitor and moved back to the drug cabinet to find something he could give her for the fever that wouldn't react badly to what he had just given her. He grabbed a bottle of pain reliever and a bottle of muscle relaxer from the cabinet. No matter what, he was going to keep Haru very still, very comfortable and very alive.

With the next round of injections administered Kabuto sat down on the stool beside the bed. He looked at the heart monitor reading the pattern he saw there. Kabuto concentrated his chakra in his left hand and laid it over Haru's heart still watching the monitor. "Don't worry Haru san," he said to his unconscious patient. The drugs were quickly taking effect and she was relaxing. Kabuto slowly used his chakra to manipulate her heart rate. "I'll take care of you love, just like I promised I would."

Haru wasn't in her room when Sasuke arrived to have dinner with her. Sinichi informed him that she was down in the infirmary, but he didn't know why. Sasuke hurried through the maze to the infirmary. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. _Have they done something to Haru? Kabuto or Orochimaru? _He got his answer shortly after he arrived. Haru was in bed and Kabuto was sitting beside her. The tired looking ninja looked up at him. "Kabuto, what happened?" Sasuke asked hurrying in.

Kabuto was tired. He had spent three long hours with his hand over her heart. "She's going to be alright. It was a little touch and go there for a while."

"What the hell happened to her?" Sasuke roared. He reached the bed and noticed two things immediately. Kabuto had changed her clothes again. She was in a hospital gown. It was undercut enough for Sasuke to see the mark behind Haru's neck. The mark of a cursed seal. _No! It can't be! _

Kabuto was too fatigued to move faster then Sasuke. The Uchiha turned on him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Kabuto fell off the stool and landed with the furious brat on top of him. Sasuke pounded Kabuto off the floor. "Sasuke wait!"

"What did you do to her you bastards!" he brought a fist back and let it fly forward. Kabuto couldn't stop the punch in his condition and Sasuke's fist slammed into Kabuto's nose. He broke his nose and his glasses.

For a second Kabuto was blinded by the sudden pain of his broken nose. _Son of a bitch! _"Sasuke wait please!" He stopped the Uchiha's fist before he could be struck again. "I'm taking care of Haru san. I saved her life!"

"Why? Why does Haru have a cursed seal?" He shook Kabuto violently by the fistful of shirt he still held. "Why the fuck is there a cursed seal on Haru!"

"Orochimaru sama gave it to her."

_No shit asshole. _In one fluid move Sasuke stood up pulling Kabuto up with him. He threw the medical ninja back and Kabuto went crashing into the medicine cabinet. The glass shattered and rained down on him. "Tell me why! Why did he do this to her?"

Not only was his nose gushing a torrent of blood down his face, the glass from the cabinet had scratched its way down into his shirt. He could feel blood running down his back. _You little bastard Sasuke! _Kabuto grit his teeth. "Haru san asked him to."

Sasuke blinked stunned. "It's a lie."

Kabuto peeled off his shattered glasses and tried to focus. It would be tough to fight Sasuke in this condition. He had used up most of his chakra during his vigil over Haru and he couldn't see clearly. "It's not a lie. Haru san trusts Orochimaru sama. She loves him. He offered her power and she took it. She wants to become stronger."

Sasuke was reeling. He knew Haru wasn't afraid of Orochimaru but he had failed to see just how close to the snake Haru had become. "A cursed seal could have killed her."

"That is what I am here for. I have seen Haru through this and she is resting comfortably. She is going to be alright." Kabuto straightened feeling shards of glass fall out of his shirt.

Sasuke turned around and checked Haru. She was hooked up to a steadily beeping monitor. It looked like she was sleeping peacefully. His eyes went to the seal on her skin. "You're telling me Haru chose this?" Sasuke hissed through his teeth in disgust.

Kabuto raised a hand to his nose and used a little chakra to stop the bleeding. "Haru wishes to be able to take care of herself you know that Sasuke kun. It frustrates her that we have to protect her."

He snapped his head around and glared at Kabuto over his shoulder. "You call this protecting her you sick fuck!"

Kabuto frowned. He had just about enough of Sasuke's crap. "I just spent the last three hours using all of my chakra to keep her heart beating! I did everything I could for Haru san as I always have. The cursed seal was a decision made between her and Orochimaru sama. I couldn't have stopped it even if I wanted to and you know it. All I could do was take care of her afterward which I have!"

_Orochimaru… _"Why didn't you send for me?"

"Because I have been too busy keeping from going into cardiac arrest. Haru is my top priority not you Sasuke kun." He glared at the Sasuke's fuzzy shape hatefully. The brat had no appreciation for all of Kabuto's hard work.

"You knew he was going to do this to her."

Kabuto wiped some of the blood from his face. "No, I did not."

"Why did he do it?"

"I already told you, she asked him to. You can ask her yourself when she wakes up if you don't believe me."

_Haru asked him for power? Why would she do such a stupid dangerous thing! _His eyes moved back to Haru's sleeping face. "You guys have really done a first class job of fucking Haru up. Are you proud of yourself Kabuto? Do you get a kick out of seeing that bastard do this to an innocent woman? Your friend?" he sneered.

"You may not believe it Sasuke, but I do feel bad for Haru. I wish I could have known her under different circumstances. Despite what you may think I do like her. She is a good friend," it wasn't a total lie. Kabuto had come to enjoy Haru's company. She even flirted with him sometimes. Haru was fun to be with. _Too bad she has to die for you _Kabuto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke trying to see if he was still looking at him with Sharingan eyes.

Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "How much longer before Haru wakes up?"

"I've sedated her. She's a little doped up. It's likely she'll sleep right through the night." Kabuto was tired and Sasuke's punch had left his face aching. Still he intended to stay with Haru until he was perfectly certain that she was alright. Maybe Sasuke's annoying little jabs had bent Kabuto's feelings a little. "I'll take care of Haru san. She's in good hands with me. I will make sure that she's alright. There is no reason for you to stay." _Go run to Orochimaru sama so he can bitch slap you asshole._

Sasuke did indeed want a word with Orochimaru. He was calming down enough to go do that very thing. He looked over Haru once more. She would be alright with Kabuto looking after her. Sasuke hated him, but Kabuto was a skilled medical specialist. "I'll be back to see Haru first thing in the morning." He walked out of the wrecked up room without another look at Kabuto.

"Keh," Kabuto grumbled under his breath. He shook the glass out of his shirt and went to the drawer for a towel to clean his face. Kabuto tossed his broken glasses up on the counter. He had a spare pair, but they were back in his room and he couldn't leave Haru alone just yet. He went to the sink to clean himself up looking over the mess Sasuke had made in here. Some medicine bottles had tumbled from the cabinet and shattered on the floor. There was broken glass everywhere. Kabuto cleaned up his face and then he cleaned up the room.

Tired and irritated he went to his seat by Haru again. He lifted his hand to his nose to fix it, but stopped himself. He thought that maybe the better idea was to let Haru see what Sasuke had done to him. It would defiantly sway her his way; make Kabuto's lies all that much more believable. By morning Kabuto would have two black eyes. After Haru saw him, he would take care of his face then. He would be rested by then and his chakra would be replenished. He could spend one night breathing through his mouth to win Haru's favor. He smiled a little at his sleeping patient. Haru was going to feel sorry for him, probably be angry at Sasuke too. _Good. _Kabuto wondered if she would hug him again. He thought she would. _Tomorrow should be a better day. _

Sasuke spent two hours searching the maze for Orochimaru before he gave up. Clearly the sannin didn't want to be found. Sasuke was tired, hungry and wretchedly pissed. He got something to eat and headed off to bed. He would deal with Orochimaru's treachery tomorrow after he checked in on Haru. He trusted Kabuto to see to Haru's health, but that was all. Sasuke was sure the medical ninja had filled Haru's head with lies and bullshit. Kabuto was largely responsible for Haru's great trust in him and Orochimaru. It made Sasuke glad that he had blasted the ninja in the face.

Sasuke would speak to Haru in the morning. He would find a way to get her away from those bastards. He would find a way to get her out of Sound. He was sure Kakashi was looking for her. Sasuke just hoped that his former sensei would be able to deal with his woman the way she was now. Sasuke had no idea how much worse things were about to get.

Haru awoke early the next morning. The first thing she became aware of was that she wasn't sleeping in her own room. She let her tired eyes focus on the infirmary she was in. _What am I doing here? _She sat up noticing a broken pair of glasses, Kabuto's glasses on the counter. She turned her head and saw her friend asleep in a chair at the foot of her bed. Her eyes widened in surprise at the condition his face was in. _What the! _"Kabuto?"

Kabuto was on the verge of waking up when he heard Haru call out to him. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. "Haru san." He sat up straight. "How are you feeling?"

She felt fine even if she was a little unnerved that she was in the infirmary. "I feel fine. What the hell happened? Why am I here and your face?"

Kabuto got up and went to Haru's side. He sat down on the bed beside her knees. "You fainted yesterday. I was very worried. I've been looking after you. I was so afraid your remission was over." He smiled at her even though it hurt his face some. "I'm so glad you're alright Haru."

_Fainted? _She took a deep breath glad that it hadn't been serious. She didn't want to lose the memories she had just rediscovered. She looked over Kabuto's bruised face. It looked like his nose was broken and he was without his glasses. "What happened to your face?"

He smiled sadly and dropped his eyes. "It's nothing Haru san. I'll take care of it later on this morning."

She frowned. "Why did you not heal your face when it happened?"

"I…did not have enough chakra."

"Why not? What is going on Kabuto? Why are you all beat up?"

Kabuto took her hand and gazed into Haru's eyes. "After you collapsed yesterday, your body showed signs of your ailment returning. I used all of my chakra to fight it off Haru. You've come so far this time I couldn't bare losing you again."

_Kabuto used all of his chakra saving me. _"Your face, what happened?"

He shook his head. "It's alright Haru. Don't worry about it."

"You promised me no more secrets Kabuto. Tell me what happened."

Haru looked worried and a little angry. Kabuto was satisfied he was working the right reaction out of her. "Sasuke kun…hit me. Last night."

Haru startled. "What? Why?"

"Because I had to dress you in a hospital nightgown Haru. Sasuke has been most adamant that I …not see your body since…" There was no need for a lengthy explanation. Haru was smart enough to fill in the blanks herself. Kabuto followed in Orochimaru's footsteps letting Haru's brilliant mind work against her and in their favor.

_Because of me?_ Haru was shocked and angry. Kabuto had taken care of her, used all of his strength to save her from her mind rotting disease and her friend Sasuke had thanked him by breaking his nose. "Why that…"

"Please Haru san, don't worry about it," Kabuto soothed. Playing the victim was easy. "Sasuke only has your best interests in his heart."

Haru frowned at Kabuto. "You were treating me not fucking me! What's wrong with him? Why is he so," but Kabuto didn't give her the chance to finish her rant. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

He had to calm her down and kissing her seemed like a good way to take her mind off of her anger. Kabuto meant to give Haru a quick, chaste peck, but the moment his lips met hers that ceased to be an option. His mouth lingered against hers longer then he intended. Kabuto pulled away from Haru staring down into her eyes. He could feel his heart beating harder then it should be in his chest. "Haru…"

She could feel the heat in her cheeks. _He kissed me. _It hadn't been unpleasant either. She thought his face was a little red too, but it was hard to tell with it as bruised up as it was. "Kabuto san."

_What the hell…was that? _Kabuto stood up quickly and turned away from Haru. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

She stared at his back. Kabuto appeared upset. "It's alright Kabuto san."

He took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. He would worry about his mysterious feelings for his patient later. Right now the best course of action was to get her back to her room so that she could confront Sasuke. He turned around and faced her. Haru was watching him curiously. "If you're feeling alright Haru I can take you back to your room. I'm afraid I have some work to do this morning and I'm sure Sasuke will be looking for you. He was very worried about you last night."

_Yeah so worried he beat up my doctor._ Haru wanted a word with Sasuke alright. The sooner the better. She would make sure he never hit Kabuto again. "Yes, thank you Kabuto." She took the hand he extended to her and stood on her own two feet. Today was going to change things for her and Sasuke. Enough was enough. Haru would put a stop to her friend's tyranny once and for all.

Kabuto took Haru back to her room and left her there. She dressed and waited for Sasuke to come. Her dress left the mark Orochimaru had given her exposed and Haru stared at it in the mirror. It looked like a weird little tattoo. It didn't hurt at all though. Orochimaru was awesome when it came to his techniques. She wondered if she was stronger now and if so by how much. She was admiring her mark when Sasuke came in.

"Haru, you're alright?" Sasuke asked right away as he came into Haru's room. She looked alright and she was on her feet.

She looked away from the mirror to Sasuke. "I'm fine thanks to Kabuto san." She frowned a little and straightened. "You hit him."

Sasuke returned her frown. "What makes you think so?"

"He has a broken nose Sasuke. He used all his chakra on me and couldn't heal himself last night. I saw what you did to his face this morning." She could feel herself getting angry. Beating up Kabuto was just one more thing her friend was going to keep from her.

_Shit. _Kabuto was playing Haru against him. Sasuke changed the subject quickly. "Why do you have Orochimaru's cursed seal Haru?"

She wasn't going to let Sasuke get away with this. "You leave Kabuto alone, do you understand me Sasuke."

"Keh, it's you that needs to leave Kabuto alone Haru. That bastard is dangerous."

"How can you say such a thing?" She took a threatening step toward Sasuke. "Kabuto has done nothing but take care of me."

Sasuke felt his stomach roll over. Kabuto had done an outstanding job of convincing Haru he was her friend. "He's a liar and he's manipulating you."

Haru shook her head. She could see now how much Sasuke hated her friend. "Bullshit."

Frustrated Sasuke advanced on Haru. "It's not bullshit! He's just using you Haru!"

That was more then enough for her. She could remember what Kabuto had told her about the way Sasuke had reacted to their coupling. _He thought I was taking advantage of you._ "Enough Sasuke! Kabuto would never use me. Our relationship isn't like that at all. Kabuto takes care of me."

"Because Orochimaru ordered him to!" Sasuke's hand clenched into a tight fist.

Haru had to be careful not to say too much. She didn't want to get Kabuto in trouble again. "Sasuke," she growled at him. "You leave Kabuto alone."

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder just how friendly Kabuto was getting with Kakashi's woman. He could remember the way the ninja had leered at her the night Orochimaru led him to this room for the first time. "You stay away from Kabuto Haru. That guy is probably just trying to get in your pants!"

To her pleasant surprise Haru was much faster then she had been a day ago. Her hand connected with the side of Sasuke's face before he even saw it coming. "Shut up!"

Sasuke was stunned. _She hit me… _he looked up into her angry eyes. _She hit me because of Kabuto? What the hell… _He reacted almost instinctively grabbing Haru by the arms. "Deme Haru, you listen to me! You stay away from that bastard. You are Kakashi sensei's woman!"

His words were just as harsh as the slap she had just given him. Haru's lip curled into a snarl. "You bastard. How dare you call me his woman after what he did to me?"

"Kakashi didn't leave you Haru," Sasuke confessed.

"No shit, he just tried to kill me!"

_Nani?_ "What are you talking about Haru?"

She narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. "Orochimaru sama helped me get that memory back. I know what Kakashi did!"

_Orochimaru…_His grip on Haru tightened. "It's a lie. Kakashi sensei would never hurt you Haru he loves you and you love him."

"I hate him," she screamed in Sasuke's face. "If I ever see that shitty bastard again I'll kill him! Orochimaru sama is going to make me strong and then I will have my revenge!"

_She's lost her fucking mind. Orochimaru did this to her. _Sasuke moved quickly; he threw Haru down on her bed and went to the door. "Let me out now Kenichi!"

Haru sat up furious. "Sasuke, where are you going?" She scrambled to her feet as Sasuke went out. Haru rushed to the door and it slammed in her face. She hit it with her fist. "Sasuke! Come back here!" She was a mix of angry emotions. For him to say she was Kakashi's woman was infuriating. She was also concerned for Kabuto and Orochimaru. Sasuke was likely going to confront one or both of them. "Kenichi! I know you can hear me. Open this godamn door now!"

Kenichi wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew he couldn't let Haru out without an escort. "Sorry Haru chan no can do." He called through the door.

Haru kicked the door. "Kenichi!" There was a sudden sharp and stabbing pain in the vicinity of her new little tattoo. She ignored it for the moment and slammed both fists into the door. "Kenichi you better!" but she was unable to finish. Searing pain gripped her entire body. It felt like her heart and lungs were being squeezed. _Shit what is this? _Haru fell to her knees struggling to breath. "Kabuto," she gasped crying out to her only hope. "Kabuto help me!" Darkness swallowed Haru and she fell over unconscious.

Sasuke went straight to Orochimaru's room. The sannin was there talking with the now healed Kabuto. Orochimaru looked up at his container and smiled. "Ohayou Sasuke kun."

Sasuke approached Orochimaru keeping an eye on Kabuto. "What have you done to Haru you bastard?"

"Nothing she didn't ask me to," Orochimaru said through his grin. Sasuke looked quite angry. Beside him Kabuto straightened watching the Uchiha.

"Why does Haru have a cursed seal? Why would you do that to her?"

Orochimaru folded his hands in his lap. "Haru chan desires to become stronger. She asked me to help her and so I did."

Sasuke balled his hands into fists. "She could have died."

"Not with Kabuto looking after her. Did you know he kept her alive with his chakra? Of course you did. He told you that last night before you so cruelly hit the man responsible for keeping out dear Haru chan alive." Orochimaru was rather pleased the Uchiha had hit Kabuto. His subordinate earned himself Haru's deepest sympathy this morning. The sannin was sure that Haru was just dieing to protect her dear Kabuto from mean old Sasuke. The thought made him laugh.

"Deme," Sasuke grit his teeth and glared at Orochimaru. "Why does Haru hate Kakashi sensei? What have you done?"

Orochimaru shrugged as if it the answer was obvious. "I let Haru chan remember the horrible way Kakashi kun tried to kill her. Has she told you about it Sasuke kun? Quite tragic really. Poor little Haru chan deceived and betrayed by the man she loved."

His Sharingan came out. "You bastard. How could you!"

"I already told you Sasuke kun, I will decide what is best for Haru."

"Haru loves Kakashi sensei!" he wondered how vile the fake memory Orochimaru planted in Haru's head was. If the sannin was smiling and Haru was screaming for revenge it must be pretty bad.

Kabuto held his tongue. It was the best thing to do when Orochimaru and Sasuke got arguing. Sasuke was irate, but Orochimaru was calm. There was nothing to worry about. He watched Sasuke seething at his master wondering how his talk with Haru went this morning. _Haru doesn't love that stuck up son of a bitch anymore Sasuke. _

"No she does not," Orochimaru corrected him. "She loves all of us now instead. It's much better this way Sasuke kun, for everyone."

"You rape her mind and call that better?" Sasuke retorted. "Better for you and your lap dog maybe," his hate filled eyes glanced briefly at Kabuto. "So help me if you've…"

Kabuto covered his ass. Calmly he replied, "I can assure you Sasuke kun, I have been a gentleman to Haru san."

Orochimaru laughed amused. "Easy Sasuke kun. Kabuto kun is Haru chan's friend. He takes very good care of her. He even embellishes the lies you tell her. Kabuto kun makes you sound like such a nice guy."

Sasuke was pretty sure that was a lie. Haru was mad at him over Kabuto's broken face. "Don't think I'll believe either of you for a minute."

Their conversation was interrupted when Sinichi burst into Orochimaru's room. "Forgive the intrusion Orochimaru sama," he spurted bowing quickly. His eyes went to the medical ninja. "Kabuto kun, its Haru chan. She has collapsed."

Kabuto didn't wait for orders, he got moving. He hurried to Sinichi. "When?"

Sinichi had run all the way here. "Just now. Kenichi is with her."

Kabuto hurried out without ever looking back. Sinichi bowed again and followed. Sasuke stood where he was for a moment frozen. _Haru…what happened?_

Orochimaru stood. "You provoked Haru into a fight before you came here didn't you Sasuke kun?"

He looked back at the sannin. They had fought this morning, Haru had even hit him. "The cursed seal."

"It is not complete. You know that. There is only one way to end her suffering now Sasuke kun. Haru chan is going to have to die, at least once."

He blinked at Orochimaru aghast. "Level two? Haru?"

"Of course. She'll make a much better sparring partner that way. Don't you think Sasuke kun?"

"You…" _I won't do it! No matter how much Orochimaru wants it, I won't kill Haru! _"I don't want any part of this! I refuse to allow it!"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "You will refuse me nothing just as I will refuse my dear Haru chan nothing. You wouldn't want Haru to have an accident now would you Sasuke kun? To die so young and full of life would be tragic."

"You expect me to kill her anyway." His chest hurt. Sasuke had lost this fight. Haru had been completely taken in by Orochimaru. He was making her one of his own.

"Perhaps in time, but for now Haru chan deserves to live. She had incredible stamina Sasuke kun, I'm sure you've noticed. We can train her to be an excellent Sound ninja."

He had to think this through carefully. Yes, Haru would be much stronger at stage two. Maybe even strong enough to fight her way out of here with Sasuke. The sannin in Konoha could seal away her power once Sasuke found a way to get her back there. _If I don't go along with Orochimaru, he'll kill Haru now. _Sasuke straightened and came to another damning decision. "Then you give her to me. I will be Haru's sensei."

Orochimaru smiled pleased. Their training would bring Sasuke and Haru closer. "As you wish. Haru will be yours to train."

Disgusted and angry Sasuke turned away from Orochimaru and headed out to go check on Haru. She might be upset with him, but he needed to see her. He wanted to check her over with his Sharingan. _Damnit Haru…Kakashi sensei, forgive me. I have no choice._

Orochimaru watched Sasuke go. His plan was moving along as smooth as water on a placid lake. He would get his best at creating a barrier, the brothers three to give Haru her first death immediately. He smiled at the thought. Things had been much more lively since Haru had come to Sound and they were about to become even more interesting. Sarutobi sensei's little pet certainly had a way of riling his boys up. Kabuto had tore out of here like his ass was on fire and his hair was catching. Orochimaru laughed. _Getting attached are you Kabuto kun? Good, very good. Keep your little girlfriend alive and well for me… and for Sasuke. _

Haru's collapse wasn't anything too serious. She had inadvertently started converting stamina to chakra after hitting Sasuke causing the cursed seal to react. Unable to take such pain she had fainted. Kabuto was checking her over when Sasuke came in. The medical nin was holding her wrist and staring at his watch. Sasuke stood by the door watching him. "She's going to die you know."

"Not on my watch," Kabuto grumbled back. He let go of her wrist and bent over her to check her pupils.

"If I don't do what Orochimaru wants he'll kill her and if I do what he wants then I'll kill her."

Kabuto huffed an irritated sigh. "You do whatever the hell you want anyway don't you Sasuke." Haru's eyes looked fine. She should wake soon.

"Which one of us do you want to kill her?" Sasuke pressed.

Kabuto straightened and frowned at Sasuke. "What makes you think I want anyone to kill my patient?"

"You know why she's here. Haru dies at my hand and my Sharingan will be complete." He stared at the medical specialist hoping that maybe some of what Kabuto had told him last night was true.

Kabuto hadn't lost sight of why he brought Haru to sound, to Sasuke. "What do you want from me Sasuke? Shall I stand aside and let you kill Haru right now? Will that shut you up?" He was still angry over the broken nose. He found himself unexpectedly irritated by Sasuke's little reminder as well. Kabuto was beginning to resent the Uchiha Haru had to die for.

Sasuke fixed his Sharingan on Kabuto. The ninja looked edgy. "Would you? Do you mind watching me snap her neck?"

Kabuto frowned. _He's not serious is he? No, Sasuke wants to protect her. _"I'd rather leave the room if that is your business here. I spent a lot of energy keeping her alive last night. It would be rather annoying to have gone through all of that just so you could waltz in here and kill her."

"Is Haru your friend?" Sasuke moved slowly toward the bed.

"Of course she is."

"But you have no problem letting her die?" he kept advancing on Kabuto and Haru.

Kabuto felt the first bead of sweat on his brow. _What the hell is he doing? _Sasuke looked downright malicious. "It's not for me to decide."

Sasuke stopped beside Kabuto glaring at him. "Then get the hell out of my way." He turned his eyes down on Haru and reached for her throat.

Kabuto's heart skipped a beat. _He's going to do it right now! He's going to kill her? _Kabuto saw Sasuke's hand tighten around Haru's neck. "Sasuke?"

"A painless way to die, going in your sleep." Sasuke squeezed Haru's throat cutting off her air supply. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to test Kabuto.

Kabuto's eyes widened in horror. Sasuke was really going to kill Haru right in front of him. _No!_ He had to move fast before the Uchiha snapped her neck. He grabbed Sasuke's arm with one hand and tried prying his fingers off Haru's neck with the other. "Stop it Sasuke! You're going to kill her!"

Sasuke let Kabuto pry his hand off Haru and then turned on the medical ninja. He threw Kabuto back into the bookshelf. "Whose side are you on you little shit? Isn't this what Orochimaru wants? Are you defying your master?"

Kabuto had to catch his breath. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. "I would never defy Orochimaru sama!"

"Then why did you stop me?" Sasuke read his every twitch with his Sharingan. Kabuto was quite distressed.

Kabuto frowned. "I told you, I don't want to see you do it."

Sasuke moved closer to Kabuto dropping his voice to barely above a whisper. "You don't want her to die do you Kabuto? Haru has become your little friend in this hell hole hasn't she?"

_He's trying to confuse me. He's trying to… _"Haru san is my friend."

He stopped directly in front of Kabuto. "I don't want to kill her. I don't want Orochimaru to kill her either. Haru doesn't belong here anymore then she ought to have that damned cursed seal. You must have struggled quite a bit to keep her alive last night ne Kabuto? Imagine all that hard work for nothing."

"What the hell do you want from me?" Kabuto snapped. He wasn't going to fall for any of Sasuke's tricks. He would not betray his master. Kabuto happened to like breathing.

Sasuke rested his Sharingan and relaxed. "I want you to keep her alive and away from Orochimaru."

"I can't do that!"

Sasuke ignored Kabuto's refusal. "I will be training Haru but I know well enough that I can't watch her all the time; that is where you come in. I want you to look out for our friend Kabuto. I want Haru to live."

Kabuto swallowed hard. "Of course I will look out for Haru san. I have been haven't I? It's me that has kept her alive."

"And you better continue to do so." Sasuke took a step back and turned to look at Haru. He was satisfied that Kabuto had come to like her enough to prevent Haru from dieing needlessly, but he was still far too loyal to Orochimaru to help his friend escape from Sound. _But maybe in time Kabuto will change his mind. _

Kabuto straightened and stepped around Sasuke back to Haru's side. "Haru will be fine in my hands Sasuke. You have my word."

_Too bad it's more then your word I need from you Kabuto. I need your godamn help. _ Sasuke took a cleansing breath. "Orochimaru is probably arranging Haru's first death as we speak. I want to know when it's going to happen. Send someone for me. I want to be with Haru when…" but there was no need to finish. Sasuke moved to the door and wrapped on it twice. Kenichi opened the door and Sasuke went out.

Kabuto stared down at his patient. _Sasuke you asshole, just what the hell are you thinking? _He tipped Haru's chin up looking for any marks the Uchiha might have left on her neck. Haru was alright, no bruising or redness. _Like I'd let him kill my patient right in front of me? I don't think so._

Haru stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Kabuto?"

Kabuto still held her face in his hand. He smiled down at her relived to see her awake so soon. "Ohayou again Haru san."

"What…happened?" She remembered pain.

Kabuto sat down beside her. "Daijoubu Haru, it was a slight reaction to the incomplete seal. Orochimaru will take care of it right away for you. You have nothing to worry about. You're going to be just fine."

Her tattoo felt warm. "You took care of me again?"

"Of course Haru san." Kabuto moved his hand and swept the hair back from her forehead. "I will always take care of you." As he leaned over and kissed her brow he realized that he meant it. For as long as Haru lived in Sound Kabuto would care for her to the best of his abilities.


End file.
